Kiken raun bilaik mou kom kiken thru
by GoyaNukka
Summary: Lexa n'est pas une jeune femme comme les autres, mais promise à de grandes choses. A travers son histoire, voilà pourquoi et comment elle est devenue la Heda que nous connaissons tous, forte, juste, et respectée, tout en étant la femme vulnérable, compatissante et aimante qui a su amener son peuple sur un autre chemin que celui du Jus drein Jus daun.
1. Lexa kom Trikru

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

 **Voilà un premier chapitre pour cette fic centrée sur le personnage de Lexa, personnage complexe, totalement fascinant et inspirant pour moi, mais dans laquelle malgré tout nous rencontrerons d'autres personnages de The 100 (au fur et à mesure^^).**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise, j'essaierai de poster assez régulièrement, la fin étant toujours en cours de production ;) Cependant, il m'est impossible à l'heure actuelle de vous dire combien de chapitres elle comportera.**

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues. :)**

 **Bonne Lecture à vous !**

 _ **(PS : Les personnages existants dans la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, et je leur prête les traits des acteurs/actrices les interprétant, dont Alycia Debnam-Carey, Dichen Lachman, Ricky Wittle, Adina Porter, Ty Olsson, Brenda Strong, Zach McGowan, Nadia Hilker etc... Pour ceux inventés, je ferais peut être en fin de fic une petite liste de mes inspirations, ainsi que les musiques sur lesquelles j'ai écrit et/ou qui m'ont inspirées.)**_

* * *

Je courais à en perdre haleine, me griffant superficiellement au passage aux branches qui me fouettaient le visage, les muscles des membres inférieurs me tiraient et je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. A l'affût des paroles que j'entendais au loin, j'essayais de rester calme et sereine lorsque je ralentis mon rythme. Je les entendais, chuchoter qu'il fallait l'encercler. Je m'arrêtais un peu plus loin, et me tapis dans les fougères, essayant de voir, d'écouter, et d'imaginer la traque. Je restais là quelques minutes, qui me parurent une éternité, sachant pertinemment que je ne devais absolument pas me faire repérer sous peine de ne plus jamais pouvoir aller chasser. Non, je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici, et je laissais volontairement autant de distance entre les chasseurs et moi, pour que ni eux, ni le gibier ne puisse me repérer. Patience, analyse… Il y avait une légère brise qui filait dans mon épaisse chevelure châtain, révélant ainsi mes reflets auburn à la lumière du jour. Mais elle ne portait pas dans leur direction. Ma position pouvait vite devenir problématique, j'étais prise entre les trois éclaireurs, et le reste du groupe. Les premiers se détachaient souvent en période de chasse, c'étaient les meilleurs archers, et ils avaient vraiment une très bonne connaissance de la topographie de nos terres. Lorsque le gibier était abattu, et suivant sa taille, ils utilisaient un cor pour avertir les autres de leur position afin de quérir leur aide pour le ramener au village. J'adorais la chasse, et en grandissant j'espérais pouvoir y participer avec eux, et autrement qu'en me tapissant dans les forêts et en observant de loin.

Soudain le cor retentit, et tout s'immobilisa autour de moi l'espace d'une seconde. Je ne reconnaissais pas ce cor, ce n'était pas celui de la chasse. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Je me levai, et recommençai à courir pour diminuer la distance qui me séparait des chasseurs, j'entendis des bruits au loin du reste du groupe qui s'agitait. J'entendis des cris derrière. Et j'en entendis devant. Un combat. Ce n'était pas un cor de chasse que mon ouïe avait perçu, c'était un cor de combat. J'accélérais le rythme, et manquais même dans ma course de m'entraver dans une racine qui débordait du sol. La douleur me remonta légèrement dans la cheville mais je repris ma course aussi rapidement que je venais de la stopper. Je savais que j'étais en train de me rapprocher, l'air portait une odeur de sang, de guerre. La peur montait en moi, mais mes jambes continuaient d'avancer.

Une détonation retentit, figeant tout, me figeant moi. Puis une deuxième. NON ! NON, NON, NON ! Pas ça, pas eux ! Je repris ma course, encore plus vite, portée par je ne sais quelle force. Je les aperçus, dans leurs combinaisons blanches et avec leurs masques, à travers les branches qui me séparaient d'eux. Je n'avais rien, rien pour me défendre, rien pour attaquer, et au fond je ne savais pas vraiment comment me battre. Mais j'étais là, et hors de question de reculer. Je jetai un œil autour de moi, et remarquai un bout de bois légèrement pointu, assimilable à une lance. J'avais une facilité à viser, je le saisis et le lança de toutes mes forces sur l'un d'eux. Empalé en plein torse, son corps recula de plusieurs mètres, il n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Un deuxième commença alors à tirer à l'aveugle dans les buissons, juste à côté de moi, je dus bouger très rapidement sur la gauche pour éviter ses tirs, et me tapir sur le sol en attendant que la rafale ne passe. Le reste du groupe se rapprochait, et les deux hommes armés commençaient à s'agiter en faisant des signes de main. Ils reculaient, mais alors que trois des miens étaient par terre, allongés sur le sol en sang, il était impensable que je les laisse partir. Je surgis des buissons et me jetai à toute puissance sur l'un d'eux, entamant un corps-à-corps dans lequel j'étais en position de faiblesse. Son visage représentait la mort, mais je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Nous, peuple de la terre, peuple des arbres, nous n'avions pas peur d'elle. Alors que nous étions tous deux en train de nous battre au sol, que j'avais réussi à le désarmer, je voyais son acolyte essayer de trouver un angle de tir pour m'atteindre mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'opportunité en plaçant sans cesse mon ennemi entre nous.

Tout d'un coup je me retrouvai allongée sur le sol, ma tête prit un coup, et je fus en position de faiblesse. Il se jeta sur moi et essaya de m'étrangler avec un bout de bois ramassé à côté. Mes forces étaient en train de me quitter dans ma lutte contre ce visage sans forme, quand soudain il fut transpercé d'une lame par derrière et j'usais alors de mes dernières forces pour extirper son corps du mien. Il se tenait là, debout à moitié mort, criblé de balles et dégoulinant de sang, son regard vide croisa le mien avant de s'effondrer.

« Non, non, non, non… Papa, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi, reste avec moi… »

« Aide moi à partir ma fille. Sois forte. Mon combat est terminé. »

Malgré le nombre de larmes que je ravalais, je saisis ce couteau accroché à sa ceinture qu'il me tendait, et le plaçai au dessus de son cœur. Je plongeais mon regard dans l'infini bleu du sien, ces yeux que je tenais de lui, pour y trouver le courage nécessaire à ce dernier acte de délivrance et d'amour. Je l'aimais, et il le savait. Il tenait mon bras, qui, quelque part refusait d'enfoncer cette lame, mais lui refusait que je le sorte.

« Deviens ce que tu dois devenir Lexa. N'aies jamais peur d'aimer, d'être, de vivre. Tu es spéciale. Et je suis fière de toi, ma fille. Maintenant, accomplis ce que tu dois faire. La mort n'est pas la fin. » murmura t'il dans un dernier soupir, en appliquant une légère pression sur le couteau.

Alors avec la main gauche, je saisis ma pomme droite qui tenait l'arme, et regardai mon père dans les yeux. Ne pouvant contenir mes larmes, je lui susurrai « _Yu gonplei ste odon_ » dans notre langue natale le Trigedasleng. Et j'enfonçai la lame. Mon père rendit son dernier souffle, et dans son regard qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis je vis qu'il parti en paix. Plus rien n'existait pendant ces quelques secondes où je lui fermais les yeux, en contemplant son sang sur mes mains. J'étais jeune, encore une enfant, et je venais d'ôter la vie à mon propre père. Je levais les yeux au ciel, oubliant tout des alentours, n'entendant plus un seul son, hormis mes propres battements de cœur. Une immense peine m'envahit, crispant mes muscles, broyant mes poumons, oppressant mon cœur.

Quand je me relevai enfin, je les vis. Ils étaient enfin arrivés, et à vrai dire je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Tout s'agitait autour de moi, nos guerriers ramassaient les deux autres corps, et alors que deux d'entre eux voulaient ramasser celui de mon père, je leur demandai d'attendre quelques secondes que je retire son poignard de sa poitrine. Je voulais le garder. Il était beau, avec un manche en bois orné de perles et de lanières de cuir, et mon père y tenait. Après l'avoir essuyé sur ma cuisse je le mis à ma ceinture, qui était juste un bout de tissu noué autour de ma taille. En levant enfin les yeux, et en regardant plus attentivement cet endroit dans lequel s'était déroulé cette attaque, et dans lequel une partie de mon monde venait de s'écrouler, je les vis. Elles étaient là, toutes deux, à me regarder. L'une était relativement fine, élancée, les cheveux châtains plutôt clairs, longs, portant pour armes un arc, un carquois et une épée à la ceinture et arborant un regard fier et ferme. L'autre était un peu moins élancée, les cheveux courts, mate de peau, le regard dur, et portant les mêmes armes. Je les connaissais, tout le monde les connaissaient dans ma tribu. La première était Anya, notre chef de clan, une femme honorable, dévouée, avec des principes, et une excellente guerrière. La deuxième était une de ses meilleurs guerriers, se nommant Indra. Fidèle à Anya, à nos coutumes, et à notre peuple. Enfin, c'était ce que je savais d'elles.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, je rassemble mes esprits et jette un œil autour de moi. Je suis bien allongée dans mon lit, sous ma couverture de peaux, en sueur. Je viens encore de faire ce même rêve, de revivre encore ce même moment. Cela fait pourtant plusieurs jours. Je me tourne sur le côté et passe ma main sous mon oreiller pour le sentir. En fermant les yeux, je revois encore cette scène, alors je décide de les ouvrir, et de me lever. Il fait encore noir dehors, seulement la lumière de la pleine lune est perceptible. Je m'ôte délicatement du lit, sans faire trop de bruit, enfile mon pantalon que j'avais laissé à côté, saisis le poignard de mon père sous mon oreiller pour le passer à ma ceinture, et me lève après avoir passé mes chaussures. Ma mère est à côté, seule dans son grand lit, affichant des traits fatigués et contrariés sur son visage même dans son sommeil. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front, lui passe la main dans les cheveux occasionnant un léger gémissement. Un sourire se dessine au même moment sur mes lèvres, juste avant de s'effacer alors que je passe la porte, perdue dans mes pensées. Le village est encore endormi, calme, paisible. Je passe à gauche de ma maison, contourne le garde manger un peu plus loin, et emprunte un petit chemin qui part vers l'extérieur du village.

Il m'arrivait souvent de me promener à l'orée du bois lorsque j'étais plus jeune, en solitaire, rêvant à une autre vie que celle que nous avions qui était ponctuée de guerres, et de violence. Je voyais souvent mon père partir avec Anya et les autres guerriers, et bien souvent je ne savais pas où ni pourquoi. Je restais avec ma mère au village, comme tous les enfants, et quand il revenait, parfois plusieurs semaines après, je voyais dans le regard de ma mère un soulagement, une joie, et elle revivait enfin. Elle retrouvait le sourire, comme si la vie s'arrêtait pendant l'absence de mon père. Alors moi je rêvais qu'il n'ait plus à devoir partir, qu'il n'ait plus à se battre, et que le seul moment où il aurait dû utiliser une arme aurait été pour chasser. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait on passait beaucoup de temps tous les deux à parler de courage, de beauté du monde, et il m'expliquait sans cesse que se battre n'avait pas que du mauvais, que c'était parfois pour préserver la paix, et que notre village, notre terre et notre liberté valaient la peine qu'on se batte pour eux.

J'avance sur le chemin jusqu'à un enclos à ma droite. Le village n'est pas loin derrière et je n'ai pas passé la délimitation. Au delà, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y aventurer seule, Anya l'interdit. Nous avons assez d'espace pour jouer sans aller en forêt qui est réservée aux adultes, et en particulier aux guerriers, par mesure de sécurité. Je fais une halte à cet enclos, de forme plus ou moins octogonale, et m'y accoude quelques instants. Je n'y suis pas revenue depuis presque une semaine. C'est là qu'il m'a appris à monter à cheval. Je me rappelle cette fois où il m'a prise dans les bras et m'a posée pour la première fois sur le dos de son fidèle compagnon. Je devais avoir quatre ans. Mon père m'a toujours transmis l'amour des bêtes, et en particulier des chevaux. Tous n'étaient pas beaux, certains ressemblaient à des monstres, comme nous, et il m'avait toujours dit que celui que je choisirais, et qui me choisirait, devrait être digne de moi. Et par dessus tout, je devrais être digne de lui. Une relation de confiance entre l'homme et son animal était primordial pour avancer ensemble. Et si un jour je devais avoir à me battre, ce serait avec lui à mes côtés. Je devrai alors pouvoir lui faire confiance, et cela passait par le respect que je devais lui porter tout au long de sa vie.

Il y a plusieurs mois, il avait fait l'acquisition d'une superbe pouliche, blanche, élancée, gracieuse, magnifique. Mais têtue. Caractérielle, et sanguine. On avait passé des mois dans cet enclos tous les deux, à la débourrer, lui faire accepter l'homme, et créer une relation de confiance avec elle. Malgré son caractère fougueux et quelque peu imprévisible, une extrême douceur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Lorsque mon père m'avait demandé comment l'appeler, je lui avais répondu « Douce » dans le langage des guerriers que je ne maitrisais pas. Il avait alors chuchoté à son oreille « Tu t'appelleras Sweet ». Elle n'acceptait que mon père comme cavalier, et refusait tous les autres. Et ce soir, c'était le moment de vérifier si cela pouvait désormais changer.

Je fais demi tour et pars en courant jusqu'à l'écurie où elle se trouve. Tous sont calmes, certains à moitié endormis mais elle non. Elle me regarde dès que je passe la porte. Elle me regarde et elle sait. Je saisis une corde, et un licol fabriqué à la main à l'aide d'une corde nouée. Je m'approche d'elle et lui passe autour de la tête. Nos regards se croisent et je la sens agitée, impatiente. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'est pas sortie, et cette nuit, cela va changer. Calmement et sans trop de bruit, nous sortons toutes les deux de l'écurie et rejoignons l'enclos. Alors que je viens juste d'y rentrer avec elle, elle s'élance comme une furie au grand galop, manquant de m'arracher la main au passage. Elle se cabre, galope, hennit, croupe, vrille, s'arrête, me regarde, recommence. Je suis là, attendant qu'elle se calme, et comprenant parfaitement cet engouement pour cette liberté retrouvée depuis presque une semaine. Après plusieurs minutes à patienter, à la regarder sous ce clair de lune faisant ressortir tout l'argenté de sa crinière qui la sublimait, elle s'approche enfin de moi. Je retrouve ce contact que nous avions établi avec mon père, je peux alors la toucher, la caresser, elle me sent et je l'enlace. J'entoure son encolure de mes bras, alors que ma tête dépasse à peine son garrot. Je respire son odeur, et me remémore des moments partagés avec mon père en sa présence. Et là, une chose magnifique se produit, elle m'accepte. Elle penche son cou, colle sa joue à mon épaule et me rend mon accolade. Je décide donc de l'amener contre les rondins de bois délimitant l'enclos pour essayer de la monter. Je suis encore un peu trop petite pour y parvenir sans aide, il faut que je puisse prendre appui sur quelque chose, et un rondin de bois est parfait pour faire marche pied. Quelques secondes après, je la chevauche, sans peur, sans crainte qu'elle ne rue et me sorte. Elle ne bouge pas, réagit juste à mon jeu de jambe lui demandant d'avancer. En parfaite harmonie. En parfaite symbiose. Nous passons de longues minutes ensemble, remerciant mon père pour cette relation qu'il avait contribué à créer entre nous, profitant de ces instants de liberté partagés par cette douce nuit. Je me sens libre, presque intouchable, et une larme coule alors le long de ma joue sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, trop occupée à embrasser le ciel de mes bras tendus vers lui.

Cette plénitude est soudain rompue par un craquement de brindilles. Nos regards se détournent vers la sortie du village où une ombre se dessine au loin. Malgré la luminosité, je devine une silhouette féminine qui avance d'un pas décidé et assuré. Je reconnais cette démarche et saute alors de ma jument pour rejoindre le bord de l'enclos. Je repasse de l'autre côté alors qu'Anya arrive à ma hauteur.

« Elle t'a acceptée. » me dit elle en souriant.

« Oui… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas essayer. »

« Que fais tu dehors à cette heure ci Lexa ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu devrais dormir. »

« Je n'ai pas dépassé la limite Anya, je te le promets. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé » me répond t'elle en posant son regard sur ma jument.

« J'ai cauchemardé. J'avais besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Je fais le même cauchemar depuis plusieurs jours, chaque nuit, depuis que… Tu as vu, tu y étais avec moi Anya. Alors dis moi, dis moi comment faire. Dis-moi, toi qui est sage. »

Elle pose alors sa main sur la mienne qui empoignait déjà le poignard de mon père à ma ceinture. Avec un regard doux, mais ferme, elle me répond :

« Oui, j'y étais Lexa. Oui j'étais là, et oui je t'ai vue enfoncer cette lame dans la poitrine de ton père. Il était l'un de mes meilleurs guerriers, un très bon combattant, et un homme d'honneur. Nous avons tous perdus quelqu'un lors de cette attaque, toi tu as perdu ton père, ta mère un mari, et moi un guerrier. Son combat était terminé Lexa, tu dois l'accepter. Et aucune mort n'est vaine. Ce que tu as vu ce jour là, ça fait aussi partie de la vie, la mort n'est pas une fin en soit. »

« Je sais Anya, je sais tout ça, la coupais-je avec la voix tremblante. Je sais mais… Je suis en colère, je suis en colère contre ces monstres, contre leurs armes. Je suis en colère contre cette guerre qui ne cesse jamais, qui prend des vies et qui ne nous les rend pas. Je suis en colère parce que je n'ai pas pu le sauver ! » hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur le rondin.

« _Jus drein jus daun_ »

Anya pose son regard sur moi alors que le mien se retourne vers elle avant d'aller fixer à nouveau au loin ma jument, ses mots faisant écho dans ma tête.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie Lexa ? Le sang appelle le sang. Si tu veux apprendre à canaliser ta colère, je peux t'y aider. Je peux t'enseigner l'art du combat, nos valeurs, nos coutumes. Je peux te permettre d'agir, pour toi, pour notre peuple.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu es en âge. Tu as cette force en toi et cette loyauté. Peu de personnes auraient eu le courage de terminer ce que tu as terminé l'autre jour. Peu de personnes ne sachant pas se battre seraient allées au devant d'un combat. Ton père t'a transmis des valeurs, et je te transmettrai un enseignement. L'art de la guerre et la sagesse de nos anciens. Je peux t'apprendre tout ça. Tu as ce potentiel, et cette force. Tu es loyale envers tes croyances, et envers toi même. Tu seras loyale envers moi, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris la décision de faire de toi ma seconde. Je veux t'enseigner ce que je sais, dans le but que le jour où mon combat sera terminé, tu puisses continuer celui de notre peuple tout entier. Les morts ne sont plus là Lexa, mais les vivants ont faim. Faim de vengeance et faim de revanche. Nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire pour survivre. Je fais ce qui est nécessaire pour mon peuple, c'est mon rôle. Et je t'ai choisi pour perpétuer cela. »

Elle marque une courte pause, pendant laquelle je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'elle, perdue entre admiration, étonnement et perplexité quant à sa proposition. Son regard s'assombrit, déviant dans l'immensité de la clarté du jour qui commence à arriver.

« Je sais que tu as cette âme de guerrière, j'ai pu le voir en toi. Je t'ai observée, je t'ai choisie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'ai pas punie alors que tu avais désobéi à mes ordres en nous suivant à la chasse. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus une enfant Lexa. Et tu devras répondre de tes actes comme chacun d'entre nous. Tu as des responsabilités, et je t'offre l'opportunité de pouvoir les honorer. Tu seras sous mes ordres, à mes côtés, et tu feras de mes priorités tes priorités. Tu suivras mon enseignement, et tu auras ma confiance à condition que tu t'en montres digne. Qu'en dis tu ? »

Sans même réfléchir davantage, avec pour seule pensée les dernières paroles de mon père, je lui tends la main en lui répondant :

« Oui, Anya »

Elle saisit mon bras respectueusement, avec fermeté et détermination, en signe de nouvelle alliance. Je sens la pression de ses doigts sur mon avant bras, et mon regard se perd alors dans le sien, accompagné d'un signe de tête témoignant toute ma gratitude. Elle était une des personnes que je respectais et admirais le plus, une des guerrières les plus téméraires et reconnues d'entre nous, sa notoriété allait bien au delà de notre clan, et de ceux alentours. Elle était revenue victorieuse de maintes batailles et en avait fait tomber plus d'un. Sa sagesse et sa détermination étaient saluées bien au delà de nos frontières. Elle est notre chef de clan, et désormais je peux dire avec fierté qu'elle est mon mentor.


	2. My fight just begin

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Voiçi le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'écris avant tout pour mon plaisir, et j'espère réussir à vous le faire partager.**

 **Il n'y a pas forcément d'action dans tous les chapitres, le but pour moi étant de partager ma vision du personnage de Lexa, à travers son histoire et ses relations avec les autres personnes qui ont partagé sa vie.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Après avoir ramené ma jument auprès des autres chevaux en compagnie d'Anya, je reviens vers ma maison pour y rejoindre ma mère. Juste avant de me quitter, elle me demande de la retrouver chez elle dans le courant de la matinée. Cela me laisse le temps de discuter avec ma mère sur les évènements de cette nuit et à propos de la décision que j'ai prise. Alors que je salue mon mentor d'un signe de tête, j'entrevois Indra et un autre guerrier venir la quérir. Ils se dirigent tous trois vers la salle du conseil avant que je ne les perde de vue alors qu'ils y pénètrent. Cette salle est de loin la plus mystérieuse de tout TonDC, beaucoup plus solide que n'importe laquelle de nos maisons, donnant l'impression d'avoir survécu à toutes les catastrophes naturelles depuis des décennies et d'être toujours aujourd'hui inébranlable. Seuls les membres du conseil d'Anya y pénètrent, tout du moins, je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre y entrer jusqu'à présent.

Lorsque je passe la porte de la maison, je vois ma mère assise à table, affalée, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Se levant brusquement à ma vue, elle m'enlace et me serre fort contre elle, en humant l'odeur de ma peau et en attrapant mon visage entre ses mains. Son regard en dit long. Elle s'est inquiétée. Je lui saisis ses mains, les appuie contre ma bouche et les embrasse.

« Je vais bien Maman. »

« Où étais tu passée Lexa ? Je me suis réveillée à l'aube tu n'étais plus là. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimerais que tu me préviennes lorsque tu t'absentes. Je sais que… Je sais que tu es indépendante ma fille, mais depuis que ton père… »

« … depuis que mon père nous a quittées c'est plus fort que toi, je le sais Maman, et je te demande pardon, je ne voulais simplement pas te réveiller. » lui répondis-je avec douceur en l'attirant vers la table afin qu'on s'y assoie. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« C'est aujourd'hui, tu le sais. C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons leur dire au revoir. Cela fait 4 jours, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Anya a autant attendu. Nous devons les laisser partir pour pouvoir les venger. Ils seront vengés Lexa. »

Je me suis levée de table, et la regarde maintenant avec les bras croisés, une certaine nervosité s'empare de moi. Je connais sa réaction, et je peux d'ores et déjà la comprendre. Son expression faciale témoigne très bien de sa lucidité de la situation.

« Qu'as tu à me dire ? »

« Je vais apprendre auprès d'Anya. »

« Quoi ? Mais… commence t'elle à paniquer. Que veux tu dire ? Apprendre, comment ça ? Non, ne me réponds pas. Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles. » me dit elle en sortant de la maison, d'un pas décidé et en agitant les bras d'énervement.

Stupéfaite par le fait qu'elle ait tourné les talons aussi rapidement, je me retrouve seule avec moi même l'espace de quelques secondes, ne sachant pas si je devais la suivre ou attendre qu'elle revienne. Autant je m'attendais à une réaction de colère, d'incompréhension, et au fait qu'elle s'y oppose, autant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle tourne les talons et fuit cette conversation. Ma mère n'est pas comme ça. Et je ne vais pas la laisser fuir sans réagir, je passe donc la porte en courant, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Je balaye du regard la place du village sur laquelle donnait notre porte, sans l'apercevoir. Je la traverse en courant, cherchant désespérément ma mère, demandant même si quelqu'un l'avait vue. Personne ne me répondit.

Soudain quelqu'un attrape mon bras, me fait faire demi tour, pour que je tombe nez-à-nez avec Indra.

« Lexa, Anya te demande. » me lance t'elle d'un ton dur et froid.

« Oui, dis-lui que je vais venir dans pas longtemps, je dois trouver ma mère. » lui répondis-je en essayant de libérer mon bras de son emprise, mais elle ne lâchait pas.

« Quand ton chef te demande, quand Anya te demande, tu obéis. Laisse moi te dire une chose petite, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec Anya, mais c'est une bonne chef, et je la respecte. Donc je vais me plier à ses décisions, et toi aussi. »

« Lâche moi, Indra ! lui criais-je, avec le regard aussi dur qu'elle. Je respecte Anya, et j'ai tout à apprendre d'elle. C'est pour ça que je viendrai, mais d'abord… lui dis je en libérant mon bras avec force, je vais retrouver ma mère. J'ai dit à Anya que je viendrai dans la matinée, et je le ferai ! »

« Bien. » finit-elle par me répondre, avec un air hautain, non convaincu. « J'espère que tu le feras. »

Elle repart alors d'un pas agacé, et je continue mon chemin dans le sens opposé, tout aussi agacée qu'elle, mais avec la ferme attention de retrouver ma mère. Et je sais d'ailleurs où la chercher.

J'outrepasse une fois encore les ordres d'Anya, et je pense au moment même où je le fais que je vais devoir répondre de ça devant elle. Qu'importe, je suis presque sûre que ma mère est là bas. Je sors donc de TonDC en direction de la forêt, vers l'Est. Là, je me mets à courir à travers bois, descends un petit talus pour me retrouver en contre bas d'un chemin de terre utilisé pour le commerce essentiellement. Après cinq bonnes minutes de petite course à travers les arbres, j'aperçois la pierre que je cherchais, dépassant du bosquet sur ma droite. Je change donc de direction et ralentis mon rythme, pour finir au pas.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantent, et il n'y a pas un bruit à l'exception du vent dans les feuilles. En avançant de quelques mètres, j'arrive à enfin capter le bruit que je recherchais. Le bruit de l'eau se heurtant aux galets de la rivière juste en contre bas un peu plus loin. Je continue d'avancer pour avoir une vue dégagée sur la berge et là, je l'aperçois. Assise, en train de contempler la vivacité de la rivière dévalant son lit. Après avoir descendu un petit chemin qui y menait, me voilà assise à ses côtés, silencieuse. Mais je devais briser ce silence, aussi beau et pur soit-il.

« Quand il m'amenait près du fleuve, on venait toujours ici. J'aime cet endroit Maman, et j'aime cette sérénité que je ressens ici. »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il t'amenait ici Lexa ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a déjà expliqué ? me demanda t'elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« C'est ici qu'il t'a demandé de passer ta vie à ses côtés. »

« C'est vrai, mais bien avant cela, c'est ici que nous sommes tombés amoureux. Quand nous étions jeunes. C'est ici, précisément à côté de ce rocher que tu vois là bas, le plus gros, le plus majestueux de tous sur cette partie de la rivière. C'était à la fin de l'été, alors que j'étais venue chercher de l'inspiration auprès de l'eau, j'ai vu ton père en train de fabriquer une petite lance avec un bout de silex qu'il avait durement taillé de ses mains. Je ne sais même pas s'il prévoyait réellement d'attraper quelque chose avec ça ! » dit elle en laissant échapper un rire, qui d'ailleurs en provoqua un chez moi aussi. « Il était beau, fort, et avec la luminosité environnante, on aurait dit qu'il descendait du ciel. Je suis tombée amoureuse au premier regard. Tu as ses yeux Lexa, d'un bleu intense tapissé d'un vert émeraude selon la luminosité, dont on n'arrive pas à décrocher. Tu as son regard expressif, doux, profond, sincère et tu as la même flamme qui brille en eux. Tu as tellement de lui ma fille. Tu as sa force, son ingéniosité, et sa détermination. Tu as sa bonté, et sa compassion, et sa sensibilité. Et tu as son courage. »

Je sens la chaleur de mes larmes dévaler mes joues, et sa main qui les essuie.

« Il me manque tellement. Il avait encore tellement à m'apprendre, il aurait dû avoir encore du temps. »

« Son temps ici était écoulé, et ma fille, il t'a appris tout ce qu'il avait à t'apprendre. Le reste tu le feras seule. Ce n'est pas à nous de te tracer un chemin, tu te le traceras toi-même. Tu t'enrichiras de tout ce que tu rencontreras, de toutes les choses que tu verras, et de toutes les personnes qui croiseront ta route. Ce sera à toi et toi seule de décider ce que tu en feras. »

« J'aurai pu… »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ce n'était pas ta responsabilité. Ton père aurait donné sa vie pour toi, tout comme moi je la donnerai, ça, c'est notre responsabilité de parents. Et il n'y a pas une seule seconde de notre vie où nous avons regretté ce choix, celui de t'avoir, de t'élever et de te chérir. Tu sais, ton père m'a toujours dit que tu me ressemblais. Belle, grâcieuse, élancée, la peau légèrement halée, les cheveux châtains avec ces reflets presque auburn au soleil, la forme de tes yeux et ta bouche, le dessin de tes lèvres... Depuis toute petite, il m'a toujours dit que physiquement tu étais mon portrait, hormis la couleur de tes yeux. Je ne me suis jamais vue aussi belle que toi, mais à ses yeux à lui, je t'avais transmis toute ma beauté. Et à mes yeux il t'a transmis toute sa grandeur d'âme. »

« Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout l'amour que vous m'avez donné, tous les deux. Mais Maman, je voudrais qu'on parle de… »

« De ce que l'avenir te réserve, me coupa t'elle. De ce que l'avenir te réserve ma fille, ma douce enfant… Je redoute cette conversation depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais je pensais que ton père serait là le jour où nous devrions l'avoir. Tu sais Lexa… Nous avons toujours su que tu serais promise à un grand avenir. Chacun de nous laisse une trace de son passage sur Terre, et sur les personnes qui l'entourent. Nous ne sommes pas insignifiants, aucun de nous ne l'est. Mais certains sont amenés à faire de plus grandes choses que d'autres, à avoir de plus grandes répercutions sur ce qui restera après eux. A avoir de plus grands destins.. Anya t'a choisie. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe qui parmi les jeunes de notre peuple, mais elle t'a choisie toi. Elle a su voir en toi ce que nous avons toujours vu avec ton père. C'est un honneur qu'elle te fait, et c'est une femme sage, respectueuse de nos traditions et de nos ancêtres, brave, courageuse et juste. Je la respecte énormément, et même si aucun de nous n'est parfait, elle peut t'apprendre et t'apporter énormément. »

« Elle m'a proposé de m'enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait, dans le but qu'un jour, si je m'en montre digne, je sois capable de guider notre peuple et continuer ce qu'elle a commencé. Je ne sais pas si je trouverai la force d'y parvenir, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

« Non, tu ne pouvais pas refuser en effet. Mais la vraie question ne sera pas d'avoir la force nécessaire, mais de savoir quoi en faire. Etre un bon chef implique de grandes responsabilités, envers ton peuple. Et avoir de si grandes responsabilités te demandera beaucoup de sagesse pour être la plus juste possible. Pour réussir à concilier ce que tu es et ce que tu dois être pour ton peuple. Et personne mieux qu'Anya ne peut te guider dans cette voie. Mais tu vas aussi être confrontée à la guerre, à la politique, au pouvoir, à la survie, et à la mort. Es tu prête pour cela ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, je me lève et lui tends la main afin de l'aider à se relever également. Alors qu'elle la saisit, je lui réponds « Je le verrai bien assez tôt », avant de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire de regarder au loin un oiseau qui prend son envol, majestueusement, depuis la cime d'un arbre vers l'immensité du bleu du ciel.

* * *

De retour au village, je laisse ma mère pour retrouver Anya chez elle. Lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur des deux guerriers qui gardent sa porte, l'un d'eux me fait signe d'attendre le temps de la prévenir. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle vient me chercher et me demande de la suivre à l'intérieur. Les premiers instants se déroulent dans le silence, elle me fait signe de m'asseoir, se sert une tasse d'eau et me regarde longuement d'un regard accusateur. Puis elle pose sa tasse, je commence à me lever pour essayer d'entamer le dialogue, mais elle me stoppe net dans mon élan en me faisant un signe de main qui me laisse clairement comprendre que je ne dois pas bouger. Elle ouvre un coffre rectangulaire, retire de ce dernier une sorte de pantalon plutôt moulant, noir, et un haut foncé, à moitié troué sur les manches. Puis elle se retourne vers moi, m'adresse un regard méprisant, attrape ce qui ressemble à une ceinture, comportant une encoche permettant le port d'une arme. Elle me balance ça à mes pieds d'une violence extraordinaire, m'attrape la mâchoire d'une seule main entre son pouce et son index, me relève la tête de façon à ce que je sois à seulement quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, et brise enfin le silence avec une agressivité hors pair dans ses paroles malgré un ton relativement calme.

« Mérites-tu réellement cela, _Leksa kom Tikru_ ? »

Elle relâche alors ma tête avec violence, et s'éloigne de quelques pas avant de reprendre des gestes calmes et une attitude posée.

«Ca, c'est mon ancien équipement. Celui que je portais quand notre ancien chef m'avait à ses côtés. Celui dans lequel j'ai dû faire mes preuves, embrasser mes responsabilités, et faire preuve de loyauté envers mon peuple, en toutes circonstances. CA, ca se mérite Lexa, et ça, c'est ce que j'aimerai te voir porter dignement. Mais, cela commence par me respecter, et ENCORE UNE FOIS, tu ne m'as pas respectée. » commence t'elle à crier. « Tu es encore une fois sortie de TonDC, sans mon approbation, or, tu n'es pas encore une guerrière, tu n'es rien. Tu n'as aucun droit d'outrepasser mes ordres. »

Je serre alors la mâchoire, prends mon courage à deux mains pour me lever, et lui faire face, malgré la petite dizaine de centimètres qui nous séparent.

« Je vais prendre mes responsabilités Anya, je t'ai délibérément désobéi alors que rien ne me le permettait, et je suis prête à en payer le prix. » lui dis je alors, avec fermeté dans la voix.

« Et sais-tu Lexa, quel est le prix à payer pour ça ? Sais-tu au moins comment on fonctionne, quelles sont nos lois, nos principes. Toi, enfant de guerrier, ton père t'a t'il enseigné cela ? » me rétorque t'elle instantanément.

Elle venait juste de comprendre dans mon regard qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Elle enchaîne alors :

« Tu vois Lexa, ton gros problème c'est ça. Ta sensibilité. Pas ton manque de courage, pas ton absence de force de caractère, mais ta sensibilité. Je suis dure de parler de ton père que TU viens d'achever, d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, et qui n'a toujours pas été honoré. Oui je suis dure, mais la vie c'est ça. Etre chef c'est ça. Etre responsable c'est ça. C'est savoir être dure quand il le faut. Alors je te repose une fois la question. Sais-tu quel est le prix à payer pour avoir outrepassé mes ordres ? »

« Etre fouettée » lui répondis-je en lui tenant tête du regard, les dents serrées.

Ma réaction la surprend, et l'impressionne. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, se rapproche de moi, et me murmure d'un ton sec un « Oui ! » avant de continuer plus calmement.

« Je vais devoir tout t'apprendre Lexa, et tu vas devoir accepter d'obéir. Tu as un tempérament indépendant, je le sais, mais la hiérarchie est là pour être respectée, je dois rendre des comptes et obéir au Commander, tu dois me rendre des comptes et m'obéir. Je dois pouvoir savoir que je peux compter sur toi et que tu assures mes arrières. Et ça passe par la loyauté et le respect, y compris de mes règles. Si tu n'es pas capable de séparer ton devoir de tes sentiments personnels alors tu n'as pas ta place à mes côtés. Nous sommes en guerre, des alliances sont formées et détruites constamment. Nous sommes le peuple le plus menacé par Mount Weather, et le plus soumis aux Faucheurs. Nous subissons la menace quasi constante d'Azgeda, toujours plus avide de terres et de pouvoir. Et nous devons survivre dans ce contexte. Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, alors je te demanderai de partir. Si maintenant tu es prête à me prouver que tu mérites ta place à mes côtés, que je peux te respecter et te considérer comme mon égale en temps que guerrière alors fais le. »

Elle s'assoie dans un fauteuil et m'observe, en silence. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui prouver que je suis prête à la suivre. Prête à apprendre auprès d'elle, et que oui, malgré le fait que j'ai outrepassé ses ordres à deux reprises dernièrement, je peux être digne de sa confiance et de son respect. Je ne trouve pas autre chose à faire que de sortir de chez elle, aller quérir Indra en lui demandant de faire venir la personne qui se charge de ça. Elle me décroche alors un sourire en me demandant qui a désobéi une fois encore, et lorsque je lui réponds que c'est moi, elle paraît surprise que je sois soumise à ce châtiment vu mon jeune âge et ma récente ascension auprès de notre chef.

« C'est Anya qui a donné cet ordre ? » me demande t'elle, sceptique.

« Non, c'est moi qui te le demande Indra » lui répondis-je.

« Hors de question, petite. Tu ne te feras pas fouetter si Anya ne vient pas me demander de le faire. C'est de l'inconscience. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'inconscience, j'ai désobéi, je dois en prendre la responsabilité. Je fais une faute, je paie pour ça !»

« LEXA ! Ca suffit ! »

La voix d'Anya résonne en moi et m'arrête de suite dans mes propos. Elle s'avance, calme, fière, et adresse un regard à Indra qui lui répond par un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner. Elle me passe alors un bras autour des épaules en guise de signe pour l'accompagner avant de me faire passer derrière la maison de Nyko, le fils de notre guérisseur. Là, on s'arrête devant un bûcher funéraire, et je sens ma gorge se serrer.

« J'ai demandé à ce que la cérémonie soit dans une heure.» me dit elle avant de s'éloigner.

Je reste là, seule, figée, à regarder les dernières personnes qui finissent de mettre en place le bûcher s'atteler à la tache. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, accablée par la douleur vive qui ne s'apaise pas avec le temps, tout en me demandant si j'arriverai à lui faire honneur.

* * *

Tout le monde est présent, tout le village. Anya, en tant que chef de clan, fait un éloge funéraire pour les défunts, et nos morts sont brulés avec leurs meurtriers. Il y a donc six corps sur le bûcher, et autour d'eux tout un peuple qui pleure. A côté de moi se tient ma mère, effondrée, mais enfin soulagée que la cérémonie ait lieu. Elle a pris avec elle un collier que portait mon père lorsqu'il partait combattre, une sorte de talisman qui selon lui le protégeait. Il le tenait de son père avant lui, et ne le mettait qu'à cette occasion.

Je regarde les corps enveloppés dans des tissus blancs, et les torches qui brûlent à côté. Mon regard se détourne quelques secondes du bûcher pour croiser celui d'Anya à peine plus loin sur ma gauche. Elle saisit une torche que lui tend Indra, et avance sa main vers le bûcher pour y mettre le feu mais s'interrompt. Son regard vient alors chercher le mien et sa main portant la torche s'avance vers moi. Sans aucun mot, elle me la donne, accompagnée d'un signe de tête.

J'embrase alors le bûcher, et avec lui mon père et ses deux amis, ainsi que leurs trois meurtriers. Je l'entends prononcer ces derniers mots « _Yu gonplei ste odon_ » avant que mon regard ne se perde dans le brasier, à l'image du feu qui brulait désormais en moi. Leur combat est terminé mais le mien vient juste de commencer.


	3. Your fight is not over

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici enfin ce troisième chapitre, introduisant un personnage que vous aimons tous ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)**

* * *

J'entends le bruit de la rivière, de son eau heurtant les rochers qui tapissent son lit, le chant des oiseaux qui s'éveillent, le crépitement des feuilles sous le souffle du vent qui les martèle. Je sens les premières lueurs du soleil sur ma peau alors que je suis là, allongée dans cette herbe fraîche à la lisière de la forêt, qui dégage cette odeur bien particulière que j'aime tant. Il est tôt, et ma journée s'annonce longue. Alors il m'arrive souvent de venir ici, même si ce n'est qu'une heure, et de chercher une plénitude enivrante, qui est nécessaire à ma concentration et qui améliore nettement ma journée. Je suis bien, sereine, coupée du monde extérieur et de toute cette agitation qui s'y produit. C'est un moment que j'adore. Auquel je tiens. Mais que malheureusement je néglige trop souvent.

J'ouvre d'un coup les yeux, mais reste immobile à contempler le ciel dans lequel le soleil a fait son apparition. J'ai du rester là plus longtemps que je ne le pensais alors que je suis attendue. Je décide donc de me relever et saisis mon épée que j'avais posée juste à portée de main. Oui, c'est la condition d'Anya : je sors armée.

Cela fait un peu plus de six mois que je m'entraîne à ses cotés. Six mois que je passe la plus grande partie de mes journées avec mon mentor, que ce soit pour assister aux conseils, pour passer des accords avec les peuples alentours ou encore m'entraîner au combat. Elle m'apprend nos mœurs, nos principes, et nos lois. Elle m'enseigne l'art du commerce, de la négociation et de la guerre. Cela fait six mois qu'Anya me teste, et six mois que je fais mes preuves. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas failli, je suis à la hauteur de ses attentes. Et elle est à la hauteur des miennes. Mais en six mois, elle est déjà partie en guerre contre l'Ice Nation en soutien à l'un de nos alliés. Elle s'est absentée pendant trois semaines, durant lesquelles elle m'a laissé la responsabilité de notre peuple et de TonDC. Et je n'avais pas la certitude qu'elle reviendrait.

Elle avait pris avec elle nos meilleurs guerriers, laissant sous mes ordres les plus jeunes avec juste trois anciens en cas de besoin. Mais ce n'était pas ici que le danger était. Je voulais partir avec elle, mais sa décision était irrévocable, elle voulait que je reste assurer la défense des nôtres. « Organiser une défense, mener des hommes, protéger des femmes et des enfants, c'est notre devoir. Je t'ai préparée à ça Lexa, je n'ai pas besoin de toi là bas, j'ai besoin de toi ici alors ne me déçois pas. » m'avait-elle dit en me serrant le bras avant de partir. Elle était tellement forte.

Tout s'était très bien passé, j'étais respectée des miens, nous étions partis en chasse et avions alimenté tout le village sans difficulté. Nos frontières n'avaient pas été menacées pendant ces trois semaines, et aucun signe des hommes de la montagne. Je continuais d'étudier cette langue qu'Anya enseigne à ses guerriers, langue ancienne parlée des hommes de la montagne et qui était un moyen pour nous de les comprendre et de pouvoir communiquer avec eux en cas de capture. Ce qui était très rare. Mais au vu de notre proximité avec Mount Weather, nous nous devions de savoir le plus de choses possibles les concernant, et cela passait par la compréhension et l'utilisation de leur langue. Alors je continuais d'étudier l'anglais. Et de m'entrainer au combat.

Pour cela, je faisais régulièrement appel à un jeune guerrier, un peu plus vieux que moi, mais qui était déjà parti se battre avec son père, et qui maniait relativement bien les armes. J'imposais un combat quotidien avec lui, sous l'œil attentif de ma mère et de Nyko. Nyko pansait nos blessures lorsque c'était nécessaire, il avait appris de son père, notre grand guérisseur, les bases de la médecine par les plantes. Son père était parti avec Anya, mais lui était resté. Il nous fallait un soigneur en cas d'épidémie ou même d'attaque soudaine. Et après mon combat quotidien d'entrainement avec Lincoln, je demandais à Nyko de m'apprendre quelques bases. Même si cela restait son domaine, je ressentais le besoin de m'enrichir de nouvelles connaissances.

* * *

Au cours de ces trois semaines, je progressais. Après avoir échoué plusieurs fois et ne pas être parvenue à battre Lincoln au corps à corps, de par sa corpulence et sa force nettement plus imposantes que les miennes, je finis par prendre le dessus avec les armes. Je n'abandonnais jamais, et même une fois au sol après avoir pris des coups, je me relevais et Lincoln me reconnaissait cette ténacité que peu d'entre nous avions. Ensemble, nous avons travaillé ma technique à l'épée, devenue mon arme de prédilection, et nos combats montaient de plus en plus en puissance. Ma rage de vaincre et ma vivacité me donnaient une aisance tactique impressionnante. Je mouvais rapidement, beaucoup plus que lui, et le prenais souvent à revers. Il m'était même arrivé de le blesser par inadvertance à la lame de l'épée. Nous finissions souvent nos combats pour des éclats de rire et des pronostics et paris sur le prochain. C'était devenu mon ami et un guerrier que je respectais. Son père était mort le même jour que le mien, et c'est entre autre à cause du regard que j'avais entraperçu à travers les flammes du bûcher que mon choix s'était porté sur lui comme partenaire d'entrainement. Il avait cette rage lui aussi au fond de lui, cette rage de vivre et de rendre justice à son défunt père. Je l'avais observé s'entrainer durement au combat, notamment avec Indra, qui lui portait un certain attachement, et passait de longs moments à discuter avec lui. Lincoln avait cette flamme dans les yeux qui m'interpellait, et ne me laissait pas indifférente. Comme s'il y avait un combat intérieur en lui.

D'ailleurs un jour, à la fin d'un de nos combats alors que je m'épongeais le visage et m'apprêtais à boire un grand verre d'eau, il était venu me retrouver et m'avait surprise, ce qui lui avait valu une fois encore une lame sous la gorge. Alors que j'abaissais mon épée, il me sourit et vint s'asseoir face à moi.

« J'admire ton courage Lexa, et je ne suis pas le seul. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant mais je sais ce que tu as fait pour ton père et pour le mien. Et tu mérites d'être là où tu es, aux côtés d'Anya. Peut être qu'un jour tu pourras changer les choses. » me dit il avec de la tristesse dans le regard.

« Que veux tu changer Lincoln ? Que peut-on changer ? » lui demandais je en posant délicatement mon verre à côté de moi.

« Cette guerre incessante Lexa. Je veux dire, nous devons nous battre pour survivre, mais à quoi bon ? »

« Notre sécurité. Nous avons toujours fonctionné comme ça. Nous avons toujours du survivre face aux hommes de la montagne, face aux autres peuples, face aux Faucheurs. Si nous avons des lois et des traditions c'est pour une raison. »

« A quoi aspires-tu Lexa ? » me demanda t'il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« A la survie de mon peuple, coute que coute Lincoln. Bien sûr que j'aimerai ne pas avoir à combattre, bien sûr que j'aimerai éviter que des vies soient prises inutilement. Mais crois-tu vraiment que les crimes doivent rester impunis ? Crois-tu vraiment que les morts ne doivent pas être vengés ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au devant de cette violence, mais je ne permettrai jamais que mon peuple souffre, subisse, et sois privé de sa liberté d'action. Et ça, même si je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi il est nécessaire de se battre. La paix est mon idéal, mais la guerre, elle, est malheureusement notre réalité. »

« Anya a fait le bon choix. Et je te suivrai, aussi longtemps qu'Anya te fera confiance, et aussi longtemps que tu feras preuve de dévotion envers notre peuple, et envers moi, je te suivrai Lexa. Et je suis fier de pouvoir m'entrainer à tes côtés. »

Il m'a alors tendu la main, et je lui ai saisie et serrée avec fermeté, approuvant ses propos d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il se retourna et me lança « J'espère qu'Anya va revenir, sinon tu dois être prête ». Je lui souris avant de répondre « Elle reviendra. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je tâcherai de lui faire honneur. »

* * *

J'arrive au village quand Lincoln justement, à qui j'étais en train de penser à l'instant, arrive vers moi en courant et criant mon prénom. Réalisant que quelque chose d'anormal arriver, je cours vers lui et lui demande ce qu'il se passe pour qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

« Anya n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, je t'ai cherchée partout dès l'aube pour te prévenir, Indra ne l'a pas trouvée. » me dit-il, haletant, et inquiet.

« Quoi, comment ça elle n'est pas rentrée ? Je dois trouver Indra, amène-moi à elle. »

Nous courons le plus rapidement possible, remontons l'allée centrale du village pour arriver jusqu'à Indra qui est en train de rassembler une troupe d'une dizaine de guerriers et de s'armer. A ma vue, son visage se durcit encore plus qu'il ne l'était, elle s'approche de moi et me dit d'un ton sec.

« Où étais tu ? Je t'ai faite chercher depuis que je me suis aperçue qu'Anya n'était pas chez elle ce matin. Quand l'as tu vue pour la dernière fois ? »

« Hier soir, lorsque je l'ai quittée, elle partait dans la forêt chercher une baie donc elle avait besoin. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas accompagnée ? » me crie t'elle dessus, avec une voix menaçante.

« Parce qu'elle ne me l'a pas demandé ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Parce que c'est Anya, et quand Anya veut rester seule elle reste seule ! »

« Nous allons la chercher. » dit-elle en me passant à côté et me bousculant au passage.

« INDRA, ATTENDS ! » lui criais-je, sans même me retourner.

J'entends ses pas se stopper dans mon dos. Je me retourne alors pour faire face à une Indra furieuse, et déstabilisée par mon intervention à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Lincoln, prépare tes armes. Nous partons en deux groupes de cinq. Indra commandera un groupe et moi l'autre. Prenez des cors, un groupe descend vers la rivière, l'autre arpente la forêt vers le nord. C'est par là que je l'ai vue partir hier soir. »

Je passe à hauteur d'Indra qui me regarde fixement et la défis du regard. Alors que j'avance en direction de la forêt, sans me retourner, je l'entends dire aux hommes « Vous avez entendu Lexa ? Toi, vous quatre, avec moi. Les autres avec Lexa. Lincoln, vas avec elle. » Alors que je marche d'un pas décidé, je n'espère qu'une chose, qu'Anya soit saine et sauve, et qu'on la retrouve. Qu'elle n'ait pas été fauchée ou capturée par Azgeda.

* * *

Après environ une heure de recherche, je n'avais toujours rien entendu, ou aperçu. Un de mes guerriers est un excellent pisteur, et jusqu'ici il n'a rien vu laissant penser qu'Anya est dans les parages. Je décide donc de partir un peu plus à l'ouest, où je devrai normalement croiser Indra qui suit la rivière et ses alentours. Les recherches se font en silence, histoire de ne pas avertir de notre présence alors que nous commençons à vraiment nous éloigner de TonDC. Prudence est mère de sureté.

Tout d'un coup, je fais signe à mes hommes de s'arrêter. J'ai entendu un bruit, assimilable à des cris lointains, comme des grognements. Des faucheurs. J'en distingue au moins deux au loin, à environ trente mètres devant nous, mais je n'arrive pas à voir s'ils sont plus nombreux, ni même s'ils ont un prisonnier. Je fais un signe de tête à Lincoln, qui part discrètement un peu plus loin sur la droite pour chercher une meilleure vue. Nous continuons d'avancer discrètement alors que je sens chez mes guerriers une certaine anxiété s'emparer d'eux. Les Faucheurs sont redoutables, sanguinaires, cannibales, et tous ceux qui ont été fauchés ne sont jamais revenus. Soit tués sur le coup, soit enlevés et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux. Ils nous ressemblent, mais ne sont pas de chez nous. Pas comme nous. De toute manière, nous ne les voyons jamais assez longtemps pour en reconnaître certaines d'entre eux, ni même ne savons où ils vivent. Sous terre, dans des tunnels, à proximité de Mount Weather. C'est la seule chose connue des miens. Nous les fuyons. Et Anya n'est pas assez folle pour aller les combattre sans rien connaître d'eux. Voilà pourquoi nous les craignons autant. Comment ne pas craindre ce que nous ignorons ?

Nous les avons contournés et les suivons maintenant à distance. A priori, ils sont trois. Trois contre cinq. Je m'apprête à donner l'ordre de les chasser et d'attaquer, lorsque je les vois s'arrêter brusquement. Comme s'ils hésitaient à aller plus loin.

Et là, cassant le silence, et résonnant dans mes veines, un rugissement survient, mettant les faucheurs en panique et glaçant le sang des miens. Un deuxième rugissement. Les Faucheurs s'agitent, font demi tour et reviennent sur nous. Ils fuient, ils fuient quelque chose qui a été réveillé au fin fond de la forêt. Je regarde mes hommes juste derrière moi avec un air interrogateur, et l'un d'eux me dit « Pauna… Lexa nous devons fuir, c'est Pauna ». N'ayant pas le temps de chercher à comprendre pourquoi, ni qui est Pauna, je saisis son arc, une de ses flèches, me retourne et décoche une flèche en pleine poitrine d'un des faucheurs qui se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de nous à présent. Me voyant faire, Lincoln sort des buissons, épée à la main, et tue rapidement le deuxième faucheur, pris par surprise. Le dernier me saute dessus sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, mais se fait rapidement tabasser et tuer par deux de mes autres guerriers qui se jettent furieusement sur lui et le décapitent. Je me relève, et me précipite sur celui qui avait pris ma flèche, pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Trop tard. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, et entends Oslo me dire qu'il faut partir, parce que nous sommes sur son territoire.

« Lexa.. Donne l'ordre de nous replier. » me demanda t'il.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Anya. Qui est Pauna Oslo ? »

« Pas qui, ce que c'est tu veux dire. Je ne sais pas, nous ne nous approchons jamais assez pour le savoir. C'est grand, noir, et ça tue. La seule fois où j'ai vu cette chose, c'était de suffisamment loin pour que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir en réchapper. Nous ne trouverons jamais Anya sur son territoire, ou si elle y est, elle est déjà morte, parce que de son vivant, elle ne s'y serait jamais aventurée. »

Je repousse violemment sa main de mon épaule, et m'avance vers les grognements qu'on entend au loin. Debout derrière moi, mes cinq guerriers sont en attente de mes ordres. Je ne peux pas laisser Anya, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle est sur son territoire. Quelque chose me dit que les faucheurs cherchaient, traquaient, quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et cela pourrait être Anya. Et que seule face à trois, la seule façon d'en réchapper aurait été d'aller là où personne ne s'aventure. Je me retourne vers eux, et donne l'ordre de continuer. Ils se consultent, mais aucun ne témoigne d'objection. Et celui qui l'aurait fait n'aurait plus eu qu'à prier pour qu'Anya ne soit jamais retrouvée et moi tuée, pour ne pas avoir à subir les conséquences de sa désobéissance.

« Sortez vos armes, et restez sur vos gardes. Nous avançons en discrétion. Restez groupés. Allez ! »

Nous nous enfonçons un peu plus profondément dans les bois, où l'atmosphère devient beaucoup plus pesante, presque porteuse de mort. Je ne connais pas ce territoire, ni son histoire, ni sa topographie. Ni même sa végétation, ce qui me vaut de m'écorcher le bras à d'énormes ronces, de manière superficielle mais suffisamment profond pour me faire étouffer un petit cri de douleur. Je me maintiens le bras pour empêcher tout saignement de couler, le sang laissant une odeur particulière que les bêtes peuvent sentir. Et cette chose ne devait pas nous sentir.

Prudemment, doucement, nous progressons dans les sous bois. A l'affut, nous essayons de trouver la moindre piste de la présence d'Anya. Et d'un coup, Lincoln me fait un signe de le rejoindre quelques pas en arrière. Il me montre une trace de sang sur un tronc d'arbre, relativement fraiche. Je ne l'ai pas vu en passant à côté. Nous sommes sur la bonne piste, j'en suis persuadée. Je cherche alors du regard autour de moi un endroit où il serait possible de se réfugier mais je ne vois rien à proximité. Je fais alors un signe de bras pour continuer d'avancer, quand tout à coup, l'un de mes guerriers s'écrit : « Lexa, je vois quelque chose là bas ».

A une cinquantaine de mètre sur notre droite, j'aperçois une silhouette qui tente d'avancer d'un pas faiblard. C'est elle, je la reconnais. Je souffle de soulagement et commence à courir dans sa direction, suivi de près par Lincoln et les autres. Mais nous n'avons pas fait dix mètres dans la direction d'Anya que, surgissant de nulle part et avec la rapidité, l'habilité et la force d'un gorille, ce qui doit être Pauna, nous tombe dessus, et fauche en une demi seconde deux d'entre nous. Elle en balance un en l'air à des dizaines de mètres de haut, et broie l'autre de sa main juste avant de le mettre dans sa gueule et de lui arracher la tête.

« COURREZ ! » hurlais-je à Lincoln et Oslo.

Courant à en perdre haleine, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, nous nous dirigeons vers Anya. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je la prends sous le bras pour l'aider à se déplacer et Lincoln vient me donner un coup de main pendant qu'Oslo surveille nos arrières. Pauna a l'air occupée avec les deux guerriers que nous venons de perdre, heureusement pour nous, leur mort nous sauve surement la vie. Nous l'apercevons au loin qui ne nous prête aucune attention dans l'immédiat. C'est le moment de fuir. Anya souffre, gémit, mais continue d'avancer malgré la profonde entaille dans son flan gauche, et le sang qui tapisse ses habits. Après quinze bonnes minutes de course, essouflés mais assez loin pour pouvoir nous permettre de nous arrêter, je dépose Anya délicatement sur le sol afin de regarder l'étendue de sa blessure. Elle est très mal en point et je dois absolument réussir à arrêter l'hémorragie. Les grognements de Pauna résonnent au loin dans la forêt, nous glaçant à tous le sang.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? » gémit elle, la mâchoire crispée de douleur.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. Appuie sur ta blessure. Lincoln, vient m'aider s'il te plait. Déchire un long bout de ton haut, on va la bander. Nyko m'a dit une fois qu'il fallait empêcher le sang de couler, et il m'a parlé d'une plante qui atténue la douleur mais je ne sais plus laquelle et je ne sais pas où la trouver.. »

Je me recule, tente de réfléchir à cette fameuse plante en ne laissant paraître aucun signe de peur, mais au fond de moi je suis terrifiée. Nous devons absolument réussir à ramener Anya au village pour qu'elle y soit soignée.

Il est impossible de la déplacer, elle est à bout de force. Oslo avait sonné le cor, en espérant qu'Indra nous entende et réussisse à arriver à temps avec ses hommes. Je reviens auprès d'Anya, et prends le relais de Lincoln à appuyer sur sa blessure. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, je vois ses yeux révulser et elle perd connaissance. Je demande aussitôt à Oslo de repartir au village aussi vite que possible et de voir si sur sa route il ne croiserait pas Indra. Dans le cas contraire, afin de prévenir notre guérisseur pour que tout soit prêt, si toutefois nous arrivons à ramener Anya à temps.

Les minutes qui suivent me paraissent une éternité, Anya dans mes bras, inconsciente, si vulnérable, si fragile et si faible. Son sang commence à recouvrir mes mains, j'ai du mal à contenir cette hémorragie. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, et le sentiment d'impuissance qui m'envahit commence ébranler toutes mes convictions. Mon rythme cardiaque ne diminue pas, et j'ai du mal à contenir ma respiration. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre elle aussi, j'ai encore trop besoin d'elle. Lincoln tourne et vire, aussi désemparé que moi, s'attrapant désespérément la tête et poussant un hurlement d'impuissance et de désarroi.

Soudain, je suis tirée de mes pensées par des bruits qui s'approchent, et des silhouettes se dessinent au loin à travers les arbres. Ils arrivent enfin, et une fois à notre hauteur en voyant Anya dans cet état, Indra ordonne de suite qu'on la porte. Alors que je lâche le tissu ensanglanté en demandant à ce qu'on continue à maintenir la pression sur la plaie, pour la première fois dans le regard d'Indra, je perçois une forme de reconnaissance et de gratitude, alors qu'elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je n'ai que rarement été aussi contente de la voir.

* * *

Cela fait quatre jours. Quatre jours que notre guérisseur la veille sans cesse en attendant qu'elle reprenne des forces. Quatre jours que j'ai du mal à dormir, et que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à son chevet. Je lui éponge son front, alors que sa peau est brulante, son teint lui, est glacial. « _Yu gonplei nou ste odon_ Anya » lui murmurais-je.

Alors que je m'apprête à rincer le linge avant de le lui appliquer à nouveau sur le visage, Nyko fait irruption dans la pièce et me fait signe de sortir.

« Indra te demande dans la salle du conseil ».

Je lui demande de rester au chevet d'Anya, alors que je traverse la place pour aller rejoindre Indra. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans cette salle sans elle. Durant son absence, je n'avais pas fait de réunion en ces lieux, je transmettais les ordres et mettais en place l'organisation sur la place principale du village, aux yeux de tous. Par respect pour Anya, je n'avais rien entreprit ou décidé ici en son absence. Cette salle est la plus emblématique de notre peuple, là où se prennent toutes les décisions importantes, et pour qu'Indra me fasse quérir en ce lieu, je comprends que c'est important. Je descends les quelques marches qui amènent à la salle, passe la grille d'entrée, et aperçois Indra dos à moi, figée de l'autre côté de la grande table centrale.

« Indra, tu voulais me voir. » la sortis-je de ses pensées.

« Oui. » me répondit elle en venant à ma rencontre. « Comme tu le sais surement, nous avons des obligations à l'extérieur, et Anya n'est pas en état de les honorer. Si elle avait été de retour parmi nous, elle aurait pu prendre les décisions, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est à toi de les prendre Lexa. Notre accord commercial avec le peuple de l'eau doit être finalisé dans 5 jours, ce qui implique de partir demain si nous voulons l'honorer à temps. Dans le cas contraire, nous pouvons envoyer un messager pour leur signifier que nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'honorer cet accord pour lequel Anya s'est engagée et Astria, leur chef, aussi. Mais si nous faisons ça, nous devrons leur donner une explication et cela implique de les informer de l'état de santé d'Anya. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Ce serait nous exposer à une attaque. Si la nouvelle se repend, notre peuple pourrait très vite être fragilisé. Anya va se remettre mais elle a besoin de plus de temps.. »

« Temps que nous n'avons pas. Si nous ne justifions pas notre retrait de cet accord, cela pourrait être pris pour une trahison et une déclaration de guerre vis à vis de ces intérêts commerciaux. »

« Je sais, la paix qu'a instaurée Anya avec eux est bien trop fragile pour que l'on parte sur une simple base de confiance sans alliance honorée et finalisée. Nous devons l'honorer. »

« Alors tu dois t'y rendre pour le faire. Je ne peux le faire à ta place, ma présence ne serait pas justifiable à la place de celle d'Anya. En temps que seconde, tu nous laisses une chance de l'honorer.»

« Soit, je vais m'y rendre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre en péril notre paix fragile avec Floukru. En cas de besoin, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ce seront les seuls à répondre. Et nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Je vais rassembler le conseil ce soir et leur faire part de ma décision, envoies des cavaliers aux villages alentours. En mon absence et compte tenu de l'état d'Anya, nous allons devoir répartir les responsabilités. » déclarais je sur un ton presque solennel.

« Bien. » dit elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Indra ! » l'interpellais je.

« Oui ? »

« Penses-tu que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? »

Je n'eus en guide de réponse qu'un hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne franchisse la grille pour disparaître dans l'escalier, me laissant seule dans la grande salle vide, dans laquelle on aurait pu entendre mes battements de cœur résonner.

* * *

Alors que je me tiens les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, perdue dans mes pensées qui m'amènent bien au delà de cette forêt, incertaine quant à mes décisions, et soucieuse qu'elle ne soit plus jamais là pour me guider, je suis soudainement tirée de mes songes par la faiblesse d'une voix murmurant « _Nou get yu daun, chit nou frag yuop na teik yu ste mou yuj_ ». Je marque un temps de pause, affiche un sourire en attendant ces mots avant de me retourner vers elle. Elle détourne son regard vers moi, me sourit et toussote. En lui épongeant à nouveau le front, je lui dis doucement :

« Je savais que ton combat n'était pas terminé. »

« Je viens de te le dire, ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. »

« Je suis contente que tu reviennes enfin à toi Anya, on a besoin de toi. »

« Ils t'ont toi Lexa. »

Ces quelques mots ont résonnés en moi. Je la regarde avec admiration, amour et respect. Je ferais tout pour la rendre fière et lui faire honneur.

« Tu es revenue me chercher » continue t'elle, faiblement.

« Et deux de nos guerriers sont tombés par ma faute. » lui répondis, soucieuse.

« Tu es revenue me chercher alors que tu ne savais pas à quoi tu allais te confronter. Et s'ils sont tombés c'est que tu as gagné leur respect pour qu'ils te suivent. Tu aurais pu fuir ne sachant pas à quoi tu avais à faire, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tu as forcé leur respect en agissant ainsi.»

Je lui donne à boire, et l'aide à légèrement se relever en calant davantage sa tête.

« Que s'est-il passé Anya ? J'ai trouvé trois faucheurs qui rôdaient non loin de l'endroit où nous t'avons retrouvée. Pourquoi t'es tu éloignée à ce point du village ? Et seule… »

« Je cherchais une plante hier soir, quand j'ai vu un faucheur isolé qui rôdait non loin de la rivière. Je n'avais que mon couteau avec moi, je l'ai pris en chasse pour éviter qu'il ne rameute les autres vers le village. J'ai couru pour le rattraper mais il m'a devancé et je l'ai perdu de vue. » Elle fait une pause et reprend : « Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour lorsque j'en ai entendu tout un groupe arriver dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me cacher, pour éviter de les attirer vers le village s'ils m'avaient traquée. J'ai passé la nuit à l'abri dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite grotte, mais au petit matin j'ai été surprise par l'un d'eux en sortant. Il m'a entayé tout le flan, mais j'ai réussi à lui trancher la gorge. S'il y en avait un, il y en avait surement d'autres à proximité. Blessée, ma seule façon de survivre était d'aller sur le territoire de Pauna, là où il ne me suivraient pas.. »

« Et c'est à ce moment là que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Lexa, je… »

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le guérisseur. »

Elle me saisit le bras, comme usant de ses dernières forces pour ce faire, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Cet échange vaut bien plus que tous les mots réunis.

Un peu plus tard, je suis revenue lui parler de cet accord que je devais honorer en son nom. Anya me donne son approbation, m'expliquant grossièrement comment je devrai bientôt traiter avec Astria. Elle me dit de prendre seulement deux guerriers de mon choix avec moi et de partir à l'aube demain après avoir averti le conseil ce soir. Je ne serai pas de retour avant une dizaine de jours, d'ici là, elle devrait être à nouveau sur pieds.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée, je trouve le repas posé sur la table et ma mère endormie. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de ranger mon couvert, sans même toucher à mon assiette. Je suis épuisée. Après m'être déshabillée et lavée, je me glisse dans mon lit, qui ne m'a pas paru aussi douillé depuis un long moment. Peut-être est-ce de savoir que les prochaines nuits à venir, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais dormir. Il faut que je trouve à présent le sommeil, demain à l'aube je pars avec Lincoln et Nyko.


	4. It is our way

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 4, avec un petit peu de retard, je m'en excuse :)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Lexa part vers de nouveaux horizons, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que nous allons vers l'Est, trois jours de cheval, et je commence à avoir le bassin qui se verrouille. Devant moi, Lincoln est attentif, portant son regard sur l'horizon scrutant le moindre mouvement éventuel. Nyko somnole sur son cheval à ma droite. Il faut dire que nos journées sont relativement longues et épuisantes. Nous nous reposons à tour de rôle tout en continuant d'avancer, et ne faisons que de courtes pauses de quelques heures à peine le temps de nous reposer la nuit. Nous voyageons léger, et très peu armés. Peu nombreux. Sortis de notre territoire, nous ne devons pas paraître menaçants, et nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous permettre d'être imprudents. Il n'est malheureusement pas rare de se faire attaquer, soit pour nous voler, soit par des Grounders avides de sang tout simplement. Azgeda est connu pour cela par exemple, mais heureusement nous sommes loin de leurs terres à l'heure actuelle.

Anya m'a demandé de voyager avec seulement deux hommes volontairement, nous allons parlementer, conclure une alliance, et le peuple de Floukru ne nous veut aucun mal. Mais elle restait malgré tout prudente, et voulait que quoi qu'il arrive, l'un d'entre nous reste à l'écart de manière à avoir une chance d'échapper à Astia, ou à n'importe qui d'autre, si par malheur quelque chose devait mal tourner. Elle m'avait également donné le nom d'une personne de confiance, vers qui me réfugier en cas de besoin, et qui pourrait m'aider à repasser la frontière. Sur ses ordres, Indra avait également monté un campement à l'orée de notre territoire et organisé une solution de repli. Ainsi notre sécurité était assurée dès que nous aurions repassé la frontière. Anya préférait assurer ses arrières et elle avait raison.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Lincoln stoppant le pas cadencé de son cheval. Enlevant la capuche qui orne ma tête, je scrute l'horizon silencieusement, à la recherche de ce qui a pu pousser Lincoln à arrêter notre petit convoi. Il se retourne vers moi, et m'indique d'un mouvement de tête de regarder en contre-bas, à proximité de la route commerciale. Là siège une petite cabane, surement un poste d'échange, dans lequel le commerce peut avoir lieu entre les différents peuples, et même différents villages, ou encore une simple maison isolée. Mais en général, les postes d'échange sont tenus par une seule famille de marchands, et sont relativement sans défense, tout comme peut l'être une simple maison. Pas souvent attaqués mais cela peut arriver, et c'est notamment pour cette raison qu'habituellement ils ne sont pas si prêts d'un grand axe commercial.

Je décide de rejoindre la route pour aller jeter un œil à cette bâtisse faite de paillis et de bois, et éventuellement nous y approvisionner. Cela fait trois jours que nous mangeons peu, ne prenant pas le temps de chasser convenablement, nous allons donc acheter ou troquer un gibier pour ce soir s'il s'avère bien que c'est un commerce. Laissant les chevaux à Lincoln, je pousse la porte de la cabane en compagnie de Nyko, et suis accueillie par un homme, grand, charpenté, de longs cheveux bruns. Tandis que Nyko arpente la petite boutique pittoresque dans laquelle nous sommes entrés, mon regard ne peut se détacher de cet homme, planté derrière une espèce de petit comptoir, en train de tresser semble t'il des bouts de cuir entre eux. Je le vois poser ses yeux à plusieurs reprises sur moi, me dévisageant, et croisant par la même occasion mon regard. Je m'avance alors vers lui, saisissant par mesure de sécurité le manche de mon épée, et lui demande d'un ton assuré :

« Que pourrais tu nous proposer en gibier ? »

Silencieusement, il lâche ses bouts de cuir, s'en va dans son arrière boutique un court instant, et disparaît donc de ma vue. J'échange un long regard avec Nyko, qui s'est rapproché de moi et a saisi également son épée en adoptant une attitude protectrice. Nous ne savons pas à ce moment précis comment peut évoluer la situation, et s'il revient armé, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de le tuer. Mais lorsqu'il réapparait, je n'ai d'autre choix que de baisser ma garde face au lapin et au lièvre qu'il vient de me balancer sur le comptoir. Son regard est sévère et cette fois se porte sur Nyko, qu'il sent malgré tout encore sur le qui-vive.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai, chassé ce matin. » me lance t'il avec un ton arrogant.

« Parfait. Combien tu en veux ? »

« Une épée comme la tienne. »

« Hors de question.» Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, tout en le regardant fixement.

« Alors vous n'aurez pas ce gibier ! » me répliqua t'il en retirant les bêtes du comptoir.

Je stoppe Nyko qui commence alors à s'avancer vers lui d'un mouvement brusque, nerveusement, et constate que sa paume de main s'est resserrée autour de son épée. Je lui fais signe de faire demi tour d'un geste de tête et commence à repartir sur ses talons quand j'entends une voix derrière moi m'interpeller.

« Attends ! »

Je fais signe à Nyko de rester où il se trouve, et reviens sur mes pas en direction du comptoir, pour constater que le regard de l'homme venait de changer pour s'adoucir, laissant transparaitre même une forme d'inquiétude. D'un pas décidé, je me plante en face de lui et lui pose un regard déterminé à écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Après un long silence, à scruter respectivement nos regards, je me penche vers lui, lui saisis le col de son haut, le tire fermement vers moi, et lui murmure à l'oreille que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en instants silencieux inutiles. Malgré une bonne tête et demi de différence avec moi, je ne suis absolument pas impressionnée, et mes paroles et mon ton lui démontrent bien ma détermination, ce qui l'amène à briser le silence.

« J'ai pu remarquer vos peintures sur votre visage, vu la couleur bleue et les symbôles, j'en conclus que vous êtes de Trikru n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » lui répondis-je.

« L'un de vous a t'il des connaissances en matière de plantes médicinales, ou connaissez vous quelqu'un qui en a ? Votre peuple est réputé pour avoir pas mal de connaissances en la matière et je suis prêt à vous donner ce gibier contre ce renseignement. Voir même votre aide… »

Mon regard se détourne vers Nyko, toujours immobile devant la porte, et lui fait signe de revenir.

« Nyko est fils de guérisseur. Mais comment être sûre que tu ne nous tends pas un piège ? » arquais-je en le lâchant brusquement.

« Venez avec moi » me dit-il en nous incitant à le suivre dans son arrière boutique.

Alors que Nyko s'avance, je le retiens. Il est important pour moi que je passe en premier. Après tout, rien ne nous garantit que ce n'est pas un piège, et je ne dois pas mettre Nyko en danger inutilement.

« Lexa, laisse moi passer devant. S'il y a le moindre souci, fuis. » me dit-il d'un ton protecteur.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et lui passe devant après m'être dégagé le bras de son emprise. Si je m'étais retournée je l'aurai surement vu lever les yeux au ciel, presque agacé. Prudemment, je m'avance vers cet homme, qui soulève alors un gros bout de tissu rouge bordeaux faisant office de séparation entre les deux pièces. Là, apparaît sous mes yeux un homme d'un certain âge étendu sur le sol, qui détourne le regard vers nous, ou plutôt vers le bruit que nous venons de faire en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je m'avance vers lui afin de mieux réussir à voir son visage, et demande alors à Nyko de regarder son état. Le vieil homme respire faiblement, difficilement, son regard paraît bien vide tandis que ses mains tremblent et sont froides comme la glace. Alors que j'entre-aperçois le regard inquiet de Nyko, je me retourne vers l'homme de la boutique.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Il est revenu hier matin de la chasse dans cet état. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était ainsi, pas bien, avec peu d'appétit, ne dormait presque pas, mais plus le temps passe plus il s'affaiblit. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, et il n'a pas voulu écouter lorsque je lui ai dit que partir en forêt dans cet état pouvait être dangereux.. »

« C'est ton père c'est cela ? » lui demandais-je, compatissante.

« Oui. »

« Alors nous ferons tout pour l'aider, je t'en donne ma parole. » lui dis-je, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Nyko, fais le nécessaire, je vais juste prévenir Lincoln que nous allons passer la nuit ici, si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr… »

« Non, avec plaisir. Je vous dois bien ça. Merci de ton intérêt. Au fait, je m'appelle Gustus. » me sourit-il, alors que je commence à m'éloigner pour regagner l'extérieur.

Je lui rends un sourire et m'en vais retrouver Lincoln dehors. Nous décidons de mettre les chevaux à l'abri, loin des éventuels regards indiscrets, pour qu'ils soient plus confortables pour se reposer eux aussi, et leur donnons à manger avant de rentrer retrouver Nyko.

* * *

La soirée se déroule calmement, Nyko a déposé un cataplasme sur le front du père de Gustus pour faire tomber la fièvre, et selon lui, le temps nous dira quelles sont ses chances de guérir. Lincoln s'affère à peler et vider le gibier, tandis que je sors de la cabane pour me poser sur un rondin de bois en contemplant le ciel étoilé. Demain nous devrions arriver au village d'Astria, et nous serions ainsi dans les temps. Et ensuite, quand ce traité sera conclu, nous pourrons rentrer à TonDC. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me reposer et m'étendre à nouveau sur l'herbe fraîche au bord de la rivière. Mes pensées s'égarent dans le calme de la nuit, je soupire et souris à l'idée de rentrer. Non pas que j'éprouve une quelconque peur ou anxiété concernant la rencontre de demain, ou la tâche qu'Anya m'a confiée, mais j'aspire seulement à retrouver cette paix intérieure que cette rivière m'apporte. C'est chez moi, et je m'y sens bien. Mais aux côtés d'Anya, désormais la notion de « chez moi » devient de plus en plus abstraite, parce que ma maison n'est plus seulement un endroit, c'est un clan. Et je dois faire en sorte que chacun s'y sente bien. Anya compte sur moi pour préserver ce qu'elle a instauré, une certaine sécurité, un lieu sûr, et prospère. Et cela passe par de bons accords commerciaux.

L'essentiel du commerce se déroule à la capitale, Polis. Floukru est le premier fournisseur de poisson de Polis, et pour s'y rendre, ils peuvent transiter par une partie de nos terres et se rendre ainsi plus rapidement et surtout de façon plus sécuritaire jusqu'à la capitale. Trikru gagne un bon prix sur la marchandise, et Floukru un accès plus sécurisé et plus rapide. Un bon accord qui contribuera à une prospérité avec le clan d'Astria, avec qui nous sommes en bons termes depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Sans cela, ni Anya, ni Astria ne se seraient risquées à ce genre de marché sans faire intervenir Polis, et la Commander. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le commandement de Polis intervient en cas de force majeure, et que la paix et la confiance entre les différents clans sont depuis toujours des choses fragiles. Sans bons rapports au préalable, ce genre d'alliance conduit quasiment systématiquement à des désaccords, des trahisons, des règlements de comptes, et enfin à la guerre avec l'intervention du Commander.

Voilà entre autre pourquoi Anya part souvent avec nos guerriers, et pas toujours parce que cela nous concerne directement. Mais parce que si Heda nous appelle, nous devons répondre, c'est notre mode de fonctionnement, nous lui devons le respect et l'obéissance. Cependant, c'est une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi se battre entre nous alors que des menaces telles Mont Weather planent sans cesse sur nos têtes. Pourquoi ne pas nous unir pour peut-être avoir une chance de pouvoir nous défendre ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Gustus qui sort de la cabane. Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et contemple le ciel silencieusement. Son visage est fermé, et dans la clarté de la nuit, je peux entrevoir l'inquiétude qui le tiraille.

« J'ai parlé à mon père toute à l'heure lorsqu'il a repris connaissance. Il souhaite que je vous accompagne jusqu'à Astria. Lorsque j'ai protesté compte tenu de son état, il m'a dit que même s'il ne passait pas la nuit, il avait une parole à honorer. Une parole envers Anya, ton chef de clan. »

« Je suis la seconde d'Anya, Lexa. Ton père doit alors être Cisto. »

« Oui, c'est bien lui, mais comment le connais-tu ? » m'interrogea Gustus.

« Anya m'a donné son nom en cas de besoin, pour que ton père m'aide à rejoindre la frontière en sécurité. »

« C'est un homme bon, il est redevable à Anya et j'honorerai sa parole. Alors si tu veux bien de moi à vos côtés, _Leksa kom Trikru_ , je vous mènerai jusqu'à Astria »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et déporte mon regard vers lui. Gustus dégage un charisme impressionnant. Je ne peux pas exactement dire ce que je perçois chez lui, mais derrière son imposante carrure, quelque chose m'interpelle, et m'inspire, une gentillesse, une bonté, une fidélité peut être. Je ne suis pas capable de dire avec certitude, mais une chose est sûre, s'il nous accompagne, il va devoir faire ses preuves. Je dois pouvoir savoir que je peux compter sur lui, et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, je resterai sur mes gardes malgré tout.

« Je vais rentrer me coucher, bonne nuit Gustus » lui dis je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte.

«Lexa, attends ...»

Je stoppe mes pas et me retourne vers lui.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir essayé d'aider mon père. Et si je peux te rendre la pareille un jour… »

« Tu auras l'occasion de me rendre la pareille, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pas avec mon père… »

Devant son regard interrogateur, je termine ma phrase d'un ton dénué de tout sentiment.

« Il est mort, il a été tué. »

« Son combat était terminé. Mais j'en suis désolé. Puis-je te demander si Anya a vengé sa mort et tué son meurtrier ? »

« Non. » lui répondis je, mon regard fixé dans le sien.

« Pourquoi cela ? _Jus drein jus daun_. Pourquoi n'a t'il pas payé pour son crime ? » s'indigne t'il, en se levant et me faisant face.

« Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. » clôturais-je la discussion avant de franchir la porte, en étouffant un soupir qui me résonne jusque dans les tripes.

J'aurai pu voir Gustus rester béat devant cette révélation, mêlant un regard d'admiration et d'incompréhension à mon égard, mais au lieu de ça, je rentre me coucher, pour mettre fin à cette interminable journée. Le cœur lourd, je me glisse sous la couverture de peaux que m'a fournie mon hôte, et tente tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. J'entends quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la cabane se fermer, devinant que Gustus est rentré, et sans bouger je l'écoute murmurer à Lincoln quelques mots incompréhensibles. Mais au milieu de cette confusion, je distingue seulement un « Elle est respectable », ce qui fait se dessiner un léger sourire au coin de mes lèvres avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

La rosée du matin me fascine. J'adore cette fraicheur mélangée à cette humidité qui perle sur mes avants bras lorsque je touche les feuilles des arbres. La nature est tellement forte, tellement imprévisible et douce à la fois. Mais cette violence qui peut d'un coup émerger d'elle est terrifiante. Contrarier Mère Nature nous expose forcément à subir son courroux en guise de représailles. L'homme ne peut survivre en harmonie avec elle que s'il la respecte. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'admire tant, elle peut être si généreuse avec nous, nous gâter, nous fournir de la nourriture à foison, et si nous la contrarions, peut tout aussi rapidement tout nous prendre. La nature est notre chef suprême à tous, nous devons vivre avec elle et non lui demander de vivre avec nous.

Après avoir contourné la cabane de Gustus, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt et apprécie le chant des oiseaux qui s'éveillent, et le bruit des brindilles qui craquèlent sous mes pieds. J'aime cette tranquilité, elle me ressource. Les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtrent au travers de l'épaisse végétation se posent sur mon visage pour le réchauffer. Quelle sensation de bien être ! Mon sourire peut en témoigner.

"Lexa ! »

Je me retourne à l'entente de mon prénom pour apercevoir Gustus qui m'avait rejointe.

« Puis-je ?... » me questionne t'il, en hésitant à avancer.

« Bien sur, joins toi à moi » lui répondis je en souriant.

« La forêt est un bel endroit n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard à cet instant témoigne de toute sa douceur, et laisse en même temps émaner de lui une force incroyable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le scruter. Lorsqu'il détourne ses yeux vers moi, je me sens presque gênée de le regarder ainsi, et m'éloigne légèrement de lui.

« Pourquoi l'as tu tué ? »

En me posant cette question, Gustus a tout ébranlé. La beauté et la sérénité de ce moment volent d'un coup en éclat. Je me tends, arrête mes pas, et me retourne d'une façon violente pour lui adresser un regard dur et fermé. Sans un bruit, je lui adresse un regard hautain, et m'avance à nouveau vers lui pour arriver à sa hauteur, le dépasser en lui heurtant l'épaule au passage et lui lance sèchement :

« Nous partons dans une heure » alors que je me dirige en direction de la cabane, le laissant derrière moi.

Lincoln est en train de sceller les chevaux. A l'entente de mes pas, il m'adresse un sourire auquel je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

« Nous partons dans une heure, prends des vivres et de l'eau pour deux jours. »

« Bien Lexa. » me répond t'il. « Que se passe t'il ? »

« Rien ».

Il sait que ma réponse signifie le contraire. Je vais à la rencontre de Nyko, toujours dans la cabane avec Cisto. Le vieil homme va mieux et l'amélioration qu'il y a eu dans la nuit laisse présager un bon rétablissement. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'entendre, et devons partir. Nyko lui laisse des consignes pour changer son cataplasme et lui demande surtout de se reposer pour guérir plus rapidement.

« Nyko, viens dehors s'il te plait, j'aimerai te parler » lui demandais-je doucement, pour ne pas déranger Cisto, encore faible.

« Oui ? » me dit il après m'avoir rejointe.

« Je veux que tu restes ici avec lui »

« Mais Lexa… »

« Je veux que tu restes parce que soyons réalistes, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour continuer les soins. »

« Alors laissons son fils s'en occuper, ma place est à tes côtés. » proteste t'il. « Tu m'as demandé de vous accompagner, ce n'est pas pour que je reste derrière Lexa. Avec tout le respect que je te dois… »

Machinalement, je lève la main droite pour lui demander de se taire.

« Je sais ce que je t'ai demandé Nyko, mais maintenant je te demande de rester ici. Je prends Gustus avec moi, et Lincoln sera là. On ne peut pas laisser un homme faible seul, et surtout isolé. »

« Tu ne connais même pas ce Gustus, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu peux lui faire confiance. Laissons-le ici s'occuper de son père et laisse moi venir avec vous. »

« Non ! lui dis sèchement en haussant le ton. Tu restes ici, point. Tu ne discutes pas ! »

« Bien, comme tu voudras. » se résigne t'il à contre cœur, manifestant ouvertement son désaccord.

« Et… continuais je, je veux que tu repartes retrouver Indra si dans trois jours nous ne sommes pas de retour. »

Nyko se tend à l'entente de mes mots. Devant mon attitude déterminée, il n'émet cette fois aucune objection et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il me tend le bras, que je saisis fermement en guise d'au revoir.

« Sois prudente. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Je lui tourne les talons, et me dirige vers Sweet, que je chevauche rapidement. Sous mes jambes, je la sens agitée, prête à reprendre la route. Alors que Lincoln dit au revoir à son ami, que Gustus finit de mettre son épée sur son cheval, je les interpelle en leur disant qu'il est temps.

* * *

Après une longue journée à traverser des paysages qui me sont inconnus, nous arrivons enfin sur une grande colline dominant une immensité bleue que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir. Ce paysage est à couper le souffle. Un vent frais vient claquer sur mon visage, s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, et sur mes lèvres, je sens un dépôt sec que je ne tarde pas à me lécher pour m'apercevoir que c'est du sel. En contre bas, nous voyons ce qui ressemble à une petite ville fortifiée avec peu d'habitations, mais beaucoup de constructions de bois d'une forme que je ne connais pas, et dont je n'explique pas l'utilité. Je me délecte de ce paysage sublime, où mon regard se perd à l'horizon ne pouvant dépasser cet océan qui s'étend à perte de vue. Je me tourne alors vers Lincoln et Gustus, qui m'adressent tous deux un sourire. D'un signe de tête, je leur fais comprendre que nous allons entreprendre la descente de cette colline pour nous aventurer un peu plus bas, en direction de ce qui est d'après Gustus, la ville où nous pourrons trouver Astria.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à commencer à avancer, les chevaux s'agitent, et mes sens également. Je fais tourner ma jument pour faire face aux champs de blé que nous venons de traverser et les observer. Le vent qui s'engouffre sur la plaine que nous venons de dépasser fait plier les épis, mais quelque chose me paraît anormal. Je saisis mon épée et me voyant faire, Lincoln et Gustus font de même. Nous sommes trois, et nous sommes observés.

« _Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru_. » hurlais je d'une voix déterminée. « Je viens rencontrer Astria, chef du clan Floukru, en représentante du peuple Trikru. » continuais-je.

Soudain, un grounder se relève, puis deux, puis trois, nous encerclant et nous menaçant de leurs armes. Les champs de blé sont un endroit parfait pour observer et se cacher en vue d'une attaque surprise. Nous étions surement suivis depuis que nous y sommes entrés. Devant une telle menace, Lincoln et Gustus commencent à agiter leurs armes et à se préparer à combattre.

« _Hod op_! » leur ordonnais je, en jetant la première mon arme sur le sol.

Ils suivent mon exemple et laissent tomber leurs armes également. En leur manifestant que nous venons en paix, nos assaillants adoptent une attitude moins menaçante et l'un d'eux s'avance vers moi, pour découvrir son visage jusqu'alors caché derrière un masque de guerrier. Je suis surprise de voir alors une jeune femme, à peine plus vieille que moi, maquillée de peinture de guerre bleue, de longs cheveux bruns, les traits fins et le regard sauvage et mystérieux. Son attitude me laisse penser que cette garde est sous ses ordres. Alors qu'elle continue de s'avancer vers mon cheval, elle fait un signe de la main à certains de ses guerriers d'abaisser leur garde mais pas à tous.

« Tu dis venir voir Astria, _Leksa kom Trikru_? » sur un ton à la limite de l'agressivité.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi êtes vous armés si vous venez en paix comme tu le prétends ? »

Je sens de l'agitation dans ses rangs, et Lincoln et Gustus ne sont pas sereins non plus.

« Pourquoi te sens tu menacée à trois contre quinze ? » lui répondis je fermement en haussant un sourcil, comme pour la défier.

Je peux alors voir que ma réponse la déstabilise, et c'est maintenant à elle de calmer l'agitation de ses guerriers, qui eux, n'apprécient absolument pas la tonalité de mes paroles. Lincoln arbore un léger sourire en coin, bien que conscient que mon attitude peut nous mettre dans une situation très délicate. La jeune femme se retourne vers moi, me surprend, et d'un mouvement vif que je n'ai pas vu venir, m'agrippe la cuisse avec force me déstabilisant et entrainant ma chute de cheval. Furtivement elle me saute dessus et m'immobilise, alors que Lincoln saute rapidement au sol pour rattraper son épée et se positionner en position d'attaque. Gustus lui, commence à agiter son cheval et vient taper l'un de nos assaillants pour lui saisir sa lance. Alors que la jeune chef est distraite l'espace de quelques secondes par ce qui se passe autour, je profite de ce laps de temps pour la frapper au visage, et renverser la situation. A présent à cheval sur elle, je saisis mon poignard à ma ceinture et lui mets sous la gorge, en hurlant agressivement un « _Hod op_ ! » à tous, immobilisant l'ensemble des guerriers autour de nous. L'espace d'une seconde, je regrette mes mots provocateurs qui ont surement conduits à cette situation.

« Je viens voir Astria » lui redis je.

« Tu viens la voir ou la tuer ? » me murmura t'elle avec hargne, toujours menacée par ma lame.

Je m'extirpe d'elle, levant ainsi toute menace à son encontre, et après avoir regardé l'ensemble de nos guerriers qui étaient toujours sur le qui vive, je lui tends une main pour l'aider à se relever. Après avoir eu une hésitation, elle décide de la refuser et de se lever par ses propres moyens, demandant au passage à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.

« Je vais te mener à elle. » me lance t'elle sèchement, en ramassant ses armes, et ordonnant à son groupe d'avancer.

« Bien » lui répondis je en adressant un signe de tête à Lincoln et Gustus de faire de même.

Alors que nous suivons le groupe sous bonne garde, je croise à plusieurs reprises le regard de cette jeune femme, qui ne peut s'empêcher de surveiller du coin de l'œil mes deux hommes. Lincoln, bien que méfiant, reste calme, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Gustus. Je vois dans le regard de ce dernier de la haine envers celle qui m'a défiée. Je demande alors discrètement à Lincoln de le tempérer, tandis que je m'éloigne un peu d'eux pour aller à la rencontre de cette fille, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. Il ne manquerait plus que l'attitude de Gustus vienne mettre un peu plus en péril ces négociations qui s'annoncent déjà assez musclées.


	5. You can't run away from who you are

**Bonjour bonjour :)**

 **Ce 5ème chapitre explore un peu le passé de certains personnages, nous permet de rencontrer enfin Astria, et va ainsi servir de transition et de base aux chapitres suivants. Malgré l'absence d'action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui sont très importantes pour moi :) Alors merci encore !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le village dans lequel nous pénétrons est modeste, avec des maisons construites de bois et de torchis. Au milieu de celui ci siège un puit dans lequel les villageois s'attèlent à venir chercher de l'eau. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir grand chose, mais j'imagine que l'eau doit être traitée ou filtrée en amont d'une quelconque manière afin d'être consommable. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à vouloir connaître davantage le mode de vie de ce peuple avant d'avoir été confrontée à Astria. L'espace d'une seconde je repense aux ordres de j'ai donné à Nyko, et ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir fait. Après tout, les hommes d'Astria n'ont pas l'air très enclins à la discussion pacifique. Et je ne sais pas comment cette rencontre peut évoluer. Mais je ne peux pas les blâmer de cette animosité, notre culture s'articule beaucoup de cette manière. Toujours prouver que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour celui en face de nous, toujours être sur nos gardes envers les étrangers, chacun fait en sorte de préserver sa propre sécurité avant tout.

La jeune femme fait stopper le convoi devant une imposante bâtisse sous bonne garde, nous demandant d'attendre alors qu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans le silence, Gustus et Lincoln à mes côtés, scrutant du coin des yeux les moindres mouvements des guerriers qui nous escortent. Je laisse paraître une attitude sereine et confiante, mais au fond de moi, je connais l'enjeu de la discussion qui s'apprête à avoir lieu. Vu la tournure qu'ont prises les choses dès le début, je m'attends à ce que tout ne se passe peut être pas aussi facilement que ce que j'avais imaginé. Quand cette jeune femme réapparait enfin, je la regarde fixement et elle me fait signe d'approcher. Avant que je ne franchisse la porte, laissant mes deux hommes derrière moi, elle me demande de déposer toute arme. Y compris mon poignard. A l'annonce de cette requête, Gustus fait un pas en avant que je stoppe directement d'un signe ferme de la main, avant de pénétrer dans la demeure.

La vision que j'ai à cet instant me ramène à ma terre natale, auprès d'Anya, qui avait une des premières fois où je l'avais vue chez elle, adopté exactement la même attitude. Reprenant mes esprits, je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers cette femme, assise là en me regardant fièrement. La jeune avec qui j'avais eu une altercation vient se placer à sa droite, et je comprends alors qu'elle est sa place. Elle est seconde, comme moi.

« _Leksa kom Trikru_ … » commence Astria. « Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« L'accord que nos deux peuples doivent finaliser. »

Elle se lève alors de son siège, laissant retomber une grande tunique ornée de perles, d'un bleu éclatant, et commence à s'approcher de moi pour me dominer de par sa taille relativement grande. Le blond de ses cheveux me frappe, et la douceur de ses traits m'apparaît en totale opposition avec la dureté de ses paroles à mon égard.

« Accord que je devais finaliser avec Anya. Où est elle ? »

« Elle n'est pas en mesure de se présenter à toi, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là à sa place. »

« Qui es tu ? »

« Sa seconde, comme l'est apparemment cette fille pour toi. » lui répondis je en désignant d'un signe de tête la jeune femme qui se tient toujours au même endroit, mais qui a présenté un signe de nervosité en entendant mes mots.

Après lui avoir adressé une regard, Astria retourne s'asseoir et adopte d'un coup un ton beaucoup moins agressif à mon encontre.

« Comment va t'elle ? »

Sa question m'interpelle, et me surprend. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Me demander comment va Anya de la sorte me laisse penser qu'elles se connaissent peut être un peu plus que ce qu'Anya a bien voulu me laisser croire. Et je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dois répondre à cela. Dois je dire la vérité, si leur relation est amicale, ou dois je mentir si sa question n'est qu'une ruse pour connaître l'état du commandement de mon clan. Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, je décide de me fier à mon instinct.

« Elle a été gravement blessée par des Faucheurs, et était toujours en convalescence lorsque je suis partie. »

« Blessée à quel point ? » s'enquit elle.

L'inquiétude dans son regard au moment où elle me pose cette question me laisse alors penser que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Elle est sincère.

« Mourante. »

« Mourante… »

Comme touchée en plein cœur, les traits du visage d'Astria changent, elle baisse le regard et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus là.

« Mais.., continuais je, elle allait de mieux en mieux lorsque je l'ai quittée. Si je suis ici Astria, c'est pour honorer cette alliance commerciale que vous avez toutes deux mise en place. C'est son souhait, et je tiens à le respecter. »

« Costia… s'adresse t'elle à sa seconde, fais préparer une chambre pour les hommes de Lexa. Ils sont nos invités ce soir. »

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Costia sort de la pièce pour s'exécuter, m'adressant au passage un regard provocateur.

« Excuse la. Elle est aussi jeune de toi. » me dit elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Nous avons eu un premier contact un peu houleux, mais je ne savais pas que c'était ta seconde. » lui dis je comme pour essayer de me justifier.

« Cela n'aurait rien changé. Viens, prends place. » me dit elle en m'invitant à m'asseoir à sa table, tout en me servant un verre d'eau.

« Lexa… J'aimerai que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur l'état de santé d'Anya »

« Sans vouloir te manquer de respect Astria, j'aimerai d'abord que tu me dises pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant. »

Mon audace la surprend, et donne place à un micro silence entre nous. J'espère qu'elle ne se sent pas offensée, mais parler ainsi d'Anya sans connaître réellement la raison de cet intérêt pour son état de santé me met mal à l'aise. Et par dessus tout, je ne veux pas exposer Anya à un quelconque danger, pas plus que mon peuple. Malgré le fait que je pense Astria sincère, je n'ai aucune certitude, et je ne compte pas lui répondre sans avoir eu auparavant une raison que j'estime valable.

Elle étouffe alors un petit soupir.

« Je la connais depuis un moment. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. » lui dis je, suspicieuse.

« Je comprends pourquoi elle t'a choisie.. » me dit elle alors, avec un petit sourire. « Tu m'as l'air tenace. Ma réponse ne te satisfait pas, donc tu ne me répondras pas. »

« Non, j'en suis désolée. »

« Tu sais que je pourrais te faire bannir pour ça. Tu sais que je pourrais même te tuer pour ça, pour ton affront et ton insolence ? »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Ces derniers mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne le veuille. Bien sûr qu'elle peut le faire, elle peut me faire tuer pour ça, et je n'ai absolument aucun droit de lui tenir tête. Ni de lui manquer de respect en venant de répondre ce que je viens de lui répondre. Mais malgré cela, je ne regrette absolument pas, et je surenchéris même mes derniers dires sans penser une seule seconde que cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas parce qu'Anya ne l'accepterait pas. »

« Et qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ? »

« Pourquoi tiens tu autant à savoir comment elle va ? »

Je dépasse les limites. Je le sais, et une part de moi me supplie d'arrêter alors que l'autre me dit d'aller au bout de cette conversation malgré les risques que cela me fait prendre. La réaction la plus raisonnable serait de stopper cette conversation, mais j'ai du mal à m'en convaincre parce qu'il s'agit d'Anya. Et comprendre pourquoi Astria cherche autant à savoir comment elle va, ce qu'il s'est passé, me paraît tout aussi indispensable que de mettre un terme à cette conversation pour préserver ce pour quoi je suis venue. Maintenant que nous sommes venues sur ce terrain, il me paraît évident que je ne suis absolument pas maitresse des prochains instants. Que je réponde, ou que je ne réponde pas, Astria désormais peut se sentir humiliée par ma faute. Il me semble alors plus judicieux de m'excuser d'avoir posé cette dernière question, et de me retirer poliment et respectueusement, en espérant ne pas avoir ruiner toute chance qu'a cette alliance de voir le jour.

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte, j'entends la voix d'Astria m'interpeller.

« Je ne suis pas elle. »

Ces mots résonnent en moi, et stoppent mes pas. Non, c'est vrai personne n'est Anya.

« Elle t'aurait faite fouetter pour ton insolence. »

Je me retourne alors, et incline la tête en signe d'approbation et de respect à son égard. Elle a raison, Anya m'aurait surement punie pour mon insolence.

« Je te l'ai dit Lexa, je la connais. » continue t'elle. « Je la connais même bien. Mais laisse moi te poser à mon tour une question : Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi toi ? Qu'as tu fait pour mériter ta place auprès d'elle ? »

« … » Je reste silencieuse, alors qu'un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

« Depuis que je la connais, Anya n'a jamais été capable de prendre quelqu'un sous son aile, elle n'a jamais eu la patience d'enseigner ni même l'envie. C'est une excellente guerrière, dévouée à son peuple et dévouée à notre Heda. Mais elle n'a jamais été dévouée à une autre personne, et encore moins une personne plus faible qu'elle. Alors dis moi Lexa, qu'as tu fait pour avoir cet honneur dont beaucoup rêvent mais que personne n'a jamais eu avant toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ?... Vraiment ? » me dit elle en haussant un sourcil.

« … »

« Je vais te répondre... A ta question de toute à l'heure… J'ai connu Anya il y a des années. Avant qu'elle ne devienne chef de Clan, quand elle n'était que seconde. Nous nous sommes rencontrées à Polis, lorsque le précédent Heda nous avait tous réunis pour faire face à Mount Weather. A ce moment là, et malgré le respect que nous avions pour lui, certains clans se refusaient d'entrer en guerre contre la montagne, pour une cause qui n'était pas la leur et donc de soutenir ton clan. Sans remettre en cause son autorité, chaque clan défendait ses propres intérêts et faisait valoir des anciens conflits pour justifier son refus d'entrer en guerre contre Mount Weather. Le Commander passait plus de temps à gérer les conflits avec certains clans qu'à se tourner réellement contre cette menace grandissante. Nous avons mené plusieurs attaques contre Mount Weather au cours desquelles nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Entre les Faucheurs de plus en plus nombreux et ce brouillard acide qui plane sur cette forêt, nous n'avons subi que des échecs. Ce qui nous a poussé à nous retirer une fois encore et à en être réduits à devoir nous défendre et subir sans jamais pouvoir attaquer. Anya était folle de rage, et en plus de ne pas obtenir le soutien de Polis, ton clan devait faire face à d'autres menaces toutes aussi importantes que la montagne. La nation des Glaces, Azgeda, menaçait leur frontière nord. Trikru est entrée en guerre contre eux et c'est au cours de cette dernière que le mentor d'Anya a été tué. Sa mort n'a fait qu'encore plus blesser Anya dans son âme et suite à cela, elle s'est jurée de ne jamais prendre de second de peur de s'y attacher et de le voir tomber avant elle. »

Je reste sans voix, attentive et intéressée par ce qu'elle est en train de me raconter. Anya ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela, mais les paroles d'Astria donnent alors un sens à certaines attitudes de mon mentor.

« Puis Polis a changé de commandement, continue t'elle. Sannah est devenue Heda et les choses ont commencé à bouger. Anya a guéri ses blessures et avec la nouvelle ère qui commençait à Polis, elle a donné un renouveau à ton peuple et a commencé à changer sa politique pour assurer davantage votre sécurité et la prospérité. Elle a conclu différents marchés, différentes alliances, dont certaines ont été brisées entre temps. Mais elle a veillé à consolider ses liens avec Polis, s'assurant davantage du soutien de Sannah que par le passé. »

« C'est entre autre pour cette raison que vous avez décidé ensemble de mettre en place cette alliance commerciale ? »

« Entre autre oui. Polis a quasiment le monopole de notre commerce, et passer par les terres d'Anya s'avère beaucoup plus rapide et sécuritaire pour nous. Je m'engage à la soutenir en cas de nouvelle attaque d'Azgeda, ou de Mount Weather. Mais je ne la soutiendrai pas si elle décide d'aller attaquer en premier. De même, notre accord l'engage à me soutenir en cas d'attaque sur ses terres de nos marchandises et lui donne un avantage tarifaire au niveau commercial. »

« Cela me semble équitable. »

« Nous conclurons cela demain, j'ai demandé à ce que mes chefs de villages me rejoignent afin qu'ils soient présents lors de notre nouvelle alliance. »

J'acquiesce d'un sourire, tout en pensant à ce que vient de me raconter Astria. Mais quelque chose m'échappe encore dans ce qu'elle m'a dit.

« Astria… J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Tu m'as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé par le passé, mais… » commençais je à chercher mes mots pour obtenir la manière la plus judicieuse de finir ma demande.

« Mais pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anya, c'est cela. » termine t'elle ma phrase.

Elle se lève alors, et va se servir un autre verre d'eau qu'elle commence à boire. Je crois deviner une hésitation, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir réellement finir de me répondre. Je sens que quelque chose la peine dans cette dernière partie d'explication, et je finis pas me résigner à ne pas l'obtenir quand elle reprend enfin la parole, le regard plongé dans sa tasse.

« Nous avons beaucoup combattu côte à côte, et… Anya a toujours eu cette forte personnalité, et j'ai toujours eu ce profond respect à son égard. Plus le temps passait et plus j'apprenais à la connaître. Nous nous entrainions ensemble, et malgré le fait que nos deux peuples vivaient loin, nous nous voyions très souvent, mais pas forcément dans de bonnes conditions puisque nous devions sans cesse nous battre. » Elle déglutit, comme si elle devait faire face à une vague émotionnelle qui commençait à la submerger. « Mais un jour, je me suis aperçue que j'éprouvais pour elle beaucoup plus que du respect ou de l'admiration. J'étais chef de clan et elle seconde d'un autre. Je me suis refusée à admettre l'évidence, que je commençais à… »

« Tu l'as aimée.. »

Au moment où je prononce ces mots je m'aperçois que mon cœur bat la chamade, mêlant un sentiment d'admiration pour son histoire et un profond sentiment de tristesse. Je ne comprends alors pas à ce moment là la réaction d'Anya, pourquoi m'avoir cachée la vraie nature de sa relation avec Astria. Qu'est ce qui avait changé pour qu'elle en arrive là ?...

« Je l'ai aimée, éperdument même. »

« C'est peut être à elle que je devrais poser cette question mais pourquoi ne m'a t'elle rien dit ? Que s'est il passé Astria pour qu'Anya réagisse comme cela. Je veux dire, elle n'a jamais évoqué la moindre chose que tu viens de me dire, ne m'a jamais laissée penser qu'elle te connaissait autrement qu'en relation « diplomatique ».

« Et elle ne le fera pas Lexa. Elle ne l'évoquera jamais, et encore moins face à toi. Nos relations ont bien changé depuis, et elles se cantonnent aujourd'hui à notre rôle de chef de clan comme tu dis. Elles sont diplomatiques et non personnelles. »

« Pour le bien de vos peuples… »

« Pour le bien de nos peuples oui, et le notre. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai fait une chose qu'elle ne m'a jamais pardonnée, et qui, au delà de nos impératifs et de notre devoir, fait depuis plus que tout obstacle à une relation autre que politique entre nous deux. Depuis nous avons établi une autre relation, et avons dépassé cette difficulté, même si cela a scellé à jamais notre séparation sentimentale. »

Je brûle d'envie de lui demander la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui elle estime que plus jamais une relation personnelle ne peut voir le jour entre elles. Je connais un peu Anya, et à mon sens il a du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle ne pardonne pas à Astria, personne et chef qu'elle a jadis énormément respectée et aimée apparemment.

Astria sourit, voyant ma curiosité non satisfaite.

« J'admire ton impartialité Lexa. »

« Je n'ai pas à juger. Je respecte et admire profondément Anya, je lui suis dévouée et fidèle. Mais votre histoire ne me regarde pas, et je te suis reconnaissante de me la faire partager malgré tout, et ce, sans me connaître. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable, ni même voulu le faire à ta place.»

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup sur ce point. Elle ne l'a pas fait, ne t'a rien dit, et ne t'en parlera surement jamais. Le passé est passé, laissons-le là où il est. »

« Mais le passé fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui me le rappelle tous les jours, c'est Anya. » lui répondis je en ayant une pensée pour mon père et pour la raison pour laquelle je suis aujourd'hui ici, représentant Anya.

« Elle sera un bon mentor, et si elle a finalement dépassé avec toi son refus de vouloir enseigner tout ce qu'elle sait à un second, c'est qu'elle estime que tu ne vaux la peine. Tu apprendras énormément à ses côtés et si un jour tu es amenée à lui succéder, j'espère que tu te montreras digne d'elle. »

« Je ferai tout pour en tout cas. »

« Tu fais déjà actuellement tes preuves, et lorsque tu rentreras avec cette nouvelle alliance de conclue, elle pourra le constater. »

Je lui souris. Ses paroles me touchent, et j'aimerai lui témoigner ma gratitude pour ce moment que je venais d'avoir le privilège de partager avec elle. Plus les heures passent, et plus Astria m'apparait comme une personne aussi sage qu'Anya, et force autant mon respect qu'elle.

« J'ai tué mon propre père. »

Le regard d'Astria se fige alors dans le mien, et elle reste silencieuse à l'écoute de mes dires. Je lui fais face, et sans détourner les yeux, lui confesse non sans peine :

« J'ai tué mon père. Quand tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais fait pour qu'Anya me remarque. J'ai tué mon père. »

« Tu n'as pas tué ton père Lexa, sinon Anya ne t'aurait pas prise sous sa protection. »

« Si, lui répondis je alors que ma gorge se serre, m'empêchant de déglutir convenablement. Je lui ai planté un poignard dans le cœur, sous les yeux d'Anya. Il… je lui ai donné le coup salutaire. »

« Tant que tu te reprocheras sa mort, alors ta place est aux côtés d'Anya. »

Elle se lève alors, et perdue dans mes atroces souvenirs de ce jour là, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle se dirige vers la sortie et qu'en se retournant vers moi elle murmure tout bas « Crois moi, c'est la meilleure place. » avant de franchir la porte.


	6. Maybe someday you and I

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Voici un chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, et j'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant à le lire.. ;)**

 **"Maybe someday You and I will owe nothing more to our people"**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

J'entends la porte à nouveau s'ouvrir, pour voir Costia apparaître dans la pièce, me tirant de mes pensées. Je reprends constance, et m'aperçois qu'Astria s'est retirée. Costia vient alors se planter devant moi, pour m'annoncer d'un ton sec et distant que les chambres de mes deux hommes ont été préparées selon les ordres de mon hôte. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle fait demi tour pour repasser la porte en sens inverse. Quelle amabilité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en me faisant cette réflexion. Après avoir passé un bon moment à discuter avec Astria, je décide de sortir à mon tour de la demeure pour rejoindre Lincoln et Gustus, que je trouve en grande discussion un peu plus loin dans le village.

Lorsqu'il me voit approcher, Gustus arbore une attitude plus détendue, et s'empresse de me demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Nous sommes leurs invités cette nuit, je finalise notre accord demain dans la matinée avec Astria et ses chefs de villages. Ainsi il sera officiel aux yeux de tous et nous pourrons rentrer comme convenu. » leur expliquais je, histoire de ne pas les laisser dans l'ignorance. « Nous allons nous joindre à eux ce soir pour le repas. »

« Lexa, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. »

« Gustus a raison Lexa, es tu sûre que nous pouvons leur faire confiance ? » renchérit Lincoln avant de continuer « Vu comment les choses ont commencées… »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre » lui répondis je avec un sourire. « Mais restez quand même prudents, même si je vous demande de vous garder de toute provocation inutile. N'est ce pas Gustus ? Je te rappelle que c'est quand même ton peuple. »

« Je ne suis plus des leurs depuis bien longtemps.. Je ne me considère plus comme tel en tout cas. » déclare t'il en finissant d'affuter son épée.

« Range ça, lui ordonnais je. Nous ne sommes pas les ennemis ce soir, et eux non plus. D'ailleurs je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. »

« Nous t'accompagnons ? » demande alors Lincoln.

« Non, ce sera inutile. » lui dis je en m'éloignant.

* * *

En revenant sur mes pas en direction de la place centrale du village, je peux apercevoir des familles entières discuter et des enfants jouer en toute sérénité. J'affiche un sourire en constatant la paix qui règne en ces lieux. Oui, je suis sûre qu'Astria fait de la prospérité et la sérénité de son peuple sa priorité. Je continue d'avancer d'un pas serein au milieu de ce peuple qui tantôt me dévisage, tantôt m'accorde un sourire en croisant mon chemin. Au loin, j'entends des coups d'épée et des grognements, et ce qui ressemble à un camp d'entrainement apparaît sur ma gauche, dévoilant une petite dizaine de guerriers en plein exercice. Regarder des guerriers s'entrainer est magnifique, les enchainements de combat ressemblent à des pas de dance, et, si ce n'est pas sur un champ de bataille, je trouve cela somptueux à regarder.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » me lance une voix cinglante.

Je la vois me dépasser par la droite, et l'interpelle alors qu'elle se dirige justement vers les guerriers en question.

« Alors demande moi de partir Costia » lui rétorquais je sèchement.

Elle s'arrête brusquement et fait demi tour pour venir se confronter à moi. Une légère brise lui soulève ses cheveux bruns, une mèche lui file alors sur la joue et se dépose sur ses lèvres. Cette vision m'apparaît beaucoup plus douce que ce que je n'avais vu d'elle jusqu'à présent, mais je suis rapidement ramenée à la réalité par le ton ferme de sa voix.

« Dégage ! » me dit-elle, menaçante.

Son manque de respect à mon égard me met hors de moi, et son agressivité ne me plait absolument pas. Faire preuve de diplomatie à parfois du bon, mais présentement elle commence à m'agacer, et je dois vraiment me contenir pour ne pas la frapper une deuxième fois au visage.

« Pour qui te prends tu ? la menacais je en serrant la machoire, visiblement assez impressionnante pour engendrer un effet de surprise dans son regard.

« Tu n'as pas à te tenir ici, à observer nos guerriers s'entrainer. »

« Alors c'est donc ca, tu penses que je les observe pour apprendre des choses concernant votre tactique de combat au corps à corps. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça Costia ? »

« Je ne crois rien du tout. Je n'ai juste pas confiance. » me rétorque t'elle, en arborant un regard dédaigneux.

« Très bien, voilà ce que je te propose : Battons-nous. Toi et moi. Battons-nous devant tes hommes, et mettons en jeu cette animosité que tu me portes depuis que je suis arrivée. »

Après un petit temps de réflexion, je la vois afficher un petit sourire en coin, avant de se resaisir et de reprendre contenance face à moi. L'idée lui plait j'en suis sûre, et tant mieux, cela va me donner l'occasion de lui prouver que d'une, je n'ai pas besoin d'observer leur technique de combat, et de deux, ce n'est pas la peine de maintenir cette agressivité envers moi.

« Alors, qu'en dis tu ? » lui proposais je en la défiant du regard.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de tourner les talons, et part vers ses guerriers, qui stoppent tout mouvement à son approche. Elle a du charisme et est respectée des siens, j'aime ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle se dévêtit alors de sa longue veste qu'elle laisse tomber sur le sol, fait dessiner autour d'elle un cercle composé de ses hommes, et m'accorde un regard provocateur accompagné d'un signe de tête, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Je m'approche alors, d'un pas assuré, et fais de même. Laissant tomber mon manteau, je la défis du regard, et saisis mon épée pour me mettre en garde.

Je suis concentrée, même si je sais que l'enjeu de ce combat n'est pas la mort, je ne plierai pas face à elle. Nous avons la même combativité dans le regard, et à la lueur faiblissante de cette fin de journée, nous allons embraser ce cercle, j'en suis persuadée. Je sens alors mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, l'impatiente monter en moi. Face à moi, Costia paraît sûre d'elle, et affiche un sourire dévastateur, et provocateur. Puis d'un coup, ses traits se raidissent, et elle lance sa première attaque à mon encontre, occasionnant ma réponse. Nos épées se heurtent, et la terre battue sur laquelle nous nous trouvons se soulève autour de nous. Le nuage de poussière qui s'en dégage nous plonge dans une ambiance particulière. Nous tapons fort et vite. J'entre-aperçois certains regards nous contemplant, et au milieu de nos propres cris, certains murmures transparaissent. Lorsque je mets Costia à terre d'un coup de coude dans la figure, ses guerriers taisent leurs observations laissant place à un silence. Je m'écarte, levant la menace de mon épée sur elle et lui laissant ainsi une chance de se relever. J'aime bien ce combat, et j'aime sa manière de me résister et me défier. Mais alors que je lui tourne le dos pour m'éloigner de quelques pas, je me retrouve avec son épée sous la gorge. Derrière moi, je sens la pression de son corps contre le mien et celle de son bras gauche qui m'immobilise alors que son droit me menace de sa lame. Erreur de débutante, ne jamais tourner le dos.

« Erreur de débutante, ne jamais tourner le dos à ton adversaire » me murmure t'elle à l'oreille, victorieuse dans sa voix. Je peux même deviner son sourire.

Mais alors qu'elle me tient, je saisis sa main droite, l'écarte de manière à me dégager de son emprise, fais pression sur son autre main, la lui retourne et lui donne un coup de pied au niveau du genou pour inverser rapidement la tendance. Mon enchainement a été rapide, elle ne l'a pas vu venir et ma précision dans mes coups lui a été fatale. Sous la menace de mon épée, alors qu'elle est à genoux devant moi, je lui décroche un sourire, et elle ne peut qu'admettre que j'ai le dessus.

« Erreur de débutante, ne jamais se croire victorieuse tant que ton ennemi n'est pas mort. » lui dis je alors en baissant mon arme et lui tendant la main.

Elle saisit mon bras, et se relève. Devant l'étonnement et la perplexité de certains de ses guerriers, je m'écrie d'une voix forte à l'attention de chacun d'eux que celui qui ose remettre en cause sa capacité à mener son armée est celui qui ne mérite pas l'honneur de se battre et de mourir à ses côtés. Des cris de guerre s'élèvent alors parmi eux, et Costia m'adresse un regard, dans lequel je peux lire des remerciements pour ces paroles et un nouveau départ entre nous.

* * *

Nous remontons vers le village, pleines de poussière et Costia avec du sang sur le visage. Quand je vois Lincoln venir à notre rencontre en courant, suivi de près par Gustus, je place un bras devant elle en lui faisant signe que je m'en occupe.

« Que s'est il passé ? » me questionne Lincoln, avec une point d'inquiétude dans la voix, compte tenu de notre état.

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, Gustus a déjà sorti son épée, la pointant nerveusement vers Costia, ce qui la surprend.

« GUSTUS, ça suffit ! » lui ordonnais je, sèchement.

Son regard envers elle est menaçant, et sa lame ne bouge pas d'un centimètre malgré ma demande. Je la réitère plus violemment pour qu'enfin il se décide à baisser son arme. Sa désobéissance me met hors de moi, et je lui demande de me suivre un peu plus loin en laissant Lincoln et Costia derrière moi, agacée de son comportement.

« Je ne tolère pas que tu discutes mes ordres ! » lui criais je dessus. « C'est la dernière fois Gustus, parce que crois moi, même si tu n'es pas l'un des notres, la prochaine fois, je te considèrerai comme tel et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que cela signifie. » continuais je en colère.

« Pardonne moi Lexa. » s'excusa t'il.

En guise de réponse, je retourne furieusement vers Costia, et adresse un regard à Lincoln au travers duquel il comprend parfaitement l'état de colère dans lequel Gustus m'a mise.

« Viens Lexa, allons nous préparer pour ce soir, Astria ne va pas tarder à nous faire quérir pour partager sa table »

« Laisse moi deux minutes s'il te plait » lui répondis je, en me dirigeant à nouveau vers Gustus.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui lance un regard mêlant colère et déception et lui dis sur un ton menaçant, la mâchoire crispée :

« C'est la dernière fois. »

Alors qu'il baisse son regard en guise d'approbation et de respect, je me retourne vers Costia et lui fais signe que maintenant, je suis prête à la suivre.

* * *

A peine arrivées chez elle, elle m'invite à déposer mes affaires sur la table si je le désire. Je m'exécute et retire ma ceinture portant mon arme, ainsi que mon manteau pour les y poser. Les lieux sont très sommaires mais possèdent néanmoins tout le nécessaire vital. La maison est séparée en trois parties, une pièce principale dans laquelle se trouve une table et des bancs en bois, une petite partie permettant de cuisiner et une paillasse qui doit servir de lit d'appoint. Une autre pièce fait office de chambre j'imagine, comportant un lit et un coffre en bois. Et enfin une de salle de bain.

Nous devons nous nettoyer avant de nous présenter à Astria. Costia ôte également ses armes et son surplus d'affaires, avant de se servir de quoi boire.

« Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça Gustus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il outrepasse mes ordres et je ne le tolère pas. » lui répondis je toujours agacée.

« Je comprends » me dit elle, sur un ton compatissant avant de continuer « Cela m'étonne même que tu sois si indulgente à son égard. »

Ses propos me contrarient, et mon visage doit être suffisamment expressif pour qu'elle le remarque. Je n'ai pas d'explications à lui donner et elle n'a surtout pas à m'en demander, mais elle le fait quand même.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner sur la façon de gérer mes hommes Costia. »

« Bien. » me répondit elle, simplement. « Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain, tu pourras ainsi te préparer. Si tu veux prendre un bain, tu peux » conclut elle en m'indiquant la baignoire.

Je la remercie et après qu'elle soit sortie, je commence à me déshabiller pour me glisser dans l'eau chaude qui était en train de couler dans la baignoire. Contrairement à nous, la proximité de la mer et les aménagements fluviaux que Floukru avait fait en amont sur le fleuve qui se jette dans la mer un peu plus loin au sud, leur donne accès à l'eau courante, et certaines maisons dont celle de Costia en sont dotées. La chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau me procure un bien être que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps. C'est la première fois que je prends un bain dans une baignoire, avec de l'eau aussi chaude. Je suis davantage habituée au bain dans la rivière. Mes muscles se décontractent, et les pores de ma peau s'ouvrent, laissant ainsi la chaleur pénétrer en moi. Je frissonne de plaisir et en profite pour plonger ma tête entière sous l'eau quelques instants. J'entends les battements de mon cœur résonner dans mes tympans et lorsque je me retrouve à bout de souffle, je relève enfin la tête. En ouvrant les yeux, j'émets un petit cri de surprise à la vue de Costia qui était rentrée dans la pièce pendant mon immersion. Surprise elle même par mon cri, elle sursaute avant de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait peur et tu me l'as bien rendu. » me dit elle, confuse mais amusée.

« Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans la pièce… lui répondis je, presque gênée. Ni à voir personne d'ailleurs. Heureusement que je suis encore dans l'eau ! »

« L'inverse n'aurait pas été dérangeant. »

Surprise d'entendre cela et ne sachant pas quoi dire, je reste silencieuse en souriant, bien que les yeux rivés sur la surface de l'eau.

« Excuse moi Lexa, je venais juste chercher ce linge. Je te laisse profiter du bain, je vais me laver à côté. »

« Non, non, je vais me dépêcher, j'ai peut-être déjà trop trainé. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me sens confuse de la situation. Mais Costia sourit, et adossée au mur, elle me regarde fixement de manière amusée.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais je en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Rien, tu m'apparais tellement différente de notre première rencontre. »

« Forcément, je suis nue dans un bain. » souris je.

« Je vois surtout la femme et non la seconde. »

« … Tu sais comme moi ce que cela implique. Nous avons un rôle à jouer et on nous enseigne des responsabilités. »

« Oui à qui le dis tu… Nous sommes choisies pour ça. Tiens, au fait… tu auras besoin de ça » me dit elle en me balançant une serviette, avant de s'éclipser en souriant.

Je reste pensive, et garde ce sourire béat pendu à mes lèvres sans même m'en rendre compte pendant de longues minutes. Heureusement qu'elle ne me voit pas ainsi. Cette fille me perturbe. Mais j'apprécie sa compagnie.

Après avoir fini de profiter de ce moment de bonheur, je me hisse hors de l'eau et attrape la serviette qu'a laissé Costia à côté de la baignoire pour me lover dedans. J'en prends une autre pour sécher mes longs cheveux, les frotte vigoureusement avant de les enrouler à l'intérieur. Je jette un œil dans la petite glace accrochée au mur et contemple mon visage fatigué mais serein. J'ai un hématome qui commence à apparaître sur la joue droite, merci Costia. Je renfile mon pantalon et sort de la salle de bain pour demander à mon hôte un haut propre. Lorsque je fais irruption dans la pièce principale, je vois Costia en train de finir de se préparer.

« Aurais tu un haut à me prêter pour ce soir, j'ai lavé le mien ? »

« Bien sur, tiens attrape ! »

« Merci » lui dis je avec un sourire, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer.

* * *

Dans peu de temps je devrai être aux côtés d'Astria pour partager son repas, ce qui est pour moi un grand honneur. Je ne cesse de repenser à tout ce qu'elle m'a dit au sujet d'Anya. Alors que je termine de me coiffer, je marque un temps d'arrêt face à mon propre reflet dans la glace. Si un jour je dois être amenée à la remplacer à la tête de mon clan, devrais-je comme elle renoncer au bonheur, de part mes obligations envers mon peuple ? Construire une famille, aimer, partager ma vie avec quelqu'un sera t'il compatible avec mon devoir, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'en patisse ?

«LEXA! »

C'est la voix de Costia qui me tire de mes pensées.

« J'y vais, tu es prête ou tu nous rejoins chez Astria ? »

Alors que je passe la porte, elle me regarde et marque un temps d'arrêt alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir. Vêtue de son manteau, et habillée de ses armes, elle se tient fièrement devant moi tandis que son regard me balaye de haut en bas, comme si quelque chose chez moi était différent et interpellait son regard. Je fais alors de même cherchant ce qui attire à ce point son attention.

« Là, je te reconnais. » me dit-elle.

« Oui, moi aussi, je te reconnais. »

C'est en souriant que je prends mon poignard et le glisse à ma ceinture, sous son regard admiratif, avant de passer la porte en sa compagnie.

* * *

Après avoir passé une très bonne soirée et un très bon repas entourée d'Astria, Costia, Lincoln, Gustus et trois autres grounders de leur clan, durant laquelle nous avons échangé sur nos coutumes, nos traditions, notre histoire, et nos connaissances, le tout tantôt en riant, tantôt en parlementant sérieusement, les invités finissent par prendre congé. Astria m'indique alors ma chambre en me spécifiant de faire comme chez moi. Je la remercie et lui précise que je vais aller un peu me balader avant de me coucher avant de lui serrer le bras en guise de bonne nuit.

J'entreprends ainsi une petite marche solitaire vers le rivage, mais d'une courte durée, vu que je suis rapidement rejointe par Lincoln qui visiblement a eu la même idée que moi. L'air est frais et très différent de celui que nous respirons habituellement dans la forêt. Un sentiment de quiétude m'envahit et mon ami ne tarde pas à me le faire remarquer. J'apprécie la compagnie de Lincoln, et je sais que sa présence à mes côtés m'est en un sens réconfortante. Je peux compter sur lui, et il sait que c'est réciproque. Il arrive parfois même sans le savoir à dissiper certaines de mes incertitudes.

« Demain sera une longue journée » lui dis je, alors que nous marchons côte à côte en direction de la mer.

« Oui, mais notre mission sera accomplie. Tu as traité d'une main de maitre avec Astria aujourd'hui, et Anya t'en sera reconnaissante. »

« La finalité de cette alliance est capitale pour nous, et Anya s'était assurée que les termes de cet accord soient aussi avantageux pour Trikru que pour Floukru. » lui répondis je sur un ton sérieux. « Nous pourrons donc rentrer serein effectivement. »

« Que penses tu d'Astria ? Tu la penses réellement digne de confiance ? »

« Oui, je la pense fiable. Elle ne fera pas défaut à Anya, tant qu'elle sera à la tête de notre clan, cette alliance sera honorée. Et je m'assurerai que cela soit toujours le cas après… »

« Et Costia, comment se positionne t'elle par rapport à cela ? Parce que le jour où Astria ne sera plus là, c'est elle qui sera amenée à prendre sa place.. » me demande t'il, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Mon regard se porte alors sur les oscillations de l'eau, et j'inspire profondément avant de lui répondre, sans aucune réelle certitude. Au fond, mon avis la concernant est il réellement clairvoyant ?

« Costia ne sera pas un problème, rassure-toi. »

« Je ne suis pas très rassuré justement, mais je ne devrais surement pas me prononcer. Tu sais ce que tu fais, mais… »

« Mais… ? »

« En es-tu sûre, qu'elle ne sera pas un problème ? »

« Je ne suis sûre de rien concernant les autres Lincoln, mais me concernant moi, je suis sûre d'une chose : mon peuple est ma priorité. »

Au loin, une silhouette se dessine alors et son sillage l'amène à priori vers nous. Lincoln me jette un regard, qui cela peut il être à cette heure ci ? Je plisse les yeux un instant pour finir par reconnaître les formes de Costia.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »

« Que faites vous là tous les deux aussi tard ? » nous questionne t'elle une fois arrivée à notre hauteur.

« Et toi, Costia, que fais tu là ? lui rétorqua Lincoln, quelque peu méfiant.

Son attitude m'amuse, mais je ne laisse rien paraître et reste silencieuse. Il n'est pas agressif, juste prudent et je peux le comprendre. Ma première rencontre avec elle a été quelque peu tendue et Lincoln l'a bien assimilé. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire que nous avions réglé nos différents par un combat. Cela dit, Costia s'en charge elle même.

« Si ton inquiétude envers moi Lincoln provient du fait que ma première rencontre avec Lexa a été fastidieuse, rassure toi, nous avons réglé nos différents. Si maintenant c'est avec ma personne que tu as un souci, peut être faudrait il que nous réglions cela de la même manière que je l'ai fait avec elle. Battons nous ! » lui lance t'elle, fermement.

Devant le regard surpris de Lincoln, je ne tarde pas à lui donner l'autorisation d'accepter le défi de Costia si tel est son souhait. J'incline donc la tête en silence, et alors qu'il se retourne vers elle et que je m'attends à ce qu'il accepte, il n'en est rien. Au lieu de cela, il s'incline respectueusement devant elle et lui répond : « Si tu as le respect de Lexa, alors je te donne le mien également. » Puis il se retourne vers moi, plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et incline la tête, avant de se retirer en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

Dans le regard de Costia à ce moment là, je peux lire tout le respect qu'elle porte à cet homme qui s'éloigne sur le sable.

« Il t'est fidèle. » me dit elle, avec admiration.

« Oui. C'est un homme bien. » brisais-je ainsi mon silence, le regard toujours porté vers Lincoln qui s'éloigne à l'horizon.

« Parle moi un peu de toi » me dit elle avec douceur.

« Pardon ? »

« Je vois depuis ce matin la chef mais parle moi de la femme. »

Je reste silencieuse face à sa demande et reprends ma marche, dans laquelle elle m'accompagne. Je décide d'un coup d'enlever mes chaussures, et sens alors pour la première fois le contact du sable fin mêlé à de minuscules cailloux sous mes pieds, sur lesquels la petite houle de la mer vient se briser puis se retirer, me laissant ainsi une sensation de fraicheur très agréable. Me voyant faire, Costia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Pour elle c'est si habituel, mais pas pour moi. Je crispe mes orteils et cherche à les enfoncer toujours plus profond dans le sol en appréciant le petit picotement que cela me procure, me délectant de cette sensation si particulière du sable mouillé entre mes orteils.

Je me retourne vers elle, et à la clarté de la lune, je la vois me contempler silencieusement en esquissant un sourire. Sur son visage, les rayonnements lunaires subliment ses traits, illuminant ses yeux, lui donnant presque l'apparence d'un songe. La beauté inaccessible qu'on ne peut toucher. Elle s'approche alors de moi, et mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et suis juste décontenancée par sa proximité. D'un geste doux, elle relève une mèche de cheveux qui me tombe sur les yeux, et caresse légèrement ma joue en retirant sa main. Ce n'est plus une flamme que je vois à cet instant dans ses yeux, c'est une étoile scintillante.

« Ca, c'est un vrai sourire. » me charie t'elle.

« Ca, c'est un vrai sourire. » lui répondis je.

Je pourrais rester ici toute la nuit, mais je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Nous avons des obligations à tenir demain, et Costia le sait aussi bien que moi. C'est donc d'elle même qu'elle m'incite à rentrer d'un geste silencieux, et alors que nous remontons la plage en direction du village, je l'arrête pour lui dire qu'un jour je lui parlerai de moi. Mais demain je dois repartir, nous le savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Dans un sourire sincère, elle me répond que rien ne presse, et qu'elle est sûre qu'on se reverra. Je lui accorde alors un regard de quelques secondes avant de le détourner vers le village que nous venons de rejoindre. Mon premier réflexe est de douter, mais au fond de moi, je sais et surtout je sens qu'elle a raison.


	7. Now we fight !

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

 **Après un chapitre 6 qui vous présentait un peu plus le personnage de Costia, celui ci pose les bases d'une toute autre intrigue, même deux ;)**

 **Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous remercier pour celles déjà postées. C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire Lexa et de partager cette histoire avec vous.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

C'est vêtue de mes armes et fièrement que je pénètre dans la salle du conseil de Floukru sur les pas d'Astria. Autour d'une grande table siègent des hommes et des femmes tous en tenue de guerre. A la vue de leur chef, tous se lèvent silencieusement et la salue d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle prend place en bout de table et me fait signe de me placer à sa gauche, Costia à sa droite.

Après avoir repris tous les termes de l'accord mis en place entre nos deux clans, répondu aux différentes questions de son conseil, Astria annonce solennellement que celui qui n'honorera pas ce traité le paiera de sa vie. Elle fait ensuite un signe de tête à sa seconde, qui en silence va chercher un poignard que lui tend l'un des gardes. Nous allons sceller par le sang cette nouvelle alliance, comme il est de coutume de le faire. La briser reviendra alors à déclarer la guerre. Astria saisit l'arme, et s'entaille la main, juste avant de me la tendre pour que je fasse de même. Je lui porte un regard et alors que ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, j'enfonce la lame jusqu'à me trancher la peau, avant de lui saisir le bras. Costia nous tend alors un bout de tissu à chacune pour nous éponger le sang qui coule encore avant de reprendre place. Je la remercie d'un regard, et tamponne ma plaie, laissant apparaître sur le bout de tissu mon sang plus foncé que celui d'Astria. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçoit, son regard change instantanément, et d'un geste vif elle me maintient le linge en pression sur ma main. Interloquée, je ne comprends pas son geste et cherche à me libérer de son emprise mais elle tient bon. Reprenant constance, elle invite ses chefs de village à se retirer afin d'aller consommer le repas qui a été préparé pour l'occasion. Elle convie également Costia à se retirer, le tout sans jamais lâcher ma main, et je peux alors voir dans son regard que quelque chose la perturbe. Une fois tout le monde dehors, nous restons seules, et alors que je tente de lui demander ce que signifie son attitude, c'est en silence qu'elle me prend le tissu, saisit une torche qui se trouve dans un angle de la pièce, l'allume et le brule sans aucune hésitation. Alors que je regarde le brasier sur le sol, puis Astria emplie d'inquiétude, je brise le silence dans lequel nous nous trouvons depuis que tout le monde a quitté la pièce.

« Astria, peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ? » lui demandais je, dans la plus grande incompréhension.

« T'es tu déjà blessée au combat Lexa ? » Son regard est dur, et en même temps empli d'inquiétude.

« Euh… non, enfin juste superficiellement pourquoi ? »

Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend. Elle s'agite, fait des allers retours nerveusement et le tout sans rien me signifier. Agacée de son absence d'explication, je la stoppe en l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui dire calmement.

« Que se passe t'il ? »

« Ecoute moi bien Lexa. Chevauche jusqu'à TonDC, retrouve Anya, et ne parle à personne de ce qui vient de se passer entre toi et moi, c'est entendu ? »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais Astria, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Assure-moi que tu n'en parleras pas. » me dit-elle presque menaçante. « Et.. » hésite t'elle.

« Et quoi ? »

« Restaure-toi avant de prendre la route, je vais vous faire porter de l'eau et des vivres » conclut elle en quittant la pièce, sans rien me dire d'autre.

Je reste là, perplexe, et en regardant ma main qui est à présent propre, je caresse l'entaille qui s'y trouve. Attrapant un bout de tissu qui avait été amené en trop et laissé sur la table, je me fais un petit bandage que je noue avec mes dents, avant de jeter un regard sur le sol où le petit brasier vient de finir de se consumer. Pleine de questions, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, je décide de sortir de la pièce. Je ne parlerai pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je compte bien un jour avoir malgré tout une réponse d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Je finis de sceller mon cheval aux côtés de Lincoln et Gustus, et leur demande de s'assurer que nous avons bien de quoi faire le chemin du retour. Nous ne devons pas tarder si nous ne voulons pas mettre Nyko en alerte avec notre retard. Au loin, je vois Astria et Costia discuter avant de s'avancer pour nous rejoindre. En silence, je les observe, et perçois un sourire au coin des lèvres de Costia alors qu'Astria elle, garde le visage fermé. Elle s'approche, et en plus de me serrer fermement le bras en guise d'au revoir, me pose une main sur l'épaule. Je sens comme une hésitation chez elle, comme si elle retenait des mots, et après un petit soupir elle me souhaite bonne route.

Costia fait alors de même, et mon regard se perd un instant dans le sien, avant que je ne clôture cet au revoir en montant à cheval.

« Nous sommes prêts Lexa. »

La voix de Gustus me tire de mes pensées, qui contre toute attente de ma part, n'étaient pas portées vers Costia, mais bien vers Astria. Je lance un signe de tête et talonne mon cheval pour mettre en mouvement notre petit convoi. Une longue route d'une journée nous attend avant de rejoindre Nyko. Et alors que nous commençons à gravir la colline, je peux apercevoir qu'une personne nous observe toujours en contre bas, stoïque, devant l'entrée principale du village où nous les avions laissées. Plissant les yeux et portant mon attention sur la silhouette, il m'est facile de deviner qu'il ne s'agit pas de la personne que j'imaginais. Alors que je commande à ma jument de reprendre le pas, je la vois faire demi tour et rentrer à l'intérieur du mur d'enceinte, pour enfin disparaitre de ma vue. Pourquoi Astria est elle restée là, à me regarder fixement m'éloigner ?

* * *

Après une bonne journée de marche nous arrivons enfin en des lieux connus de Gustus, qui part alors dans des descriptions de cette forêt qu'il connaît si bien et dans laquelle il a grandit. Avec Lincoln nous sourions à ses anecdotes, et notamment à celle où il nous raconte qu'en chassant un lapin un jour, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège et s'était retrouvé pendu à un arbre la tête en bas en attendant que son père ne le trouve, vu qu'il ne rentrait toujours pas après de longues heures de chasse. Voyant qu'on se moqe de lui, il ne tarde pas à nous demander de lui raconter nos mésaventures personnelles en forêt lorsque nous étions encore jeunes enfants. Devant une si grande interrogation et voulant faire preuve de compassion à son égard, Lincoln lui avoue honteusement qu'un jour il a tiré une flèche dans le mollet de son père alors que ce dernier lui apprenait à chasser avec un arc. Il avait entendu du bruit et avait décoché, prenant ainsi son père pour le gibier. Heureusement il n'avait que quatre ans, et les dégâts avaient été minimes.

Alors que les deux rient aux éclats, je leur fais un signe net de la main leur indiquant de se taire sur le champ. Mon regard est attiré par quelque chose, au loin dans un bosquet. Cela peut être un animal, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que pense en premier lieu Gustus. Mais voyant mon regard, il comprend que je ne suis pas d'accord, et décide donc de prendre mon ordre en considération et saisit son arme. A l'affut, je guette le moindre crissement de feuille émanant de cette direction. Je fais signe à Lincoln de me passer son arc, et surtout de ne pas bouger les chevaux. Délicatement, je descends du mien, et commence à me mettre en position de chasse, Gustus et Lincoln restent en retrait sur mes ordres. Quelque chose n'est pas normal, il ne s'agit pas d'un animal et mon instinct ne me trompe que rarement sur la question. Je me retourne pour regarder en arrière et constater que je suis déjà à plus de vingt mètres de mes hommes.

Soudain, un homme me saute dessus pour enclencher un combat au corps à corps. Tout va très vite, je lâche mon arc, et me retrouve frappée au visage pour tomber lourdement sur le sol. J'entends au loin Lincoln et Gustus qui s'agitent pour venir me porter secours. Mon agresseur se jette sur moi en me menaçant de son épée, et voulant viser ma tête j'évite de justesse son coup pour voir sa lame se planter sur le sol juste à côté de mon oreille. Il est masqué, et porte des peintures de guerre blanches. Ses yeux sont noirs, plein de haine. Je le frappe de toutes mes forces dans l'abdomen et m'extirpe de lui. En une fraction de seconde je suis sur son dos et lui à genoux, et lui tranche la gorge à l'aide de mon poignard sans aucune hésitation.

« AZGEDA ! » hurlais je à Lincoln.

Alors que je m'essuie la lèvre et attrape l'arc par terre, je leur fais signe de la main de m'amener mon cheval et cours vers eux.

« C'est un éclaireur, ils sont au moins trois. »

Alors que Lincoln regarde le corps étendu au sol, je lis dans son regard une certaine incompréhension face à mon geste.

« Il aurait fait la même chose. Restez sur vos gardes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est seul. » leur ordonnais je. « Gustus, guide-nous. »

C'est au galop que nous continuons alors, sans trouver la moindre trace d'un quelconque autre éclaireur aux alentours de notre position. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était isolé de la sorte, et l'espace d'un instant je me demande si j'ai bien fait de ne pas tenter d'en savoir plus avant de lui trancher la gorge. Il ne m'aurait pas attaquée, je l'aurai simplement blessé. Mais c'était lui ou moi. Alors je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

Les arbres défilent vite, et les chevaux soufflent. Leurs foulées cadencent nos mouvements et résonnent sur le sol. Certaines feuilles me fouettent le visage, et la luminosité, parfois aveuglante, est extrêmement changeante au travers de l'épaisse végétation.

Soudain, Gustus arrête violemment son cheval pour pousser un cri mêlant désespoir et colère. En contre bas, je peux apercevoir sa maison dont la fumée s'échappe toujours. Mon cœur s'emballe et mon regard s'intensifie à l'idée de ce que nous pouvons y trouver. Je suis horrifiée. Le visage de Nyko m'apparaît, et le mien se crispe instantanément alors que mes jambes font pression sur ma monture pour l'élancer sur les traces de celles de Gustus. Arrivée à hauteur de la demeure calcinée, je saute de ma jument pour me précipiter à l'intérieur à la suite de Gustus, qui est déjà passé au travers des quelques flammes persistantes. Je suis retenue par Lincoln, qui après m'avoir saisi le bras d'une poigne ferme, me tire violemment vers l'arrière en me faisant signe de ne pas y entrer.

« GUSTUS ! » criais je, avant de l'apercevoir au milieu des flammes qui cherche désespérément son père. « Lincoln, lâche-moi. Nyko est dedans aussi. »

« NON ! Lexa, je ne peux pas aller chercher Gustus, mais je peux t'empêcher toi d'y entrer. Ca brule encore, c'est instable ! » me dit-il, fermement.

L'odeur de la fumée me prend le nez et me pique la gorge. N'écoutant pas les conseils qu'il vient de me donner, je repousse Lincoln, et m'apprête à entrer dans la maison lorsque Gustus en sort en courant, le bras sur sa bouche et se jette sur moi pour me plaquer au sol en protégeant nos deux têtes. A moins de deux mètres de nous, la poutre principale s'effondre, entrainant avec elle le peu qu'il restait encore de la construction. Un immense nuage de poussière s'en dégage, obstruant nos voies respiratoires. Lincoln se précipite vers nous, et nous tire tous deux pour nous éloigner, alors que nous nous relevons tant bien que mal. Gustus vient de me sauver la vie. Si j'étais entrée, nous serions peut-être morts tous les deux. Alors que je reprends mon souffle et lui aussi, nous échangeons un regard dans lequel nous nous exprimons mutuellement de la gratitude. Lui sait que je serai rentrée pour lui porter secours, moi je sais qu'il m'en a empêchée, et m'a par la même occasion surement sauvé la vie.

« Ton père ? » lui demande Lincoln, le regard fermé. « Et Nyko ? »

« Il n'y avait personne, je n'ai rien vu.. »

A ce moment précis, je peux entendre toute la tristesse de Gustus, ainsi que son inquiétude transparaitre dans sa voix. Lincoln serre la mâchoire, et balance ses bras en l'air d'énervement. Et au fond, peut être de soulagement.

« Azgeda les a surement enlevés. » pensais je à haute voix.

Ils me regardent tous deux, en silence.

« A cheval, nous avons encore de la route à faire. »

« Mais Lexa… » proteste alors Gustus en déversant sa rage dans ses paroles à mon égard. « Ils ont emmenés mon père et votre ami ! Poursuivons-les ! Ces chiens doivent payer pour leur crime ! »

Mais alors que j'appuie mon regard sur lui, fermement et avec conviction, je lui réponds dans le plus grand calme.

« Qui a dit que nous n'allons pas réagir ? »

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant de retour au village, accompagnés d'Indra et de ses hommes qui nous avons retrouvés en chemin. Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, nul besoin qu'elle reste en poste à la frontière de nos terres avec celles d'Astria. Anya est là pour nous accueillir, et lorsque je descends de cheval pour m'avancer vers elle, elle quitte alors son air sévère pour laisser apparaître un léger sourire. La revoir ainsi me réjouit au plus haut point. Mais il m'est impossible de lui manifester clairement, et dans mon silence et sur les traits de mon visage, elle peut lire ma préoccupation. Son regard se porte alors vers Gustus, et cherche Nyko. Elle ne tarde pas à me demander qui est le premier et où est passé le deuxième, avant de me faire signe de la suivre.

« Indra, veille à ce que personne ne nous dérange. » ordonne t'elle.

« Bien, Anya. » acquiesce Indra en hochant la tête.

Alors que nous remontons le village jusqu'à la demeure d'Anya, laissant Lincoln et Gustus derrière nous, j'aperçois ma mère qui s'approche de moi, pour ensuite apposer son regard sur Anya en attendant son approbation. Anya incline la tête et continue d'avancer, talonnée par Indra, tandis que ma mère m'enlace dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte en humant profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'espace d'une seconde je me sens apaisée et en sécurité. Lorsqu'elle me relâche enfin, elle pose sa main sur ma joue, et en silence m'indique d'un regard de rejoindre notre chef. Je lui dis alors que je reviens au plus vite, et dans ses yeux je peux lire le même soulagement et la même joie que lorsque mon père revenait de combat. Mon cœur me dicte de rester auprès d'elle et de profiter de sa présence et de nos retrouvailles, mais ma raison guide mes pas en direction d'Indra qui me laisse alors pénétrer dans la maison d'Anya, et qui en refermant la porte, en condamne l'entrée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« Que s'est-il passé Lexa ? »

« Azgeda. » sifflais-je, entre mes dents.

En entendant ces mots, Anya se raidit, et son regard s'emplit de haine.

« Azgeda. » répète t'elle en s'appuyant sur la table.

« Azgeda a attaqué le poste d'échange dans lequel vivait Gustus et où j'avais laissé Nyko pendant que nous étions partis rencontrer Astria. »

« Ils les ont tués c'est ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons trouvé que la maison en flammes à notre arrivée. Sur le chemin nous avons croisés un éclaireur… »

« Un seul ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai tranché la gorge. Mais les autres devaient être en retrait et ce sont surement eux qui ont enlevés Nyko et Cisto. » lui répondis-je en crispant mon point.

« Que faisait Azgeda là bas ? »

« Je ne sais pas Anya. Je ne sais même pas si Nyko et Cisto sont encore en vie. »

« Ils le sont, sinon tu aurais trouvé leurs corps. Azgeda n'a pas de principes, et aucun respect pour les autres clans. Ils ne risquent pas d'honorer les morts, hormis peut être les leurs et encore… Ces chiens ont surement appris pour notre accord avec Floukru ! » Elle frappe violemment la table avant de marquer toute la nervosité et la haine qui la submerge.

« Nous devons riposter Anya. » lui dis-je, laissant également échapper toute ma colère à travers ces mots.

« Je ne peux sans l'approbation et le soutien d'Astria. Ce sont ses terres qui ont été attaquées. »

« Alors envoie un cavalier la prévenir, envoie quelqu'un quérir son aide ! » lui dis-je, fermement. « Il est tout aussi dans son intérêt de ne pas laisser Azgeda agir comme bon lui semble, dans le cadre de cette alliance que nous venons de conclure, que dans le notre ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Lexa, crois-moi. Et oui, je vais avertir Astria, et nous prendrons la meilleure décision à prendre ensemble. » me répondit-elle, son regard plongé dans le mien.

« Mais chaque minute qui passe met la vie de nos hommes en danger, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre qu'Astria arrive ! » protestais-je.

Anya s'avance alors vers moi, impérieuse, pour se mettre à seulement quelques centimètres de ma figure et me murmurer sèchement :

« Si nous rentrons en guerre, je cours à notre perte. »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, en comprenant que mon attitude n'est absolument pas la plus raisonnable. Elle a raison, et fait preuve de la sagesse et la réflexion qu'il me manque encore aujourd'hui. Attaquer maintenant, en sous nombre, revient à nous condamner. Azgeda est un des clans possédant la plus grande armée, et Nia, leur reine, est impitoyable. Elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à nous massacrer.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » demandais-je alors à ma chef.

« Quérir Astria, lui demander de venir avec son armée. Nous verrons ensuite ensemble quelle décision prendre. »

« Veux-tu que j'y aille ? »

« Non. Je vais envoyer Lincoln et quatre autres guerriers. Je te veux ici à mes côtés, nous allons avoir beaucoup à faire. Je veux également qu'Indra aille chercher tous nos guerriers dans les villages alentours et rassemble notre armée à TonDC. Une fois Floukru ici, tout va aller très vite et nous devrons prendre rapidement une décision. »

« C'est une guerre qui se prépare. » constatais-je, non sans un pincement au cœur.

Elle ouvre alors le fameux coffre dans lequel sont toujours ses anciens vêtements, et son ancienne armure de seconde. Sans un bruit, elle les sort, et revient vers moi, qui la regarde pensive et admirative de sa sagesse et de son esprit tactique. Je sais qu'Anya a encore beaucoup à m'apprendre, et si nous devons partir en guerre pour sauver Nyko, et préserver nos deux clans de la menace d'Azgeda, alors je suis prête à la suivre.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu les aies. » me dit elle, solennellement.

« Merci. C'est un honneur pour moi que tu m'en penses digne. » lui répondis-je, reconnaissante et fière de cette estime qu'elle me porte.

« Puissent-elles te servir comme elles l'ont fait avec moi. »

« Anya… Je combattrai à tes côtés, jusqu'à la mort. »

« Je le sais. » conclut-elle en remarquant la lueur de combativité que laisse transparaitre mon regard à ce moment précis, avant de m'entrainer avec elle à l'extérieur et de distribuer ses ordres à tous nos hommes.

Nous avons une petite dizaine de jours pour nous préparer, rassembler notre armée, organiser un départ éventuel pour une guerre inévitable. Faire un plan d'attaque, qui sera ensuite validé avec Astria. Dix jours pour profiter de nos familles, parce que si nous devons partir, certains d'entre nous risquent de jamais revenir. Dix jours qui peuvent couter la vie à Nyko et Cisto, mais qui peuvent en épargner des centaines d'autres. Etre responsable n'est pas facile. Parfois, il faut faire des choix.. Et parfois, il faut accepter de faire des sacrifices.


	8. War is brewing

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

 **Voici une huitième chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, et à mettre en scène ! Des retrouvailles qui** **s'annoncent aussi houleuses que palpitantes !**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Tous nos guerriers sont rassemblés, notre armée s'élève à environ cinq cent hommes, et lorsque celle d'Astria sera là, nous serons un peu moins d'un millier. TonDC et tous ses proches alentours sont actuellement occupés de campements, avec nos guerriers prêts à donner leur vie pour leur chef. Anya mène son armée avec fermeté mais grandeur. Elle est respectée et jusqu'à présent aucun homme ne lui a fait défaut. Voir autant de visages masqués, arborant nos peintures de guerre, entendre autant de cris qui s'élèvent, avoir autant d'hommes sous son commandement a vraiment quelque chose d'impressionnant. Trikru, après Azgeda, est un des clans possédant la plus grande force de guerre, et surtout ayant un chef aussi respecté. Elle est la cohésion de cette armée, et elle le sait. Etre digne de mener tout notre peuple aussi justement et intelligemment qu'elle sera mon plus grand défi.

Au loin retentissent des cors. Ca y est, nous y sommes. Astria arrive. Des cris de guerre résonnent à travers les bois, et mon visage se ferme. Je suis impatiente. Me rendant à l'entrée de notre village, Anya à mes côtés, je les vois apparaître sur leurs montures. Armées, maquillées, fières, leurs corps se balancent au rythme des pas des chevaux. Escortés par leurs hommes, et par Lincoln. A ma droite, Anya leur porte le même regard que moi. Cette image est sublime, et la force qu'elles dégagent restera à jamais dans ma tête. Les mains croisées dans mon dos, mon regard se porte tout particulièrement vers Costia, que je ne pensais pas revoir aussi rapidement. Arrivées à notre hauteur, nous nous saluons mutuellement, et nous rendons ensemble dans la salle du Conseil, où nous nous apprêtons à prendre les décisions qui s'imposent avant de faire savoir à nos armées là dehors, que demain nous partirons très certainement en guerre.

\- « Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt Astria. » commence alors Anya.

\- « Moi non plus, mais je suis ravie de voir que tu t'es rétablie.»

\- « Comme toujours. » répond t'elle sèchement.

Nous nous tenons à l'écart avec Costia, silencieuses. Ces retrouvailles paraissent tendues et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre discussion avec Astria. Peut importe leur passé, il en reste apparemment encore des séquelles. Costia me lance un regard, elle non plus ne pensait pas me revoir si rapidement.

\- « Azgeda a franchi tes frontières, pourquoi ? » s'enquit Anya, toujours aussi sévèrement.

\- « Je ne sais pas. Peut être ont-ils eu vent de notre accord. Azgeda a toujours tout réglé par la violence, et passer par tes terres pour mon commerce limite ainsi leurs attaques envers nous. Ils sont plus avides de sang et de pouvoir que n'importe quel autre clan, tu le sais bien. »

\- « Inutile de me le rappeler. » bronche Anya.

\- « Anya, si nous partons en guerre, ce sera un massacre, et Polis nous tombera dessus. Il ne s'agit pas d'une petite querelle, nous avons une armée de presque mille hommes et eux aussi, ne crois pas que Sannah ne réagira pas. »

\- « Je suis parfaitement consciente de cela ! Mais nous n'allons pas laisser Azgeda une fois encore menacer nos frontières. Nous devons réagir ! Ils ont deux de nos hommes. »

Je peux sentir l'énervement d'Anya dans sa voix, et je ne suis pas la seule. Astria, beaucoup plus calme et posée, la regarde attentivement avant de reprendre :

\- « Tu crois que je l'oublie ? Mais que fera Polis si une si grosse guerre éclate ? Nos têtes seront mises à prix, ainsi que nos terres à feu et à sang. Nous ne devons pas déclencher cette guerre Anya, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Anya souffle, avant de finalement déposer les armes et reconnaître qu'elle s'emporte.

\- « Que proposes-tu ? » reprend t'elle, plus calmement.

\- « Laisse-moi aller essayer de parler avec leur Reine. »

Anya se fige instantanément, et la dévisage en silence. Son regard change, et de l'inquiétude s'y manifeste. Costia, dont le corps s'est soudain tétanisé, ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir alors qu'Anya s'apprête manifestement à protester.

\- « C'est de la folie ! » crie t'elle. « Nia est sanguinaire, le dialogue sera impossible Astria, tu me l'as toujours dit. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec ta seconde, tu ne peux pas y aller. » renchérit Anya, devant le regard surpris d'Astria face à la réaction de Costia.

\- « Nous ne pouvons déclencher cette guerre, et nous ne pouvons mêler Polis à cela. Y aller serait le meilleur moyen de savoir si nos hommes sont encore vivants. Cela fait plus de dix jours, et Azgeda ne les aurait pas emmenés s'ils n'espéraient pas qu'on vienne les chercher. Ils veulent quelque chose en échange.. »

\- « Et tu n'en reviendras pas, ils nous enverront ta tête ! Attaquons, si Polis nous tombe dessus… » s'énerve alors Anya, perdant sagesse dans ses paroles.

\- « Ce sera toutes nos têtes qui tomberont. »

\- « Et si c'était ce qu'Azgeda cherche ? » les interrompais-je.

Leurs trois regards se tournent vers moi, alors que je continue.

\- « Et si Azgeda cherchait justement à nous faire défaut par le biais de Polis ? Ils nous invitent à marcher sur eux, à déclencher une guerre qui se soldera inévitablement par l'intervention de Polis, Heda ne pourra pas ne pas réagir. Nous nous ferons massacrer, et Azgeda aura tout à y gagner, votre commerce, nos terres, et le soutien de Polis. Et si nos hommes étaient un appât, et qu'au fond Nia ne nous menaçait absolument pas, mais cherchait à ce que nous, nous la menacions ? »

Un silence s'impose, et l'espace de quelques secondes nous pouvons entendre les bruits extérieurs de nos soldats qui s'agitent malgré l'épaisseur des murs.

\- « Je vais voir Nia. » conclut Astria, décidée.

\- « Hors de question ! » la contredit rageusement Anya.

\- « Lexa a raison, Polis ne doit pas intervenir. Et si… »

\- « Et si quoi ? » l'interroge son égale.

\- « Et si ma tête te revient alors fais intervenir Polis. Nous n'aurons pas déclenché la guerre et Sannah t'écoutera. »

\- « JE NE LAISSERAI PAS AZGEDA ME RAMENER TA TETE ! »

Je n'ai jamais vue Anya dans un tel état de rage. Elle balaye violemment des verres posés sur la table pour les envoyer contre le mur. Dans un cri de rage, elle s'attrape les cheveux pour les tirer en arrière avant de revenir rapidement vers Astria et se stoppe à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je connais cette attitude.

\- « Tu m'entends ? »

\- « Oui je t'entends, mais malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule chose à faire. Tiens l'armée prête, et si dans trois jours tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles, envoie Indra à Polis et viens me chercher. » lui répond alors Astria en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle.

Costia tourne alors sa tête vers moi et comprend. Malgré toute son inquiétude pour Astria, ce qui la frappe sur le moment n'est autre que toute la tension qui émane d'elles. Malgré cela, nous ne sommes capables ni l'une ni l'autre d'émettre un quelconque sourire. L'enjeu est bien trop grand, et la situation trop grave. Nous savons toutes qu'Astria court un énorme risque, mais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nos deux peuples. Si seulement Polis ne nous avait pas menacé… Mais c'est le cas. Sannah menace tous ceux qui font opposition à sa force, et laisser une guerre impunie est un signe de faiblesse. Celui qui la déclenche donc est sur d'en avoir une autre à affronter derrière, et contre Polis. Dans ces cas là, les clans se joignent à Heda pour ne pas être accusés de trahison. Autant dire que nous n'avons aucune chance. _Jus drein jus daun_.

D'un pas décidé, Astria sort de la pièce, talonnée par Costia. Je reste ainsi seule avec Anya, qui perd alors toute contenance devant moi et s'effondre. Des larmes de rage, de désespoir et d'inquiétude coulent le long de ses joues, et lorsqu'elle s'en aperçoit, elle ne peut s'empêcher de les essuyer furtivement, comme si je ne devais pas les voir. Elle sait qu'Astria est actuellement en train de préparer ses affaires pour partir accompagnée de seulement deux guerriers, et qu'ainsi sa vie est en danger. Arrêter une guerre, et assurer notre survie en mettant sa propre vie en péril, voilà les aspirations d'un réel leader. J'admire Astria pour sa détermination et son courage. Et je sais qu'au fond d'elle Anya lui donne raison, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une femme blessée et meurtrie par un passé partagé avec elle.

\- « Anya.. »

\- « Quoi ? » Son regard est empli de tristesse.

\- « Peut être devrais-tu aller la voir avant son départ.. »

\- « Je n'ai rien de plus à lui dire. »

\- « Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, elle m'a dit. Elle m'a parlé de votre passé. Alors peut être devrais-tu aller la voir. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'en reviendra peut-être pas… »

\- « Elle t'a dit ? Et que t'a t'elle dit exactement, Lexa ? T'a t'elle dit que j'ai dû tuer mon propre frère à cause d'elle ? Hein ? »

Je reste sans voix. Anya a tué son frère à cause d'elle, voilà ce qu'elle n'a jamais pardonné à Astria. Et voilà pourquoi Anya m'a autant admirée d'avoir tué mon père. Tout prend du sens, hormis la raison d'un tel acte. Sa rage est apparente, la souffrance de cette perte resurgit sur son visage, et je ne sais que dire pour combler ce malaise qui s'élève dans la pièce par ma faute.

\- « Vas la voir Anya. » concluais-je, avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'Astria est partie, et Azgeda est à environ une journée de cheval vers le Nord. Ils savent forcément que notre armée est rassemblée, il y a donc fort à parier que la leur également. Je reste persuadée qu'ils cherchent à ce que nous déclenchions une guerre, et en toute logique il n'est pas dans l'intérêt de Nia de renvoyer la tête d'Astria au bout d'une lance sans se mettre en porte à faux vis-à-vis de Polis. Notre plan, bien qu'il soit risqué pour la chef de Floukru, compte tenu de l'avidité d'Azgeda et de l'impulsivité pour laquelle Nia est connue, est à mon sens le plus sur pour l'ensemble de nos deux peuples. Indra est de son côté partie à Polis, tenir informée Heda et nous assurer ainsi son soutien rapide en cas de besoin. Elle doit revenir demain à l'aube, et connaissant Indra, elle ne trainera pas pour revenir auprès des siens et de celle à qui elle a prêté serment. L'armée est en effervescence, l'agitation se fait sentir dans nos rangs, et Costia et moi sommes chargées de maintenir l'ordre et apaiser les tensions éventuelles qui montent. Quand on demande à un guerrier de venir se battre pour nous, il vaut mieux qu'il se batte, sans quoi une certaine rébellion peut s'emparer de lui et le pousser à se retourner contre sa hiérarchie. Nous fonctionnons comme cela, et personne n'échappe à cette règle. La seule personne que j'ai connue qui en avait réchappé par le passé est Anya. Anya qui depuis qu'elle a fait connaître le plan à ses principaux guerriers, s'est enfermée chez elle.

Une fois notre devoir accompli, Costia et moi remontons au village où nous décidons de nous reposer. Si demain soir, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, qu'aucun cavalier n'est reparti vers Polis pour informer Sannah que le conflit est résolu, elle arrivera y mettra fin d'une autre manière. Alors que je laisse Costia chez ma mère, qui lui a gentiment offert l'hospitalité, je me dirige vers la maison d'Anya. Après avoir salué les deux soldats qui gardent l'entrée, je pénètre dans l'obscurité de la pièce pour y trouver une Anya allongée, pensive.

\- « Que fais tu là ? »

\- « Je viens t'informer que les rangs se sont apaisés. Nos hommes ont soif de sang, et j'espère simplement que nous n'aurons pas à assouvir cette envie. »

\- « N'en sois pas si sûre. »

Je commence à prendre la direction de la sortie lorsqu'elle m'interpelle.

\- « Ne laisse jamais tes sentiments personnels obscurcir ton jugement Lexa. »

\- « Je ne le ferai pas. »

\- « Nous disons tous cela, et un jour nous rencontrons quelqu'un qui bouleverse tout. Seulement nous avons des responsabilités, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser nos sentiments guider nos actes. J'ai failli aujourd'hui. J'ai failli pour Astria, et j'ai failli envers mon peuple. J'ai été faible. »

\- « L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Je vois plutôt cela comme une force. »

\- « L'amour que je porte à cette femme a obscurcit mon jugement. J'étais prête à rentrer en guerre et à conduire notre peuple tout entier à sa perte pour éviter de me retrouver avec son sang et sa tête sur les mains. C'est une attitude intolérable pour une chef. » s'indigne t'elle, comme dégoutée de sa propre personne.

\- « Nous sommes vouées à de grandes choses Anya, mais nous n'en restons pas moins des êtres humains. C'est aussi ta compassion et l'amour que tu portes à ton peuple qui fait de toi cette chef que nous respectons tous. Cela reste de l'amour. »

\- « L'amour d'un peuple fait ta force, mais l'amour d'une personne constitue ta faiblesse. Ne l'oublie jamais et encore moins lorsque l'avenir de celui ci dépend de la clairvoyance de ton jugement. Maintenant vas te reposer, et dis à Costia de faire de même. Qui sait ce que demain nous verrons revenir d'Azgeda.. »

Alors qu'elle me salue de la tête, je m'éclipse et commence à me rendre chez moi. Ma mère m'interpelle et me fait signe de la rejoindre un peu plus loin, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire avec un immense sourire pendu aux lèvres. Nos conversations et notre complicité me manquent tant, mais je sais pertinemment que pour sa propre sécurité, je ne peux plus lui accorder autant de temps. Je l'enlace, et elle ne tarde pas à attraper un petit objet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et à me le tendre.

\- « Je veux que tu le prennes ma fille. » me dit elle, avec douceur, un petit sourire anxieux sur le coin des lèvres.

Devant le pendentif de mon père, je me retrouve silencieuse. Ma gorge se serre, et je sens des larmes monter, avant de fermer les yeux et lever la tête vers le ciel. Je souffle et sens alors la chaleur de mes larmes ruisseler sur ma peau avant de sentir la douceur de la main de ma mère les estomper. Mes lèvres tremblent alors que je tente, tant bien que mal, de ravaler mes sanglots. Je peux à ce moment précis lire dans son regard tout l'amour que me porte ma mère, amour qui aura bercé mes pas et façonné mon monde, amour inconditionnel qu'un jour j'aimerai pouvoir donner à une personne comme elle me le donne depuis mon premier souffle.

\- « Je t'aime tellement Lexa. Et quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que je suis fière de toi. »

\- « Je t'aime aussi Maman. »

Alors qu'elle commence à partir, je m'accroche le pendentif de mon père autour du cou et lui demande ce qui, selon elle, guide la vie d'un homme. Avec un sourire serein, elle revient vers moi, et me pose la main sur la poitrine avant de répondre.

\- « Son cœur Lexa. Un homme est guidé par son cœur, et n'est en paix que lorsque sa raison et son cœur suivent le même chemin. »

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser et de lui dire que maintenant je vais me reposer. Elle ne rentre de toute façon pas de suite, ce qui me laisse un peu de temps.

* * *

Je passe la porte en soufflant, fatiguée de cette journée à motiver et calmer les troupes, et caresse le pendentif de mon père. J'ôte ma veste et la balance sur mon lit, avant de faire de même avec mes armes et ma paire de bottes qui va voltiger un peu plus loin. Je secoue mon épaisse chevelure et m'allonge sur mon lit quand je suis surprise par Costia, dont j'avais totalement oublié la présence. Je me relève subitement, surprise de la voir apparaître dans la pièce.

\- « Tu es rentrée. Excuse-moi, je me lavais. » me dit elle en souriant.

\- « J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là. » Lui répondis je en soufflant de soulagement.

\- « Désolée. Tu as vu Anya ? »

Elle s'assoie sur le lit de ma mère, en face du mien, alors que moi je me rallonge et fixe le plafond.

\- « Oui. Elle s'en veut beaucoup de son attitude de ce matin. »

\- « Que s'est-il passé entre Astria et elle ? Leur attitude n'a pas eu l'air de te choquer, alors que moi si. Je sais qu'elle se connaissent depuis longtemps, et se respectent. Mais je n'imaginais pas Anya réagir de cette façon. Cela dit, je suis la première à espérer qu'Astria revienne vivante.»

\- « Comme nous tous, mais pour Anya cela prend une dimension différente.. » lui dis-je en me redressant sur mon lit pour la fixer à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Son jugement a été obstrué par ses sentiments aujourd'hui, et il ne doit pas l'être. Même si je peux le comprendre… »

\- « Astria n'a jamais voulu évoquer son histoire avec Anya, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi.. »

Elle vient alors s'asseoir à côté de moi, et passe ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés par dessus son épaule gauche, comme j'ai moi-même l'habitude de le faire, ce qui me fait sourire. Elle saisit alors ma main, et la retourne pour observer les lignes qui s'y dessinent. Son index les caresse, tandis que nos regards se croisent.

\- « Je me perdrais volontiers dans la profondeur de ton regard et la beauté de tes yeux. » me murmure t'elle.

Je sens que je rougis, gênée de ce compliment, et perturbée par la douceur de sa peau et de sa voix. Machinalement, je retire ma main et baisse le regard, avant de me retourner à nouveau vers elle qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Et là, sans savoir pourquoi, intuitivement, je m'approche d'elle et passe ma main derrière sa nuque, la caresse, et l'attire vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sens alors la chaleur s'en émaner, et s'emparer de moi. Alors qu'elle me rend toute cette douceur que je suis en train de lui donner, elle m'attire vers elle, et m'emporte bien au delà de tout ce que je connais jusqu'à présent. Avec elle, je visite à cet instant précis les profondeurs de mon âme, et ressens l'intense bonheur dont elle l'imprègne. Nos deux corps se mélangent, ne faisant plus qu'un, et nos âmes elles, s'unissent dans ce qui me paraît être un moment d'éternité absolue.


	9. Today's the day we get our people back !

**Bonjour ! :)**

 **Un 9ème chapitre sous haute tension. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

 **Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui sont toutes très importantes pour moi et qui m'encouragent.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Des cris d'agitation me tirent de notre sommeil. Costia est blottie contre moi et dort profondément. Je souris en la voyant aussi apaisée, et lui soulève le bras doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Depuis hier après midi, je suis sur un nuage duquel je n'ai pas envie de redescendre. Mais la réalité est belle et bien là, et cette agitation à l'extérieur m'intrigue suffisamment pour me pousser à m'extirper du lit. Je constate par la même occasion que ma mère est assise à table, et que si j'avais voulu lui cacher ma relation avec Costia, c'était loupé. Heureusement il n'en est rien. Je sors de la maison après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, et lui avoir demandé de dire à Costia de me rejoindre lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.

A peine sortie, j'aperçois Indra qui arrive à cheval, et me salue rapidement avant de m'entrainer avec elle voir Anya. Respectueusement, elle sert le bras de notre chef, avant de lui faire le rapport de la situation à Polis.

« Heda se mettra en chemin dès demain à l'aube, comme convenu, sauf si nous envoyons un cavalier lui dire que la situation est sous contrôle. » déclare Indra.

« Bien. Si Astria doit revenir elle reviendra ce soir. Si ce soir nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, alors… » hésite Anya, « Alors cela signifie qu'elle ne reviendra pas. »

Soudain, un cor émettant un son que je ne connais pas retentit. Indra et Anya s'interrompent, et nous sortons précipitamment de la maison, pour courir vers le bruit que nous venons d'entendre. Des cris s'élèvent de nos guerriers en campement à l'orée du village. Costia sort de chez moi au moment où nous passons en courant à sa hauteur, je lui crie alors de venir, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire. Nous arrivons devant un cavalier, seul, dont le cheval est essoufflé. Il porte des peintures blanches, et un sac en tissu qu'il ne tarde pas à balancer aux pieds d'Anya. Je peux deviner l'espace d'un instant dans ses yeux la peur de ce qu'il contient. J'ai la même et Costia aussi. Mais rapidement je me rends compte que cela ne peut pas être sa tête. Trop petit.

« De la part de Nia. »

Anya se baisse, et ramasse le sac pour en sortir un bracelet en bronze, que portait Astria à son départ.

« Tu as deux jours pour céder une partie de tes terres du nord à Azgeda, et dire à Polis qu'un accord a été conclu. Floukru devra céder une partie de son commerce. Sans cela, Nia exécutera Astria, ainsi que les trois autres. Nous avons quelqu'un à Polis qui nous confirmera que le message est bien passé, à la moindre trahison nous les tuons tous. »

Je saisis une lance qu'un guerrier à proximité tenait, et le menace avec. Je suis prête à tirer, un seul signe de tête d'Anya et il meure sur le champ. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lève le bras me signifiant de baisser mon arme. J'entends derrière moi Indra murmurer que c'est un chien qu'il faut abattre. J'obéis à Anya, et alors qu'elle fait glisser entre ses doigts le bracelet, elle lui dit sauvagement qu'elle accepte son marché. Sa décision me surprend, surtout quand je repense à notre discussion de la veille. Anya doit avoir un plan. Elle ne céderait jamais des terres à Azgeda, mettant en danger sa population, dans le seul but de sauver quatre personnes sans avoir une solution de repli. D'ailleurs, qui est la quatrième ?

D'un air assuré, il fait demi tour avant d'élancer son cheval au grand galop se frayant difficilement un passage au milieu de nos hommes qui eux, n'ont aucune envie de le laisser passer. Anya fait brusquement demi tour, et je m'apprête à la suivre lorsqu'Indra me retient par le bras.

« Anya ne doit pas faire ça, c'est de la pure folie ! » conteste t'elle.

« Je sais Indra. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle attend de moi que je dissuade Anya. Indra me fait désormais suffisamment confiance pour cela, et j'en suis honorée. Mais pour moi, Anya prépare quelque chose. Je salue donc Indra, et remonte en direction du village. Je croise Lincoln, et nous échangeons un regard. Il est bien loin le temps de l'entrainement...

« Que prévois tu Anya ? » lui demandais-je, alors que je viens tout juste de passer la grille de la salle du Conseil.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu as laissé ce cavalier repartir en lui disant que tu acceptais le marché de Nia sans avoir de plan. Tu… » commençais-je à crier.

« LEXA ! » m'interrompt Costia, me rappelant que je dépasse les limites dans mes propos.

« Non je ne sais pas Lexa. Si je t'avais laissée tuer ce chien, je les aurais quoi qu'il en soit condamnés. Si j'avais dit non, ils étaient condamnés. Mais je ne compte pas pour autant céder mes terres à Nia. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. »

« Et Polis ? Que fait-on de Polis ? » s'inquiète Costia, à juste titre.

Anya fixe le mur, le regard dans le vague et reste quelques secondes silencieuse face à cette demande.

« Nous allons dire à Polis qu'un accord a été conclu, et que le problème est maitrisé. » répond t'elle, en se retournant vers nous, avant de continuer devant notre surprise. « Si nous ne disons pas à Heda que c'est le cas, ils seront tués. Si nous faisons ce qu'ils veulent, leur émissaire va retourner auprès de la Reine et l'informer que Polis annule la marche de son armée. Cela nous laisse une petite marche de manœuvre.. »

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut faire.

« Tu veux envoyer quelqu'un malgré tout là bas. Tu veux que Sannah sache qu'Azgeda nous a piégés. »

« Je veux qu'une personne de confiance que Sannah connaît soit là pour lui dire qu'Azgeda menace nos terres et pour ce faire, menace un de nos chefs de clans, qu'elle connaît et respecte. Si je pouvais y aller moi-même je le ferais, mais Nia va s'attendre à ce que je vienne en personne chercher Astria et ainsi honorer notre marché. »

« Indra… »

« Sannah ne te connaît pas, et si Nia ne te voit pas Lexa à mes côtés, tout comme Costia, elle se doutera que quelque chose ne va pas. Et Azgeda ne doit en aucun cas soupçonner l'implication de Polis malgré tout. »

Je vois Costia perplexe et dubitative quant à notre plan. Voyant nos regards appuyés sur elle, elle se contente de résumer la situation.

« Donc tu veux envoyer un cavalier demander à Heda de ne pas intervenir, et envoyer également de manière non officielle Indra pour la tenir au courant de la réelle situation juste après que l'émissaire d'Azgeda soit reparti auprès de Nia. Et pendant ce temps là, tu veux qu'on aille chercher Astria et nos hommes. »

Anya approuve d'un signe de tête.

« Et si Azgeda ne nous laisse pas repartir ? Que se passe t'il ? »

« Et si Polis refuse d'intervenir ? demandais-je à Anya.

« Nous connaissons Sannah avec Astria, elle nous respecte, et elle est moins sanguinaire que le précédent Heda. Mais laisser ainsi des terres être volées, un accord commercial qui touchera directement Polis être brisé et un des chefs de clan se faire assassiner après avoir été utilisé comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir davantage de pouvoir, c'est impossible pour elle. Azgeda remet délibérément en cause son autorité en agissant ainsi, et Nia démontrerait plus de puissance qu'elle. Et elle ne laissera pas passer un tel affront. Le plus gros que nous risquons est qu'Heda n'arrive pas assez tôt, et que nous ne puissions pas les sauver à temps, voir que nous y perdions tous la vie. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si Nia exécute Astria, ou m'exécute moi, elle signera sa défaite contre Polis et court à sa perte. »

« C'est risqué.. » concluais-je.

« Lorsqu'une guerre se prépare, le risque zéro n'existe pas Lexa. Vas chercher Indra et fais la venir. Elle devra partir à Polis dans le plus grand secret dans la nuit. Et demande à un émissaire de partir pour la capitale dès maintenant annoncer qu'un accord a été conclu. » m'ordonne Anya.

J'acquiesce et m'exécute. Il y a beau y avoir des risques, ce qui doit être fait doit être fait. Et dans l'intérêt de nos peuples, c'est le mieux à faire dans le cas présent. Une fois les ordres donnés à Indra, ainsi qu'à notre cavalier, je rejoins Anya et Costia afin de parler des derniers détails concernant notre expédition d'après demain vers le Nord.

* * *

Deux jours viennent de s'écouler durant lesquels la tension dans l'atmosphère était palpable. Anya a dû soumettre un ou deux hommes qui discutaient sa décision de ne pas partir en guerre. Il leur a valu d'être fouettés, calmant ainsi les opposants à son autorité. Indra absente, j'ai chargé Lincoln de veiller au bon déroulement des choses au sein des nôtres. Costia a pris Gustus avec elle pour contenir les siens. Anya a fait connaître de tous son intention de se rendre à Azgeda, sans vouloir chercher à déclencher une guerre. Bien évidemment peu comprennent. Mais si elle décide de faire bouger l'armée, l'armée bouge. Elle explique donc que l'armée se tiendra prête et que sur mon Commandement, nous attaquerons Azgeda, mais pas avant d'avoir récupérer les nôtres. Dire que son plan initial est de ne pas attaquer de tout l'aurait discréditée, il vaut donc mieux qu'elle dise qu'elle compte le faire, et attendre que Heda se manifeste. Il n'y aura alors plus de discussions possibles, et chacun se retirera si elle l'ordonne. De plus, Anya s'assure ainsi d'avoir l'armée sur place en cas de besoin. Quand on a autant d'hommes sous son commandement, si Anya m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il faut faire preuve d'autorité et de crédibilité. Il faut avoir un bon esprit de stratégie, et surtout être réfléchie. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Sannah et Polis nous suivront dans notre plan de bataille, qu'Indra réussira à être convaincante et qu'ainsi une guerre sera évitée. Parce que si cela n'est pas le cas, c'est que nous avons échoué. Et ce n'est même pas une option envisageable, ni pour Anya, ni pour Costia et encore moins pour moi.

Nous arrivons devant une immense palissade en bois, capable de résister à bien des assauts selon moi. Ce campement a été fortifié, édifié de manière à traverser le temps sans en être ébranlé. Leur structure de construction est impressionnante et ne me laisse présager rien de bon en cas de guerre. Heureusement Anya y a déjà eu à faire plusieurs fois, et j'imagine donc que ses faiblesses ne lui sont pas inconnues. A cheval à côté de moi, je la sens déterminée, bien qu'emplie d'incertitudes. Qui n'en aurait pas ? Je me retourne pour dévisager Costia derrière moi, dont le visage est bien fermé. Nous arborons tous nos peintures de guerre, ce qui a tendance à durcir nos traits. Nos guerriers portent leurs masques et tenues de guerre également. Les bruits de lances frappant le sol au rythme de leur pas, des épées qui s'entrechoquent, des cris de guerres s'élèvent de la forêt dans mon dos.

Soudain Anya lève la main pour faire signe à tous de se stopper. Les ordres sont relayés jusqu'au dernier rang de notre armée, et un silence s'impose.

« Lincoln ! » l'appelais-je, alors qu'il s'approche pour arriver à ma hauteur. « Que les hommes restent ici, et attendent les ordres d'Anya. »

« Bien Lexa. » me répond t-il en acquiesçant avant d'entamer un demi tour et de s'apprêter à transmettre le message.

« Tu lui fais confiance Lexa ? » m'interroge alors Anya.

« Assurément, oui. »

Je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir, ni pourquoi elle me demande cela maintenant. Son regard se déporte vers le mur de bois qui s'élève face à nous, à une trentaine de mètres. Un peu plus loin, j'entends la voix de Lincoln retentir dans un cri qui sonne puissant et plein de détermination dans mes oreilles. Nos chevaux s'agitent, Costia est aux aguets, attendant comme moi qu'Anya aille au bout de sa pensée. Elle finit par briser le silence.

« Alors c'est lui qui restera en retrait et donnera le signal si nécessaire. » me dit elle, plus déterminée que jamais.

« C'est un bon guerrier Anya, il nous sera utile. » intervint Costia, ne comprenant pas réellement la décision de notre chef.

« … Oui, c'est un bon guerrier, justement.. » lui répondis-je. « Et il sera assez sage pour s'en tenir à ce que nous prévoyons, et ne pas aller au devant d'un conflit. Il n'outrepassera pas nos ordres. »

Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Anya se fit à mon opinion, et le rôle de Lincoln est décisif. S'il ne fait pas preuve de la sagesse dont je le pense capable, je serai responsable du massacre qui suivra. Anya fait le choix de lui laisser la responsabilité de déclencher la guerre si nous ne revenons pas, et surtout de ne pas le faire sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Elle fait le choix de lui faire confiance pour savoir quand agir et surtout quand ne pas le faire. Elle revient alors sur ses pas, et va à sa rencontre. Je la vois de loin lui expliquer ce qu'elle attend de lui, le visage de Lincoln me laisse penser que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Il sait la responsabilité qui repose sur ses épaules, et que j'en suis la raison. Tout comme je sais qu'il aurait voulu être à nos côtés, mais qu'il est la personne sur laquelle je peux le plus compter pour faire preuve de sagesse dans cette situation, en dépit de nos coutumes quelques peu barbares. Il détourne les yeux vers moi pour croiser mon regard et j'incline la tête. Anya lance alors son cheval au galop, laissant mon ami et son armée derrière elle, et tandis qu'elle passe à mon niveau, je fais signe à Costia et Gustus de me suivre dans ses pas.

Les immenses portes s'ouvrent sur notre passage et nous arrêtons alors la course de nos chevaux. La tension est à son comble, je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur le nom de Nia, Reine sanguinaire d'Azgeda. Et nous allons dans très peu de temps avoir confirmation qu'Astria, Nyko, Cisto et cette quatrième personne sont encore en vie. Des dizaines de guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents hurlent sur notre passage, et je prends alors conscience que cette fois, le danger est bien réel. Si les négociations échouent, et si Indra ne revient pas à temps avec Sannah, nous n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir. Si Anya conclut réellement cet accord cédant ses terres par un pacte de sang, elle devra l'honorer. Elle ne fera jamais cela. Et si Sannah n'arrive pas entre le moment où les otages seront relachés et où Anya ne conclut pas le pacte, vu qu'elle refusera de le faire, Nia ordonnera notre mort à tous. Mais qu'importe, nous combattrons dignement, et avant de rendre notre dernier souffle, nous en emporterons le plus grand nombre avec nous. Mon regard se déporte vers Costia, elle est prête. Autant que moi. A ce moment précis, je m'en remets entièrement au plan d'Anya, et suis prête à la suivre jusque dans la mort s'il le faut.

Une femme à la chevelure châtain clair, le visage sévère empli de cicatrices se tient debout devant nous, fière, un sourire mesquin pendu au coin des lèvres. Entourée de ses guerriers, elle se sent clairement en sécurité, son regard bleu perçant défit Anya. Mais elle ne l'impressionne pas. Anya dégage une prestance dont Nia n'est absolument pas pourvue. La tension entre les deux est palpable, et personne n'y est indifférent. Gustus s'agite, et essaie malgré tout de se contenir. Ses mains sont crispées sur son épée et sa lance, et alors qu'Anya s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers son adversaire, je suis plus que jamais sur mes gardes. Nia tend un bras à Anya en guise de salutations, que cette dernière refuse.

« Voyons Anya, je te pensais plus encline aux bonnes manières ! » lui lance t'elle sarcastiquement, avec un grand sourire provocateur.

Je sens la tension monter en moi, et suis prête à lui trancher la gorge. Mais je n'en fais rien, et me contente de laisser Anya gérer cette femme.

« Où sont ils ? » se contente t'elle de lui répondre, dans un calme que je ne peux qu'admirer. Son regard, lui, est en revanche très parlant, et de sa réponse dépendra notre sort à tous les quatre.

J'empoigne mon épée, mais sans la dégainer. Costia me jette un regard, et nous élaborons alors en silence notre plan de défense. Nous n'aurions qu'une fraction de seconde pour nous rapprocher d'Anya et nous mettre dos à elle afin de nous laisser plus de chances à toutes les trois. Et surtout pour la protéger le temps que Gustus nous rejoigne. Tout irait très vite. Costia hoche la tête alors que mon regard se reporte sur Nia. Son expression hautaine la rend particulièrement détestable, et il est en effet hors de question de lui concéder quoi que ce soit. Plutôt mourir. _Jus drein jus daun_. Notre peuple sera ainsi protégé par Polis, et Indra capable de reprendre la suite d'Anya si je viens à mourir avec elle. Tel est le plan d'Anya, Indra est au moins sauve avec Polis assurant ainsi la sécurité et l'avenir de notre peuple. La sagesse d'Anya et sa perspicacité forcent décidément tout mon respect et ne me font absolument pas regretter d'être à ses côtés à ce moment précis. Ma détermination s'en trouve même décuplée.

« Amenez les prisonniers ! » hurle Nia, alors que des gardes s'exécutent.

Stoïque, Anya attend patiemment face à Nia qui se délecte de la situation à seulement deux mètres de moi. Soudain nous les voyons apparaître, deux gardes puissamment armés, tirant des prisonniers enchainés dont deux qui peuvent difficilement marcher. Nos regards se durcissent à cette vision d'horreur. Astria, dégoulinante de sang, les poignets et le visage lacérés, lève les yeux vers nous. Dans son regard épuisé, subsistent force et combativité. Elle est prête à prendre les armes. Nyko tente tant bien que mal de soutenir Cisto alors qu'il est tiré fortement en avant par un garde, entrainant la chute du vieil homme. En voyant cela, Gustus ne peut s'empêcher de réagir, et s'apprête à s'élancer dans leur direction, haineux. Je l'empêche d'avancer plus loin, risquant de mettre tout en péril et ce, malgré la vision de son père affaiblit et qui a visiblement été maltraité. Je peux comprendre sa rage et son envie de vengeance mais raisonnablement je lui barre la route en silence devant l'attitude amusée de Nia. Son père est alors relevé par une jeune femme, pas beaucoup plus vieille que moi, que je ne connais pas et qui est visiblement la quatrième prisonnière. Son épaisse chevelure acajou cache les traits de son visage, m'empêchant ainsi de déceler toute combativité dans son regard. Seul son acte me permet de la porter en estime, et témoigne de sa bravoure. Mais son aide lui vaut d'être violemment frappée dans l'abdomen par un garde qui ferme la marche, coup sous lequel elle s'effondre à son tour, faisant réagir Astria qui arrête d'avancer et fait subitement demi tour pour s'interposer, prenant ainsi le dernier coup qui était destiné à la jeune. Nia sait qu'Anya n'est pas en position d'intervenir, et qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de ses prisonniers tant qu'elle ne les a pas relachés. Je peux voir la colère monter dans les yeux d'Anya, et à ma grande surprise, elle ne peut pas cette fois la contenir. Alors que du sang s'échappe de la bouche d'Astria qui vient de prendre un coup, Nia se retrouve subitement avec une épée sous la gorge.

« Relâche les ou je te tranche la gorge ! » la menace Anya.

Je me mets instinctivement en garde, prête à combattre. Tout comme Costia et Gustus. Malheureusement, leur reine étant menacée, il en va à présent de même pour tous les guerriers nous entourant. Le regard de Nia a cependant changé et elle reste quelques secondes sans rien dire, le bout de la lame d'Anya lui caressant la gorge. Elle déglutit avant de demander avec un léger sourire à ce que les prisonniers soient relachés devant le regard audacieusement déterminé de sa rivale. Après leur avoir ôté leurs chaines, ils sont jetés dans notre direction. Mais Anya ne baisse pas pour autant son arme.

« Tu as un accord à honorer Anya. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante si tu ne le fais pas et tu le sais. »

« Oh je le sais, mais je t'aurai au moins tranché la gorge. » lui répond t'elle, plus menaçante que jamais.

Nous allons devoir nous battre. Parce qu'Anya va la tuer. Je constate qu'Astria est désormais armée ainsi que la jeune à qui Costia a donné sa deuxième épée. Nous ne devons pas intervenir avant qu'un des chefs ne le fasse. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Alors que de chaque côté de Nia, deux hommes sont désormais très menaçants pour Anya, j'observe celui qui est le plus proche de moi et que je sens plus que nerveux. Et qui est donc d'autant plus dangereux pour elle. Je resserre mes doigts sur le manche de mon épée, et le foudroie du regard. Je suis sûre que dans le fond de mes yeux, il peut apercevoir la rage enflammer mon cœur.


	10. Blood must have blood

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard pour la publication de ce dixième chapitre. divers paramètres rentrent en compte, et les publications risquent d'être malheureusement peut être un peu espacées.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Soudain, un cor retentit. Ce n'est pas un des nôtres, et chacun de nous le sait. Le regard d'Astria s'illumine d'un espoir de régler la situation de manière plus pacifique que par une effusion de sang. Anya elle, maintient son regard plongé dans celui de Nia, alors que cette dernière réagit au premier son de cor. Deuxième son retentissant. Dans son regard, Nia laisse alors se déverser toute sa haine lorsqu'elle comprend de quoi il s'agit. Tous les guerriers autour de nous s'agitent, se demandant d'où est émit ce bruit et surtout à quoi il correspond.

« Tu as osé… » siffle Nia entre ses dents, haineuse, menaçante alors qu'elle a toujours la lame d'Anya sous sa gorge.

« Tu n'as plus le choix. »

« Traitresse. » hurle t'elle, captant ainsi à nouveau l'attention des siens. « Tu as osé amener Polis à nos frontières. Tu es lâche, et faible, comme l'était ton frère. »

« Je vais te montrer l'étendue de ma faiblesse… »

« ANYA, STOP ! » hurle alors Astria, l'empêchant de justesse d'enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de celle qui vient de lui manquer de respect ouvertement.

Le regard d'Anya a changé dès l'instant où son frère a été évoqué, et je comprends alors que la seule personne qui pouvait arrêter son geste venait de le faire à l'instant.

« Cet accord est annulé. Tu n'as d'autres choix que de nous laisser partir. Heda est là, si nous mourrons, Polis te massacre. » lui dit elle avant d'abaisser son arme.

Anya tourne alors les talons, laissant derrière elle Nia complètement déconcertée par son attitude malgré ses provocations. Mon regard ne peut se détourner de ce jeune homme présent à sa droite, dont l'attitude et la nervosité ne me rassurent guère, et qui n'a toujours pas rengainé son arme. Derrière nous, un passage s'est ouvert au milieu de tous les guerriers d'Azgeda, et j'entends alors des cris annonçant de faire place, surplombant des bruits de pas, comme ceux d'un attroupement d'hommes qui s'avance en notre direction. Je me retourne pour voir apparaître des guerriers très lourdement armés, serrés coude à coude, menaçant de leurs lances ceux et celles qui ne se déplacent pas sur leur passage, soumettant certains par des coups, en tuant même un qui refusait de s'écarter. Tout paraît très solennel et je comprends alors que face à moi se trouve Heda, qui ne tarde pas à apparaître sous haute garde. Elle impose le silence et s'avance alors d'un pas, avec Indra à ses côtés. Pas un bruit ne s'élève, et alors qu'elle méprise Nia du regard, Sannah ne tarde pas à faire un signe de tête à l'un de ses gardes qui ordonne à ce que toutes les armes soient abaissées. Je vois alors tout autour de moi les guerriers de Nia qui nous menaçaient il y a encore très peu de temps déposer les armes. Anya fait de même, juste avant de s'agenouiller devant Heda, Astria l'imitant.

Alors que je m'apprête à déposer un genou à terre, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil à ce jeune guerrier dont la nervosité de m'a rien laissé présager de bon quelques instants plus tôt.

Mon instinct ne m'a pas trompée, à peine venais je de poser un genou à terre, alors que tout le monde a baissé et rangé ses armes, qu'un cri retentit dans mon dos, faisant monter l'adrénaline en moi et mettant tous mes sens en alerte. Je me retourne rapidement et constate alors avec effroi que celui qui a suscité toute mon attention s'est déjà rapproché de nous, épée à la main, et s'apprête à transpercer Anya par derrière. Je me rue en sa direction, et m'interpose, bloquant ainsi son coup à main nues, le tout à seulement un mètre d'Anya, qui a à peine le temps de se retourner. Mais alors qu'il force, m'obligeant ainsi à poser un genou à terre et à contempler de prêt toute la rage qui l'anime, je serre les dents face à la douleur provoquée par la pression de son poids sur mes poignets. Peu à peu, je vois sa lame se rapprocher de ma tête, lorsque d'un coup son corps est déporté sur le côté me libérant de son emprise. Costia s'est jetée sur lui et est à présent en train de lui faire face. J'entends Anya dire à Nia de retenir son homme, mais celle ci se contente de sourire. Je détourne mon regard vers Sannah, et vois alors Astria faire de même.

« _Jus drein jus daun_! » se contente t'elle de déclarer.

C'est un combat à mort qui vient de commencer. Et je refuse que Costia se batte à ma place. Je saisis alors mon épée et la repousse violemment pour l'éloigner de mon adversaire.

« Lexa ! » proteste t'elle.

« C'est mon combat Costia. » commençais-je avant de devoir me retourner dans un cri pour répondre au coup de l'homme à qui je dois faire face.

* * *

Nous sommes désormais seuls à exister pour moi. Seuls l'un face à l'autre. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, et ma concentration s'accroitre. Je ne tremble pas, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Et je n'ai pas peur des cicatrices qui ornent son visage, recouvertes de peinture blanche. Bientôt je vais les tapisser de rouge. J'attaque dans un cri. La violence de mes coups le fait reculer, l'aisance de mes mouvements le déstabilise. Mais alors qu'il esquive l'un d'eux, je suis frappée violemment dans le haut du dos et ma respiration en est saccadée. Je me reprends rapidement et lui fais à nouveau face, en position d'attaque. Je le défis du regard, et je pense qu'il y voit alors toute la haine qui s'en échappe. Un cercle s'est créé autour de nous, délimitant ainsi la zone de combat. Chacun regarde, y compris Sannah, qui se contentera à présent de déclarer la fin du combat uniquement lorsque l'un de nous sera tombé. Je ne sais absolument pas qui est cet homme, ni même pourquoi il a attaqué Anya. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il n'en aura plus l'occasion de mon vivant. Dans un cri de rage, il avance vers moi et m'assaillit de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Entre parade et esquive, je lui résiste et parviens même à le frapper au visage d'un coup de coude avant de lui donner un puissant coup de genou dans les côtes, le repoussant. Il crache du sang et se rue sur moi, entrainant ma chute sur le sol, m'obligeant à lâcher mon arme au passage. Il me domine à présent, et me frappe au visage. La violence du coup me sonne légèrement, un gout de sang me remonte dans la bouche. J'ai horreur de ce gout de fer. Un deuxième. Je sens ses mains me comprimer la gorge, et si je ne réagis pas, bientôt je ne pourrais plus respirer.

Alors que je me débats, et tente d'agripper ses yeux, je griffe son visage, faisant ainsi apparaître ce rouge que je me suis promis d'y voir dessus. Il a mal et je peux le constater, je parviens à attraper un de ses yeux et enfonce de toutes mes forces mon pouce dedans jusqu'à voir son sang dégouliner le long de ma main. Il hurle et relâche ainsi la pression autour de ma gorge, me permettant de me dégager de son emprise par un coup de poing sur son flan. Je me relève difficilement, et saisis mon cou par réflexe. Je cherche à récupérer ma respiration et une partie de mes esprits parce que le combat n'est pas terminé. Tandis que son cri de douleur retentit, je peux apercevoir mon épée au sol un peu plus loin, que je vais alors récupérer rapidement. Je suis encore debout et lui aussi. Mais j'ai mes deux yeux et lui non. J'entends Nia lui crier d'aller se battre de ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Elle est rageuse et s'il décide de ne pas terminer ce combat, elle le tuera avant même que je ne le fasse. Cette femme est si sanguinaire. Elle le repousse elle même vers moi, et c'est alors furieux et désespéré qu'il se jette à nouveau sur moi, sans réussir à m'atteindre. Il mord alors la poussière et j'en profite pour me jeter sur lui et le frapper à la figure de la même façon que lui l'a fait juste avant. Son sang éclabousse mon visage et je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il est inerte. Je me relève alors légèrement, contemplant son corps gisant sur le sol entre mes jambes, avant de me retourner vers Sannah.

« _Jus drein jus daun. Jus drein jus daun. Jus drein jus daun_ ». Voilà le cri qui s'élève du cœur de nos guerriers. Voilà qui scelle son destin. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je saisis mon poignard et le place au dessus de son cœur. C'est en le regardant que je lui murmure « _Yu gonplei ste odon._ », avant d'enfoncer de manière franche la lame, entrainant son dernier soupir. Je regarde alors Nia, qui, les larmes aux yeux, se mure dans un silence très parlant. Elle me hait, elle hait à ce moment précis tout ce qui l'entoure. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui sourire de satisfaction, si cet homme n'avait pas attaqué Anya, nous n'en serions pas là et c'était à elle de l'en empêcher. Je retire ma lame de son corps et me relève en m'essuyant la lèvre, puis frotte mon poignard contre ma cuisse avant de regagner les miens. Je peux lire de la fierté mêlée à du soulagement dans le regard de mon mentor, ainsi qu'un profond respect dans celui d'Indra. Mais celui dont j'ai le plus besoin est celui que Costia me donne à ce moment précis. Celui empli d'inquiétude et de gratitude pour ma victoire. Je lui adresse un sourire. C'est terminé maintenant.

* * *

Nous nous retirons, laissant Sannah régler à présent son problème avec Nia et imposant à Azgeda les nouvelles dispositions. Ce plan risqué a finalement été un succès, ce qui ne peut que nous réjouir. Nous avons récupéré nos prisonniers, tous en vie, et ni Anya ni moi n'avons perdu la notre. Anya décide de s'entretenir avec Indra, en attendant au campement toujours en place aux portes d'Azgeda qu'Heda ordonne le repli de l'armée. Ma présence est requise et Anya m'invite donc à me nettoyer avant le retour de Sannah, chose que je ne m'attarde pas à faire.

Une fois Indra partie, j'entends Astria pénétrer sous la tente, accompagnée de Costia. Je ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il se dit, et finis de me nettoyer le visage. Ma lèvre est boursoufflée et je vais garder une ecchymose quelques jours sur ma paumette. Costia arrive doucement derrière moi, et me surprend en m'attrapant par les épaules avant de me retourner face à elle. En silence, elle me caresse les lèvres et je peux alors lui murmurer que je vais bien. Elle appuie son front contre le mien et reste ainsi quelques secondes avant que je ne dépose un baiser sur sa bouche. Je la serre dans mes bras et respire son odeur, mon visage enfoui dans son cou. J'avais besoin de ce moment de paix. Et elle est venue me l'offrir. Mais nous sommes interrompues par Anya qui fait irruption dans la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait pas à nous trouver ainsi, et marque une pause en me voyant aussi proche de Costia. Cette dernière se retire alors, me laissant seule avec ma chef. Je me sens légèrement gênée de la situation. Anya vient se mettre face à moi, et me demande de me tenir droite. Je ne comprends absolument pas la raison de cette demande, mais j'obéis et me redresse.

« J'aime ton port de tête Lexa. Il est fier, et c'est une bonne image qu'un chef doit renvoyer. De la fierté et de la détermination. »

Devant mon silence, elle ne tarde pas à continuer, tout en apprêtant correctement mon haut et les bouclettes de cuir qui le composent et qui, apparemment, ne sont pas droites. Elle repositionne le tout sur ma poitrine et ajuste ma ceinture abdominale.

« Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage aujourd'hui, et de beaucoup de sagesse. Je t'en remercie. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Anya. Je t'ai protégée. J'ai surveillé tes arrières. »

« Oui, je sais Lexa. Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serai surement morte. »

« Sannah ne serait pas intervenue ? »

« Non, Sannah n'aurait rien fait. Elle aurait déclaré la guerre à Azgeda par la suite, mais n'aurait pas sauvé ma vie. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme cela. Nous fonctionnons comme cela. Et Sannah n'aurait fait que son devoir, comme nous tous. » me dit-elle, pensive.

« Pourquoi Nia a t'elle permis à cet homme de se ruer sur toi ? Quelle folie lui a prise, en présence de Heda en plus. »

Quelque chose m'échappe dans le déroulement des évènements. Pourquoi laisser un homme mettre ainsi en péril la sécurité de tous.

« L'orgueil. La folie. »

« J'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle l'aurait abattu s'il avait renoncé au combat. Comment peut on sacrifier un homme comme cela, sans réelle cause valable ? Sans réel enjeu. Je veux dire, aucun de nous n'avait le contrôle de la situation, Heda était là. Pourquoi demander à son homme de se sacrifier ainsi, alors qu'elle aurait même du l'empêcher de commettre l'acte qui lui aura finalement couté la vie. »

« Elle savait que Sannah ne s'opposerait pas à un combat de mise à mort. Le faire aurait été synonyme de faiblesse de sa part. La faiblesse de protéger une personne contre une autre alors que ses intérêts directs n'étaient pas menacés. Mais je pense que la situation a échappé à Nia. Elle n'aurait pas demandé à ce qu'on m'attaque en présence de Heda. Et une fois que le combat était engagé, il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre un signe de faiblesse à son tour... »

« Et cela passait par laisser son homme mourir pour elle. »

« Son fils. » me rétorque t'elle, devant mon regard désabusé. « C'est un de ses fils que tu viens de tuer aujourd'hui Lexa. Le deuxième se trouvait aussi à ses côtés. »

Je fais un pas en arrière, réalisant à cet instant les conséquences que cela aurait à présent. Nia me vouerait une haine personnelle, en plus de la haine déjà vouée à notre clan. Cela signifie qu'entre Azgeda, Trikru et Floukru il n'y aurait plus aucun répit possible, ni plus aucune trêve durable envisageable. Que seule Polis permettrait à partir d'aujourd'hui de nous garder des représailles de Nia qui profiterait de la moindre occasion d'assouvir sa vengeance personnelle. A cette idée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peur pour mon peuple et tous ceux que j'ai ainsi mis en danger en gagnant ce combat. Voyant mes craintes, Anya s'approche à nouveau de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien avant de reprendre.

« Nous sommes en guerre contre Azgeda depuis toujours Lexa, tu n'es pas responsable des actions futures de Nia, ni même de ses décisions. Elle ne peut outrepasser Polis, rassure-toi. »

« Elle se vengera tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et sur qui Anya ? Qui devra subir les conséquences de mes actes ? » commençais-je à m'énerver.

« Parfois, les morts ne peuvent être vengés. Polis contiendra Azgeda, et Sannah contiendra Nia ou lui fera couper la tête. Ce sera du moins le cas tant qu'elle gardera avec elle les autres clans, et qu'elle ne démontrera aucun signe de faiblesse pour perdre leur soutien. L'envie de vengeance de Nia ne l'amènera jamais à sa propre mort, elle ne mettra jamais sa propre vie en danger pour son désir de revanche. Ce n'est pas sa manière de faire, bien qu'elle soit cruelle, elle est avide de pouvoir. Et cela ne passe pas par sa propre mort. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » lui répondis-je, non convaincue.

Elle me sourit. Anya ne m'a pas souri de la sorte depuis longtemps. Elle m'invite donc à la suivre, afin d'aller rencontrer Sannah qui doit être revenue depuis le temps. Lorsqu'elle en donnera l'ordre, notre armée lèvera le camp, laissant enfin derrière nous cette guerre à laquelle nous avons échappé de justesse. Oui, mais jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à nous diriger vers la tente de Sannah, Astria demande à parler à Anya en privé. Peut être vont elles enfin pouvoir régler leurs histoires, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Non, le sujet abordé doit être beaucoup plus important que leur histoire personnelle pour qu'Astria retienne Anya juste avant de devoir retrouver Heda. Après de longues minutes à les attendre, nous les voyons enfin nous rejoindre et le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'Anya affiche ouvertement une énorme contrariété sur son visage. Celui d'Astria est tout aussi fermé. Anya arrive à ma hauteur et me regarde silencieusement avant de lancer d'un ton ferme que nous devons à présent y aller, sans rien ajouter de plus. Nous pénétrons dans la tente où Sannah trône, assise sur un fauteuil de bois. Entourée de gardes, elle demande à ce que la pièce soit libérée, nous laissant seules avec elle. C'est une femme très charismatique, et se retrouver en sa présence sans aucune surveillance, dans un cadre aussi intimiste me laisse sans voix. Après l'avoir saluée respectueusement, elle nous fait signe de nous relever avant de briser le silence.

« Anya, Astria. » les salue t'elle, à son tour.

` Sa voix est un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, sa beauté illumine la tente, et l'atmosphère est emplie de son charisme. De petite taille, d'ossature moyenne, elle dégage malgré tout plus de force que n'importe laquelle d'entre nous. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme l'ébène et sa peau foncée. Ses traits sont fins, ses lèvres prononcées et son regard dur. La couleur marron foncée de ses pupilles en est surement la raison. Elle arbore l'armure de Heda, une épaulette qu'elle porte à gauche ; l'avant est relié à l'arrière par une première partie d'un long bout de tissu rouge bordeaux, et dont la deuxième partie tombe de l'arrière de l'épaulette jusqu'au sol. C'est la première fois que je la vois, et je n'ose imaginer la fierté que cela doit être de la porter, ni même les responsabilités que cela engendre. Cette épaulette représente le statut de Heda et se transmet de l'un à l'autre. Comme un héritage. Je ne sais pas grand chose de plus, hormis que tout se fait à Polis, que la mort d'un Heda implique la nomination d'un autre, et que tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre à ce titre. C'est comme cela depuis des générations.

« Je me suis entretenue avec Nia. Cet incident est à présent résolu. » déclare t'elle, d'un ton solennel.

« Merci, Heda. » lui répond Anya.

« Cependant, je ne veux plus avoir à intervenir pour ce genre de choses. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'un tel affront me soit refait de la sorte, suis-je bien claire ? »

« Très claire, Heda. »

« Qui es-tu ? » m'interroge t'elle, me surprenant et me tirant ainsi de mes pensées.

Son attention se porte désormais sur moi. Elle incline la tête et semble attendre une réponse de ma part. Peut être suis-je longue à la lui donner, sans même m'en rendre compte.

« Lexa. _Leksa kom Trikru, Heda. »_

« Eh bien Lexa, je vois qu'Anya a bien placé sa confiance. »

J'incline la tête en guise de remerciements et m'attends à croiser le regard fier d'Anya, mais il n'en est rien. Au lieu de cela, je lui trouve un regard empli d'inquiétude. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant dans les paroles de Sannah.

« Disposez à présent, je souhaite m'entretenir avec vos chefs, seules. » lance t'elle à notre égard, avec Costia.

Nous la saluons sans attendre et nous retirons. Costia n'avait jamais vue Heda non plus et c'est donc excitées que nous partageons nos impressions à son sujet. Tout ce que nous en savons depuis toujours vient enfin de prendre une autre dimension. Heda vient de prendre un visage. Le Heda avant elle était très différent paraît-il, et la politique de Polis également. Nous ne l'avions que peu connu, et il est de coutume chez nous de ne plus évoquer un Heda mort. Cela nuit au présent. Même les personnes de notre entourage l'ayant côtoyé, de prêt ou de loin, n'en parle que très peu. Il y a donc tout un aspect mystique concernant Heda, volontairement conservé à travers le temps et l'espace. J'imagine que les gens de la capitale doivent plus en savoir que nous. Je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds à Polis, et bien que profondément attachée à mes racines, j'éprouve quand même un grand attrait pour ce lieu. Siège de notre politique, siège de Heda et berceau de nos traditions ancestrales. J'espère un jour pouvoir y aller. Je partage ce désir avec Costia et nous nous promettons d'essayer de tout faire pour en fouler la terre ensemble la première fois. Bien sur, compte tenu de nos statuts, nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas en avoir la certitude, mais s'en faire la promesse donne une toute autre profondeur à ces paroles échangées. Un souhait partagé par deux adolescentes qui, l'espace d'une seconde, oublient leur statut et leurs responsabilités, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il soit exaucé et surtout, partagé.


	11. Be strong !

**Bonjour :)**

 **J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, en particulier un passage qui m'a prise aux tripes. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Dans ce chapitre Lexa se rapproche toujours plus de sa destinée pour partir à Polis, et elle rentre dans la phase d'acceptation de qui elle est, et des possibilités qui s'ouvriront à elle. Mais avant tout cela, il y a une phase d'acceptation.. qui ne fait que commencer.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours ;) En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Depuis plus de six mois, je me sens relativement en paix. Azgeda n'a pas refait des siennes dans l'immédiat et peu de choses sont venues troubler notre quotidien qui ne s'en trouve que plus paisible. Au fond de moi, je ne cesse de repenser à mon combat gagné six mois plus tôt, au cours duquel j'ai ôté la vie du fils de Nia. Il y aura des représailles, je n'arrive pas à en démordre. Anya me certifie pourtant que la situation est sous contrôle mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter de l'exactitude de ses dires. Nia me paraît tellement imprévisible, et là ou son silence depuis des mois devrait normalement me rassurer, c'est plutôt l'effet inverse. J'ai tendance à le trouver inquiétant.

Néanmoins, il est vrai que nous connaissons depuis quelques mois maintenant des jours paisibles et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. La vie à TonDC est prospère, et Anya sereine. Nous n'avons subi qu'une seule attaque de Faucheurs, et n'avons perdu que peu d'hommes. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons répondre et ainsi venger nos morts. Ne rien savoir d'eux nous coupe toute opportunité de riposte sans courir au suicide. Personne n'aiderait _Trikru_ à vaincre cette menace, qui selon moi, va de paire avec Mount Weather. Cet endroit est hanté, et aucun peuple ne s'y risquerait à nos côtés, pas plus que Polis. _Floukru_ et _Trikru_ réunis ne suffisent pas à battre cet ennemi dont nous ignorons tout. Alors nous ne faisons rien dans l'immédiat, mais j'espère que dans le futur nous arriverons à en savoir plus et à ainsi enfin réussir à élaborer une stratégie d'attaque. Il faut que cela cesse un jour…

« Lexa…»

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la voix douce de Lincoln et ouvre ainsi les yeux tout en les recouvrant de ma main par réflexe. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouissent. Je tourne la tête pour l'apercevoir alors qu'il vient juste de s'asseoir à mes côtés, le regard pensif posé sur l'horizon.

Je me relève et lui adresse un sourire auquel il répond. Le petit vent frais qui s'élève de la mer et vient se heurter sur nos visages est agréable. Et le silence qui règne sur cette plage de galets est d'or. Seul le bruit de la houle se fracassant sur les rochers vient le troubler de temps à autre. Le peu de fois où j'ai la chance de venir ici, je me ressource et me délecte de ce calme ambiant. En peu de temps j'ai eu l'occasion de pouvoir en profiter plusieurs fois, venant régulièrement rendre visite à Astria et Costia. Les relations entre _Trikru_ et _Floukru_ sont propices à de nombreuses rencontres, ici ou à TonDC, donc Anya et Astria passent à nouveau beaucoup de temps ensemble, ainsi que Costia et moi. Lincoln adore m'accompagner lorsque je me rends ici, et nous en profitons pour nous enrichir de leur manière de vivre. Costia nous a d'ailleurs appris comment pêcher au filet, comment les fabriquer, et comment mener à bien une bonne partie de pêche. Nous passons à chaque fois un bon moment ensemble, rions aux éclats et profitons de chaque instant partagé. L'époque où Lincoln se méfiait d'elle me paraît bien lointaine, et lorsque l'image de leur confrontation sur la plage me revient en tête alors que je suis en train de le regarder scruter l'horizon, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il attrape un galet de forme ovale, et époussette le sable qui l'entoure avant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« Il règle ici une atmosphère différente de chez nous, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si… » lui répondis je. « Tout paraît plus simple, plus reculé, et certaines menaces sont quasi inexistantes ici. Surtout sur cette plage… » lui répondis-je sereinement.

« C'est vrai. Cette plage est sublime. Et je sais que c'est ton petit endroit sacré » me lance t'il sur un ton taquin.

Je lui saisis son galet des mains, avant de le lancer au loin sous son regard surpris parce qu'il n'a rien vu venir.

« C'est pour ça que j'aime y venir, et que je n'aime pas y être dérangée ! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Sauf par Costia, hein… »

« Ne me cherche pas Lincoln, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de ton mètre quatre vingt cinq, ni de ta masse musculaire. » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Oh non, ça je le sais bien ! De quoi as tu peur Lexa de toute manière… ? »

Mon regard vient de changer, et ses paroles ne font que me mettre face à ma propre réalité. J'ai bien peur de certaines choses. Mais je ne dois pas, et ne peux pas laisser mes peurs guider mes pas. En guise de toute réponse, il n'obtient qu'un silence, dans lequel il m'accompagne sans hésitation. Après une longue minute qui me paraît être une éternité, je décide de me lever et de lui tendre une main pour l'inviter à faire de même.

* * *

Alors que nous marchons le long de la plage pour remonter vers le village, je peux voir se dessiner à l'horizon un bateau qui rentre très certainement de la pêche. _Floukru_ est le seul peuple en possédant de ce genre, vestiges d'une époque révolue et qui malgré tout fonctionnent toujours. Costia les appelle les tas de ferraille, ce qui me fait sourire à chaque fois. Ils sont bruyants, tout rouillés, mais flottent encore et leur permettent d'aller relativement loin en mer. Je ne sais absolument pas comment ils peuvent manier ces monstres de fer, mais _Floukru_ a su les dompter et les utiliser à bon escient, faisant d'eux leur principal outil pour s'alimenter. La pêche est pour eux ce que la chasse est pour nous : leur moyen de survie, de s'alimenter, et au delà de cela, leur culture. Chaque enfant apprend dès son plus jeune âge à pêcher, à faire de l'eau son élément, à l'apprivoiser et à la chérir. Tout comme nous apprenons à respecter la forêt, eux apprennent à respecter la mer, et Astria y veille, comme ses prédécesseurs avant elle. Ecouter Costia me parler de leurs coutumes, l'entendre compter des histoires de leur passé a quelque chose de passionnant. J'aime particulièrement le pacifisme qui règne en ces lieux, et elle est très attachée à le préserver le jour où elle sera amenée à remplacer Astria.

Nous arrivons au village où nous retrouvons Costia, qui est justement en train de montrer à des petits enfants la technique du lancer de harpon. La voir ainsi sourire et rire avec eux me remplit de joie, et alors que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je détourne mon regard d'elle pour le plonger dans celui de Lincoln.

« Ton esprit est parmi les nôtres, mais ton cœur lui, est ici. »

Je reste silencieuse à ses propos. Mais je sais qu'il a raison, mon esprit et mon devoir me ramèneront toujours auprès des miens, mais mon cœur lui, restera toujours auprès d'elle. Alors que Lincoln s'éloigne en esquissant un sourire, je continue d'observer la simplicité de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, et de l'observer elle, en train de donner et de transmettre tout son savoir à ces jeunes qui plus tard, prendront notre relève. A ces jeunes qui représentent l'espoir d'un monde meilleur auquel Costia et moi aspirons tant. Nous ne serons peut-être pas en mesure de leur offrir, mais cet espoir représente notre raison de nous battre. Nous nous battons pour lui chaque jour.

« Lexa ! » m'interpelle une voix que je reconnais instantanément.

Je fais volteface pour me retrouver face à Anya, dont le regard est plus que déterminé.

« Suis-moi. » m'ordonne t'elle, d'un ton sec.

D'un pas décidé, elle m'entraine vers la plage de laquelle je viens juste de remonter quelques minutes auparavant, avant de se dévêtir partiellement et de balancer ses affaires sur le sol, ne conservant qu'un simple haut et son pantalon. Elle jette toutes ses armes à terre, y compris le poignard qu'elle porte habituellement autour de sa cuisse, avant de me demander de faire de même.

« Anya, que fait on ? » lui demandais je, incrédule.

« Un entrainement. » me répond elle, sèchement.

« Un entrainement ? Ici ? Mais… »

« Obéis Lexa ! » m'ordonne t'elle en se rapprochant de moi, menaçante.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à protester, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi elle m'a faite venir ici pour m'entrainer, je suis soudain frappée violemment au visage. Surprise, je redresse la tête pour faire face à mon mentor, qui vient tout juste de me donner le coup et s'apprête à récidiver. Je pare son attaque de mon avant bras, et la repousse avec force, tout en ôtant toutes mes armes et les balançant violemment sur le sol. Anya vient de m'amener à l'endroit où habituellement je viens chercher de la paix, pour se battre. Cette idée fait monter de la colère en moi, et je lui en veux de me gâcher l'image que j'avais jusqu'à présent de ce lieu. Cependant, je ne l'attaque pas, et me contente de la regarder silencieusement, mais avec un regard plein de combativité.

« Nous allons nous battre, ici, toi et moi, à mains nues. » me lance t'elle.

« Dans quel but ? Que dois je retirer de cet enseignement Anya ? »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ce que je suis en train de dire qu'elle se jette sur moi, me frappant dans les côtes, puis me donnant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Je vacille, et fais quelques pas en arrière en essayant de retrouver mon équilibre. Anya me regarde et tente d'attaquer de nouveau très rapidement. J'esquive son attaque et la frappe de toutes mes forces sur la figure. Elle amorce le coup, et s'essuie la bouche de laquelle sortent quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle recrache instantanément. Dans un cri, elle arrive vers moi comme une furie et me plaque au niveau du thorax, entrainant notre chute à toutes les deux dans l'eau. Dans un combat acharné, nous prenons toutes les deux des coups autant que nous en rendons, passant d'un combat au sol à un combat debout. Au début, je les retenais, maintenant, j'y mets tout mon cœur. Je suis en train de frapper violemment mon mentor dans les côtes lorsque je laisse place à une hésitation, réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire à cet instant et surtout toute l'ardeur que j'y mets. Ne voyant pas venir la contre attaque, il a suffi de ce court instant pour qu'Anya me saisisse le haut du dos, inclinant ainsi ma tête vers l'avant, et me donnant le coup salutaire de genou dans le visage. Sous le choc, je m'effondre en arrière, tombant tel un poids mort dans les quelques centimètres d'eau qui s'avancent sur la plage au rythme de la marée. Je sens mon corps s'humidifier totalement, alors que je tente tant bien que mal de retrouver mes esprits. Je frotte mon nez qui me fait horriblement mal et arrive à peine à ouvrir les yeux pour voir mon sang sur mon avant bras se mêler à l'eau qui ruisselle sur ma peau. Anya, essoufflée mais toujours debout me regarde, alors que je tente de me relever, me laissant retomber d'épuisement, et de douleur.

« DEBOUT ! » hurle t'elle. « DEBOUT Lexa ! »

Puisant dans mes dernières ressources, je me hisse sur mes jambes. Je suis mouillée, pleine de sable et de sang, mon corps me supplie d'arrêter, et mon esprit faiblit. Je suis épuisée, et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir ni la force, ni l'envie de me battre contre elle. Pourtant elle se tient là, à à peine un mètre cinquante de moi, tout aussi épuisée que je le suis, avec toute cette hargne dans son regard.

« BATS TOI ! »

Elle s'approche de moi et me frappe à nouveau au visage, me hurlant de me battre. Je tente désespérément de répondre, mais sans y parvenir. Mon corps ne suit plus, ou peut-être est ce mon esprit. Je ne veux plus frapper Anya.

« LEXA ! ALLEZ ! _STE YUJ_! »

Ces mots résonnent en moi comme un électrochoc, je veux rester forte, et je comprends alors ce qui m'a couté ma défaite. Mon hésitation. Mon hésitation à la frapper lui a permis de prendre le dessus, me donnant le coup de trop. Le coup qui, si ce n'avait pas été Anya, m'aurait tuée. Voyant que je relève la tête, et que dans mon regard apparaît à nouveau une flamme de combativité, Anya esquisse un sourire, et se remet en garde. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je feins une attaque, la poussant à se déstabiliser et à tenter de m'attaquer. Alors que j'esquive, je la saisis par le col de son haut et la fais tomber sur le sol. Sa tête tombe directement dans l'eau, et je me jette sur elle et la retourne, me faisant fouetter le visage par ses longs cheveux mouillés au passage. Je suis à présent sur elle, le poing levé prête à lui donner le coup salutaire. Le sang qui coule de mon nez lui tombe sur la figure, laissant des trainées noires sur ses joues. Je reste ainsi plusieurs secondes, et son regard est plongé dans le mien, alors que l'eau lui dévale sur le torse, immergeant par moment ma main qui maintient son col. Je ne frappe pas, mais ne bouge pas non plus.

« Au moment où tu abandonnes Lexa, tu es morte. »

Je la lâche alors, et elle se laisse retomber dans les quelques centimètres d'eau dans lesquels nous nous trouvons. Je me laisse tomber à côté d'elle, avant de souffler profondément d'épuisement. La leçon vient de se terminer. Après une bonne minute passée allongées dans l'eau, nous nous asseyons, et échangeons un regard silencieux, avant qu'elle ne se relève, en me tendant un bras que je saisis. Ensemble, nous sortons de l'eau et allons nous asseoir un peu plus haut sur la plage. Anya me regarde, et approche sa main de mon visage. Avec une extrême douceur, elle m'essuie la lèvre supérieure, sur laquelle coule encore un peu de sang de mon nez. Elle contemple son pouce et le frotte à son index en poussant un profond soupir, avant de se frotter le coin de l'œil.

« Anya… »

« Je t'ai appris tout ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre Lexa. Je.. »

« Pourquoi me dis tu cela ? » m'inquiétais-je de la tonalité de sa voix.

Anya est nerveuse. Quelque chose la travaille, et je me rappelle alors de l'attitude d'Astria il y a maintenant un petit moment, lorsque nous avions conclu notre alliance. Il se passe quelque chose avec mon sang, parce qu'en l'occurrence, c'est lui que regarde Anya entre ses doigts.

« Tu es une _Natblida_ Lexa. »

Je regarde mon sang que je sais noir effectivement. Mais je ne saisis pas la portée de cette révélation, qui n'a rien de choquant pour moi. Certains ont le sang rouge, d'autres noir..

« Ton destin n'est pas de me succéder. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Anya ? Que veux tu dire ? » lui demandais je, inquiète, et surtout totalement déconcertée par ses propos.

« Etre _Natblida_ te donne une toute autre destinée. Celle d'apprendre auprès de quelqu'un de bien plus important que moi, celle de peut être succéder à… celle de devenir Heda. » me répond t'elle, pensive.

Dans son regard, je peux deviner de la tristesse qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Mais je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'elle essaie de me faire comprendre, ou peut-être que je refuse de vouloir le comprendre. Devant mon silence et mon regard interrogateur, elle continue de m'expliquer :

« Tu n'as pas dû rencontrer beaucoup de jeunes ayant le sang noir comme toi, même aucun, je me trompe ? »

« Non. »

« Et cela n'a jamais éveillé ta curiosité ? Ta mère est au courant ? »

« Oui.. Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit que c'était particulier au point de… elle m'a simplement toujours dit que j'étais destinée à faire de grandes choses, mais toute mère dirait cela. »

« Ton père, lui, savait ce que cela signifiait. »

« Mon père savait quoi ? Qu'avoir le sang noir nous permet d'apprendre auprès de Heda ? »

« Etre _Natblida_ est un droit de naissance de non seulement apprendre auprès de Heda, mais aussi de la remplacer le jour de sa mort. Ton père le savait parce qu'il m'a déjà accompagné à Polis. Lorsqu'un _Natblida_ est découvert, il y est amené pour apprendre auprès du _Fleimkepa_ , Titus, et recevoir son enseignement. Titus est le conseiller de Heda, et l'esprit du Commander choisit son successeur parmi les _Natblidas_ ayant reçu son enseignement. C'est la tradition, chaque enfant ou jeune adulte découvert est amené à Polis pour accomplir sa destinée. C'est ainsi que se fait la succession de Heda. »

« Mais si je veux rester ici, et continuer d'apprendre à tes côtés ? » commençais-je à protester, presque instinctivement.

« Non Lexa, tu ne peux pas. Ton destin est bien plus grand et tu dois l'embrasser. Je ne pourrais pas te fournir l'enseignement que tu mérites. Et je ne pourrais être qu'un frein à ton ascension. Tu recevras l'enseignement de Titus jusqu'à ce que l'esprit du Commander doive choisir parmi vous. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Anya m'explique, je mesure l'étendue des conséquences de mon droit de naissance. Tout quitter, partir à Polis, et peut être devenir Heda. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être honorée de cette révélation, ou si je dois en être apeurée. J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête et ne pas avoir cette conversation dont l'issue est incertaine. Anya est en train de briser petit à petit tout ce que je pensais acquis jusqu'à présent, la protection de mon peuple, apprendre à ses côtés, ma mère, Costia… Tout cela risque de redevenir une illusion plutôt que ma réalité, dans laquelle finalement je commençais à réellement m'épanouir.

« Mais que signifie partir à Polis ? C'est un honneur de pouvoir apprendre auprès de Heda, mais… Et puis pourquoi maintenant Anya ? Tu m'as déjà vu saigner, tu as déjà vu la couleur de mon sang et en particulier lors des entrainements les six derniers mois, alors pourquoi ne m'en parler que maintenant ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire avec toi avant de te laisser partir Lexa. Polis ne se refuse pas, et si Heda ou Titus apprennent que je t'ai cachée même l'espace de quelques mois, ils me feront tuer. Mais j'en prends la responsabilité. En tant que chef de clan, nous sommes obligés de signaler la présence d'un _Natblida_ dès que nous en découvrons un. S'il est petit, nous le laissons grandir suffisamment, mais lorsqu'il est en âge de recevoir l'enseignement du _Fleimkepa_ , il doit y aller. Sans cela, nous sommes tués sur le champ. »

« Depuis combien de temps sais tu pour moi ? »

« Astria m'en a parlé. Avant cela, tu n'avais jamais saigné en ma présence, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Si cela n'avait pas été Astria, j'aurai dû t'envoyer immédiatement à Polis lorsque je l'ai su, pour notre sécurité à tous et par respect de nos coutumes. Mais elle m'a laissé quelques mois de répit, et à présent tu es prête. »

Tout prend alors un sens, Astria lorsqu'elle a caché aux siens ma main entaillée, la discussion qu'elles ont eue ensemble juste avant de voir Sannah, les entrainements intensifs d'Anya ces derniers mois, sans aucun public. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être honorée malgré le fait que beaucoup de questions se posent, amenant leur lot de doutes…

« Je t'accompagnerai à Polis dans quelques jours Lexa. »

« Je te remercie Anya, pour tout ce que tu m'as enseigné. » commençais je à lui dire, derrière une voix tremblante d'émotions, à l'idée que tout ceci aurait bientôt une fin. « Je… »

« Ne te laisse jamais déborder par tes sentiments. A Polis plus que jamais tu devras être forte, et tu as cette capacité Lexa. Tu as cette force qui peut te maintenir en vie et te faire réaliser énormément de choses. Mais dès l'instant où tu seras là bas, tu devras laisser ton passé derrière toi, et ne pas laisser tes émotions te retenir ici bas. Tu devras t'élever, j'ai fait ma part et le reste ne dépendra que de toi. Je t'ai enseigné ce que j'avais à t'enseigner, et maintenant ta destinée me dépasse et je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. »

« Tu m'as déjà fait l'honneur d'être à tes côtés, et pour ça Anya, je te respecterai toujours et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. »

« Si tu deviens Heda un jour, tes responsabilités dépasseront tout ce que nous avions imaginé, et tes choix n'en seront que plus difficiles. Mais n'oublie jamais que le jour où tu abandonnes, tu meurs. Je sais que tu as les épaules pour cela. Tu es faite pour diriger, tu es née pour cela, et je l'ai toujours su. »

* * *

Après avoir été un champ de bataille, cette plage reprend son atmosphère sereine, et pourtant malgré tout, nous sommes loin de l'être. Anya paraît posée, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'est en un sens pas plus ravie que moi de la situation. Cela dit, si ma destinée est de partir à Polis, je partirai à Polis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la promesse que nous nous étions faite avec Costia, et je réalise alors que je devrai la briser malgré moi. Il ne me reste que quelques jours avant de partir, quelques jours pour dire adieu à tous ceux que j'aime, quelques jours pour embrasser l'idée que pour moi tout va changer, quelques jours pour profiter de tout ce que j'aime tant ici et qui risque de tant me manquer. Et malgré toute l'excitation que l'idée de partir pour Polis me provoque, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur qui s'emballe et la gorge qui se serre. Je sens alors sur ma cuisse pour la première fois la main d'Anya qui s'y pose en signe de soutien, d'amour, de respect et de compassion. Instinctivement, je pose la mienne par dessus, et lorsque je détourne le regard à la recherche du sien, je peux apercevoir une larme qui dévale sa joue. Elle me saisit la tête et l'appuie contre la sienne avant de me chuchoter « _Ste yuj, Leksa kom Trikru_ ».


	12. We are what we are

**Bonjour :)**

 **Ce chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire. Je le perçois comme un ascenseur émotionnel. J'ai pris vraiment énormément de plaisir à poser par écrit ces évènements, à explorer toutes ces relations et le passé de certains personnages. J'espère réussir à vous permettre de les vivre intensément avec Lexa.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Je tente tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil, mais mes pensées m'empêchent de maintenir mes yeux fermés. C'est avec douceur que je caresse son avant bras qui est posé juste sous ma poitrine, alors que je l'écoute respirer profondément et sereinement. Depuis ma discussion avec Anya, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à Costia. Sa présence à mes côtés est devenue indispensable, sa beauté illumine mes journées et sa sagesse guide mes pas. Elle est l'espoir que je souhaite à chacun d'avoir dans sa vie et l'amour que l'on devrait tous connaître au moins une fois dans notre existence. Renoncer à tout cela me tort les tripes, et c'est le ventre noué et la gorge serrée que je me suis couchée quelques heures plus tôt à ses côtés. Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui en parler, et pourtant, je ne peux pas repousser l'échéance éternellement. Je détourne la tête sur la droite pour me retrouver face à elle, alors que ses traits sont reposés et détendus, je suis sûre que les miens sont durcis et contrariés. Je sens mes lèvres trembler, et une larme couler de mon œil pour dévaler mon nez. Je ravale. Le clair de lune qui filtre au travers de la fenêtre magnifie ses traits, et je suis là, seule, face à elle, et en somme face à moi-même et à mes craintes. Je vais surement énormément gagner là bas, mais cela suffira t'il pour compenser tout ce que je vais perdre ici. Costia est mon moment de paix dans ce monde de brutes. Celle qui me rappelle que la beauté du monde et l'amour valent la peine que l'on se batte pour eux. Je suis éperdument amoureuse et pourtant les paroles d'Anya me hantent, et au plus profond de moi je sais qu'elle a raison, et que je ne dois pas laisser mes sentiments faire obstacle à mon avenir. Malgré cela, celles de Lincoln me reviennent aussi : mon devoir me portera toujours auprès des miens, mais mon cœur lui, me ramènera toujours auprès d'elle.

Je pleure en fixant le plafond, lorsque sa main vient se poser sur ma joue pour détourner ma tête. A présent, elle me regarde, et je peux lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle me porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ? » me chuchote t'elle dans le creux de l'oreille en déposant un doux baiser sur ma joue.

Je lui saisis la main et la presse davantage sur mon visage, comme pour imprégner ma peau de chaque sensation au contact de la sienne. Sentant mon malaise, elle se relève légèrement et vient caresser ma joue, puis passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'esquisse un sourire, alors qu'elle se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour immortaliser ce moment, si parfait, si pur, dans lequel nous pouvons sentir nos deux âmes en parfaite harmonie et symbiose.

Alors que je pleure sous ses baisers, elle arrive malgré tout à me calmer et après de longues minutes à être dans ses bras, je trouve enfin le sommeil, rassurée, aimée, oubliant même de redouter les premières lueurs de l'aube à venir.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, et tends le bras pour la sentir auprès de moi, je me relève subitement en constatant que la place est vide. Affolée, je la cherche du regard à travers la pièce, sans l'apercevoir. Je saute hors du lit, enfile rapidement mon haut, et me précipite vers la salle de bain en l'appelant. Mais personne. Je retourne près du lit pour enfiler mon pantalon et m'apprête à sortir, lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, déconcertée par mon état d'anxiété. Machinalement, Costia dépose ce qu'elle tient dans les bras par terre, et s'approche de moi avant de m'enlacer. Je la prends à mon tour dans mes bras, et pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire moqueur, et vient plonger son regard dans le mien. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à me taquiner et à me demander très certainement ce qui ne va pas, je suis prise d'un profond désir et l'embrasse fougueusement, avant de la tirer vers moi et de me laisser tomber sur le lit, l'entrainant dans ma chute. Je l'embrasse, je l'aime, et à ce moment précis rien ne saurait être capable de remettre en question tout l'amour que l'on se porte. La pression de nos deux corps ne laisse aucune place au doute, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. A présent nues, libres, le monde entier pourrait s'effondrer qu'ensemble nous survivrions. L'aube n'a plus d'importance, je lui donne tout ce que je suis, une dernière fois.

C'est en riant que nous terminons cet ébat fougueux, charnel et passionné avant d'être rappelées à la réalité lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Astria. Instinctivement, nous nous recouvrons de la couverture et cachons tant bien que mal nos deux corps dénudés. Affreusement honteuses et confuses de notre présentation devant elle, Costia rougit et je ne sais plus où me mettre. Mais alors qu'Anya nous aurait très certainement méprisées du regard, Astria affiche un grand sourire, et se contente de nous dire que nous sommes attendues avant de sortir à nouveau de la pièce. Nous nous ôtons donc du lit, et nous habillons rapidement. Alors que je ferme mon pantalon, je regarde, pensive, Costia en train de coiffer ses cheveux.

« Costia… »

« Oui ? » me répond t'elle, enjouée.

« Je vais bientôt repartir avec Anya » lui dis-je, mal à l'aise.

« Ah bon ? Mais je pensais que tu devais rester encore plusieurs jours ? »

Son regard change alors qu'elle arrête de tresser sa chevelure, et je la sais perspicace. Entre cette nuit et ma réaction de toute à l'heure, elle attend que je lui donne une explication.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas Lexa ? »

« Je vais partir à Polis. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Anya a besoin d'y aller ? » me demande t'elle, dubitative.

« Ce n'est pas pour Anya, c'est pour moi. »

Je m'éloigne d'elle alors qu'elle tente en vain de se rapprocher de moi. Nerveuse, je fais le tour de la pièce, et suis même incapable de savoir ce que je ressens à ce moment précis. Tout m'apparait confus, j'ai l'impression de ne rien maitriser, et une part de moi a peur. Pourtant, je dois lui expliquer, et je dois le faire rapidement vu que nous sommes attendues. Mais je ne peux pas courir le risque que quelqu'un d'autre lui apprenne à ma place. Je tente alors de me ressaisir et affiche à nouveau un visage impassible. En silence, je cherche mon poignard du regard sur la table, le prends et m'entaille la main sous le regard incompréhensif de Costia.

« Je suis une _Natblida_ Costia. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

« Lexa… » me répond t'elle, désemparée.

« Est ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ? » lui redemandais-je à nouveau en serrant un peu plus mon poing, plusieurs gouttes de sang noir tombant alors sur le sol.

D'un coup, Costia perd toute contenance, et laisse échapper un cri de rage qui me glace le sang. Elle se retourne, et frappe violemment le mur à plusieurs reprises, laissant ainsi exprimer toute sa colère. Surprise dans un premier temps par sa réaction, je ne peux m'empêcher de la comprendre, et la regarde alors faire sans intervenir. Pourtant j'en meure d'envie, mais sa réaction est légitime. Mais voyant qu'elle ne se calme pas, je finis par m'avancer vers elle et lui pose la main sur l'épaule alors que ses deux poings et sa tête sont appuyés contre le mur, son visage couvert de larmes. Elle se retourne et cette vision me brise le cœur. Elle, si forte en temps normal, se retrouve si faible à cause de moi. Je comprends alors les paroles d'Anya.

« Je suis désolée. » lui murmurais-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien quelques instants, avant de me passer à côté pour aller dans la salle de bain. Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir, je me contente de la rejoindre alors qu'elle se met silencieusement un peu d'eau sur la figure, histoire de paraître plus présentable. Et de cacher sa peine. Son silence est douloureux.

« Costia, dis moi quelque chose.. » tentais je doucement de rouvrir le dialogue.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Lexa. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. »

Cette dernière phrase me blesse. Et pourtant elle est bien vraie. Je n'ai pas choisi, et elle non plus. Mais nous devons faire avec. Costia m'en veut, et son silence, son regard et le ton de sa voix sont significatifs. Je tourne donc les talons, et passe la porte. Mais avant d'aller plus loin au dehors, je m'arrête quelques secondes à peine après avoir franchi la porte et lève les yeux au ciel. Personne ne pourra jamais autant me blâmer que moi même de nous imposer cela. Et il faut encore que je fasse mes adieux à ma mère. Mais je ne m'autorise pas à y penser maintenant. Costia sort sur mes pas, et c'est donc ensemble et en silence que nous rejoignons Astria et Anya chez cette première.

* * *

Lorsque nous passons la porte, nous trouvons Astria et Anya assises autour d'un verre, dans une ambiance relativement détendue. Je n'ai pas recroisé Anya depuis hier, et lorsque je passe la porte, elle s'avance vers moi et me tend un bras. Je la regarde et le saisis fermement. Par ce geste, je déduis qu'elles étaient très certainement en train de parler de moi, et je suis sceptique sur la tournure que peut prendre la discussion. Costia est contrariée, tout comme moi en mon fort intérieur. Astria nous fait signe de prendre place si nous le désirons, mais sa seconde décide de décliner la proposition. Pourtant, elle lui somme de s'asseoir, et les traits de son visage s'assombrissent. Notre hôte nous sert un verre d'eau, et je sens que la pièce se charge d'une certaine tension. Anya finit par briser le silence.

« Lexa, en as tu parlé à Costia ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que l'attitude de Costia parle d'elle même. Je me contente donc juste d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation.

« Bien… reprend t'elle, nous allons donc partir dès demain, et nous repasserons par TonDC. Ensuite, nous partirons à Polis. Tu pourras ainsi dire au revoir à ta mère. »

Alors qu'elle me dit cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une énorme gratitude envers elle. Anya aurait très bien pu m'imposer de partir sur le champ depuis ici, et je n'aurai pas donc pu faire mes adieux à ma mère. Et je sais que rien ne l'oblige à prendre cette décision, sachant qu'en plus chaque jour qui passe est un risque encouru pour elle que Polis ne découvre la vérité. Costia se tend à l'entente de ces mots, ce qui ne manque pas d'échapper à nos deux mentors. Astria jette un regard en coin à Anya, qui ne peut s'empêcher de baisser le sien. Elle s'approche de Costia et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, de manière compatissante. Je me sens mal de la situation dans laquelle je nous mets, et pourtant, comme elle me l'a dit elle-même toute à l'heure, nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

« Que va t'il se passer une fois là bas Anya ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Lexa, tu vas être formée par Titus dans le but de pouvoir un jour peut être succéder à Sannah, comme tous les autres nightbloods. »

Costia se lève violemment de table et quitte la pièce. Astria, sans un mot, la suit. Je pense qu'elle s'attendait à une telle réaction. Je me retrouve donc seule avec Anya, qui ne tarde pas à évoquer ce qu'il vient à l'instant de se passer.

« Elle dépassera cela. Et toi aussi Lexa, tu devras laisser ce que tu quittes ici, et te concentrer sur ce que tu rencontreras là bas. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi Anya.. »

« Tu es bien plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été, mais tu es encore jeune, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.. Sur notre politique, et sur toi même. Mais tu sais Lexa, quand je t'ai vue tuer ton père alors que tu étais si jeune, j'ai vu la force et le courage que tu as en toi. Tu as ébranlé ce jour là toutes mes convictions, je ne voulais pas de seconde, je ne voulais pas enseigner, ni même m'attacher. Je ne voulais pas faiblir à nouveau, et pourtant tu m'as renvoyé l'image même de la force que d'autres personnes ont vue en moi, là où moi je ne voyais que la faiblesse. Tu m'as permis d'apprendre beaucoup sur moi-même, et en quelque sorte, je me suis réconciliée avec moi même grâce à toi. J'ai placé beaucoup d'espoirs en toi, pour me remplacer.. »

« Et je ne pourrais jamais le faire… »

« Non, tu pourras faire bien plus. Tu devras juste ne jamais arrêter de te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois. Mais avant même de faire confiance aux autres, fais toi confiance. Les autres peuvent être fourbes, et te trahir aussi facilement qu'ils te prêtent allégeance. Mais si tu es fidèle à toi même, tu sauras déceler la réelle fidélité d'autrui. »

« Penses-tu réellement qu'un jour je deviendrai Heda, Anya ? Penses-tu réellement que j'ai les épaules pour cela ? »

« Oui, assurément. Tu as un bon instinct, tu as l'âme d'un leader, et tu as la force nécessaire pour guider tout un peuple. Il ne te manque que l'enseignement que tu recevras là bas. Le règne d'un Commander se mesure à son pouvoir, mais toi tu peux faire changer cela. Tu pourras suivre le chemin que Sannah a commencé à emprunter, et si tu fais tes preuves, son esprit te choisira à coup sûr. »

« Merci de croire que je suis capable… »

« Je crois ce que je vois Lexa, et je suis fidèle à ce en quoi je crois. »

Elle boit une gorgée d'eau et regarde longuement le fond de son verre, en décrivant des cercles.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Astria ? »

Elle étouffe alors un petit rire, à mi chemin entre agacement et admiration face à l'audace de ma question. Elle dépose alors délicatement son verre sur la table, dans une maitrise d'elle même que je lui ai rarement vue.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t'il tant ? » me demande t'elle, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« Parce que cela contribue à faire de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Mais j'admire ta relation avec Astria, malgré ce passé tumultueux que vous partagez. Alors, depuis le début, je m'interroge sur la rancune que tu as à son égard pour m'avoir caché dans un premier temps que tu la connaissais personnellement, et ensuite tu m'as dit que tu avais tué ton frère à cause d'elle. Mais je n'imagine pas Astria… »

« Les gens ne sont parfois pas ce qu'ils paraissent Lexa. »

« Mais ils contribuent toujours à faire de nous ce que nous sommes, tout comme nos choix Anya. C'est toi même qui me l'a enseigné. »

« L'élève finit par dépasser le maître. » déclare t'elle, dans un murmure.

Elle se lève de table et fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle me donne l'impression de n'avoir en face de moi que son enveloppe corporelle, inhabitée par son esprit qui lui, est désormais ailleurs. Je la trouve magnifique, emplie de grâce à ce moment précis, malgré son absence. Ces quelques secondes m'amènent aussi à prendre conscience qu'elle va terriblement me manquer. Sa sagesse, malgré son caractère aussi imprévisible que réfléchi, sa force, son courage. Autant de valeurs qui lui sont chères, et qui le sont aussi à mes yeux désormais. Anya aura été pour moi le guide que mon père n'aura pas eu l'occasion d'être. Elle finit par me faire face à nouveau, le regard cette fois empli des douleurs de son passé.

« J'avais un frère Lexa… Un frère jumeau que j'ai perdu il y a maintenant plusieurs années. J'ai du le tuer moi même. »

« Pourquoi ? » osais-je demander, parce que jusqu'ici elle ne m'apprend rien.

« Parce que parfois on ne nous laisse pas le choix. »

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Quel est le rapport avec Astria ? Anya affiche des traits fermés, et s'est rassise juste en face de moi. Je sens que c'est difficile pour elle de m'en parler, et pourtant, si elle n'avait pas voulu répondre à ma question, elle me l'aurait fait savoir. Malgré tout, sa rage ne m'est pas destinée.

« Il y a quelques années, nous sommes partis en guerre une énième fois avec Astria contre _Azgeda_. Nia venait tout juste d'accéder au trône. Mon frère était un de nos meilleurs guerriers, et je venais d'être nommée seconde depuis environ deux ans. Lors d'un combat qui a mal tourné, nous avons perdus beaucoup d'hommes et certains ont disparus. Parmi eux se trouvait Ludwig. _Azgeda_ en avait fait des prisonniers, et leur sort était certain. Des trophées, voilà ce qu'ils allaient être… » Elle serre les dents à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et sa gorge se noue. « Notre chef n'a pas voulu partir à leur recherche, nos forces étaient affaiblies et le sort d'une vingtaine de nos guerriers n'était pas sa priorité. Polis n'était pas à l'époque ce que c'est aujourd'hui, Heda ne nous protégeait pas de la même façon, il s'agissait d'une guerre de clans, rien de plus. J'ai insisté pour que nous allions leur porter secours, mais je n'ai eu droit en retour qu'à des coups de fouet. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abandonner mon frère… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et me contente de rester silencieuse. Anya perd petit à petit contenance devant moi, et pour la première fois, la femme m'apparaît totalement.

« Astria m'a alors offert son soutien, tant psychologique que physique. J'étais très amoureuse d'elle, depuis un moment déjà, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à combattre, mais pas uniquement. Nos deux peuples ont toujours entretenu des relations cordiales, et Astria savait comment maintenir cela avec notre chef de l'époque. Nous nous sommes liées d'amitié avant que tout cela n'arrive, je lui faisais confiance et c'était réciproque. C'est une femme et une chef que je respectais énormément. Bien plus pacifique que le nôtre. Et une excellente guerrière. »

« Astria est une excellente guerrière ? » lui demandais-je, presque surprise.

« Oui, bien meilleure que moi au corps à corps… »

En y réfléchissant, je n'ai effectivement jamais vu Astria se battre, mais Costia a du apprendre auprès de quelqu'un et c'est vrai qu'elle m'a dit une fois que les séances d'entrainement se font à huis clos avec son mentor.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la voir se battre. »

« Ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de se battre contre elle ne sont plus là pour en parler, de toute façon. »

« Pourtant aujourd'hui Astria aspire à la paix, et refuse au maximum le combat.. »

« Comme elle l'a toujours fait.. jusqu'au jour où nous sommes parties mener une attaque contre un poste de garde d'Azgeda, juste quelques guerriers, elle et moi. Mon propre chef n'était pas au courant de cette expédition, et Astria a pris cette décision uniquement pour me soutenir. Nous avions eu vent d'éventuels prisonniers qui devaient transiter par là, et des mois auparavant certains avaient fait le même parcours. Désespérée, je voulais avoir la certitude que mon frère était bel et bien mort, et j'avais décidé seule de mener ma propre vendetta s'il le fallait. Astria a tenté de me protéger tant bien que mal, la poussant ainsi à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites en temps normal... L'amour peut être une faiblesse Lexa, mon histoire en est la preuve. L'amour pour mon frère a bien failli tous nous faire tuer, et celui d'Astria pour moi également. »

« Mais pourquoi lui en veux tu à ce point Anya, je ne comprends pas.. ? D'après ce que tu me dis, elle n'a fait que te soutenir et t'apporter son aide. Et puis pourquoi dis-tu que tu as du tuer ton propre frère alors qu'il est mort des mains d' _Azgeda_ ? » la questionnais-je, confuse.

« Lorsque nous avons attaqué ce poste de garde nous avons appris que mon frère n'était pas mort. L'un des gardes avant de rendre son dernier souffle m'a dit que Ludwig était bel est bien vivant et qu'il avait rejoint les rangs d'Azgeda depuis six mois, donc depuis sa capture. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, et de rage je les ai tous tués sans même sourciller. Je dois ma vie à Astria ce jour là, j'étais prête à aller de suite vérifier de mes propres yeux si cette information était réelle. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon propre frère pouvait être un traître à son propre sang. Que mon frère pouvait renier ainsi tout ce qu'il était pour se rallier à ces chiens. Astria m'a alors raisonnée, et m'a aidée à accepter des mois durant que mon frère était bien mort sur ce champ de bataille. Qu'il soit ou non en vie, il devait être mort pour moi. »

« Je n'imagine pas ce que tu as du vivre Anya. » lui dis-je, compatissante, le cœur et la gorge serrés à la vue des larmes qui coulent à présent sur son visage.

« J'ai donc repris ma place, en laissant cette partie de ma vie de côté. Durant des mois j'ai pu me reconstruire, et mener d'autres batailles aux côtés de mon chef, qui devait continuer d'ignorer cette réalité. Sinon, il m'aurait faite tuer. C'était désormais notre secret avec Astria et nous ne l'abordions même que rarement ensemble. Des mois ont passés sans que je n'eusse vent de quoi que ce soit le concernant, et je passais toute ma haine et ma hargne au combat. J'avais fait des progrès fulgurants, gagnant ainsi le respect de chacun de manière durable. Même si mon devoir me l'imposait, j'espérais au plus profond de moi n'avoir jamais à devoir le tuer sur un champ de bataille. »

Elle déglutit, et boit une gorgée d'eau. La tristesse de son regard me glace le sang, et je frissonne. Elle s'avance alors vers la porte, et me fait signe de la suivre, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Ensemble, et en silence, nous arpentons un petit chemin sinueux qui passe derrière la maison d'Astria pour nous enfoncer dans de petits sous-bois à peine visibles depuis le village. Toutes les fois où je suis venue, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, et n'ai même pas remarqué qu'un petit chemin y est dissimulé. Anya marche devant moi, d'un pas régulier, et sans n'avoir prononcé un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la maison.

« Où va t'on ? »

« Suis-moi. »

Alors je la suis. Après quelques minutes de marche, en montée, nous arrivons sur une petite clairière, en haut d'une falaise surplombant sur la gauche le village, environ à une petite centaine de mètres. La vue d'ici est magnifique, nous offrant un panorama sur la mer qui s'étend à perte de vue, avec le village et la plage en contrebas. Mon attention est très vite captée par des bruits s'élevant sur ma droite. Je détourne la tête et aperçois Anya à proximité du rebord de la falaise le regard baissé. Il y a surement une petite crique, cachée aux yeux de tous. Plus je m'avance pour la rejoindre, plus je reconnais ces bruits qui me sont familiers et comprends alors où elle m'a amenée. Au milieu de bruits d'épée qui s'entrechoquent, et de la mer qui se fracasse contre les rochers m'apparaissent Astria et Costia, en plein combat. Je suis surprise que cette dernière ne m'ait jamais parlé de cet endroit, mais comprends alors pourquoi elle m'avait toujours dit que les entrainements avec son mentor étaient à huis clos. Anya les observe en silence, fière et admirative. Je peux lire dans son regard toute la beauté qu'elle trouve à cette scène, et n'en suis que plus bouleversée. La luminosité les rend magnifiques, les coups sont précis, fluides et le combat superbe. Elles en font un art. Astria me captive, c'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi, et je donne totalement raison à Anya. Sa fluidité lui donne l'impression de flotter au dessus des coups de sa seconde, la rendant intouchable. Je détache mon regard du spectacle qu'elles nous offrent uniquement lorsqu'Anya brise le silence pour continuer ce qu'elle a commencé plusieurs minutes auparavant.

« Un jour, Astria a envoyé un cavalier me quérir à TonDC. Elle demandait ma présence immédiatement, nous annonçant par la même occasion que _Floukru_ venait de subir une attaque d' _Azgeda_ sur une partie isolée de ses terres. Etant seconde, c'était mon rôle d'y aller si notre chef ne pouvait s'y rendre, ce qui était le cas à ce moment là. Sa femme venait de mettre au monde un enfant, et vu la requête d'Astria, il m'a laissée venir ici au nom de _Trikru_ pour honorer notre alliance. Astria avait néanmoins fait passer le message que l'ordre du jour n'était pas une attaque imminente, il n'y avait donc pas de raison apparente pour que je ne puisse pas y aller à sa place. En arrivant ici, elle m'a en fait avoué que la raison de ma présence n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait annoncé. Une partie de ses terres avaient bel et bien été victimes d'une attaque d' _Azgeda_ , mais elle s'était chargée de répondre, parce qu'il se trouve qu'elle était à proximité. Et au cours de cette réponse, _Floukru_ avait éradiqué le petit nombre de guerriers qui avaient mené cette offensive. _Jus drein jus daun_. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer le dernier de leurs hommes encore debout, elle l'avait démasqué pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui trancher la gorge. C'était Ludwig… »

A l'entente de ses mots, mes yeux se déportent vers Costia et Astria en contrebas, dont le regard vient de croiser le notre et reste à présent figé dans celui d'Anya. Comme si leurs pensées étaient en train de se croiser. Le combat s'interrompt, alors qu'Anya poursuit, sans lâcher Astria du regard.

« Elle m'a faite quérir pour que je puisse revoir mon frère avant de le condamner à mort. »

« C'est pour cela que tu lui en veux ? »

Je vois alors les yeux d'Anya s'emplir de larmes et aperçois par la même occasion Astria ranger son épée et commencer à emprunter un petit chemin qui relie la crique à la falaise, et permet ainsi d'en remonter. Costia lui emboite le pas.

« Elle m'a obligée à le tuer. Tu sais comment cela se passe Lexa. Mon frère était un traître, il a massacré des dizaines d'innocents de _Floukru_ et surement beaucoup d'autres. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il n'avait plus le même regard, il n'y avait que de la haine, dépourvu d'humanité ou de bons sentiments. Mon frère est bien mort sur le champ de bataille ce jour là, et c'est en regardant ses yeux vides que j'ai enfoncé l'épée dans son cœur. »

« Tu aurais préféré qu'elle le tue lorsqu'elle l'a retrouvé ? »

« J'aurai préféré qu'il soit juste mort ce jour là. »

A travers ces mots, Anya donne enfin un sens à notre histoire, à pourquoi moi, à ce que je lui ai évoqué, et à cette rancune qu'elle garde envers Astria. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'elle en veut, elle s'en veut à elle même d'avoir enfoncé cette lame dans un homme qui n'était plus son frère, alors qu'elle aurait été incapable de le faire sur le champ de bataille à l'époque. Alors qu'Astria et Costia apparaissent et arrivent à notre hauteur, je peux remarquer que même depuis le bas de la petite falaise, Astria a comprit par l'attitude d'Anya et son regard de quoi elle est en train de me parler. Je peux remarquer tout ce qui les a toujours liées, et Astria ne tarde pas à s'avancer vers Anya, qui ne cherche même pas à estomper ses larmes. En silence, elles se regardent, et Anya en lui tendant une poignée de mains lui murmure :

« Pardonne-moi. »

En guise de réponse, Astria lui serre le bras et lui accorde un sourire, sincère, puis s'empresse de l'attirer vers elle pour l'enlacer. Etant juste à côté, je peux entendre qu'elle lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle ne lui en a jamais voulu d'être humaine. Je m'avance alors vers Costia, qui est restée jusqu'à présent en retrait, et m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle ne tarde pas à me rendre mon baiser, et tout son amour m'est alors transmis par la douceur de ses lèvres. Lorsque je relâche mon étreinte, je la regarde tendrement, et lui murmure :

« Accompagne-moi à Polis. »


	13. You were born for this

**Bonjour,**

 **Thirteen... Chapitre charnière, que j'ai adoré écrire, et qu'il me tardait de partager avec vous. A mes yeux, un chapitre très symbolique.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Costia plonge son regard dans le mien. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, et alors que je pose ma main sur sa joue et la regarde tendrement, je réitère ma demande :

« Viens avec moi. Je ne te demande pas d'y rester, je connais tes obligations envers Astria et envers les tiens. Je ne te demanderai jamais d'y renoncer, mais accompagne moi là bas. Nous voulions fouler le sol de Polis ensemble pour la première fois, et mon devoir à présent se trouve là bas. Alors, viens, s'il-te-plait Costia. » tentais-je de justifier ma demande.

Elle reste silencieuse, et je peux apercevoir sa lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement juste avant qu'elle ne se recule un peu, et déporte son regard par dessus mon épaule gauche, comme pour y croiser ainsi celui d'Astria et y percevoir son approbation. Je sais qu'elle n'ira jamais au devant des ordres de sa chef ni de ses obligations. Et je ne compte absolument pas le lui demander. A peine une seconde plus tard, alors que j'attends toujours qu'elle daigne me donner une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, c'est une voix derrière moi qui brise le silence dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

« Costia ! »

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Astria qui s'avance fièrement vers sa seconde. Sans un mot, elle lui tend le bras et la regarde. Sans hésitation, et fidèle à elle même, Costia le saisit fermement et incline la tête en guise de respect. Je peux croiser le regard d'Anya, qui comme moi, sait tout ce que ce geste représente. Costia ne viendra pas, sa place est auprès d'Astria et de son peuple, tout comme la mienne est désormais à Polis auprès de Heda et de Titus. Je baisse le regard, résignée à accepter cette évidence : ce soir, je devrai dire au revoir à celle qui a fait basculer mon cœur.

« Nous partons pour Polis demain matin. »

Surprise, je relève la tête et comprends instantanément que je ne suis pas seule dans ce cas là. Anya et Costia le sont autant que moi. Mais alors que je m'attends à ce qu'Anya intervienne, demandant à Astria la raison d'une telle décision, il n'en est rien. Elle reste silencieuse, le visage stoïque. Alors qu'Astria arrive à ma hauteur, elle s'arrête et plonge son regard bleu perçant dans le mien, avant de continuer sa marche en direction du village. Je décide de rejoindre Costia, dont le regard est à présent détourné vers l'horizon. Anya s'est éclipsée à la suite d'Astria, nous laissant seules.

« Je crois que la réponse est oui. » me dit elle, en esquissant un sourire auquel je lui réponds.

Mais malgré cela, j'ai l'impression que Costia me cache quelque chose. Il y a de la peine qui transparait dans son sourire hésitant, alors que nous avons une chance de pouvoir concrétiser cette promesse que nous nous sommes faites, celle d'aller à Polis ensemble pour la première fois.

« Que se passe t'il Costia ? » lui demandais-je, suspicieuse.

« Rien… »

Je la saisis par les épaules et la force à me regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'elle tente à tout prix d'éviter, sans succès. La flamme que je suis si habituée à y voir briller a perdu de son éclat, et je veux absolument savoir pourquoi. Silencieuse, mais bien plantée là en face d'elle, je la regarde déterminée. Elle ne partira pas d'ici sans répondre à ma question. Elle le sait et…

« Tu n'es pas la première _Natblida_ que je vois partir pour Polis.. »

Sa voix a changé et je ne sais que dire face à cette révélation qui donne alors un sens à ses réactions lorsque je lui ai appris en être une.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » lui demandais-je, dans la plus grande incompréhension de son silence à ce sujet jusqu'à présent.

« Je ne sais pas. Parce que je ne voulais pas en parler. Parce que je ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre partir, malgré tout l'honneur que c'est. Et parce que lorsque tu m'as dit cela, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas toi… »

A présent sa voix tremble, et je peux sentir qu'elle contient ses émotions. Pourtant, nous sommes deux concernées et elle n'a pas à vivre cela toute seule.

« Etre _Natblida_ est un honneur, une chance d'apprendre auprès de Heda, une chance de peut être pouvoir changer les choses si son esprit me choisit. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais pourtant Costia… Pourtant je suis comme toi, quelque part, j'aurai aimé pouvoir rester auprès de toi, d'Anya, de ma mère et de mon peuple. Mais si ca doit être mon destin, je dois accepter de partir. Anya m'a transmis le sens du devoir, ma mère m'a donné la force, et tu m'as appris l'amour. Je… »

« Je t'accompagnerai à Polis. Pas uniquement parce qu'Astria me le demande, mais parce que je le veux Lexa. »

Je lui souris et glisse mes doigts au travers des siens pour les entrelacer. Sa réponse me réchauffe le cœur. Ma main dans la sienne, je peux la sentir exercer une légère pression alors que son regard contemple à nouveau l'horizon sur lequel le soleil commence à décliner, et que le mien savoure nos deux mains entremêlées.

« Ces moments simples vont me manquer. Comment imagines tu Polis ? » lui murmurais-je.

« Grande. Belle. De bâtisses comme nous n'en avons jamais vues. Vivante. Joyeuse. Mystérieuse. Mais peut être avec deux facettes. » me répond t'elle, songeuse.

« La joie et la peine. Le pouvoir et le peuple. Et Heda. »

Je ne me suis pas aperçue qu'elle me regarde.

« Tu as des étoiles plein les yeux quand tu parles de Polis, tu le sais ? » me dit-elle, avec un petit sourire qui dissimule un petit soupir. « Apprendre auprès de Heda, quelle chance. Mais quel fardeau en même temps. Tu crois que notre devoir nous portera toujours au delà de nos sentiments personnels ? Je… »

« Je t'aime. » lui murmurais-je, naturellement.

« Je t'aime aussi, et j'aime la façon dont tu es dévouée à ton peuple. J'aime tes convictions Lexa. Et si tu dois être amenée à succéder à Sannah, tu changeras les choses.»

A ce moment précis, je ne peux que la contempler. Alors que sa longue chevelure est soulevée par la brise qui nous entoure, que la lumière du soleil déclinant éclaire son visage, c'est une image que je veux ancrer dans mon esprit à tout jamais. Elle aime les moments simples de la vie comme celui ci, tout comme moi. Les moments où l'on pourrait oublier que notre monde est façonné à l'image des guerres, de la violence et de la mort. Ces moments de bonheur auxquels j'aurai aimé ne pas devoir renoncer. Mais Polis est mon destin, et quoi qu'il se passe là bas, je sais que je ne serai jamais seule. Costia sera toujours à mes côtés.

Après avoir passé ce début de soirée à discuter, rêver et partager nos espoirs et nos craintes du lendemain, nous retournons vers le village pour y partager le repas du soir avec nos deux mentors. Astria et Anya ont retrouvé la paix, leur permettant enfin d'avancer. En paix avec leur passé commun, je ne sais pas si leur affection et amour mutuel les amèneront à dépasser leur relation actuelle un jour mais peut importe. Elles seront toujours plus fortes ensemble, et ne fuiront jamais leurs responsabilités. Mais à présent, Anya pourra aussi enfin se dire qu'elle ne fuit plus non plus ses propres démons.

* * *

La fin de soirée se déroule dans la bonne humeur, me laissant ainsi pour la première fois assister à de réels éclats de rire lorsqu'Anya évoque des évènements passés partagés avec Astria, parfois même nous surprenant avec Costia, tant c'est une chose rare que de constater autant de sérénité et de bonheur sur les visages de nos ainées. Mais nous ne sommes pas en reste, racontant avec ferveur certains épisodes nous concernant, ce qui suscite à nouveau des éclats de rire, et même des moqueries de la part d'Anya. L'ambiance est détendue, et lorsque je m'éclipse pour aller prendre un peu l'air, je me délecte du calme régnant dans le village à la nuit tombée alors que je le traverse en direction de la plage. Ce calme qui est si cher au cœur d'Astria et pour lequel elle œuvre sans cesse. La mer que j'ai découvert ici, et dont la salinité se ressent sur mes lèvres. J'inspire profondément comme pour m'enivrer de cette odeur, ne jamais oublier les sensations que l'air marin me procure. Je souris, heureuse. Demain je devrais dire au revoir à ma mère, à Lincoln, à Nyko, et à tous ceux que j'aime. Je devrais faire face à la frustration de Gustus, et recevrais l'admiration d'Indra. Ces pensées ne me réjouissent pas forcément, alors je les laisse passer sans essayer de les retenir. Le ciel laisse apparaître toutes les constellations. Des milliers et milliards d'étoiles dansant sous mes yeux. Ou peut être est-ce mon esprit qui danse avec elles.

Soudain je sens des bras m'enlacer à la taille, et un frisson me parcoure la colonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, et la douceur de ses mains caressant les miennes. Malgré nos vêtements, je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps. Sa main glisse sur mon visage et elle me retourne délicatement vers elle.

« Tu sais que la lumière du clair de lune te sublime, _Leska kom Trikru_? » me dit-elle, aimante.

« C'est exactement la réflexion que je me suis faite lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois, sur cette même plage, tu te rappelles ? »

« Jamais je n'oublierai. »

Et elle m'embrasse avec tendresse, laissant ses mains se balader le long de mes flans et de mon dos, alors que je saisis son visage lui rendant tout l'amour qu'elle me donne. Je descends le long de sa nuque afin d'y trouver le lacet qui lit son bustier et de tirer dessus. Perdues dans l'immensité de nos baisers, entre sa main qui dérive de long de mon échancrure et la mienne qui sillonne la courbe de son dos à présent nu, nous finissons notre nuit sur cette plage, unies, ensemble, et heureuses.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons à TonDC, nous sommes accueillies par Indra, qui nous salue, affichant toujours son visage impassible. J'ai rarement vu de guerrière plus dévouée. Et je sais, tout comme Anya, que TonDC est en sécurité sous sa garde. C'est d'ailleurs à elle qu'Anya délègue systématiquement en notre absence, et j'aurai fait de même à sa place. Indra démontre une allégeance sans faille, tant à son peuple qu'à ses valeurs. Alors que je descends de cheval, et saisis l'épée qui est accrochée à ma selle, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Ravie de te compter à nouveau parmi nous. » me salue Lincoln avec un sourire, juste avant que je ne saisisse son bras.

Derrière lui, Gustus et Nyko me saluent d'un geste commun de la tête, auquel je leur réponds. Etant tous les trois présents, j'en profite pour leur annoncer qu'une réunion aura lieu, et qu'ils devront y être présents. Devant cette annonce, je peux voir l'étonnement de Gustus.

« Pourquoi notre présence est-elle requise à une réunion du Conseil Lexa ? »

« Parce que je le souhaite, et que c'est ainsi. » lui répondis je en me dressant devant lui. « T'opposerais-tu à ma décision ? »

« Non. »

« Je veux que vous soyez tous les trois présents. »

« Nous le serons Lexa. » affirme Nyko.

Je leur accorde un dernier regard avant de remonter vers ma demeure où le plus dur reste à faire. Ma mère ne sera pas présente à la réunion que j'ai demandé à Anya. Ma place de seconde m'oblige à annoncer à l'ensemble de nos chefs de villages mon départ pour Polis et seule la présence des nos meilleurs guerriers est tolérée. Et à présent le temps presse. Titus fait chercher les Nightbloods à travers l'ensemble de nos terres, et suit leur évolution jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient amenés à Polis. Je suis une exception, il est rare qu'un _Natblida_ soit découvert aussi tard, et si jamais il l'apprend, Anya et maintenant Astria risquent leurs têtes pour trahison. Dès que l'annonce sera faite, je devrai partir le lendemain. Anya m'a déjà permis de repasser par TonDC, et je l'en remercie. Maintenant je dois faire le plus dur.

Je passe la porte de la maison et l'ouvre délicatement pour la trouver en train de couper des légumes sur la table. A ma vue, son visage s'illumine et elle pose son couteau pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Chaque étreinte est emplie de son amour. Après de longues secondes à m'enivrer de ses bras, je finis par déposer mes armes sur le lit et lui demander de m'accompagner pour une marche vers la rivière. A son regard, je peux deviner qu'elle comprend que nous allons avoir une discussion. Le genre de discussion qu'elle comme moi, nous redoutons.

Arrivées à cet endroit qui est depuis longtemps déjà le nôtre, je me pose sur un rocher pour contempler la rivière. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je pars pour Polis. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je suis à la fois excitée à cette idée, mais à la fois terrifiée.

« Maman.. »

« Ta destinée est ailleurs. »

La lucidité de ma mère me surprend à chaque fois. Ce lien que nous avons est tellement particulier. Unique. Parfois je me demande comment elle peut arriver à lire à ce point dans mes pensées. L'entendre prononcer ces mots est à la fois flatteur, mais aussi douloureux.

« Je pars pour Polis, suivre l'enseignement de Heda, et du _Fleimkepa_. »

« Je savais que ce jour arriverait. »

« Tu savais que j'étais _Natblida_ et ce que cela signifiait ? » lui demandais-je, surprise.

« Oui, je le savais. Ton père m'en avait parlé. Il est allé à Polis et a eu l'occasion de voir quelques _Natblidas_ recevoir cet honneur. Peu d'entre nous savent réellement ce que cela signifie d'avoir un enfant nightblood… »

« Mais… » commençais-je, limite choquée. « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance, ainsi qu'Anya ? Pourquoi me pousser à fuir mes responsabilités contre mon gré ? Je ne fuirais pas, je n'aurai pas fui si j'avais su. Alors pourquoi Maman ? »

« Pour te protéger Lexa. Pour te permettre d'apprendre auprès d'Anya avant de partir à Polis. Parce que j'ai toujours promis à ton père que si un jour il ne revenait pas, je te protègerai. Jusqu'à ce que ton destin ne te pousse vers d'autres horizons, là où je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. Jusqu'à ce moment là, je me devais de te protéger. » m'explique t'elle, la voix tremblante. « Je sais que tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir, je sais que, comme ton père, ton devoir est plus important que tout pour toi. Je sais qu'Anya aurait pu me faire tuer pour avoir tu un si grand secret, et si elle le fait, ce sera mon destin et je l'accepte. Le tien est ailleurs, et je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de le vivre, bien au contraire. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus le provoquer avant l'heure. Ton chemin a été d'apprendre auprès d'Anya tout ce temps, a été de permettre à ton père de continuer le sien et de nous quitter sereinement grâce à toi, et maintenant il est de partir pour Polis. Là bas, tu seras seule Lexa. »

« Mais tu n'avais pas à choisir pour moi. »

Je me lève, énervée de ce que ma mère est en train de me dire. Je ne comprends pas de quel droit elle a pu décider de cela.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais tu ? »

« Depuis que tu as quatre ans. »

Quand j'entends cela, je reste dubitative. Je ne comprends pas.

« Depuis tout ce temps tu gardes ce secret ? Comment as-tu pu ? » commençais-je à hausser la voix.

Jamais je ne me suis énervée contre ma mère et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir la colère monter. Pourtant, je ne lui donne pas totalement tort, et sais que je ne peux la blâmer de vouloir protéger son enfant. Ma mère, et surtout mon père très respectueux de nos traditions ont comploté pour que je ne sois pas amenée à Polis plus tôt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir trahie malgré toutes leurs bonnes intentions.

« Lexa ! Ca suffit ! » hausse t'elle la voix, ce qui a pour effet de me stopper net. « Assieds-toi et écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît. » reprend t'elle plus calmement.

Je m'exécute, et tente de regagner mon calme afin d'écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire.

« Nous ne savons que peu de choses sur ce qu'il se passe à Polis, la seule chose que nous savons c'est que les nightbloods sont les élus. Qu'ils y partent et n'en reviennent pas. Ils y restent tout le temps nécessaire et lorsqu'Heda doit être remplacée, l'un d'eux est choisi. »

« Je sais tout cela. »

« Oui, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons toujours fait en sorte de te protéger. Je n'ai appris moi même la vérité que lorsque ton père est rentré de Polis, où il a daigné enfin me raconter la vérité. Son passage à Polis lui a soulevé d'affreux souvenirs, dont j'ignorais l'existence. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ton oncle était _Natblida_ Lexa. »

« Mon oncle ? Mais je n'ai pas d'oncle. »

« Si tu en avais un, que tu n'as pas connu, ni moi d'ailleurs. » continue t'elle, alors que je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette révélation. « Ton père avait un jeune frère, beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Lorsqu'il avait douze ans, juste avant que je ne rencontre ton père, Titus est venu le chercher. Il a été emmené à Polis, a suivi son enseignement, et a évolué aux côtés de Heda. Mais un jour, Heda est tombée, et le Conclave a commencé. »

« Le Conclave ? »

« L'épreuve au cours de laquelle l'esprit de Heda choisit son successeur. »

Toutes ses paroles me rendent confuse, elle utilise des termes que je ne connais pas, et Anya elle même ne m'en a jamais parlé.

« Nous ne savons pas réellement ce qu'il se passe au cours du Conclave, la seule chose que ton père a constaté c'est qu'un nouveau Heda venait d'être choisi, et que ce n'était pas ton oncle. Il n'est jamais revenu de Polis, et lorsque ton père y a été des années plus tard, juste après ta naissance, il a vu de nouveaux Nightbloods. Personne ne parle du Conclave, nous même n'en n'avons plus jamais parlé. Le jour où nous avons découvert que tu étais _Natblida_ , nous avons décidé de te laisser une chance de profiter au maximum de ton enfance avant d'accomplir ta destinée. Parce qu'un jour tu devrais l'accomplir. Et ce jour là tu aurais notre soutien. Lorsque qu'Anya a décidé de te prendre comme seconde, je me suis sentie honorée et rassurée de savoir que tu recevrais son enseignement avant même de devoir partir pour Polis. »

« Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. »

« Et tu es ma fille. Et je suis fière de savoir que ta destinée est bien plus grande que cela. Mais ne me blâme pas d'avoir voulu t'offrir une chance supplémentaire. Tout comme Anya, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et désormais, c'est à toi de faire ce que tu as à faire Lexa. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu pour toi. Tu représentes tellement Lexa. Tellement pour moi, tellement pour notre clan, et tu représenteras tellement pour notre peuple tout entier si tu deviens Heda. Mais si tu ne reviens pas.. »

« Je reviendrais. »

« Je l'espère. Mais n'oublie jamais d'où tu viens, même si lorsque tu seras là bas, tu ne dois penser qu'à ce qu'il s'y passe. »

Elle se lève et me tend une main. Je la saisis, et lui dépose un baiser dessus. Ses doigts caressent ma joue et alors que je me relève pour être à sa hauteur, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Elle s'empresse de plonger son regard dans le mien et tente d'effacer cette peine qui doit à présent se lire sur mon visage. Je sens mes lèvres trembler, et je ferme mes yeux.

« Regarde moi Lexa. »

Je relève la tête et la regarde, alors qu'elle non plus ne contient plus ses larmes à présent. Elle saisit mon visage entre ses deux mains, et m'incline la tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur mon front, alors que je ravale mes sanglots. Elle finit par apposer son front contre le mien et nous restons ainsi un long moment.

« Je serai toujours là. Mais je veux que tu accomplisses ton destin. Je veux que tu fasses ce pour quoi tu es née. Restes toujours intègre Lexa, et fidèle à tes convictions. »

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je le sais. L'amour d'une mère pour sa fille est une chose que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais effacer. »

Je prends alors conscience que c'est en partie cet amour qui me nourrit depuis mes tous premiers jours, et c'est celui-là même qui continuera à me faire exister, qu'importe le temps, qu'importe la distance. Cet amour coule dans mes veines, et tant que je vivrais, il vivra en moi.

* * *

Après une discussion à cœur ouvert avec ma mère, il faut que je remonte enfin au village où je suis attendue. Mon départ est imminent, et je dois encore le rendre officiel. Lorsque qu'après être repassée chez moi récupérer mes armes j'arrive à hauteur de la salle du conseil, et m'apprête à y rentrer, je suis interpellée par Lincoln qui arrive presque en courant vers moi.

« Lexa ! »

Je me retourne en silence, le visage fermé, une posture fière. La main sur mon épée, il marque un temps de pause, en me contemplant.

« Lexa.. Peut importe ce que tu vas nous annoncer dans cette salle… » me dit-il en me tendant son bras.

Je le saisis fermement et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il fait alors un petit signe de tête, et je lui rends en silence. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler.

Anya apparaît dans mon champ de vision, accompagnée d'Astria et d'Indra. Après avoir demandé à celles ci de pénétrer dans la salle du conseil, elle reste à ma hauteur quelques instants, et finit par détourner le regard vers moi :

« Es tu prête ? »

« Allons y. »

Lorsque nous descendons les dernières marches, nous pouvons contempler que tous sont là, attendant que nous prenions place. En bout de table, je me tiens droite aux côtés d'Anya, qui ne tarde pas à prendre la parole.

« Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous dire que je pars demain pour Polis, accompagnée de Lexa, d'Astria et de Costia. Je laisse Indra en charge. A ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je pars à Polis la réponse est simple. » déclare t'elle solennellement en appuyant son regard sur moi en fin de phrase. « Lexa est _Natblida_ , et va donc exercer son droit de naissance au Conclave et à la succession de Heda le moment venu. »

Un effet de stupeur s'élève alors de la salle. Des murmures se font entendre, et des réactions diverses se lisent sur les visages : fierté, incompréhension. Des voix s'élèvent, qu'Anya ne tarde pas à stopper d'un signe de main.

« Quiconque s'oppose à cela ou émet une quelconque réticence ou désapprobation sera puni comme il se doit. »

Je balaye la salle des yeux, et peux donc croiser le regard de Lincoln qui est un mélange de fierté, et de peine. Celui de Nyko semble empli d'incompréhension, tandis que celui de Gustus n'est que fierté. Je peux voir Indra hausser les épaules et arborer une posture noble. Lorsque mon regard croise le sien, un léger sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres, elle resserre sa main sur son épée, et incline respectueusement la tête. Je crois que je n'oublierai pas cette vision.

« _Leksa kom Trikru_ va ainsi accomplir son devoir et partir pour Polis recevoir l'enseignement du _Fleimkepa._ Et durant tout son parcours elle recevra mon soutien ainsi que celui de tout notre clan. » continue Anya.

Sur ces mots, elle saisit son verre et contre toute attente de ma part, le lève, suivi ainsi de tous nos chefs de villages et guerriers présents. Mon regard croise celui de Costia et d'Astria qui s'empressent de l'imiter. Costia, malgré une pointe de mélancolie, ne peut cacher sa fierté. Elle incline légèrement la tête en me regardant.

« A Lexa ! » déclare Anya, d'une voix claire et déterminée.

L'ensemble de l'assemblée ne tarde pas à répéter d'une seule et même voix « A LEXA ! » ce qui ne peut que me procurer un frisson. Je sais que j'ai gagné leur respect, et que ma responsabilité à présent est d'agir pour mon peuple, depuis Polis. Je tourne mon regard vers Anya, qui me regarde en portant son verre à la bouche, et dans son regard, je peux lire tout ce respect qu'elle me porte. Sans elle, je ne serai pas là, je ne serai pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ferai tout pour honorer mon serment envers elle, d'ici ou de Polis. Et je comprends par son regard à cet instant, qu'un jour peut être elle fera également tout pour honorer le sien envers Heda.

« Tu es née pour ça. »


	14. Polis will change the way you think

**Bonjour ! :)**

 **"Polis will change the way you think about us" est le titre de ce quatorzième chapitre (trop long pour le site^^)**

 **Des illusions, des désillusions, de nouvelles rencontres, une nouvelle vie...**

 **Les posts sont un peu plus espacés, je m'en excuse, mais les prochains chapitres étant un peu plus longs à écrire, je tente de trouver un équilibre entre l'écriture et les uploads, histoire de ne pas vous laisser un long moment sans poster.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !... ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

La vue sur Polis en contrebas est impressionnante. Au travers des arbres s'élève cette Tour que nous connaissons tous depuis notre enfance. Monument le plus imposant, siège de Heda, berceau de nos traditions et vestige d'un riche passé. Mon cœur s'emballe à cette vision alors que ma jument marche dans les pas de celle d'Anya. Mon regard ne peut quitter cette vue. Mais je ne peux non plus m'empêcher de me retourner vers Costia, à laquelle je souris en voyant cela.

Alors que nous amorçons la descente vers la ville, des images défilent dans ma tête. Je me suis longtemps imaginée la capitale, ses grandes allées, sa population en effervescence, la vie qui s'en dégage, le commerce, les marchés, les bâtisses qui ne ressemblent à aucunes autres, l'eau courante.. J'ai toujours imaginé Polis à l'écart de toute guerre, ce qui est surement biaisé comme représentation. Ici siège Heda, donc les plus gros conseils de guerre, et des camps d'entrainements sont certainement implantés un peu partout. Polis devrait être la représentation d'un idéal de notre monde, les armes ne devraient pas y être autorisées, la ville devrait être protégée mais la violence absente en son enceinte. Les enfants pouvant circuler librement sans risquer de se blesser et sans que les parents ne craignent qu'ils se fassent tuer au détour d'une ruelle. Les anciens n'étant plus obligés de devoir porter les armes sur leurs vieux jours pour défendre leur ville, leur peuple ou leur famille. Les femmes n'ayant plus la crainte de ne pas voir leur mari, femme ou enfants ne pas rentrer du combat. Notre monde devrait évoluer différemment. Mais notre monde n'est pas comme cela. Et nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire pour survivre, comme il a toujours été fait. Polis doit donc être la représentation de notre monde tel que nous le connaissons. Tout ne doit pas y être serein, mais c'est aussi de là que tout peut changer.

Alors que nous arrivons devant les portes de la ville, nous stoppons les chevaux pour en descendre, et lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol, je regarde Costia qui se trouve à mes côtés. Nous y sommes, et ensemble. Cette pensée me réjouit.

Deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents gardent l'entrée principale de la ville, et alors que l'un d'eux nous bloque la route de sa lance, l'autre nous demande la raison de notre venue.

« _Ai laik Anya kom Trikru_. » annonce Anya en se positionnant devant lui, le regard déterminé et le port de tête fier.

Le garde recule légèrement devant la prestance d'Anya, ce qui laisse un petit sourire apparaître au coin des lèvres d'Astria.

« Je viens voir Heda. Laisse-moi passer. »

Elle n'a pas fini d'ordonner au garde que bouger que celui ci s'exécute. Il la connaît, ou il connaît au moins son nom. Sa réputation la précède. Alors que nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte de la ville, je peux voir énormément de guerriers armés un peu partout. Plus nous avançons dans une des artères principales de la ville, plus je m'émerveille de l'architecture, si différente de tout ce que je connais jusqu'à présent. Costia présente le même émerveillement que moi. La vie est bien effervescente comme je l'imaginais, mais il n'y règne pas la paix que j'espérais y trouver.

Tandis que nous avançons vers le centre de la ville, je lève les yeux pour faire l'ascension de cette Tour, magnifique, que je vois grandir au fur et à mesure devant moi. Elle me donne l'impression de toucher le ciel. Mais mon attention est très vite accaparée par le cri d'une femme qui émane d'une rue adjacente. Par réflexe, je stoppe mes pas et en cherche du regard l'origine. A mes côtés, Costia s'est aussi arrêtée, à l'écoute.

D'un coup, je la vois s'élancer et pars immédiatement à sa poursuite dans les méandres d'une petite ruelle en espérant gagner l'endroit d'où proviennent les cris. Nous ne connaissons absolument pas la ville, mais notre instinct nous guide à travers elle, un peu comme il nous guide au travers de la forêt. Rapidement, nous déboulons devant une scène que je n'aurai jamais penser voir en ces lieux. Devant nous, deux gardes menacent une petite fille et ce qui doit être sa mère de leurs armes. L'un deux tient la jeune femme par les cheveux et lui secoue violemment la tête, tandis que l'autre saisit l'enfant et le brutalise. Le regard suppliant de la mère, à peine visible sous son visage ecchymosé me met hors de moi. Machinalement, nous dégainons nos armes et nous apprêtons à leur faire face pour stopper cette violence inutile et à priori injustifiée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais Polis, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais vivre mes premiers instants dans cette ville aux côtés de la femme qui fait battre mon cœur. Mais pour le moment, la seule pulsation que je sens est due à cet énervement face à cette violence. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette rue, mais personne ne réagit. Est-ce cela la normalité de Polis ?

Je me mets en garde, et lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent, ils balancent violement la petite fille qui va atterrir sur une sorte de tonneau de bois avant de retomber sur le sol. Je vois le regard de Costia se déporter vers elle, mais elle reste malgré tout en garde et attentive à leurs mouvements. L'un des deux hommes s'avance, et alors que le deuxième frappe la femme pour la faire reculer, juste avant de la pousser sauvagement contre le mur, je sens la rage emplir mon regard. Il dégaine son épée, et sans même m'adresser la parole, se rue sur moi dans un cri de guerre. Je riposte, et accuse un coup violent sur mon épée. En me déportant légèrement sur la gauche, je peux ainsi esquiver sa prochaine attaque. J'entrevois Costia du coin de l'œil qui engage elle aussi une riposte contre le deuxième homme, alors que la population commence à se regrouper autour de nous. Chaque combat est un spectacle, à croire que nous ne sommes que des animaux. Mais c'est même plus que cela, c'est un mode de fonctionnement.

Pour rivaliser avec leur force physique bien plus imposante que la notre, nous devons penser stratégiquement. Mouvoir plus rapidement, et les prendre par surprise. Il ne faut pas compter sur la force mais sur la ruse. Et je ne suis pas décidée à mourir ici, alors que mon destin est bien plus grand que cela. Costia non plus d'ailleurs. Alors nous voici côte à côte, et face à eux. Je lui adresse un regard en biais, fière de me trouver là à ses côtés, en esquissant un petit sourire en coin provocateur auquel elle répond sans aucune hésitation. Je peux lire l'envie qu'elle a de se battre avec moi. Ce même regard de défi que j'ai aperçu lors d'une de nos premières rencontres. Et j'aime cela.

Mais tandis que mon assaillant se rue sur moi à nouveau, il est stoppé net par une lance qui vient lui transpercer le torse. Son corps est propulsé deux mètres en arrière, arrêtant toute la scène, figeant le temps. Surprises, nous échangeons un regard, et nous retournons rapidement pour voir qui est à l'origine de cet acte. Au milieu de la foule se tient alors un homme, chauve, le crâne orné de tatouages, vêtu d'une longue tunique. Sa posture indique que c'est lui l'auteur de ce lancer qui a couté la vie à ce guerrier. Lorsqu'il rompt sa position, la foule lui fait place pour que le passage jusqu'à nous soit dégagé. Le regard dur et la voix ferme, il ordonne à deux hommes qui le suivent de saisir notre assaillant et de l'amener au cachot avant que son sort ne soit défini. Mais qui est-il ?

Je vois Costia incliner la tête en guise de respect et de salut.

« Où est Astria ? »

Astria ? Cet homme connaît donc Astria. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Costia auquel elle ne répond pas. Soudain je repense à une chose qu'elle m'a dite, que je ne suis pas la première _Natblida_ qu'elle voit partir pour Polis. Cet homme semble la connaître, ainsi qu'Astria. Et vu la façon dont cette lance a transpercé mon ennemi, la précision de sa trajectoire, la force du tir, cet homme est un très bon guerrier. Un homme qu'elle aurait déjà vu lorsqu'il serait venu chercher le _Natblida_ en question, duquel d'ailleurs elle ne m'a jamais parlé. Titus… qui d'autre que le _Fleimkepa_ est accompagné de deux gardes en plein centre de Polis, force le respect de la foule de cette façon et montre de telles habilités au combat. A ce moment précis, et alors que son regard se déporte sur moi, j'incline à mon tour la tête en guise de respect, avant de la relever un court instant plus tard et de faire face à son regard sévère. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se radoucit un dixième de seconde avant de redevenir ferme en attendant la réponse de Costia.

« Je ne sais pas, nous les avons laissées dans la rue adjacente. »

« Les ? Qui est avec Astria ? »

« Anya, _kom Trikru_. »

« Anya ? Que viennent-elles faire à Polis ? » demande t'il, sèchement.

Je saisis mon poignard, et m'entaille la main avant de serrer le poing pour que des gouttes de sang s'en dégagent. Je lance alors sous le regard hébété de Titus « _Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru, en Ai laik Natblida_. ».

Silencieusement, Titus ordonne par de grands gestes au peu de foule qu'il reste de s'écarter sur son passage et nous fait signe de le suivre. Je cherche le regard de Costia et sens chez elle comme un malaise que je ne peux pas expliquer. Je tends ma main pour frôler la sienne, occasionnant alors un petit sourire en coin de sa part. Titus marche vite, et d'un pas décidé. Il nous fait emprunter divers axes, certains plus grands et fréquentés que d'autres. Sur son passage, tous ou presque se poussent, parce que s'opposer à lui c'est s'opposer à Heda.

Nous arrivons au détour d'une rue où je peux apercevoir au loin Anya et Astria qui ont l'air de nous chercher du regard. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour informer Titus que nos deux chefs sont là, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Il les a vues, comme s'il voyait tout. Sauf le fait que je sois _Natblida_ , qu'il n'a visiblement pas vu venir. Présenter les choses de cette façon est risqué, et j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur et que mon audace ne donnera pas lieu à des représailles pour Anya ou Astria. Cette dernière fait d'ailleurs signe à Anya que nous sommes là, et c'est ensemble d'un pas aussi déterminé que soulagé qu'elles s'avancent vers nous. Je peux lire dans le regard de mon mentor qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à nous trouver en compagnie de Titus, alors que la dernière fois qu'elles nous ont vues avec Costia, nous partions comme des furies au travers de cette ville que nous ne connaissons pas. Elle nous retrouve avec le _Fleimkepa_ , de quoi être déconcertée en effet. Arrivées à notre hauteur, elles inclinent toutes deux respectueusement la tête, et Titus leur répond. Les bras croisés dans ses grandes manches, il les regarde néanmoins sévèrement, et attend clairement des explications. Mais surement pas en plein milieu de la rue, et à en juger par son attitude et à ce que nous venons de vivre quelques instants plus tôt, Polis n'est surement pas aussi sûre que je le pensais. Il nous somme donc de le suivre, nous entraine dans une toute petite ruelle à proximité, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous suit, il ouvre une petite porte en bois et nous fait signe de pénétrer dans la noirceur du tunnel sur lequel elle débouche. Il referme la porte derrière lui, et enflamme une torche présente sur sa droite, éclairant ainsi nos pas. Toujours en silence, nous sillonnons le couloir pour arriver sur une pièce qui paraît inhabitée, emplie de grosses toiles d'araignées. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les autres, qui paraissent aussi surprises que moi. Apparemment, pas plus nos chefs que nous ne savent où nous sommes. Après avoir traversé la pièce en question, qui ressemble à un vieux vestige d'une cave, nous empruntons à nouveau un couloir sur la gauche, passons une autre porte, puis tournons à droite. Nous déambulons dans un labyrinthe sous la ville, qu'apparemment Titus tient à garder secret. Peu de monde doit en connaître les recoins, peut-être est-ce aussi un moyen sûr de protéger Heda. A la lueur de la torche, je peux apercevoir des bouts de rames de métal qui couvrent le sol sur la gauche, deux rames reliées par des bouts de bois entres elles. Quelle drôle de construction. Puis nous bifurquons vers la droite à nouveau pour monter un vieil escalier, recouvert d'un matériau que je ne connais pas, fendu, éclaté par endroit, et sur le mur figure une vieille pancarte rouillée indiquant « Metro ». Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, mais je serai curieuse d'en connaître le sens. En haut, nous tournons à gauche pour suivre à nouveau un couloir qui ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que nous venons de traverser, et enfin déboucher sur une porte en bois comportant une poignée en métal. Titus éteint la torche, ce qui nous fait comprendre que nous sommes arrivés. Lorsqu'il pousse l'imposante porte, nous pénétrons dans un couloir relativement terne, mais qui présente des traces de vie. L'atmosphère y est différente, et des bruits se font entendre au loin, comme des échos de voix. Anya, qui se trouve à côté de moi à ce moment là, me murmure à l'oreille que nous sommes dans la Tour de Heda. Je comprends mieux. Costia me jette un regard ébahi par tout ce que nous venons de traverser, et qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas non plus. Elle cherche d'ailleurs mon regard, qu'elle ne tarde pas à trouver. A la suite de Titus, nous gagnons une grande pièce, aménagée de quelques meubles très basiques, dont une table, des chaises et une sorte d'immense bibliothèque. Tout est abimé, mais tient encore debout. Il y a même un petit peu de décoration, très sommaire, un tableau peint, un vase coloré mais ébréché, sans fleurs dedans, et quelques chandeliers. Et des livres. Beaucoup de livres empilés sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, ce qui me ravit.

« Maintenant que nous sommes ici, dis-moi Anya ! » lui ordonne t'il.

« Voici Lexa. » lui répond t'elle en me désignant de la tête. « Elle est _Natblida_ … »

« Il sait. » l'interrompais-je.

Elle détourne alors le regard vers moi, surprise, et en même temps mécontente que je lui réponde de cette façon et l'interrompe devant le _Fleimkepa_.

« Continue, jeune Lexa. »

« Je voudrais recevoir ton enseignement, _Fleimkepa_ , si tu me l'autorises. » lui répondis-je en m'approchant un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à lui faire face.

Son regard me laisse perplexe. Je lui devine une dévotion sans faille à son rôle, dont je ne connais pas encore toute l'étendue. Mais ses convictions sont pures et sa fidélité à Heda indéniable. Face à moi, il plonge son regard dans le mien comme pour y rechercher quelque chose, avant de répondre :

« Nos lois et traditions imposent que chaque _Natblida_ puisse user de son droit de naissance, pour prétendre à recevoir mon enseignement, ainsi qu'au Conclave. Chaque _Natblida_ ayant subit cette épreuve peut être choisi par l'esprit de Heda pour lui succéder, je ne peux donc pas te refuser ce droit, _Leksa kom Trikru_. Mais apprendre auprès de Heda se mérite. Posséder ce droit de naissance ne donne pas forcément droit à son héritage. » déclare t'il, d'un ton solennel.

« Je suis prête à apprendre. » lui dis-je, déterminée.

Titus se détourne alors de moi pour aller chercher une explication auprès d'Anya. Il veut savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venue à Polis plus tôt, et pourquoi donc il n'a pas eu vent de mon existence.

« Lexa était ma seconde. C'est une très bonne guerrière, elle a suivi mon enseignement, et devait me succéder à la tête de _Trikru_. Mais lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle était _Natblida_ , je l'en ai informée et l'ai amenée ici, parce qu'elle était en âge de rejoindre Polis. » explique t'elle, devant l'air septique de Titus.

S'il découvre qu'elle était au courant depuis quelques mois et m'a cachée, il va la faire tuer. Ce secret doit absolument rester bien gardé et seules les personnes dans cette pièce le savent. Anya sait que cela doit rester ainsi si elle veut vivre, et Astria aussi par la même occasion. Costia est également menacée, étant seconde elle est amenée à remplacer Astria et son rôle et sa place actuelle la rendent aussi coupable de trahison. Aucune ne fuirait sa responsabilité, mais il est hors de question qu'elles soient punies pour cela. Par ma faute.

« Pas une seule fois tu n'as vu Lexa saigner au cours de ces années ? »

« Non, pas une seule fois avant que je n'informe Lexa de la noblesse de son sang. » affirme Anya honnêtement, le regard déterminé.

La tension monte dans la pièce. Titus a du mal à croire ses paroles, et pourtant Anya est une chef respectée, dont la valeur et la fidélité envers Heda ne sont plus à démontrer.

« Bien. » se contente de répondre le _Fleimkepa_. « Nous allons voir ça. » marmonne t'il en se retournant et se dirigeant vers l'angle de la pièce où se trouve un bâton.

Sans crier gare, il se rapproche rapidement de moi et tente de me frapper au visage avec ledit bâton. Je pare le coup de mon avant bras en serrant les dents face à la douleur. Je vais avoir une énorme marque. Surpris de mon réflexe, il reste immobile à me regarder fixement, son arme toujours appuyée contre mon avant bras. Cela dure peut-être une seconde ou deux, mais le temps paraît arrêté. Sous les regards d'Anya, Astria et Costia, il renouvelle un coup que cette fois je me prends dans l'autre épaule. Je recule donc et me mets en garde en dégainant mon épée. Le bâton est une arme que je ne maîtrise pas, et dont je n'arrive pas à anticiper les mouvements et combinaisons d'attaques. Il le fait virevolter autour de lui, et sa dextérité est juste impressionnante. Je sens en lui une grande force, une grande agilité et surtout un grand calme qui en est presque déconcertant. Il n'est pas dans l'agressivité contrairement à beaucoup d'autres adversaires, il observe, écoute, et attend. Il me pousse même à attaquer, avec force et précision, attaques qu'il pare bien évidemment aisément. Il répond, et les coups nets et francs résonnent dans la pièce où l'on pourrait entendre un insecte voler. Son but n'est pas de me tuer mais de juger mon habilité au combat. Ainsi juger l'exactitude des dires d'Anya. Est-il possible, oui ou non, qu'elle ne me voit pas saigner une seule fois en plusieurs années. Et je dois lui prouver que oui. Je dois protéger celle qui m'a tout appris. Malgré le fait que Titus pare tous mes coups, je m'en sors bien et esquive beaucoup des siens.

Mais d'un coup, il enchaîne des mouvements que je n'ai jamais vus, me déstabilisant l'espace d'un court instant, mais suffisant pour qu'il prenne l'avantage et me fasse lâcher mon épée, qui vient marteler le sol en tombant. Je relève le regard pour lui faire face, avec toute ma détermination. S'il doit me frapper, qu'il me frappe, je me battrai et relèverai la tête tant qu'il me sera possible de le faire. Alors qu'il attaque à nouveau, je stoppe l'un de ses coups de mes deux mains, et me fais taper à nouveau sur l'autre flan, qui se trouve donc à découvert. Mais rapidement, je saisis mon poignard à ma ceinture et d'un geste vif, je lui entaille le visage entre le nez et la joue. Il s'arrête net, et essuie de ses doigts le sang qui en coule. Je suis essoufflée, mais je peux encore me battre. Devant mon courage et ma détermination, il abaisse son arme, signifiant la fin du combat. Il gardera une cicatrice.

« Ton entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, _Leksa kom Trikru_. » me dit-il, respectueusement. « Je vais prévenir Heda de votre présence, et vais vous faire attribuer une chambre. Je reviendrais vers vous. Gardes ! » appelle t'il.

Deux gardes arrivent, je me demande même depuis combien de temps ils attendent derrière la porte. Je ne les ai pas vus en entrant.

« Escortez Anya, Astria, Costia et Lexa dans des chambres. »

Les gardes acquiescent et nous les suivons. Plusieurs étages plus hauts, ils nous distribuent des chambres, déjà préparées, presque comme si nous étions attendues. En entrant dans la mienne, je peux apercevoir une baignoire, ce qui me ravit et me fait sourire. Même si je n'ai pas de goutte de sang sur mon visage, mon bras et mon flan me font mal, et je suis toute transpirante. Mais ne sachant pas si je dispose du temps nécessaire, je préfère opter pour juste me passer un coup d'eau à l'aide d'un bout de tissu qui est plié et posé sur un petit meuble. Je viens à peine de terminer que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. En venant ouvrir, je peux apercevoir qu'un garde est posté devant, surement sur ordres de Titus. Costia pénètre dans la pièce, et une fois la porte refermée, elle s'empresse de me déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Mais alors qu'elle s'avance dans la chambre, je la rattrape par le bras et la ramène contre moi pour l'embrasser, en mêlant passion et tendresse. Je me délecte du goût de ses lèvres. Chaque saveur est précieuse, et je cherche à m'en imprégner. Elle humecte mon cou de baisers, tous plus doux les uns que les autres, et je m'abandonne à elle. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que j'arrive à lâcher prise, et il n'y a qu'à elle que je donne tout. Absolument tout.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs heures que Titus ne nous a pas donné signe de vie, et avec Costia nous en avons profité pour nous reposer après un moment d'extrême tendresse. A présent accoudée au balcon, je la regarde depuis le lit, dégageant une telle grâce et une telle beauté. Je me sens sereine lorsque je ne pense qu'à cette pièce, et à nous deux. Mais je décide de m'extraire du lit, et de la rejoindre pour observer la ville que l'on surplombe depuis cette hauteur. La vue est impressionnante. Observant son sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher de déceler une certaine peine qu'elle tente en vain de dissimuler depuis plusieurs jours, mais qui malgré tout, refait surface dans certaines circonstances.

« Parle-moi Costia. » lui demandais-je. « Parle-moi avant de devoir repartir. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste ? Je n'ai jamais voulu t'entrainer là dedans tu sais… »

« Je sais Lexa. Et ce n'est pas toi, enfin… pas uniquement toi. » me répond t'elle, et étouffant un soupir.

« Costia.. » repris-je, d'un ton sérieux. « Que ne m'as-tu pas dit ? Qui as-tu vu partir pour Polis avant moi ? »

Elle se tend. J'ai touché la corde sensible, et bien que le sujet soit douloureux pour elle, il est temps qu'elle m'en parle. Avant que je ne doive rester ici et elle repartir, avant qu'on ne se retrouve face à cette personne, au détour d'une ruelle, ou même dans cette Tour, demain ou toute à l'heure. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres _Natblidas_ mais je serai amenée à les rencontrer. Elle se retourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites. »

« Des choses ? Quoi comme choses ? »

« Sur mon passé, avant que je ne te connaisse. Sur ma famille, mon histoire. »

Je suis surprise, mais reste toute ouïe.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais à peine deux ans. »

« Oui, ça je le sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.. Elle est morte en couche en mettant au monde ton petit frère qui n'a pas non plus survécu. Et ton père est mort au combat peu de temps après. Tu as été élevée par ta grand mère, et ensuite prise sous son aile par Astria. »

« Astria m'a en effet quasiment élevée avec ma grand-mère. Elle m'a donné bien plus que simplement un enseignement militaire. Elle m'a aussi appris les valeurs de la vie. Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, c'est qu'Astria connaissait très bien ma mère. C'était sa meilleure amie. » commence t'elle à m'expliquer. « Elle était là lorsque ma mère est morte, et a brulé les corps elle même. Mon père était l'un de ses meilleurs guerriers et ma mère son amie depuis sa plus petite enfance. Elles étaient très proches et j'étais au courant de ce lien depuis toujours. Mais il y a des choses que j'ignorais. Et que je n'ai su qu'il y a peu de temps. Des vérités que parfois on souhaite nous dissimuler, parce qu'elles peuvent être douloureuses, mais qui finissent toujours par nous rattraper. »

« Je ne comprends pas bien Costia. De quoi parles-tu ? » la questionnais-je, perplexe.

Cette discussion prend la tournure de celle que j'ai eu avec ma mère il y a peu de temps, et ce n'est pas pour me réjouir.

« J'avais déjà rencontré Titus, Lexa. Tu l'as bien compris. »

« Bien sur. J'ai fait le rapprochement et compris qui il était en voyant ton attitude. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir précisément. »

Je peux la voir chercher ses mots, et elle témoigne alors d'une nervosité apparente dans ses gestes. Je lui saisis les mains et lui dépose un baiser dessus pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Peu importe ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire, je suis là. » lui dis-je doucement.

« Je sais. Et j'ai bien déjà vu quelqu'un partir pour Polis. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à m'en dire plus, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je lève les yeux aux ciel, agacée d'être interrompue à ce moment-là, mais Titus peut arriver n'importe quand et je suis obligée d'ouvrir. Je lâche donc les mains de Costia et me dirige vers la porte.

Lorsque je l'ouvre, je ne m'attends pas à trouver cette personne derrière, et ma surprise est telle que je reste muette, et la laisse entrer dans la pièce, sans poser aucune question.


	15. I was wrong about you

**Bonjour ! :)**

 **Un quinzième chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais qui lève enfin le voile sur certaines interrogations concernant les non-dits de Costia, et son passé.**

 **Chapitre donc placé sous le signe des révélations.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire vos retours.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'avance, elle me salue, et stoppe ses pas en apercevant Costia qui vient juste de se rapprocher de nous. Toujours silencieuse, je les observe, ne sachant réellement pas quoi dire. Je vois un sourire illuminer le visage de Costia, juste avant qu'elle ne la serre dans ses bras et ne me dise en brisant leur étreinte :

« Lexa, je te présente Luna, ma sœur... »

J'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. En face de moi se trouve la jeune femme que nous avions sauvée des mains de Nia, des mois plus tôt, qui se trouve être en réalité la sœur de Costia, dont je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à présent l'existence. Sœur que par déduction, j'imagine être à Polis pour la même raison que moi, et donc être la personne dont Costia s'apprêtait à me parler juste avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans la pièce. Devant mon immense stupeur, cette dernière s'empresse de me donner quelques brèves explications.

« Voilà ce dont je m'apprêtais à te parler. J'ai une sœur, et un frère. »

« Et un frère ? » lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils, condescendante, et en agitant les bras nerveusement. Je laisse même échapper un rire nerveux, et sarcastique. « Et que m'as-tu donc caché en plus ? Tu es aussi _Natblida_ ? »

« Non. » me répond t'elle, confuse de la situation.

« Lexa n'était pas au courant de notre existence ? » lui demande Luna, d'une voix posée.

« Non, j'étais en train de lui expliquer juste avant que tu n'arrives. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là ? Titus est-il au courant ? Et où est Liam ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder, c'est Titus qui nous a prévenu de ta présence, et c'est exceptionnel qu'il nous ait donné la permission de venir te voir. En revanche, j'ignorais la raison de ta venue… » dit-elle à sa sœur, tout en me regardant.

« Oh, et bien tu n'es pas la seule à ignorer pas mal de choses Luna. » lui dis-je avec sarcasme, en appuyant bien mon regard contrarié et énervé sur Costia.

« Non, visiblement. » me répond Luna, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui a légèrement tendance à m'agacer.

La situation est loin d'être drôle. Costia se rapproche de moi et me demande de me calmer et de l'écouter. Alors qu'elle tente de me saisir doucement par les épaules, je la repousse et fais quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce. Puisque nous sommes toutes les trois, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, avant que Liam n'arrive. Il faut dire que beaucoup de choses m'échappent, et j'ai pas mal de questions à lui poser, auxquelles je compte bien obtenir des réponses.

« Je connais ta détermination Lexa, et je te promets que je vais essayer de te raconter tout cela, si tu veux bien prendre le temps de m'écouter. » reprend t'elle. « C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, et je ne pensais pas que Luna aurait l'opportunité de venir me voir, et encore moins si peu de temps après notre arrivée en ville. Donc, non seulement je te dois des explications à toi, mais j'en dois aussi à ma sœur, et à mon frère… »

En entendant ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un visage plus que contrarié. Un frère et une sœur, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Une sœur que je connais en plus. Mais ce que je n'explique pas, c'est l'attitude de Costia lorsque nous sommes allées chercher les prisonniers auprès de Nia. Elle n'avait pas l'air de la connaître, ou alors toutes mes certitudes concernant la femme que j'aime sont remises en cause, et je ne la connais vraiment pas aussi bien que je le pense. Les paroles d'Anya me reviennent alors en tête, et pourtant je refuse de croire que Costia fait partie de ces personnes à qui je ne peux pas me fier.

Je décide donc de lui laisser une chance de m'expliquer, et abaisse ma garde. Voyant que je tente de me détendre, elle s'assoit et nous invite à faire de même sur les fauteuils présents dans la pièce.

« Avant toute chose, sache que je connais l'existence de Liam et Luna seulement depuis quelques mois. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais… Je ne sais qui ils sont réellement que depuis ce temps là. »

« Comment ça ? » arquais-je.

« Costia ignorait que nous étions ses frères et sœurs, et nous ignorions aussi qu'elle était notre sœur. Lorsque Liam et moi étions enfants, nous avons été cachés et séparés de notre famille alors que nous n'avions pas deux ans. Nos parents ont découvert que Liam était _Natblida_ , et Titus en a eu vent. Il est donc venu, et a réclamé notre présence à Polis lorsque nous aurions atteint l'âge nécessaire. » commence à m'expliquer Luna.

« Liam est donc ton jumeau, si tu es ici avec lui ? »

« Oui. Suite à la venue de Titus, nous destin était tout tracé. A douze ans, nous devions rejoindre Polis. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Costia est née alors que nous avions à peine deux ans, et un jour alors que nous jouions à l'orée du village, l'un des nôtres nous a kidnappés pour nous échanger contre son enfant capturé par _Azgeda_. Astria et mon père sont partis à sa poursuite, et par chance ont réussi à l'arrêter. Astria l'a tué sans même lui laisser une chance de se justifier, et à décidé avec l'accord de Polis de nous cacher pour assurer notre sécurité, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions rejoindre la capitale en temps voulu. Voilà comment nous avons été séparés de Costia lorsqu'elle venait juste de naitre, et avons grandit sans réellement nous souvenir d'elle, et elle sans savoir que nous existions. Le problème des enfants Nightbloods est qu'ils sont une cible lorsqu'ils sont découverts, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'en général seuls Titus, les parents et les chefs de clan sont au courant. Pour assurer leur sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent embrasser leur destinée, et notamment contre des clans avides de pouvoir comme _Azgeda_. C'est aussi pour cela que lorsque nous sommes à Polis, nous y restons sous la garde de Titus. » continue Luna.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, comment t'es-tu retrouvée prisonnière de Nia, et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit qui tu étais lorsque nous sommes venues te chercher ? » lui demandais-je, alors que beaucoup d'inconnues subsistent dans l'équation.

« Pourquoi je n'étais pas déjà à Polis, c'est ça ta question ? »

« Oui, enfin, l'une de mes questions ».

« A deux ans, nous avons donc été séparés de notre famille et mis en lieu sur, méconnu de tous. Seule Astria savait où nous trouver, et nous avons grandi dans l'ignorance de notre destinée. A nos douze ans, Astria est donc venue nous accompagner à Polis, comme Titus le réclamait, où nous avons reçu son enseignement, et celui de Sannah jusqu'à ce que... »

Je ne comprends pas. Alors que je parais clairement sceptique, et surtout que je nage en pleine confusion, Costia s'empresse de prendre la suite de Luna dans la narration de leur passé. Son regard ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui témoigner un peu de rancœur de ne m'avoir rien dit.

« Tu te demandes surement comment Luna s'est retrouvée captive de Nia, n'est-ce pas ? » m'interroge t'elle devant le regard pensif de sa sœur. Alors que j'incline la tête en signe d'approbation, elle continue : « Si j'ignorais l'existence de Luna et Liam, c'est parce qu'on me la cachée volontairement Lexa. Lorsqu'ils sont partis à Polis, ils ne devaient jamais en revenir. Liam lui, n'en est jamais revenu depuis. Luna, elle, si. »

« Lorsque tu viens à Polis et que tu es _Natblida_ , tu dois suivre la formation de Titus et de Heda jusqu'à ce que tu sois appelée pour le Conclave, qui n'a lieu qu'à la mort de Heda. Au cours du Conclave, son esprit choisit l'un de nous pour lui succéder. » continue Luna.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien. » la coupais-je, excédée de ne pas avoir de réponse claire et précise à mes questions.

« Lexa !... »

Je tente de me contenir à l'entente de mon prénom. Elle me regarde et sent que je suis réellement contrariée par la situation.

« Si, visiblement j'ai des choses à t'apprendre. Des choses que tu ignores. » renchérit Luna, avec un léger sourire provocateur ce qui a le don de me mettre dans tous mes états.

Mon visage se ferme, et je me pince l'intérieur de la lèvre d'agacement. Luna me cherche, et si elle n'était pas la sœur de Costia, je lui aurai déjà dit le reste. C'est long, ces explications sont longues à venir. Je me lève d'un coup et vais vers la fenêtre. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir Costia lancer un regard noir à sa sœur, qui se lève ensuite et vient me retrouver sur le balcon.

«Laisse-moi finir de te raconter, s'il-te-plait. » me demande doucement Luna, de la détermination persistant malgré tout dans son regard.

Je souffle, mais lui accorde le temps qu'elle requiert.

« Un jour où j'étais seule avec Sannah en train de marcher sur les hauteurs de Polis, un homme nous a attaquées, et a failli me tuer. Sannah a d'ailleurs été blessée avant de le tuer de justesse. Elle lui a tranché la gorge, et m'a ensuite ramenée rapidement auprès de Titus. Le lendemain, j'étais carrément escortée chez nous, et cachée à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais eu une seule explication et Titus s'est juste contenté de me raccompagner clandestinement. Polis et mon frère restaient derrière moi. Malgré tout, la seule chose qu'il m'a dite, c'est de ne jamais dévoiler à quiconque ce que j'étais, et que Sannah me ferait rappelée à Polis en temps voulu. Je ne devais pas non plus prévenir Astria, qui me pensait donc à Polis avec Liam, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me retrouve dans les cachots de Nia. Je te laisse imaginer notre surprise respective. »

« Astria ignorait que Titus t'avait ramenée… ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ordre de Sannah. J'ai respecté son souhait et me suis donc reconstruit une vie tranquille pendant environ une année, jusqu'au jour où _Azgeda_ m'a capturée en même temps que d'autres.. l'endroit où je vivais se trouvait sur leur route lorsqu'ils repartaient chez eux avec des prisonniers de guerre. Un vieil homme, et un jeune de _Trikru_. »

« Cisto et Nyko. »

« Oui… A ce moment là, j'avais le choix. Me battre, et prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent qui j'étais, ou me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas. Une simple paysanne. Le vieil homme était mal en point, et je ne voulais pas non plus les mettre plus en danger que ce qu'ils étaient déjà.. »

Maintenant je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait captive de Nia. Je déporte mon regard vers Costia, qui se tient en retrait et nous écoute. Elle laisse à présent sa sœur répondre à mes questions.

« Puis Astria est arrivée.. » repris-je, pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Puis Astria est arrivée… et elle a tout changé. Je commençais à me résigner à ne jamais retrouver ma liberté, pas plus que ces deux hommes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Nia, dont je connaissais la réputation depuis Polis, nous laissait la vie sauve. Astria m'a apporté toutes mes réponses, et m'a expliqué la situation, tandis que je lui apportais les siennes, en lui expliquant pourquoi et comment je m'étais retrouvée là. Les quelques jours en attendant votre arrivée m'ont redonné gout au combat, alors que je les voyais la frapper à ma place… Parce qu'elle ne les laissait pas s'en prendre à moi, et m'a demandé de ne pas manifester une quelconque aptitude au combat. » me dit-elle en serrant les dents légèrement, ainsi que son point.

« Elle voulait te protéger » intervient Costia.

Nous nous retournons simultanément vers elle. Elle a raison, Astria cherchait à protéger Luna de Nia, tout comme elle a cherché à me protéger moi. Si Nia avait su que Luna était _Natblida_ , elle l'aurait surement tuée.

« Puis vous êtes arrivées. Comment s'est terminé ce conflit, tu le sais, tu as tué le fils de Nia. » conclut-elle.

« L'un des fils oui… »

Nous sommes interrompues soudainement par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Pensant que c'est Liam, Costia cherche dans mon regard une approbation pour aller ouvrir la porte. Mais c'est Astria qui s'apprête à rentrer. Après l'avoir saluée, elle lui fait place, et cette dernière se retrouve face à Luna, toujours à mes côtés devant le balcon. D'un pas assuré, elle s'avance majestueusement vers nous, m'accorde un regard et me salue de la tête, avant de le porter sur Luna, qui s'empresse de la serrer dans ses bras. Astria répond à son étreinte et elles restent ainsi quelques secondes. Je peux sentir un amour sincère qui s'en dégage, et ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard vers Costia, qui sourit en les regardant. Alors qu'elle la relâche, Astria se détourne vers moi silencieusement, et Luna lui explique quel est le sujet de notre discussion. C'est donc elle qui prend finalement le relais :

« Lorsque Costia et toi êtes sorties de la tente de Sannah ce soir là, Anya et moi sommes restées avec elle. Après avoir parlé de choses et d'autres, Anya s'est retirée, et Heda m'a demandé de garder Luna encore quelques mois éloignée de Polis. Personne ne savait qui elle était hormis nous deux, Titus ignorait qu'elle avait été capturée par _Azgeda_ , tout comme elle, juste avant de le découvrir par elle-même. Elle m'a donc chargée de continuer l'entrainement de Luna en secret, loin de Polis et de ses tensions, et a décidé d'informer Titus qu'elle était désormais sous ma responsabilité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement. Auprès de moi, elle espérait Luna en sécurité avant qu'elle ne reparte à Polis, ou que je ne la ramène pour faire valoir son droit de naissance si nécessaire. Tels étaient les ordres de Heda. »

Cela prend donc un sens, c'est pendant ces quelques mois que Costia a appris la vérité. Et c'est donc pour cela qu'elle a déjà vu quelqu'un de proche partir pour Polis. Pour cela qu'elle a réagit si violemment lorsqu'elle a su que j'étais aussi _Natblida_. Tout s'explique. Et je me sens de plus en plus coupable d'avoir été aussi peu compréhensive et compatissante envers elle. Instinctivement, je cherche son regard, et lorsque je le trouve, je ne tarde pas à lui adresser un léger sourire empli de confusion.

« J'ai donc appris la vérité sur Luna, et sur ma famille au cours de ces quelques mois… Ces quelques mois où j'ai retrouvé ma sœur, me suis entrainée à ses côtés, avant qu'elle ne reparte pour Polis. Et tout cela s'est passé très peu de temps avant que tu ne reviennes la dernière fois chez nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. » continue Costia, d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant de moi. « Maintenant, tout est presque clair… »

Elle saisit subitement mon visage entre ses deux mains, et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, tendre, délicat, dans lequel je me perds. Lorsqu'elle le rompt après quelques secondes, elle se retourne vers sa sœur qui nous regarde, et lui dit naturellement :

« A présent se trouvent à Polis les deux femmes que j'aime le plus. »

Luna lui adresse un sourire, puis me regarde. Je lui rends pour la première fois le même sourire bienveillant. Oui, Costia laisse à Polis les deux femmes qui comptent le plus pour elle, et nous devons aussi accepter de la laisser partir, malgré l'amour qu'on lui porte…

* * *

Peu de temps après, un garde vient nous signifier que nous sommes attendues. Titus nous fait appeler, et Astria entraine Costia au dehors. Alors que Luna s'apprête à les suivre, je l'interpelle, et silencieusement, je m'avance pour lui faire face. Je lui tends un bras, qu'elle regarde en souriant avant de le saisir fermement. Je peux alors lire dans son regard cette détermination et ce courage que je connais si bien. Sa sœur a la même flamme qui brille dans le sien.

« Viens, Heda n'attend pas. » me dit-elle avant de m'entrainer au dehors.

Un garde ouvre la marche, un autre la ferme, et c'est toutes ensemble et sous bonne escorte que nous arpentons les couloirs de la Tour. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse et quelques étages montés, nous arrivons dans un couloir éclairé de torches et trouvons en face de nous Titus qui nous attend, stoïque, Anya a ses côtés. Les deux gardes se mettent en position de chaque coté d'une massive porte en bois, et Titus accorde alors un regard appuyé à Astria, avant de le détourner vers Anya. En silence, il pousse les deux portes en même temps, et entre dans une grande pièce majestueuse. Sur ses talons, Astria entre, suivie de Luna puis Costia. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce à mon tour, Anya me regarde, et je peux lire la fierté qu'elle éprouve de se trouver à mes côtés à cet instant précis. Nous entrons à notre tour, et à l'autre bout de la pièce, en son centre, je peux voir le trône de Heda. Sublime fauteuil fait du bois du plus vieil arbre de Polis, qui se tient encore debout aujourd'hui sur une des collines entourant la ville. Fabriqué par _PrimHeda_ elle-même, symbole de son pouvoir, de son héritage et de sa légitimité. Seule Heda peut s'y asseoir dessus. C'est en tout cas ce qu'Anya m'a toujours dit.

Elle est là, assise fièrement. Heda. Devant elle, Titus s'agenouille, et nous faisons tous la même chose. Puis il se relève, et vient lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Après s'être levée, elle nous fait signe de faire de même, et nous observe une à une. Titus ordonne à Luna de se mettre à sa droite, chose qu'elle fait sans sourciller. Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle, son charisme et sa force se ressentent partout dans la pièce. Je crois presque apercevoir un sourire en coin à l'attention de Luna, mais je dois me tromper.

Silencieusement, Sannah tend une main devant Titus, tandis qu'il sort un poignard de sous sa toge. Il lui pose délicatement dedans, et Heda s'avance ensuite vers moi. Le regard dur, elle tend une main ouverte, et je comprends que je dois y mettre la mienne à l'intérieur. D'un coup, elle m'entaille la paume, et me referme les doigts dessus avant de les presser fermement. Titus récupère le poignard et reprend sa place, tandis qu'elle regarde mon sang couler, et en saisit quelques gouttes de la pointe de son index. Elle m'en met sur le front, et me dessine une ligne qui part de la base de mes cheveux pour descendre entre mes sourcils, avant de retourner prendre place devant son trône. Là, elle brise enfin le silence.

« _Leksa kom Trikru_ , tu recevras à partir de maintenant l'enseignement du _Fleimkepa_ , et sera sous sa responsabilité. Si tu fais tes preuves, mon esprit pourra peut-être te choisir lorsque ce sera nécessaire. J'attends de toi obéissance, détermination, sagesse, force et loyauté. Titus t'enseignera comme aux autres les valeurs de nos ancêtres. Etre _Natblida_ te permet de prétendre à cet apprentissage, mais ta présence à mes côtés pour l'avenir ne dépendra que de ton dévouement envers moi. »

« Oui, Heda. » répondis-je, solennellement.

En signe d'immense respect, je mets un genou à terre et, devant le regard ébahi de Titus, je pose ma main entaillée sur mon torse, et incline à nouveau la tête. Devant les personnes que je respecte le plus, je prête ainsi serment à celle qui, à présent, guidera mes pas. Et à travers elle, à celui que j'appellerai désormais : « Professeur ».

* * *

Pour notre dernière nuit ensemble à Polis, avant qu'elle ne reparte auprès des siens, Costia me rejoint dans ma chambre à une heure tardive. Je ne dors pas et la regarde lorsqu'elle passe la porte. Silencieusement, elle s'approche de moi, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux lâchés, avant de caresser doucement ma joue. J'appuie ma tête contre sa paume de main, et lève les yeux vers elle. Je m'approche pour sentir la douceur de ses lèvres enivrer les miennes. Elle répond à mon baiser, puis le brise un court instant avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris, et elle attrape alors ma main pour la frôler du bout de ses doigts si fins et délicats, qui peuvent pourtant être si puissants. La lumière de la lune éclaire son visage, et les étoiles se reflètent dans ses yeux.

Délicatement, elle dénoue un bandeau qu'elle porte accroché depuis que je la connais autour de son avant bras droit, et l'entoure autour du mien. Surprise, mais heureuse de la symbolique de ce geste, je reste muette, et me contente de lui relever une mèche de cheveux qui vient juste de lui tomber devant les yeux. J'en profite alors pour lui saisir la nuque et l'embrasser passionnément, mais avec tendresse. Je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai, mais je suis sure d'une chose, rien ne me séparera jamais d'elle, et rien ne m'empêchera de l'aimer. Rien, ni personne.


	16. Then let's begin

**Bonjour :)**

 **A partir de ce chapitre, les choses s'intensifient.**

 **J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire toute la partie de Polis, et j'espère que vous en prenez tout autant à les lire.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

Je suis réveillée aux aurores par des éclats de voix qui émergent du couloir. Chaque matin est accompagné des mêmes rituels, et chaque journée se déroule de la même façon. Je peux tout à fait compter les secondes et prédire quasiment chaque pas que j'entends dans le couloir alors que je prends le temps de m'étirer dans mon lit. Le garde qui veille derrière ma porte ne va pas tarder à y frapper d'un coup sec à trois reprises, ce qui est le signal de notre entrainement qui commence dans trente minutes à peine. Je me hisse hors du lit alors que les coups retentissent, et enfile mon pantalon que j'ai laissé posé à côté du fauteuil qui orne ma chambre. Je passe mon haut et m'apprête à me diriger dans la salle de bain pour m'y coiffer, lorsque je m'arrête à hauteur de ma tête de lit. Là, je saisis et tire de sous mon oreiller le bandeau de Costia et le caresse du bout des doigts. Je souffle et lève les yeux au ciel, juste avant de me resaisir et de le nouer machinalement autour de mon avant bras, puis de me diriger jusqu'à mon miroir. Le même rituel, devant ma glace, je me contemple, et tandis que je me fais une petite tresse sur le côté droit, mon regard devient plus profond et pensif. Non, je ne me perds pas dans des pensées futiles, mais arpente les fins fonds de mon esprit pour y trouver toute la concentration nécessaire à cette nouvelle journée riche en enseignements. Je ne m'autorise pas à penser au passé, et pourtant, il me rattrape parfois. Mon regard se détourne une seconde pour se poser sur le pendentif de mon père, que je laisse ici pour ne pas le casser lors des entrainements au combat. Et aussi parce que Titus ne l'autorise pas. Il aurait été fier de la place qu'est la mienne, fier de l'enseignement que j'ai l'honneur de recevoir et des responsabilités qui viennent avec. Je souris, et me dirige vers la porte. Alors que j'ai la main posée sur la poignée, je jette un dernier regard à ma chambre, redresse la tête, et sors dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Nous sommes neuf. Neuf à attendre silencieusement devant nos portes respectives que Titus fasse son apparition au bout du couloir et nous donne ainsi l'ordre de le suivre. Neuf à être prêts pour une nouvelle journée ponctuée d'entrainements au combat, d'enseignement de notre histoire et nos origines, de méditation et de connexion à la nature, d'apprentissage de l'art de la guerre et de connaissance de chaque clan et de ses coutumes. Neuf d'origines diverses et variées, avec neuf histoires différentes. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et porte mon regard sur Luna, qui se tient comme nous tous, stoïque, devant sa porte. Juste à côté de moi se trouve Liam, dans la chambre adjacente à la mienne, alors que sa sœur se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir. Liam me sourit. Grand, les cheveux bruns avec des reflets acajou, le visage doux et un sourire charmeur, il est le parfait équilibre entre ses deux sœurs. La détermination de Luna et la douceur de Costia. L'acajou de Luna, et la finesse des traits de Costia. Tout comme ses sœurs, c'est un excellent combattant, habile de ses doigts et avec un bon esprit stratégique. Cela fait des mois que je le côtoie, et m'entrainer avec lui est un réel plaisir. Il nous est difficile de ne pas nouer de liens entre nous alors que nous passons nos journées ensemble, et apprenons ensemble dans un seul et unique but : être digne d'être choisi par l'esprit de Heda le moment venu. Dans notre culture, c'est un honneur, mais la réalité en est tout autrement… Seul l'un d'entre nous sera choisi, et les autres seront célébrés dans la mort. Cela fait parti intégrante de notre formation, nous faire accepter que notre mort n'est pas notre fin, que nos corps seront rendus à la nature et nos esprits célébrés. Titus nous apprend ainsi à nous respecter mutuellement, et nous transmet les valeurs nécessaires pour dépasser nos propres craintes. Tout n'est pas toujours facile, certains ont plus de mal à l'accepter que d'autres. Mais avec le temps, nous apprenons que renier notre culture, c'est lui faire offense et cela nous rend alors indignes de recevoir cet enseignement. L'enseignement de Heda et à travers elle, celui de _Becca PramHeda_.

Lorsque nous avons commencé notre initiation il y a maintenant quelques mois, Titus nous a fait prêter serment devant Heda de ne jamais révéler la teneur du Conclave, ni ce qu'il s'y passe. Nous sommes ainsi formés dans la connaissance et l'honneur de notre destin, mais dans le secret aux yeux du monde qui nous entoure. Telle est la tradition. Aucun de nous n'a peur de la mort, et chacun de nous apprend à l'embrasser dignement. Mais cela implique pour Luna, Liam et moi de ne rien révéler à Costia. Nous savons que le jour où le Conclave aura lieu, elle perdra gros. Mais comme chacun d'entre nous, nous savons aussi que son devoir est plus important que tout pour elle et qu'elle acceptera cette réalité, aussi dure soit-elle. Si jamais elle la connaît un jour…

Titus apparaît à l'angle du couloir. Le visage fermé et les mains croisées, il nous fait signe de le suivre. Avec discipline, nous lui emboitons donc le pas les uns derrière les autres, sous bonne garde, pour nous rendre à l'extérieur sur les hauteurs de la ville. J'aime particulièrement cet endroit, retiré, caché aux yeux de la capitale mais qui nous permet de constamment garder un œil sur elle. C'est d'ailleurs ici que siège l'arbre le plus ancien de la région, qui a fourni le bois à _PrimHeda_ dans lequel son trône a été sculpté. Ici ont lieus une grande partie de nos entrainements au combat, ainsi que nos séances de méditation, au pied de l'arbre mère le plus souvent. En connexion avec lui même et donc avec nos ancêtres. Un lieu que je chéris tout particulièrement et que je sens propice à notre élévation tant spirituelle que guerrière. Alors que nous sommes alignés, Titus nous scrute tous un à un. C'est un homme que je respecte et admire énormément, et au cours que ces derniers mois, il m'a laissé paraître autre chose que simplement de la rudesse et de la fermeté. Il n'est pas que cela, mais sa mission est sa vie. Et sa mission, c'est nous. Nous sommes la 3ème génération dont il est responsable, et son rôle est primordial tant auprès de Heda comme conseiller, que pour préserver son héritage. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je peux percevoir dans ses yeux une fierté. J'ai l'impression que Titus place beaucoup d'espoir en moi, mais son impartialité est pourtant indispensable.

« Lexa ! »

Il détourne ensuite le regard vers les autres et appelle Liam, sur le même ton que moi. Froid. Insensible. Neutre. Ferme. Nous faisons un pas en avant avec Liam, et nous regardons en silence. Notre professeur s'en va saisir deux bâtons et nous les lance dans les mains. Je comprends donc que c'est la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Le corps à corps avec un bâton.

« _Natblidas_ , la leçon d'aujourd'hui portera sur le corps à corps. Rappelez vous l'enseignement que je vous ai dispensé au cours de ces derniers mois, et battez-vous ! Deux par deux ! Lexa, avec Liam. » nous ordonne t'il.

Je saisis fermement mon bâton et lance un regard de défit à Liam. Dans un sourire provocateur, il me renvoie bien ma détermination. Il peut voir la flamme qui brille dans mes yeux, et son haussement de sourcil me le confirme. Dans un geste vif, il me lance une attaque que je pare aisément. Je réponds, et nos bâtons s'entrechoquent dans des bruits sourds perdus au milieu de ceux des autres. Sans animosité, mais avec ardeur et précision, nous donnons vie à ce combat et en faisons un spectacle qui attire le regard de notre professeur. Il arrête sa supervision et se concentre désormais sur nous. Je sens son regard par dessus mon épaule, alors que je frappe Liam au visage suite à un moment d'inattention de sa part. Je fais volte face et me remets face à lui, alors qu'il relève la tête après avoir accusé mon coup. A présent, c'est moi qui lui souris en haussant un sourcil. Derrière lui, je peux voir Luna combattre et prendre le dessus sur Sonia. Sa force et son agilité sont ses plus grands atouts et c'est une combattante hors pair. Mais tandis que je suis accaparée par sa beauté lorsqu'elle se bat, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Costia, et je suis rappelée à la réalité par un violent coup sur l'épaule qui me déstabilise. Je me retourne violemment pour répondre à Liam, mais c'est Titus lui-même que j'ai en face de moi.

« Concentre-toi ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être distraite ! » me dit-il en haussant la voix. « Luna ! »

Luna stoppe immédiatement son combat et s'approche silencieusement de lui. Avec respect, elle incline la tête en tenant son bâton plaqué contre elle, aligné à sa silhouette fine et élancée.

« Avec Lexa. » lance t'il d'un ton sec.

Luna acquiesce, et je fais de même juste avant que l'on se mette en garde. En appui sur mes deux jambes, faisant corps avec la terre, je la regarde attentivement. Elle est calme, posée. Sa respiration soulève sa poitrine au rythme de ses mouvements d'épaules. Ses mains sont serrées fermement sur son arme, alors que je caresse la mienne. Mais contrairement à Liam, Luna ne sourit pas. Tout passe par son regard, et lorsque je me bats contre elle, nos combats prennent toujours une dimension particulière. Elle me rappelle tellement Costia dans sa mouvance, et son esprit stratégique. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est capable d'anticiper mes mouvements, comme si elle décryptait mes intentions. Comme si elle lisait en moi. Cela ne m'empêche pas de prendre souvent le dessus, mais nos combats me demandent beaucoup plus de concentration que les autres. J'attaque à plusieurs reprises, rapidement, proprement, et alors que j'enchaine les coups sur la gauche, sur la droite et en faisant même des voltes, elle les pare quasiment tous et ne subit qu'un coup sur l'épaule gauche. Ses cheveux à moitié lâchés aujourd'hui se soulèvent au gré de ses mouvements, et lorsqu'elle attaque à son tour dans un petit cri, j'encaisse la force de ses coups et la stoppe à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Son bâton appuyé contre le mien, elle me murmure presque à l'oreille dans un sourire provocateur :

« Alors Lexa ? Tu fatigues ? »

« Non, surement pas ! » lui répondis-je en levant fermement mon arme, la frappant ainsi au visage, alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas.

Elle vacille et recule de quelques pas. Je baisse mon bâton, et m'approche d'elle en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Mais lorsque nous nous apprêtons à reprendre notre entrainement, nous entendons quelqu'un arriver sur le sentier qui monte de la ville. Nos regards se détournent alors pour voir apparaître Sannah. Titus nous somme immédiatement d'arrêter et tous nous inclinons respectueusement la tête en la saluant d'un « Heda » unanime. Fière et élégante, elle arrive à notre hauteur et nous balaye du regard. Sa présence charge l'atmosphère, et toute notre attention lui est consacrée. Son enseignement est le plus riche que nous pouvons recevoir et sa sagesse est l'exemple que chacun de nous doit suivre. Je lui voue beaucoup d'admiration, tous comme les autres _Natblidas_. Ne sachant pas si elle va nous dispenser un enseignement comme il lui arrive parfois de le faire, ou simplement nous dire de continuer notre entrainement, nous restons dans l'attente de sa décision, et lorsqu'elle statue enfin, c'est pour nous prier de reprendre. Nous nous exécutons. Alors que nous reprenons avec sérieux et ardeur notre combat avec Luna, je peux la voir discuter un peu en retrait avec Titus, et lui affiche un visage contrarié. Mais il incline la tête en guise d'approbation. C'est Heda et il lui doit le respect, comme nous tous. Elle s'approche alors de nous et appelle Luna auprès d'elle. Luna me salue, et part aussitôt avec Heda à l'écart. Titus observe la scène avec un regard de désapprobation, mais alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il interrompt l'entrainement, il s'approche de moi et saisit un bâton au passage, avant de sa positionner en garde face à moi.

« Maintenant, tu vas t'entrainer avec moi Lexa. » me dit-il en attaquant.

* * *

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Luna refait son apparition, alors que nous nous apprêtons à rejoindre nos chambres après une journée bien remplie, à laquelle elle n'a d'ailleurs presque pas été présente. Je suis sur le pas de ma porte lorsqu'elle m'interpelle.

« Lexa ! Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Pas ici » me glisse t'elle doucement, pour éviter que les gardes n'entendent.

En silence, je l'invite à entrer dans ma chambre, et c'est d'un pas contrarié qu'elle s'avance en direction de mon lit alors que je referme la porte derrière nous. Je peux lire l'inquiétude sur son visage, ce qui n'est pas pour me plaire, ni me rassurer.

« Que se passe t'il ? »

« _Azgeda_ … »

« Quoi _Azgeda_ ?... » arquais-je.

« Nia a encore attaqué _Floukru_ , et détruit un village entier. »

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, mêlant haine et inquiétude à l'entente de ces paroles. Mes premières pensées sont pour Costia. Voyant mon désarroi, elle s'empresse de répondre à ma question, sans que je n'ai besoin de la lui poser.

« Costia et Astria vont bien. Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Anya a soutenu Astria dans une réplique contre Nia et… »

Alors que Luna cherche ses mots, je sens l'intensité de mes battements de cœur augmenter, et leur bruit résonner dans ma tête. Anya… Non, pas Anya ce n'est pas possible… Je m'agite intérieurement mais reste pourtant immobile, tandis que ma respiration s'accélère.

« A leur demande, Sannah va partir en guerre, et nous devons nous tenir prêts, au cas où… »

« Je le suis. Mais… » répondis-je instinctivement, quelque part soulagée qu'elle ne m'annonce pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Anya.

L'espace d'un instant je me demande où est ma place. Est-elle plus ici qu'aux côtés des miens, d'Anya, d'Indra, de Lincoln, de Costia… ? Mais en regardant Luna dont le regard s'est comme moi perdu l'espace d'un instant, et la tristesse qui en émane, je reviens à la réalité. Nous sommes où nous devons être. Je suis ici parmi les miens. Et les mots de Costia résonnent en moi, comme une évidence « Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. ». Et si je deviens Heda, je pourrais enfin agir.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça Luna ? »

« Heda… »

« Oui je me doute bien, mais je veux dire… Pourquoi t'avertir toi ? » lui demandais-je, alors qu'au fond de moi, je connais déjà la réponse.

Luna est la favorite de Heda. Et c'est le cas depuis bien longtemps déjà, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle l'a faite protéger et cacher une première fois, quand sa vie était en danger. Mais Heda nous a toujours enseigné que son esprit peut choisir n'importe lequel d'entre nous, puisque nous sommes tous dignes de lui succéder. Alors malgré ses préférences, rien n'est définitif. Et si Luna doit un jour lui succéder, son esprit aura bien choisi. Elle est droite, juste, fidèle et sage.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi.. » me répond t'elle alors.

« Titus va très certainement nous en parler demain matin à la première heure, lorsque Heda partira. »

« Certainement… Mais il n'y a pas que ça Lexa… »

Elle se dirige vers le balcon et contemple la ville qui s'étend à nos pieds. Les yeux perdus sur l'horizon où est en train de décliner un soleil rouge, en direction de nos contrées natales, je la sens pensive et indécise. Je m'approche d'elle et lui mets une main sur l'épaule, l'incitant ainsi délicatement à continuer ce qu'elle vient de commencer. Au cours des derniers mois pendant lesquels j'ai partagé le quotidien de Luna, j'ai appris à la respecter, et à l'apprécier. Sa ressemblance avec Costia est impressionnante, et il m'est difficile de ne pas lui porter d'affection. Tout comme à Liam. Elle baisse subitement le regard.

« Le soleil rouge… tu sais ce qu'on dit chez nous lorsque le crépuscule est rouge comme cela ? »

« Non, dis-moi Luna… »

« Que du sang coulera demain. »

Je presse son épaule, et sais à quoi elle pense.

« Sannah t'a t'elle dit de quoi il relevait là-bas ? Nia a encore attaqué un village, mais pourquoi ? Encore une question de pouvoir ? »

« Une question de vengeance Lexa. »

Je me tends. Lorsque je pense à Nia, je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir à ce fameux jour où je lui ai pris son fils. Et à son regard de haine qui me hante depuis ça.

« Elle a su que nous sommes à Polis. Si elle avait su que j'étais _Natblida_ lorsqu'elle me gardait prisonnière, elle m'aurait tuée sur le champ. Là, elle vient de comprendre qu'elle en avait deux sous le coude, et que les deux sont encore vivantes aujourd'hui. Et l'une d'elles à tuer son fils ainé, héritier de son trône. »

« Nia… » répétais-je en serrant les dents.

« Anya et Astria ont donc fait appel à Sannah. Et ce qui a été évité la dernière fois ne sera pas évité cette fois-ci. _Azgeda_ va devoir affronter Polis… Et nous ne serons pas là… »

« Nous sommes là où nous devons être Luna. »

« Oui, mais il s'agit de nos peuples, de ma sœur, et de celle qui m'a protégée. » dit-elle dans un soupir de tristesse.

« Je sais de qui il s'agit, mais nous avons des responsabilités ici. Heda nous veut ici, alors nous sommes à notre place. Bien que… » lui répondis-je, calmement.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien pour y trouver toute son intensité.

« Tu l'aimes réellement n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. »

« Elle t'aime depuis qu'elle a posé les yeux sur toi la première fois. Lorsqu'elle me parle de toi Lexa, nul doute à ce sujet-là. »

Je souris, timidement, et baisse les yeux. Luna me dévisage, et me pose une main sur l'avant bras à la rencontre du bandeau de sa sœur. Puis elle sourit à son tour, et silencieusement, nous regardons ensemble le soleil disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon, avant de déporter notre attention vers les étoiles qui commencent à faire leur apparition dans le ciel.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je trouve Luna à mes côtés qui dort enfin sereinement. Tard dans la nuit, nous sommes parties dans des discussions au cours desquelles nous avons refait le monde. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, nous avons enfin parlé réellement de Costia, et j'ai appris à découvrir un autre visage de Luna. La femme protectrice, qui est capable sans aucune hésitation de sacrifier ses désirs personnels pour le bien d'autrui. L'altruiste. Luna a horreur de la guerre, du sang, et du combat. Mais malgré son aversion pour cet aspect de notre culture, elle la respecte énormément et ne renie absolument pas ce qu'elle est. Tout comme Costia, c'est une pacifiste. Et pourtant elle est capable de tuer. Elle a déjà tué pour se défendre, mais chaque mort la hante, même si elle finit par les apprivoiser. Je détourne la tête pour scruter mon plafond, alors que je l'entends pousser de petits gémissements. Elle est en train de se réveiller et je m'extirpe du lit en m'étirant. Elle ouvre les yeux, et me sourit, et alors que je suis en train de tresser mes cheveux, elle m'observe en silence, à présent assise sur le lit.

« Cette nuit pour la première fois je me suis dit que tu seras une grande Heda Lexa. » me confie t'elle.

Ces mots m'interpellent et je m'immobilise une seconde avant de me retourner vers elle, le regard fier. Je me rapproche d'elle, et ce que je m'apprête à faire la surprend. Je lui tends un bras, et après une courte hésitation, elle le saisit fermement. Je la tire pour la lever du lit, et sans la lâcher, je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant de lui répondre :

« Cette nuit pour la première fois je me suis dit que si tu devais être Heda, alors je serai fière de tomber à tes côtés. »

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et nous terminons de nous préparer pour cette journée qu'un un sens, nous appréhendons. En sortant de la chambre, Luna reprendra place devant sa porte, et sur la discrétion des gardes, Titus n'en saura rien. Nous ne sommes pas au courant du départ de Heda et nous allons l'apprendre ce matin, en même temps que les autres. Seul Liam est bien évidemment au courant.

Mais alors que nous nous apprêtons à sortir de ma chambre, des cors retentissent et le garde déboule dans la pièce pour me faire face. Il y a une grande agitation dans le couloir, nous entendons des cris, et les autres _Natblidas_ sont également extirpés de leur chambre de manière rapide et incongrue. Sous haute protection, mais sans un mot, nous sommes guidés rapidement au travers des couloirs tandis que les cors retentissent à nouveau. C'est un son que je ne connais pas, et je cherche du regard s'il est connu par l'un d'entre nous. Sans succès. Tandis que tout est agité, je stoppe le garde qui se trouve à côté de moi et m'escorte, pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe. En guise de réponse je n'ai qu'un silence et un visage impassible, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi toute cette agitation. Nous sommes entrainés dans une grande salle dans laquelle nous ne sommes jamais rentrés, et on nous ordonne d'y pénétrer. Alors que je commence à faire opposition à la requête, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Liam me somme du regard d'obéir. Nous voilà à présent tous les neuf dans cette immense pièce, et juste avant de refermer les portes de bois massif similaires à celle de la salle du Trône, le garde se contente de nous dire.

« Le _Fleimkepa_ va arriver. »

Le claquement de fermeture des portes nous laisse seuls, sans autres explications ni d'autre choix que d'attendre l'arrivée de Titus. Cette pièce possède deux immenses fenêtres au travers desquelles la lueur du jour offre le peu de luminosité présente. Les carreaux sont sales, et certains même fissurés. Mais aucun balcon. Aucune autre sortie possible que ladite porte à présent scellée. J'observe les murs, tapis de peintures représentant certains emblèmes de clans dont ceux de _Trikru_ et _Floukru_ , que je reconnais. Je m'en approche pour les observer de plus près, et alors que je les caresse du bout de l'index, je ne remarque aucun dépôt sur mes doigts. Je les sens, et aucune odeur non plus. Je lève les yeux un peu plus haut pour apercevoir ce que tout le monde à remarqué. Le symbole sacré, celui de _Becca PramHeda,_ siège au centre du mur, surplombant tous les autres symboles. Il règne en cette pièce une atmosphère de mort, et je comprends alors que la situation est peut-être encore bien plus grave que ce que je pense. Je me retourne vers les autres _Natblidas,_ et je peux entrevoir de la peur dans certains regards. Mais dans celui de Luna subsiste une pointe de tristesse, et sur ses lèvres je peux voir un seul mot se dessiner... « Heda ».. Liam s'approche d'elle et vient la saisir par les épaules pour la retourner vers lui. Là, dans un geste aussi doux que délicat, il vient appuyer sa tête contre la sienne, et finit par lui embrasser le front. Je les regarde, et n'y vois là qu'un acte d'amour pur et sincère, qui ne me laisse rien présager de bon pour les prochaines heures à venir. Certains d'entre nous s'agitent, d'autres s'impatientent. Mais chacun d'entre nous sait que quelque chose se prépare. Et lorsque Liam et Luna détournent le regard vers moi, je comprends que nous avons le même pressentiment. Nous sommes persuadés que quelque chose est arrivé à Heda cette nuit, et nous sommes convaincus que lorsque Titus franchira cette porte, il va nous annoncer que le Conclave peut commencer.


	17. You can't fix this

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Enfin, nous y voilà. "Let the Conclave begin !"**

 **Chapitre que j'ai réellement adoré écrire, comme tous ceux à venir. Celui-ci est pour moi tout particulier, compte tenu de l'importance de ce jour dans la vie de Lexa, et de ce que nous en savons dans la série. J'espère qu'il vous comblera, et qu'il répondra à vos attentes, et questionnements :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'en faire un retour.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Je sens la pièce se charger d'une tension que j'ai rarement ressentie. Chacun d'entre nous se regarde, et alors que certains arrivent à rester calmes, d'autres s'agitent. Dans un premier temps, je pense que seuls Liam, Luna et moi avons compris de quoi il s'agit. Mais plus les minutes défilent, et plus les autres _Natblidas_ font aussi le rapprochement. Je me plante face à cette porte, dont j'attends avec impatience le moindre mouvement. Droite, et inspirant à fond, je peux sentir l'air circuler à travers mon corps, emplir mes poumons alors que mes côtes se soulèvent et ensuite descendre jusque dans mon sacrum. Je suis calme, les mains jointes, posées sur mon ceinturon que j'ai à peine eu le temps de mettre avant de quitter ma chambre. Machinalement, je fais glisser mes doigts le long de ma taille pour y trouver le poignard de mon père que je ne quitte jamais. Mais il n'y est pas. A cette pensée, ma concentration et mon calme intérieur en sont bouleversés. Sans lui, il me manque quelque chose, et pourtant, je sais pertinemment que si le Conclave doit commencer, il ne me sera d'aucune utilité.

Nous ne savons pas le déroulement exact du Conclave, mais savons juste que seul l'un de nous en ressortira vivant. Et celui qui sera choisi aura la lourde responsabilité de protéger tout l'héritage d'Heda. Chaque personne dans cette pièce est digne de l'être, et nous avons tous reçu le même enseignement. Je jette un regard à Liam, qui a à présent lâché sa sœur. Il est concentré, mais pensif. Je peux voir cette flamme que je leur connais si bien, mais derrière elle, subsiste une pointe de tristesse. Je ne suis pourtant pas capable de comprendre à quoi il pense, mais il y a une dualité en lui, perceptible comme jamais à cet instant précis. C'est dans un hochement de tête qu'il arrive à m'adresser un léger sourire. Costia… Cette façon de sourire me ramène à elle, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir la gorge qui se serre alors que je déglutis difficilement. Je sens alors la douceur d'une main frôler mon bras, et j'aurai tout donné pour l'apercevoir en détournant la tête. Mais je trouve Luna, qui me murmure dans le coin de l'oreille « Elle est là. ». Je lui souris et reprends quasiment instantanément contenance. Nous sommes là, où nous devons être. Et nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

D'un coup, les portes s'ouvrent. D'un mouvement simultané, nous redressons tous la tête pour voir apparaître Titus, le visage fermé et triste, les mains liées devant son abdomen. Sur son front est dessinée une trace de doigts, partant de son nez jusque sur son crâne, déjà orné de différents tatouages. Il inspire profondément, et nous scrute du regard, un à un. Il s'arrête sur moi, et nous confirme d'une voix forte, et franche ce que quelque part nous redoutions, mais ce qui est aussi notre voie à suivre.

« Heda est tombée cette nuit, lâchement assassinée. Demain à l'aube commencera le Conclave, après le rituel de purification. _Natblidas_ , à présent l'héritage de Heda est entre vos mains. Soyez en digne ! » dit-il avant de marquer une courte pause, témoignant de son appréhension. « Venez ! »

Les gardes créent alors un passage, dans lequel nous nous engouffrons à la suite de notre mentor. Ensemble, nous nous rendons dans la salle du Trône, en empruntant tous les couloirs qui sont à présent et exceptionnellement éclairés de torches rouges. Le rouge est la couleur du sang, celle qui symbolise dans notre culture la chute d'un règne et l'avènement d'un nouveau. Aux travers des différents comtés et territoires, Titus a donc fait allumer d'une couleur rouge les feux qui se relient entre eux pour faire passer un message, et aujourd'hui, c'est la mort de Heda qui est annoncée à tous les clans. Ils auront ainsi trois jours pour se rendre à Polis, avant la cérémonie au cours de laquelle leur sera présenté leur nouveau Heda. Voilà l'une des utilisations de ces buchers que l'on embrase qu'en cas de force majeure, ce qui nous permet de gagner beaucoup de temps en communication, et je réalise que ce son de cor que je ne connaissais pas cette nuit était donc le fameux signal annonçant le début de la nouvelle à travers toutes nos terres. Les gardes ouvrent les portes de la salle et Titus nous invite à marquer un court arrêt avant d'y pénétrer. En silence, il s'approche d'un corps drapé d'un tissu rouge, et présenté sur une table juste devant le Trône de _PramHeda_. Respectueusement, il incline la tête et et murmure des paroles que je ne comprends pas à cause de la distance. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, juste quelques torches l'éclairent, et quelques bougies aux quatre coins de la table sur laquelle est déposé le corps de Sannah. J'accorde un rapide regard à Luna, qui serre les lèvres, et retient une larme. Son regard brille, et cette vision ne la laisse pas indifférente. D'un signe de tête, Titus nous fait signe de nous approcher. Nous savons comment honorer Heda, et nous avons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour nous recueillir et entrer en communion une dernière fois avec son esprit avant le choix décisif et les épreuves auxquelles nous serons soumis le lendemain. Durant cette journée, personne ne doit nous déranger, et nous mangerons à la tombée de la nuit pas avant. Nous purifions nos esprits et purifions nos corps, c'est la tradition, et nous considérons que nos esprits doivent être vides pour être clairvoyants. Titus passe cette journée avec nous, et c'est sous bonne garde que les portes se referment, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment, et par qui Heda s'est-elle faite assassinée en pleine nuit ? Comment est-ce possible ? Quelque chose me dit que c'est en lien avec son départ imminent pour aller soutenir _Floukru_ et _Trikru_ désormais en guerre encore contre _Azgeda_ …. Nia. Je suis sûre que c'est Nia qui est derrière tout cela, une fois encore. Je ne crois pas au hasard, l'assassin est très certainement de la Ice Nation. D'ailleurs est-il mort ? J'espère. _Jus drein jus daun_. Et je me jure à moi-même, alors que je m'approche de la dépouille de Sannah et lui dépose la main sur le front, que si justice ne lui a pas déjà été rendue cette nuit et qu'elle me le permet, elle le sera dans le sang de son assassin. C'est tour à tour que chacun va saluer une dernière fois celle qui a guidé nos pas et qui bientôt choisira dans la mort celui ou celle qui devra porter la vie après elle…

* * *

Après un repas passé dans le silence et le recueillement, nous sommes invités par Titus à regagner nos chambres. Après qu'elle ait enlacé son frère et juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse sa porte, je m'approche de Luna sous l'œil attentif de notre professeur, et lui serre le bras. Dans son regard, je peux voir qu'elle tente de regagner toute sa concentration, mais appréhende la nuit à venir. Cette journée de deuil, non seulement pour nous, mais pour chaque personne présente ici, à Polis, ou même dans les terres, a été très difficile, et pourtant, pourtant, il est de notre devoir de garder la tête haute et d'être dans les meilleures circonstances possibles pour affronter la journée de demain. Ce n'est pas la mort que nous appréhendons, c'est ce que nous laisserons derrière nous. Et c'est pour cela que nous ferons honneur à Sannah demain, à son héritage, et à notre sang. Le regard de Luna se plonge dans le mien, et alors qu'elle tient encore ma main, je la sens la presser fermement. La flamme se ravive, pour ma plus grande joie.

« _Reshop_ Luna. » lui dis-je, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« _Reshop_ Lexa. » me répond t'elle, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tous les autres _Natblidas_ , et alors que je pénètre à mon tour dans ma chambre et m'apprête à en refermer la porte, une main ferme me stoppe dans mon élan. Surprise, je me retourne et recule de quelques pas pour laisser entrer Titus, qui s'empresse de la fermer derrière lui. Il s'approche alors de moi et me saisit par les épaules pour plonger son regard dans le mien, sans un mot. La proximité de son visage me permet de voir que les marques qui y figurent sont du sang de Sannah.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » tentais-je de savoir.

Titus me lâche et fait quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'ai presque du mal à le reconnaître, il relève la tête vers moi, et me répond doucement :

« Elle a été assassinée Lexa, je vous l'ai dit. Elle… »

« Est-ce que c'est _Azgeda_ ? »

Ma question le déstabilise, et je sais pertinemment que je dépasse des limites. Il se relève, et s'approche à nouveau de moi, arborant un air presque menaçant. Mais je lui fais face. J'ai besoin de savoir si Nia est à nouveau derrière tout cela.

« Est-ce que Nia est derrière tout ça, Professeur ? » réitérais-je ma question, mais en témoignant tout le respect que je lui dois dans le ton que j'emploie.

« Oui… » susurre t'il entre ses dents.

« Elle a su que Sannah allait intervenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Heda en a parlé… à Luna. »

Titus lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de mon balcon. Pensif, il reste silencieux et observe la capitale qui s'étend à nos pieds, en touchant quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure. Il en sort une petite boite rectangulaire en métal, sur laquelle se trouve un symbole que je ne distingue pas bien. Il la regarde et la serre dans sa main, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Demain sera le jour pour lequel je vous ai formé, celui où l'esprit de Heda choisira son successeur. Et quoi qu'il se passe Lexa… » commence t'il en rangeant la boite « Je veux que tu saches que tu en es digne. » me dit-il en me posant une main sur l'épaule, avant de sortir de la pièce dans le même silence que lorsqu'il y est entré.

* * *

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, et imagine bien que je ne dois pas être la seule. La pièce est illuminée par un clair de lune comme je n'en ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Peut être même le dernier que je verrai. Comme je suis agitée, je tourne et je vire dans mon lit, souffle, et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je décide de me lever pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon. Alors que je contemple le ciel étoilé, mon esprit repart sur cette plage en sa compagnie et à ce moment que je chéris tant. Elle qui me manque tellement, et qui je sais, souffrira demain. Son cœur saignera, mais sa raison la tiendra encore debout, majestueuse, fière et belle en toutes circonstances. Je sais au fond de moi que Costia regarde aussi ce ciel étoilé, et où qu'elle soit, je sais que ce soir, son cœur est ici à Polis, avec Liam, avec Luna… avec moi. Puis je pense à Lincoln, qui un jour, m'a dit que mon cœur serait toujours avec Costia, et il a raison. Lincoln, mon ami, qui doit être aujourd'hui aux côtés d'Anya et Astria. Anya, mon mentor. Anya est celle sur qui je pourrais toujours compter, celle qui m'a tout enseigné et m'a juré fidélité. Celle qui n'a qu'une seule parole, et qui a été comme une mère pour moi. Ma mère, qui elle, a toujours tout fait pour me protéger, et à qui j'ai reproché injustement d'avoir tenté de m'empêcher d'accomplir ma destinée. Elle qui a fait honneur à mon père en agissant ainsi. Mon père a qui j'ai ôté la vie il y a plusieurs années déjà et qui serait fier du chemin parcouru depuis. Mais toutes ces personnes ont en commun leur dévouement envers Heda, et donc toutes sont là ce soir. Puis je me rappelle ce qu'Anya m'a dit un jour, qu'à Polis, je serai seule. Que je devrai laisser tout ce que j'ai toujours connu derrière moi. Et je l'ai écouté tout le temps de ma formation, mais ce soir, je sais qu'elle a tort. Je les sens chacun d'eux avec moi, je les sens couler dans mes veines. Et je me sens apaisée, absolue de toute peur du lendemain. Je souris et inspire un grand bol d'air frais. Je n'ai toujours pas sommeil, mais à présent je suis sereine. Je caresse le bandeau de Costia, le dénoue et rentre le déposer sur mon lavabo, juste à côté du pendentif de mon père. Je sais à présent de quoi j'ai besoin. Je retourne au pied de mon lit et m'y assoie. Droite mais détendue, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur chaque cuisse, j'inspire et expire calmement. Mon buste et mon abdomen se gonflent au rythme de ma respiration, et je peux la sentir descendre et aller nourrir mon énergie vitale. Je sens alors la vie qui circule en moi, et finis par faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour. Déconnectée mais en éveil, chaque pensée est libre de circuler, tout comme le sang dans mes vaisseaux. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de lâcher prise pour pouvoir trouver demain toute la concentration qui me sera nécessaire.

* * *

Nous sommes tous alignés dans cette fameuse pièce, qui, comme je le pense depuis hier, est la pièce du Conclave. C'est donc ici que nous nous battrons, c'est ici que l'élu sera choisi. C'est ici et maintenant que tout se joue. Titus a revêtu une toge particulière, qu'il ne doit porter que pour cette occasion, de couleur rouge, et ornée de liserés dorés autour du cou. Il nous demande de nous approcher, et déposer tour à tour un objet nous appartenant sur une petite table de forme circulaire située devant lui. Lorsque mon tour arrive, j'y dépose le collier de mon père. Une fois que Titus a réuni les neuf objets, il les dépose en cercle aux extrémités de la table. En son centre, il met une sorte de grosse pochette, qu'il ouvre, et en retire au milieu de différents objets, la petite boite métallique que je lui ai vue hier soir. Il nous la montre et nous annonce sur un ton solennel que tout ce qui se passe à présent est la volonté de Heda. Après avoir délicatement refermé la pochette en tissu, il place la boite et la fait tourner de manière a ce qu'elle désigne deux objets : l'un situé au haut de la boite, l'autre en bas.

« Yannis, avec Otis. » annonce t'il en premier, avant de refaire tourner à nouveau la boite. « Luna, avec Liam. »

Je peux voir Luna se décomposer. D'un coup, son regard devient éteint, et je peux deviner que tomber dès le premier round contre son frère est quelque chose qu'elle n'a même pas imaginé. Pourtant elle reprend contenance et relève la tête. Là, je la reconnais. Liam reste silencieux, stoïque. Quand je les regarde tous les deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que parfois, nous sommes réellement contraints de faire passer notre devoir avant nos sentiments personnels.

« Sonia, avec Lexa. »

A l'entente de mon prénom, je regarde Sonia. Cette jeune femme qui a à peu près mon âge, mais qui est beaucoup plus frêle que moi. C'est une personne aimante, issue du peuple du lac, qui est arrivée pas mal de temps avant moi à Polis. C'est une bonne guerrière mais objectivement, le corps à corps n'est pas son point fort. Malgré tout elle en veut. Lors des différents entrainements, pas une seule fois elle n'a prit le dessus sur moi, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas d'un entrainement. Et cela peut changer la donne.

Après avoir annoncé le dernier duo, et celui des neufs qui ne combat pas au premier round, Titus nous amène devant une grande armoire et en ouvre les portes. Accrochés en son sein, plusieurs types d'armes n'attendent qu'à être prises.

« Choisissez votre arme _Natblidas_. Elle sera votre seule alliée jusqu'à la fin du Conclave. »

Sans hésiter, je saisis une épée, qui est mon arme de prédilection depuis des années. Liam prend une lance, et Luna une épée. Nous avons le choix entre trois types d'armes : épée, bâton, ou lance. Sonia choisit aussi l'épée.

« Maintenant que vos armes sont choisies, le but est simple. A l'issue de ce combat, il n'y aura que quatre vainqueurs. Comme vous le savez, être ici est un honneur, et la mort n'est pas la fin. Battez-vous, honorez vos traditions, et honorez Heda. »

Je suis à présent face à Sonia, et sur ma gauche je peux voir Liam et Luna. Difficilement, mais malgré tout, ils se mettent en garde. Les deux sont d'excellents combattants et tomber l'un contre l'autre dès le début est la mise à l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'Heda peut leur infliger.

Titus annonce le début du combat.

J'attaque, avec force, dextérité et détermination. Je dois vaincre, pour tout ce que j'ai donné jusque là, et pour tout ce que j'ai perdu. Pour tout ce que je peux espérer apporter à mon peuple. Pour Heda et pour son héritage. Je martèle Sonia de coups plus fermes et précis les uns que les autres. Il n'y a pas d'animosité entre nous, mais il y a la rage de vaincre. Alors qu'elle manque un coup sur ma droite et fait tomber son épée dans le vide, je me retourne et lui donne un coup de coude dans le nez, porté par un cri sorti du fin fond de mes tripes. Elle trébuche, vacille mais se remet de suite en garde. Courage et détermination. Du sang noir lui coule sur les lèvres et je profite de cette seconde pour jeter un œil au combat qui se passe sur ma gauche. Luna prend des coups et en redonne des aussi forts et puissants à son frère. Je ne peux imaginer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent, mais c'est notre destin, et nous devons l'accepter. En remettant mon épée en garde, mon regard dévie à présent sur le bandeau de Costia qui pend légèrement autour de mon poignet. Titus veille, et à côté de lui Nasha qui ne combat pas à ce round se tient fière, droite et attentive. Dans un cri, Sonia repasse à l'attaque, et défit ma garde à chaque coup d'épée. Les bruits des armes et des cris s'élèvent dans la salle close et résonnent sur chaque mur. L'atmosphère qui pèse en ces lieux aujourd'hui est un mélange de courage, d'espoir et de mort. Il n'est pas réellement facile de déterminer qui charge cette atmosphère de quoi, ce sont des sentiments qui émanent de chacun d'entre nous. Alors qu'elle continue ses attaques, je chasse de mes pensées cette image que j'ai d'elle en train de sourire alors qu'on étudie l'histoire de _PramHeda_ et qu'elle me dit à quel point elle a horreur de lire alors que moi j'adore cela. Je me resaisis, et en une fraction de seconde, je lui coince son bras en parant son attaque, et la désarme d'un violent coup de genou sur son poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher son épée qui tombe lourdement sur le sol. A présent sans défense, elle tente de répliquer avec le poing, et je la bloque de l'avant bras avant de lui entailler la jambe opposée, restée sans protection. Elle pose un genou à terre dans un cri de douleur, captant instantanément l'attention de Titus. Sonia ne bouge pas, mais lève la tête dans ma direction, et le regard appuyé de Titus me somme d'en finir. Mais je n'en fais rien. Au lieu de cela, je recule d'un pas, et abaisse mon épée. Non, je ne fuis pas, mais je laisse à Sonia une chance de se relever. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir un genou à terre. Dans son regard quelque chose a changé depuis le début du combat, mais elle se relève tant bien que mal, en trainant la jambe, et me regarde fixement à présent debout, et fière. Voilà comment nous devons mourir, fier, debout. Parce que c'est ainsi que nous vivons. Je l'entends murmurer « _Ai gonplei ste odon_ ». Haut et fort, mon regard plongé dans le sien, sans faiblesse dans la voix mais le cœur serré, je lui adresse comme dernière parole « _Yu gonplei ste odon_ » avant d'enfoncer ma lame dans son cœur d'un geste précis et vif. Elle rend son dernier souffle lorsque je retire ma lame, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, ravie d'avoir vécu et combattu à mes côtés.

Alors que je dépose l'épée de Sonia sur son corps en signe de respect, et que je peux voir Otis tomber, suivi de Simon face à Urka, mon regard comme ceux des autres se porte à présent sur le dernier combat encore en train de se dérouler. Je peux voir Luna dominer son frère, mais ses derniers coups d'épée se font dans la douleur de l'issue finale du combat. L'un d'eux va devoir tomber, c'est inévitable, et cela ne sera pas sans une lame plantée dans le cœur du survivant. Le déchirement va être tel que la suite s'annonce compliquée. Dans leur regard je peux deviner les larmes de sang qui s'y déversent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Costia, et au fait que dans le meilleur des cas, seul l'un de nous trois restera en vie à l'issue du Conclave.

La lance de Liam choque le sol, et là où Luna aurait pu le frapper, elle lui laisse un temps de répit. Mais Liam la frappe violemment, la forçant une fois de plus à répliquer. Du sang coule de ses lèvres, et dans ses cris apparaissent davantage de douleur et de tristesse que de rage de vaincre. Voyant sa sœur lutter contre son destin et l'issue inévitable de ce combat, alors qu'il est à terre, Liam se relève dans un ultime effort et saisit l'épée de Luna qui se trouve à proximité pour attaquer une dernière fois sa sœur. Mais alors qu'elle bloque son coup à mains nues et l'oblige à lâcher une fois de plus son arme, elle le saisit à la gorge et le plaque au sol. Il tombe dans un bruit sourd, et Luna est à présent sur lui, le poing en l'air, à deux doigts de le frapper pour en finir. Mais elle ne peut pas bouger. Alors cette seconde me paraît une éternité, et mon cœur se serre. Liam lui murmure des paroles inaudibles pour nous qui observons la scène à quelques mètres, et sans hésitation, elle saisit d'un coup son épée qui se trouve à portée de main et lui enfonce la lame en pleine poitrine dans un cri de douleur qui me glace littéralement le sang.

Titus annonce la fin du premier round alors que Luna pleure son frère, et lorsque je m'avance vers elle, je l'entends lui murmurer « Tu as raison mon frère, je ne peux pas arranger ça… » Je comprends alors quels ont été les derniers mots de Liam, qui ont poussé Luna à lui donner le coup salutaire. Instinctivement, je lui pose une main sur l'épaule, alors que son visage est dévalé par un torrent de larmes.

« _Natblidas_ ! » nous appelle Titus d'une voix claire et forte.

Luna se lève, non sans peine, et juste avant de le rejoindre, elle appuie son regard larmoyant sur moi. Compatissante, j'incline la tête en lui témoignant tout mon soutien. Nous rejoignons les trois autres, et à présent tous les cinq à nouveau autour de la table ronde de laquelle Titus a retiré les objets appartenant aux _Natblidas_ tombés au combat, nous attendons qu'il nous annonce la répartition du second round. Je sens ma gorge qui se serre, et mon regard balaye le sol de la salle ensanglanté et sur lequel gisent encore les quatre corps. La boite métallique tourne…. Tourne… et lorsque le verdict tombe, mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, et je lui jette un regard désemparé, mais résolu à accepter l'évidence. Le visage livide de Luna est la seule chose que je vois présentement. Sa poitrine se serre, sa bouche s'ouvre et elle donne l'impression de manquer d'air. Puis je détourne à nouveau mon regard sur la boite et les deux objets qu'elle désigne. Alors que Titus énonce nos deux prénoms, je plonge dans des abimes profonds desquels comme Luna, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour en ressortir.. Je n'entends même pas l'annonce des autres combats. Le temps se fige l'espace de quelques secondes, et c'est Costia qui me ramène à la réalité. Sa voix résonne en moi, et m'attire alors vers la lumière que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue au moment de l'annonce fatidique. Lorsque je reviens à moi, Luna me regarde. Silencieusement.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrent, et deux gardes pénètrent dans la pièce sur ordres de Titus. Il leur fait un signe de tête, puis ils commencent à récupérer les corps pour les emmener hors de la salle.

« Dans trente minutes aura lieu le second round. _Natblidas_ , suivez-moi. » nous ordonne t'il en nous amenant dans un coin de la pièce auquel je n'avais même pas prêté attention jusqu'ici.

Sur le mur pend une espèce de grand rideau épais que notre professeur ne tarde pas à soulever, révélant ainsi une petite porte en bois. Il la pousse pour laisser apparaitre une pièce de taille moyenne, possédant en son centre une grosse jarre en pierre emplie d'une eau limpide. Un peu plus loin, il y a des éviers. Le sol est jonché de bougies, et de coussins de différentes tailles.

« Voici la salle de purification. Là, vous laverez vos armes. La mort n'est pas la fin, et les corps de ceux qui nous ont quitté vont être amenés auprès de Heda. Je viendrais vous chercher lorsque le temps sera venu. » continue t'il, juste avant de ne quitter la pièce, par la porte qui donne sur le couloir.

Il se retourne et je croise son regard, juste avant qu'il ne la referme sur ses pas et que l'on ne l'entende ordonner de garder cette porte close jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je me retourne vers les autres. Nasha, qui n'a pas combattu au premier round est quelque peu avantagée. Mais c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer. Elle, elle n'a pas d'arme à purifier. Je regarde mon épée que je tiens toujours à la main, et observe le sang noir qui s'y trouve. Je m'avance vers la jarre et y trempe silencieusement ma lame tout en regardant le noir s'étaler à la surface de l'eau. A présent absolue de toute marque, je la retire et en scrute la lame. Combien d'autres vies a t'elle prise ? Je m'approche d'un évier pour m'enlever le sang sec qui a coulé un peu plus tôt de ma lèvre, et regarde Luna, immobile contre le mur, son épée posée à côté d'elle. Alors que nos regards se croisent, je vois dans son regard une détermination sans faille. Elle finit par me retrouver devant l'évier et brise le silence.

« Je ne peux pas. » me dit-elle, déterminée.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi Lexa. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est la volonté de Heda. »

« Non… Je ne peux pas. » me dit-elle en repartant presque furieusement dans la salle du conclave, laissant les autres derrière nous.

Je lui emboite le pas, bien résolue à avoir des explications sur ses propos. Que veut-elle dire ? Où veut-elle en venir ?

« Luna ! » l'appelais-je, alors qu'elle se retourne, les yeux humides et les lèvres tremblantes.

« Je ne peux pas Lexa. Je viens de tuer mon propre frère au nom de la tradition. Je viens de tuer mon propre frère pour un rôle que je ne suis pas prête à assumer. Je ne suis pas celle qui doit être Heda. Et je refuse de devoir te tuer, je refuse de devoir tuer la femme qu'aime ma sœur au nom de la tradition. Je refuse de devoir t'obliger à me tuer au nom de cette même tradition, et je refuse d'infliger ça à ma propre sœur. » élève t'elle la voix en y laissant transparaitre autant de souffrance que de détermination.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, et je ne comprends pas. Bien sur que Costia va souffrir, mais tout le monde le sait. Nous étions trois ici, et elle le savait dès le début.

« Mais tu dois te battre Luna ! » protestais-je. « Tu dois te battre au nom de nos traditions justement, au nom de Heda qui plaçait aussi ses espoirs en chacun d'entre nous, et notamment en toi. Tu dois te battre pour Liam qui est tombé au combat pour que le meilleur d'entre nous puisse endosser le rôle auquel nous sommes destinés. Notre peuple a besoin de nous ! Costia a besoin de nous… »

« Costia a besoin de nous en vie Lexa ! » me coupe t'elle en criant. « En vie Lexa… »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je baisse les yeux, pensive, et balaye du regard les mares de sang présentes dans la pièce.

« Je ne te tuerai pas. En admettant que je te batte Lexa, je ne pourrai pas te tuer. Et si je dois devenir Heda, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder ma propre sœur dans les yeux sans penser que je lui ai pris non seulement son frère, mais aussi la femme qu'elle aime au nom de la tradition. A mes yeux, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ceux que l'on combat. Que ceux que ma sœur combat. Je ne pourrai jamais accepter cela, et je ne serai donc pas capable de devenir Heda. Je ne le veux pas, et celle qui doit l'être Lexa.. c'est toi. »

Je relève la tête. Je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrai regarder Costia dans les yeux sans me reprocher la mort de sa sœur, mais je sais qu'elle ne me la reprochera pas. Elle ne me reprochera jamais d'avoir fait ce pour quoi je suis née. Et elle sait depuis le début. Je repense à son regard, mais comprends aussi le ressenti de Luna. Seulement, nous n'avons pas le choix. La seule solution…

« Alors fuis. » lui dis-je, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes paroles. « Fuis Luna. C'est la seule solution pour que je ne sois pas obligée de te tuer. Fuis pour Costia, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Viens avec moi. » me répond t'elle instantanément, bien que surprise par ma proposition.

« Jamais. » lui répondis-je, catégoriquement.

« Mais si tu te fais tuer, tout cela n'aura servi à rien. » insiste t'elle.

«Ca, c'est ta façon de voir les choses Luna. Je ne fuirai jamais. Je vais me battre… »

« Et tu vas remporter le Conclave. Tu le dois Lexa. Si tu restes, tu dois être l'élue. »

« Je remporterai le Conclave… Mais si tu fuis Luna, fais-le maintenant. »

« Titus me fera traquer, je vais être considérée comme une traitre à mon sang, et je devrais vivre cachée pour le reste de mes jours. »

« Certainement. Mais tu le dis toi même, tu seras en vie. Tu ne peux juste pas retourner auprès de Costia, tu la mettrais en danger, et ca je ne le permettrai pas. » lui dis-je ne m'avançant vers elle, presque menaçante.

« Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai, mais je ne mettrai jamais ma sœur en danger, je t'en fais le serment. »

« Trouve Lincoln. Il t'aidera à te cacher. Mais Luna… » commençais-je, pragmatique. « Personne ne devra jamais savoir que tu es en vie ni où tu te trouves. Pour notre sécurité à tous. »

« Je le sais… »

Je m'approche de la porte principale pour écouter les bruits dans le couloir. Personne n'arrive et la porte n'a pas l'air d'être gardée, ou alors par un seul garde, et il ne reste que peu de temps. Je me retourne vers elle, et lui dit que je vais faire diversion de l'autre côté. Elle n'aura que quelques minutes pour s'enfuir, après le reste ne dépendra plus de moi. Je sais qu'elle connaît les passages souterrains pour sortir de la ville en sécurité. Mais lorsque Titus comprendra, Luna devra déjà être loin.

« Merci… »

Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlace dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle desserre son étreinte, elle plonge son regard dans le mien avant de me demander une dernière chose.

« Gagne le Conclave Lexa. Pour Costia. »

« Et toi reste en vie. Pour Costia. »

Je lui souris et passe la porte pour revenir dans la salle de purification. Avant de la refermer, je jette un dernier regard à Luna, qui se tient prête proche de la porte principale. Je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai, ni même si je la reverrai un jour. Alors que je ferme la porte, les trois autres nightbloods me regardent étrangement, mais sans poser de questions. Sans un mot, je passe devant eux et me dirige sans hésitation en direction de la porte qui donne sur le couloir. Là, il y a au moins deux gardes. Et peut être trois en comptant celui devant la porte principale de la salle du Conclave. Alors que je pose ma main sur la poignée, j'entends Nasha protester dans mon dos, et me dire que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à…. Mais j'ouvre la porte, d'un geste vif et franc, sans même émettre l'éventualité que mon plan peut échouer. Surpris, les gardes font volte face et sur un ton ferme, autoritaire et provocateur, je leur dis que le temps est écoulé et que le Conclave doit reprendre. Bien évidemment, sans Titus, il n'en est rien mais cela je le sais. Mon ton et mon sourire en coin leur font perdre contenance, et leurs postes sont abandonnés l'espace d'un instant. Ils se retournent vers moi pour me faire face, et se trouvent donc dos au couloir. J'espère que Luna a su saisir cette unique occasion. Sinon, nous sommes mortes toutes les deux.

C'est avec le visage fermé que Titus refait son apparition à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la pièce, il nous trouve tous les quatre silencieux et concentrés. Très rapidement, je le vois balayer la pièce du regard. Les traits durcis et les sourcils froncés, l'air interrogateur, il brise le silence dans lequel nous nous trouvons, sur un ton beaucoup moins solennel que celui employé depuis deux jours.

« Où est Luna ? » questionne t'il.

Sa voix tente dans un premier temps de dissimuler une note d'inquiétude. Voyant que nous mettons du temps à répondre, il avance d'un pas pressé vers la porte qui donne sur la salle du Conclave. Là, je le vois se précipiter dans la pièce, ce qui m'amène à lui emboiter le pas. Qu'a t'il vu ? Lorsque je passe l'angle de la porte, je le vois penché au dessus d'un corps. Mais ce n'est pas celui de Luna. Je souffle discrètement de soulagement, mais je sais désormais qu'il a compris. Furieux, il appelle les gardes encore à l'entrée de l'autre porte, et leur ordonne de retirer le corps. Non, le garde n'est pas mort, il est juste sonné. Luna a bien fui, mais Titus ne peut rien faire. Et sa fureur envers elle, sa déception et son indignation se font ressentir. Je ne lui ai jamais vu autant de fureur dans les yeux. Mais tant que le Conclave n'est pas terminé, il ne peut strictement rien faire. Il n'en a pas le pouvoir.

« _Natblidas_ , en place. Le second Round peut commencer. » déclare t'il, la voix tremblante. « Lexa, tu vas donc combattre Yannis. »

Yannis n'aurait normalement pas combattu sur ce round. Mais l'absence de Luna change la donne. Je connais ses points faibles, et je suis bien déterminée à gagner ce Conclave. Je le sens, l'esprit de Heda m'a choisie, et je vais en être digne. Le regard ravivé, je rassemble toute ma concentration, et lève ma garde, prête encore une fois à donner tout ce que j'ai, dans le respect et la tradition de nos coutumes.

Lorsque je retire mon épée du torse de Nasha, je souffle profondément en relevant la tête. De mon nez coule un filet de sang, seul coup du combat que j'ai subi. Seul et unique coup pour lequel mon corps a réellement saigné au cours de ce Conclave, alors que mon cœur lui, n'a pas arrêté. Mais alors que je me relève et cherche du regard un autre souffle de vie dans cette pièce, je ne trouve que celui de Titus qui, silencieux, m'observe. Sur son visage, un léger sourire se dessine au coin des lèvres alors qu'il incline sa tête. Une fierté en ressort, mais ce que je vois surtout dans son attitude, c'est tout le respect qu'il a pour moi.

« Je savais que tu étais l'élue. Heda a bien choisi son successeur. » me dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au corps sans vie de Nasha, et m'avance d'un pas déterminé, la tête haute, en direction du _Fleimkepa_. Une fois devant lui, je lui tends mon épée encore pleine de sang noir, et lui adresse un regard vainqueur. Il me somme de le suivre pour la suite de mon Ascension. Après avoir signifié aux gardes de venir retirer les derniers corps dans la pièce, il m'entraine dans une petite pièce située en face de celle du Conclave, fermée par une clé qu'il sort de sa toge. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte, je peux pénétrer dans un sanctuaire de _PrimHeda,_ illuminé de bougies, chandeliers, et il y a même un autel. Dessus est posé en évidence la fameuse pochette, dont Titus ne se sépare pas, marquée dessus « Commander ». Je n'ai pas bien vu ce qu'elle comporte la dernière fois, ni même l'inscription dessus. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre, je peux maintenant constater que ce sont des instruments chirurgicaux. Et un journal. Alors que j'observe l'autel, mes yeux se posent sur notre symbole sacré, qui le surplombe, dessiné sur le mur.

« Lexa… Je vais maintenant procéder au rituel de l'Ascension. Allonge-toi, s'il-te-plait. » me dit-il doucement, en m'indiquant l'autel en question.

Je m'exécute, et me mets sur le ventre comme il me le demande. Pendant que Titus récite des sortes d'incantations dans la langue de nos anciens, mon regard balaye la pièce, et j'ai une pensée pour Costia, puis Luna… Est-elle en vie ? D'un coup, je sens une vive douleur dans la nuque, une lame vient m'entailler la peau et la douleur vive me donne des suées. J'étouffe un cri en serrant les dents aussi fort que je peux, et je sens mes muscles se tendre.

« Ascende Superius » prononce t'il d'une voix claire.

Une décharge me paralyse la nuque, et une chaleur que je n'ai jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent parcoure chacune de mes veines. J'ouvre mes yeux subitement, consciente, comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

« L'esprit du Commander t'a choisie, _Leksa kom Trikru_. A présent, son héritage est en toi, il t'appartient de lui faire honneur. » me dit-il, alors que sous ses mains, ma nuque souffre encore.

Puis il me suture et me passe un bout de tissu dans mon cou, pour m'essuyer du sang qui a coulé sur mon épaule.

« Je vais à présent terminer le rituel de l'Ascension, et honorer chacun des _Natblidas_ qui sont tombés au nom de l'esprit du Commander… Heda » termine t'il en attrapant une boite métallique posée sur une table roulante dans un coin de la pièce.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, _Fleimkepa_. »

Je passe alors les trente minutes suivantes à sentir son aiguille sillonner mon corps et le marquer de manière indélébile. Il commence entre mes omoplates, et je sens un cercle se dessiner, puis des lignes droites glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il trace et rempli des cercles le long de mes dorsales et sur le haut de mes lombes, je les compte et énonce chacun de leur prénom. Sept cercles. Ils sont sept à être tombés au cours du Conclave, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce huitième _Natblida_ , que je ne peux donc honorer. Puis il revient sur ma nuque douloureuse, et y dessine le symbole sacré, d'un seul et unique trait, précis. Je reconnais ce symbole entre mille, chacun de nous sait ce qu'il signifie. L'héritage de _PramHeda,_ transmis de générations en générations. Transmis à travers l'infinité du temps. Symbole de Heda.

Lorsqu'il range enfin son aiguille après avoir terminé mon tatouage, auquel chaque chef a droit en fonction de son rang dans notre hiérarchie, sur une grande partie de mon bras droit, je me rhabille et me relève pour lui faire face. Dans mon regard, une flamme brille, et Titus incline la tête. Charismatique, fière, combattive, j'embrasse mon destin et avance d'un pas déterminé vers la porte. Mais alors que je m'apprête à en tirer la poignée, je l'entends m'interpeller tout en posant sa main sur la mienne. Silencieusement, je lâche, et le laisse ouvrir. Les gardes inclinent la tête, et Titus m'entraine vers ma nouvelle chambre. La chambre de Heda. Il me demande de me reposer, demain les chefs de clans seront là, et je devrais achever la cérémonie de l'Ascension. Mon corps souffre le martyre, mais mon esprit, lui, est étonnamment serein lorsque j'en franchis le seuil. La première chose que je vois est l'armure, mon épaulette, posée en présentation, juste à côté de mon lit. J'esquisse un sourire, mais souffle profondément, avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je suis Heda.


	18. You can be the leader that your people

Chapitre 18 « You can be the leader that your people look to »

 **Bonjour :)**

 **Ai laik Heda.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous laisse découvrir les premiers instants, premières décisions de Lexa dans son nouveau statut.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Etant à l'étranger, je tarderai peut être un peu à poster le Chapitre 19, et m'en excuse par avance^^)**

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrent devant moi, et c'est vêtue de mon armure et de mes armes, maquillée de bleu autour des yeux, et coiffée soigneusement, que je fais mon apparition dans la salle du Trône. Tous me regardent et me saluent en inclinant la tête, alors qu'un passage se créé devant moi. Le regard droit, et imposant, j'avance jusqu'à ce siège, sur lequel je vais à présent m'asseoir pour leur faire face. Titus à ma droite m'indique de prendre place, et alors que je me retourne, mon regard croise celui d'Anya, dans lequel je me perds l'espace d'une seconde qui me paraît une éternité. Stoïque et égale à elle même, elle me contemple. Son visage laisse entrevoir un sourire, et alors qu'elle se redresse pour paraître encore pus fière qu'elle ne l'est déjà, elle incline légèrement la tête. « L'élève dépasse le maître ». Mais elle restera toujours celle qui m'a permis en un sens d'en arriver là, et celle qui m'a permis d'accepter mes réelles responsabilités. Non pas celles de guider un clan, mais celles de protéger et mener tout un peuple entier. A côté d'elle se trouve Astria, et dans un sourire non dissimulé, elle incline la tête à son tour lorsque je la regarde. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer apercevoir Costia au milieu de cette douzaine de personnes, tout en sachant pertinemment que mon espoir est vain. Mais je balaye néanmoins la salle à la recherche d'une autre personne. Et mon regard se durcit en constatant qu'elle ne s'y trouve pas.

« Heda… » murmure Titus, comme pour me ramener à la réalité, alors que je rehausse la tête, et regagne toute ma prestance.

« _Ai laik Heda…_ » commençais-je, d'une voix forte et claire. « Descendante de _Becca PramHeda_ , héritière de son savoir, de sa connaissance et de sa sagesse, et protectrice de son héritage. Quiconque s'oppose à ma volonté s'oppose à la sienne et devra en subir les conséquences. »

Alors que je récite la lignée des Commanders, comme le veut la tradition, et fais ainsi définitivement valoir mon autorité et ma légitimité aux yeux de tous les clans, Titus vient m'apposer le médaillon entre les deux sourcils, signe de ma position de chef, qui se transmet lui aussi de générations en générations. Positionné à cet endroit, il est perçu par tous comme une sorte de troisième œil, à travers lequel _PramHeda_ veille. Signe d'une immense sagesse, dont j'espère me montrer digne. Titus se retourne ensuite vers l'Assemblée.

« Prosternez-vous devant _Leksa kom Trikru_ , parce qu'elle ne s'agenouillera plus jamais devant personne à compter de ce jour. Longue vie à Heda. » dit-il en se retournant vers moi et en mettant un genou à terre.

Tandis que je regarde mes chefs de clans, Anya est la première à poser un genou à terre à sa suite, en prononçant un « Longue vie à Heda ». Astria fait de même, et tour à tour, chacun des chefs de clan présent s'agenouille, me jurant ainsi fidélité. Ils le savent, si l'un d'eux me trahit, il sera à présent tué. Seul _Azgeda_ manque à l'appel et à ce constat, mon cœur se serre. Nia sait, et Nia me défit, comme depuis des années. Mais aujourd'hui les choses changent, parce qu'elle défit Heda. Et son attitude ne sera pas impunie. En n'étant pas présente, elle défit mon autorité et ne bénéficie donc pas de mon soutien, ni de ma protection.

« Ce soir, nous honorerons dans la mort Sannah, ainsi que ceux qui se sont battus à mes côtés. La mort n'est pas la fin. Je requière votre présence à tous » ordonnais-je.

Je lève alors les deux mains pour leur signifier de se relever, et d'à présent quitter la pièce. Anya s'approche cependant de moi, et me demande la permission de me parler. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et demande donc aux gardes de fermer les portes derrière eux. Seule à présent avec Anya, Astria et Titus, je m'assoie sur le trône à l'écoute de ce qu'Anya a à me dire. Je sais déjà qu'elle va me parler de la situation à TonDC, dont Sannah devait justement s'occuper avant son assassinat.

« Heda, _Azgeda_ nous a fait subir d'énormes pertes à nouveau, l'armée de Nia marche sur mes terres, et Astria est venue me prêter main forte. Polis doit intervenir. » commence t'elle à me dire.

« Heda… nous ne pouvons pas intervenir maintenant » l'interrompt Titus.

« Mais il le faut, nous allons nous faire massacrer, et si Heda ne nous protège pas, alors qui le fera ? »

« Je vais le faire » déclarais-je, imposant le silence.

Titus se tend, et proteste.

« Heda, il ne faut pas intervenir maintenant, il y a d'autres priorités à gérer avant cela. »

« Laissez-nous. » ordonnais-je à Anya et Astria, en soutenant le regard de Titus.

Alors qu'elles sortent de la pièce, je m'indigne de son attitude, et attends de lui des explications. Son rôle est de me conseiller, mais pas de prendre une décision à ma place.

« Quelles priorités ? »

« Luna… C'est une traitre à son sang, elle ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Je refuse d'entendre cela, et lui tourne les talons, agacée.

« Heda, tu dois gérer cela. Luna a fui, et si quelqu'un l'apprend, cela te met en danger. Seule Heda doit survivre au Conclave, ta légitimité sera remise en cause, et ton autorité défiée si jamais la survie de Luna doit ne plus être secrète. Avec elle en liberté, tu cours un risque considérable. Laisse-moi la pourchasser et la retrouver. » hausse t'il le ton.

« Jamais ! » lui répondis-je, catégorique.

« Luna ne peut pas vivre. »

« Luna ne me portera jamais tort. »

« Tout le monde cherchera toujours à te porter tort Heda. Sannah en est morte ! _Jus drein jus daun_. Luna doit payer pour sa trahison, c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Tu dois la chasser et la tuer, elle reste une menace pour nous tous, et surtout pour toi. » s'énerve t'il.

Furieusement, je me rapproche de lui, et hausse le ton à mon tour. Malgré tout le respect que je lui porte, il m'en doit encore plus, et ma rage le lui rappelle.

« Luna vivra ! »

« Heda, écoute-moi… »

« NON ! Luna vivra, et tant que je vivrais, elle bénéficiera de ma protection. Elle ne remettra jamais les pieds à Polis, et vivra cachée. Je t'interdis de la chercher, ni même de prononcer encore une fois son nom ! » criais-je.

« L'amour est une faiblesse. »

Je suis réellement furieuse, et refuse d'étendre davantage cette discussion. Je lève furieusement la main, lui ordonnant d'arrêter de suite.

« Assez ! »

Silencieux, mais contrarié, il se résigne. Je prends alors place sur le trône, toujours furieuse contre lui. J'inspire profondément avant de reprendre contenance. Il me regarde en attendant que je me prononce.

« J'irai à TonDC avec Anya. Nia doit être stoppée, une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Bien. »

« Fais préparer le bucher funéraire de Sannah, nous partirons demain à l'aube. »

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. A présent seule dans cette immense salle, je souffle et lève les yeux au ciel. Je resserre ma main sur l'accoudoir, et tente de m'imprégner de l'aura de ce bois. Puisse t'il me guider dans mes décisions. Puis je regarde son bandeau, que je porte toujours, bien que dissimulé sous ma manche. Costia me manque. Titus sait que j'épargne Luna pour elle. Mais l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est l'amour qui me porte. Celui de Costia, celui d'Anya, celui de mon peuple tout entier.

* * *

Ils sont tous là, et je regarde ces huit corps. Sannah est disposée au centre, surélevée, et entourée des sept _Natblidas_ qui sont tombés en son nom. Après que Titus ait récité une prière, je demande à ce qu'on me passe une torche d'un signe de tête et regarde longuement ce bucher que quelque part j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à enflammer si vite. Autour de nous, quasiment tout Polis est réuni. Je monte les quelques marches pour pouvoir l'atteindre et commence à enflammer le bois.

« _Yon gonplei ste odon_. » dis-je avant de me tourner vers mon peuple et de m'écrier « La mort de Sannah ne restera pas impunie et son assassin sera retrouvé. Les morts seront vengés ! _Jus drein jus daun_! » en levant la torche que je tiens encore dans la main droite.

De mon regard jaillit une envie de revanche, et mon peuple n'y est pas insensible. Très rapidement s'élève une seule et unique voix de la foule, réclamant justice. Mes hommes lèvent leurs armes et leurs poings, et attendent à présent de moi un résultat… que je compte bien leur apporter dès demain. Alors que les corps sont en train de s'enflammer à côté de moi, je descends de l'estrade et rejoins mes chefs de clans.

« Nous partons pour TonDC dès demain. » annonçais-je, en les regardant un à un, avant de me retourner vers le bucher.

« Mais Heda, cette guerre ne nous concerne pas… » tente de protester l'un deux.

Je me retourne violemment, et saisis mon poignard à ma ceinture pour lui placer sous la gorge, en appuyant suffisamment pour commencer à lui entailler la peau, sous le regard surpris et déconcerté de tous les autres. Instinctivement, Titus s'avance vers moi, protecteur et sur ses gardes, en scrutant attentivement toutes les personnes qui se trouvent les plus proches de moi. Mais tout le monde se recule, et alors que je maintiens ma lame sous sa gorge et sa nuque appuyée contre, je regarde tous les autres et demande d'une voix claire et hargneuse :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un remet en question ma décision ? »

Je n'ai pour toute réponse qu'un silence unanime.

« Personne ? » m'écriais-je. « Bien… »

Mais avant de relâcher mon emprise, je tiens à préciser à tous que celui qui s'oppose à moi perdra la vie. Il ne sera pas utile que je le précise deux fois aujourd'hui. Je ne laisserai personne remettre en cause ma décision, chacun d'eux devra répondre à mon appel. J'abaisse mon arme mais garde le regard menaçant. Titus recule d'un pas et vient se placer juste à côté de moi, quant à Anya, je la sens me regarder. Seule la violence les maintient dans les rangs et leur rappelle leur place… Il doit pourtant y avoir une autre solution. Mais en silence, je range mon poignard, et me retourne à nouveau vers le bucher, qui embrase les corps de ceux qui ont perdus la vie au nom du sang qui appelle le sang. Pourtant subsiste en moi une réelle envie d'obtenir justice, pour Sannah, et pour notre peuple tout entier. _Azgeda_ est une menace, qui peut à tout moment marcher sur Polis. Affaiblir nos rangs, diviser pour mieux régner, voilà son but. Contraindre _Trikru_ , briser l'armée d'Anya, ébranler celle d'Astria. Anya mourra sans jamais rien céder à _Azgeda_ , et si Indra, Lincoln doivent tomber après elle, plus rien n'empêchera Nia de rallier _Trikru_ à ses rangs. Astria ne fera pas le poids, et la menace sur Polis sera bien réelle. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Nia doit tomber.

Alors que nous remontons vers la Tour, je demande à Anya de me suivre jusqu'à la salle du Trône. J'ordonne que les portes se referment derrière nous, et qu'on ne nous dérange pas. Seule face à elle, elle incline la tête, et esquisse un sourire. Mais elle reprend rapidement un visage impassible, et me scrute alors que je regarde l'horizon et la ville qui s'étend à mes pieds depuis le balcon.

« Nous partons pour TonDC demain à l'aube, tu l'as bien compris. Nia va payer Anya. »

« Bien… Heda. » me répond t'elle en inclinant la tête, satisfaite.

« Elle est responsable de la mort de Sannah. » déclarais-je, en me retournant vers mon ancienne mentor.

En entendant cela, Anya se tend, et son regard change. Une rage y est désormais visible. Elle sert la mâchoire, et s'empresse de répondre :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Sannah a été assassinée, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour TonDC. Nia paiera pour ses crimes et son affront envers moi. Je ne tolère pas qu'elle ne soit pas présente lors de mon Ascension. » dis-je, énervée.

« Tu sais que Nia a toujours posé problème, Lexa. » me répond t'elle en venant me retrouver sur le balcon. « Elle ne te facilitera pas la tâche. »

« Je la contrôlerai. »

« Tu le dois, Heda. »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Le problème est qu' _Azgeda_ porte une forte allégeance à sa Reine, et Nia le sait. Elle sait que son armée lui est fidèle et se retournera contre quiconque lui portera tort. » continue t'elle.

« _Azgeda_ ne comprend que la force Anya. Je suis Heda. Je ne laisserai jamais Nia dominer ! Ses hommes ne comprennent que la force, j'imposerai ma supériorité à son clan, et Nia perdra toute crédibilité. » lui dis-je en serrant les dents, déterminée.

« D'autres ont essayé de soumettre _Azgeda_ … Tuer Nia est impossible sans déclencher une guerre. Et pourtant… elle ne peut pas continuer à vivre, et je te demande, Heda, d'y mettre un terme une fois pour toutes ! »

Je croise mes mains derrière mon dos et rentre à nouveau à l'intérieur. J'ai bien une idée, mais…

« Je ne tuerai pas Nia » annonçais-je, pensive et calme.

Anya me rejoint d'un pas pressé et nerveux, et je peux bien voir qu'elle s'apprête à me saisir le bras pour me ramener à la raison, mais elle n'en fait rien. Désormais elle n'est plus en position de le faire. Au lieu de cela, elle s'arrête à environ un mètre de moi et se ressaisit.

« Tu DOIS la tuer ! » essaie t'elle de se contenir et de ménager son ton, alors que je me retourne et lui fais face.

« Non. »

« Heda ! »

« Non, tu l'as dit toi-même, la tuer ne changerait rien, et ne rallierait pas _Azgeda_ à moi… »

« Lexa… »

« Je ne vais pas aller au devant d'une guerre. J'ai besoin d' _Azgeda_ dans mes rangs… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tous les autres clans te suivent. Si tu ne résous pas les problèmes qui doivent être résolus, chacun te défiera tour à tour. Je t'ai juré fidélité, mais tous ne te resteront pas fidèles indéfiniment si tu ne contiens pas _Azgeda_. »

« Je contiendrai _Azgeda_ ! » lui dis-je, presque menaçante. « Et je ne tolèrerai pas que l'un d'eux défie mon autorité. » continuais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. « Nia se soumettra. Mais pas en déclenchant une guerre. Je ne sacrifierai pas mon peuple pour elle. »

« Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix… Les victoires viennent au prix des sacrifices. »

Je sais qu'Anya a raison, et que la guerre sera peut-être inévitable. Dans l'intérêt de tous, Nia doit être stoppée d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais si cela peut se faire autrement, je compte bien essayer. Mais s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer moi-même. J'approuve ses propos d'un signe de tête, et dans l'échange de nos regards, nous savons toutes les deux que nous ne reculerons devant rien pour l'arrêter. Je ne reculerai devant rien, et Anya me suivra.

« Bonne nuit, Anya. » concluais-je la discussion en la saluant de la tête.

Elle me répond, et s'éclipse de la pièce. Alors qu'elle passe la porte, je ressors sur le balcon, et contemple la ville alors que le soleil décline, la magnifiant de ses rayons orangés. L'horizon tire vers le rouge, et les paroles de Luna me reviennent en tête. Sur cette pensée, je décide de rejoindre ma chambre, et de retrouver la tranquillité qui y règne. C'est la seule pièce que je préserve de toute agressivité, et de toute forme de violence. Alors que je me dévêtis, et commence à défaire mes tresses, je contemple mes traits qui restent malgré tout figés. Demain sera une longue journée et je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver à TonDC en arrivant. Anya me fera le point de la situation sur le chemin, et mes hommes auront soif de vengeance. Je vais devoir m'assurer de la fidélité des clans. Et pour cela, il faut que je rende justice à Sannah, et contienne Nia. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo, et souffle un bon coup. Je dois fédérer mon peuple. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'un moyen de pression. Je me passe de l'eau sur la figure, et repars vers mon lit, sur lequel je me laisse tomber, abandonnant toute force qui me tient debout. Je pense à Costia. J'ai bien besoin de sa force. Mais plus que tout j'ai besoin de son amour. Son visage m'apparaît, son sourire. Mais pourtant je ne sais pas si je la verrais en arrivant à TonDC. Et ma priorité doit être ailleurs demain. Mais ce soir, ma priorité, c'est elle. Je souris, et m'endors sans même m'en apercevoir.

* * *

C'est une vision d'horreur que j'ai en arrivant aux abords de TonDC. Du sang partout, des corps sans vie gisent le long de la route, dans les bois… Des flèches sont plantées dans les arbres, et des corps y sont parfois suspendus. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, et se soulever. Je ravale et presse la pression de mon entrejambe pour accélérer le pas de ma jument. Lorsqu'on aperçoit une fumée s'élever du ciel, Anya s'écrit un « NON ! », et part au galop. Astria s'empresse de la suivre, j'ordonne au convoi d'accélérer. Il s'agit de mon peuple, de mes racines. Sans réfléchir, je m'élance aussi. Lorsque nous arrivons aux portes de la ville, je stoppe Sweet, et me pose rapidement un pied à terre. Je peux voir Indra serrer le bras d'Anya et lui faire un rapport. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle s'arrête un instant et alors que je m'avance vers elle, elle s'agenouille et incline la tête.

« Heda.. ! »

« Debout Indra ! » lui ordonnais-je. « Qu'en est-il ? »

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre que les survivants s'exclament tous les uns après les autres un « Heda » de salutations au fur et à mesure qu'ils me voient. Puis s'en suivent des cris de guerre, et de soulagement. Enfin les renforts sont là. Je les regarde les uns après les autres, en silence, le cœur meurtri. Puis je demande à mes chefs de clans qui m'accompagnent de rassembler leurs hommes présents et les préparer en attendant mes ordres. Mais avant de les donner, je tiens à m'entretenir avec ceux qui sont présents ici ces derniers jours. Fière, Indra se joint bien évidemment à moi. Son regard est dur et fermé, et son visage recouvert de sang.

« Heda, j'ai pris la décision de mettre notre peuple à l'abri, Nia est venue ici, mais un éclaireur nous a prévenue de son intention de nous attaquer juste après le départ d'Anya. J'ai donc pris la liberté de les cacher dans une des grottes environnantes. Il y a malheureusement eu de grandes pertes parmi nos hommes et même nos femmes et nos enfants… » commence t'elle à me rapporter.

Je stoppe mes pas.

« Combien ? »

« Beaucoup… Beaucoup trop Heda. »

Mon cœur s'accélère. Et un mélange de haine et de peine remonte du fond de mes tripes, occasionnant un nœud dans mon estomac et dans ma gorge. Je serre les dents, et Indra peut voir mon regard s'intensifier.

« Où est-elle ? » arquais-je.

« Elle est en campement à à peine quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je n'avais plus assez d'hommes pour l'attaquer, deux éclaireurs la surveillent. Mais elle ne va pas tarder à revenir, pour finir ce qu'elle a commencé. Ces chiens sont sans pitié. » hargne t'elle.

« Nous n'en aurons aucune non plus. » lui répondis-je.

Elle me sourit, et acquiesce d'un signe de tête alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle du Conseil. Partout des hommes baignent dans leur sang, et alors que je balaye du regard cette terre de désolation que j'ai jadis connue prospère, je le vois.

« Lincoln ! » criais-je, autoritaire.

Il lève la tête, et ne m'a pas vue arriver à l'autre bout du village. Il se redresse, droit, fier, et une joie se lit dans son regard.

« Heda. » incline t'il respectueusement la tête une fois arrivé à ma hauteur. « Tu es venue… »

« Où sont Gustus et Nyko ? »

« Un peu plus loin, Nyko donne des soins et Gustus lui prête main forte. »

« Je ne laisserai pas cela passer… »

« Non, je le sais… Mais nous avons eu des pertes Lexa et… » me dit-il avec peine.

« Heda ! » suis-je appelée, tandis que je me retourne.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard » lui dis-je avant de rejoindre Anya et les autres restés un peu en retrait, et de les entrainer à ma suite jusqu'à la salle du conseil, où nous pénétrons.

Là, je demande à ce qu'on aille me chercher une carte, que je ne tarde pas à étaler sur la table, sous les yeux de tous mes chefs de clans. Nous avons peu de temps, et je localise notre armée d'un côté de la ville alors que celle de Nia se trouve à l'opposé, prête à battre en retraite.

« Je veux qu'on encercle Nia, par le sud et l'ouest. Si elle part à l'Est elle tombera sur le territoire de Pauna, il ne lui restera que la retraite vers le nord. Ainsi, nous protègerons les terres d'Astria qui sont les premières menacées et… » déclarais-je, en les regardant un à un, lorsque mon regard est happé par la personne qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Je m'interromps instantanément. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je sens mon cœur se soulever dans ma poitrine, et une chaleur le transpercer. Elle est là, bien vivante. Costia s'avance vers nous, des marques abimant son visage si parfait, mais la force et l'envie de victoire qui émanent d'elle, de son aura, me permettent d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin malgré son corps meurtri. Ses deux épées sur le dos, elle est plus belle et noble que jamais.

« Costia. » me contentais-je de lui dire pour la saluer.

« Heda » me répond t'elle, simplement en inclinant la tête.

J'ai réellement envie de lui dire à quel point elle me réchauffe le cœur, et à quel point je suis heureuse de la savoir saine et sauve. A quel point elle m'a manqué. Mais l'heure n'est pas à cela. Je rebaisse donc mon regard vers la carte, et continue ce que je disais juste avant.

« … Et nous pourrons prendre _Azgeda_ à revers si Nia refuse de se rendre. » terminais-je.

Mes derniers mots déclenchent des incompréhensions que mes hommes ne tardent pas à manifester.

« Si Nia refuse de se rendre ? » m'interroge l'un d'eux, hargneux.

« _Azgeda_ ne se rendra pas, nous leur laissons une chance d'attaquer. Bloquons-les complètement et massacrons-les, tu nousas demandé de répondre à ton appel pour cela. Alors battons-nous ! » renchérit un autre.

Ces propos soulèvent des objections à mes ordres dans la salle, et alors que je les regarde, je sens que l'ambiance est à deux doigts de dégénérer si je n'interviens pas. Certains totalement soumis à mon autorité recommandent d'agir selon mes ordres, et d'autres réfractaires tendent à penser que Nia fait bien de me défier. Certains tirent les armes, laissant bien apparaître la difficulté de faire coopérer ces peuples si leur survie n'est pas en jeu et s'ils ne sont pas directement concernés.

Je tape violemment du poing sur la table, imposant le silence.

« ASSEZ ! » criais-je.

Je saisis mon poignard à ma ceinture et le fais glisser entre mes mains avant de le planter sur la table, les menaçant tour à tour du regard. Je sais que ma peinture de guerre, ce bandeau noir autour de mes yeux d'un bleu perçant, me durcit encore plus les traits. Lorsque je fais tourner mon poignard entre mes doigts, ils me regardent tous et abaissent leurs armes. Le prochain qui manifeste un mécontentement se le prend dans la gorge, et ils le savent. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

« Bien… Je veux cinq cent hommes au sud et quatre cent à l'ouest. Le reste protègera TonDC. Suis-je claire ? » continuais-je, ayant regagné toute leur attention. « Tenez-vous prêts à attaquer dès que je vous en donne l'ordre. »

« Bien, Heda. » me répond Tobias, chef du peuple des lacs, approuvant pour le reste de l'assemblée.

« Maintenant, laisse-nous ! » leur ordonnais-je.

Ils s'apprêtent à tous quitter la salle du conseil, lorsque j'interpelle Costia. Je demande à Anya avant qu'elle ne parte de se tenir prête pour le lendemain, et de rassembler trois autres chefs de clans pour qu'ils partent avec nous. Les autres resteront en retrait pour gérer leurs armées, sous la supervision d'Astria. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour les contenir si nécessaire. Je dis également à Indra que je la veux à mes côtés demain, ainsi que Gustus, Lincoln, Anya et Costia. Je marcherai à la rencontre de Nia.

Une fois que tout le monde s'est retiré et que les ordres ont été distribués, j'observe silencieusement Costia. Mon regard se radoucit, et je m'approche délicatement jusqu'à me trouver à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Je la dévisage, et elle fait de même. Tandis qu'elle passe sa main, abimée par la dureté du manche de son épée, sur ma joue, je peux sentir que ses doigts, habituellement si doux et délicats, sont complètement secs et rêches. Elle a un regard tremblant d'envie et de désir, et je décide alors de passer ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attire doucement vers moi pour l'embrasser. Dans un premier temps, mon baiser est innocent, presque naïf, comme si je rencontrais ses lèvres pour la première fois. Je goute à nouveau à cette saveur qui me manque tant, cette chaleur qui se déverse dans toute ma bouche et finit par parcourir mon corps tout entier. Puis je l'embrasse à nouveau, en me perdant un peu plus profondément dans les méandres de cet amour qui ne nous quitte pas. Elle me rend toute cette tendresse, et ces baisers échangés nous ramènent mutuellement à la vie. J'abandonne l'espace de quelques instants cette armure qui est désormais comme une seconde peau pour moi. Elle passe son bras autour de ma taille et me serre un peu plus contre elle. J'attrape ses épées et les retire, sous son regard amusé, elle me prend alors la mienne et la pose sur la table. Alors qu'elle m'entraine gentiment contre le mur, et m'embrasse un peu plus passionnément, je la repousse délicatement en lui saisissant le visage entre mes deux mains et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Cette flamme de vie m'a tant manquée. J'arrête le temps quelques secondes et reste immobile, alors qu'elle me sourit. Puis silencieusement, je l'embrasse à nouveau, et lui fais comprendre que je veux plus ce soir.

« Viens. » dis-je doucement en tentant de l'attirer vers la sortie, après avoir repris mon arme.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable… Heda. »

« Oserais-tu ? ... » lui demandais-je, dans un sourire interrogateur.

« Tu devrais occuper ta nuit à te reposer. »

Je me rapproche à nouveau d'elle, et lui murmure dans un baiser volé.

« Tu es mon repos. »

Ma réponse la surprend et la touche. Dans un sourire timide, elle me murmure qu'elle m'aime, en me saisissant la main. Je l'entraine alors vers la sortie, et nous savons toutes deux que nos doigts devront se séparer avant que nous ne quittions la pièce. Mais qu'importe, ces quelques instants nous appartiennent.

TonDC ayant été détruite en grande partie, c'est donc chez Anya sous bonne garde que je pénètre en compagnie de Costia. Elle loge avec Indra. Je pense à ma mère qui se trouve très certainement en sécurité avec les autres habitants de TonDC, et cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur. Même si pour ma protection et la sienne je ne pourrais agir comme je le souhaite, j'ai quand même hâte de l'apercevoir. Après avoir déposé mes armes sur la table, je me sers un verre d'eau lorsque ses bras m'enlacent par derrière, et j'inspire profondément en souriant. Par ce geste, elle me ramène à elle. Je caresse ses mains, et sens un tendre baiser se déposer dans ma nuque, que je ne tarde pas à lui offrir. Mais à ce moment là, j'ai une pensée pour Liam, et me dis que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler. Elle sait, et c'est ce qui me rassure. Mais nous devrons forcément avoir cette discussion, ce n'est juste pas le bon moment. Je me retourne vers elle, et lui délasse son corset. Lorsqu'il tombe, je la regarde et parcoure chacune de ses formes que je connais par cœur mais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié. Alors je m'en délecte. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur son torse, et descends sur la ligne de son ventre. Elle frissonne et me relève la tête pour m'embrasser fougueusement, avant de m'entrainer à sa suite dans le lit.

La chaleur qui émane de nos deux corps entremêlés est à l'image du feu hardant qui embrase nos cœurs. Costia a toujours eu le don de me faire perdre la notion du temps, et de m'emmener dans un bonheur infini, dont elle seule a le secret.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » me demande t'elle, en se relevant légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de la réaction de Nia. »

« Tu dois rendre justice à Sannah, quoi qu'il en coute… tu as vu leur attitude hier soir, si tu ne leur donnes pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils le prendront de force. »

Je me relève pour m'asseoir en bordure du lit. Alors que je renfile mon haut, je regarde pensive le sol avant de lui répondre :

« Alors que dois-je faire Costia ? » lui demandais-je en me retournant face à elle. « Dis-moi, que dois-je faire ? Comment dois-je mener un peuple sanguinaire, qui ne répond et ne respecte que la force, sans sacrifier des centaines si ce n'est des milliers de vies innocentes ? Des femmes, des enfants… Dis-moi Costia. Quelle est ta solution ? »

« Dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu penses Lexa. Je te connais, tu n'aspires pas à cela, mais justement, dans l'immédiat c'est ce que nous sommes. C'est le seul chemin que nous connaissons. Le seul jamais respecté. Mais lorsque tu confronteras Nia à ses actes demain, tu devras faire un choix. Celui de perpétuer nos traditions ou celui d'essayer de les changer. Les changer ne veut pas dire les déshonorer, mais massacrer tout un clan parce que leur Reine ne se soumet pas ne te ressemble pas. Et j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit lors de la réunion, tu as un plan. »

« Si Nia ne me laisse pas le choix, je devrais ordonner l'attaque. Je ne peux pas la laisser défier mon autorité délibérément, et notre peuple n'est pas assez unifié pour résister à ce qui découlera de cette guerre. Je suis Heda désormais, et mon rôle est de les protéger. Pour cela, je dois mettre un terme au danger que représente _Azgeda_. Mais pas forcément en les massacrant. »

« Comment comptes-tu faire ? » me demande t'elle en me retirant vers elle pour que je m'allonge à nouveau à ses côtés.

« Je vais voir les choses différemment. Je ne vais pas chercher à soumettre Nia, je vais chercher à unifier les autres clans. » lui confiais-je.

« Tu vas prendre un gros risque en n'assouvissant pas leur besoin de sang. Ils n'attendent que cela. Tu es Heda et ils te respectent, mais comme tu l'as dit, ils ne sont pas soudés. »

« Si je ne prends pas ce risque pour mon peuple alors qui le fera ? »

Elle me sourit et me dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Puis son regard se retrouve habité par une sorte de mélancolie. Une vague de tristesse la submerge tandis qu'elle détourne sa tête pour éviter le mien. Je me redresse, et retire à nouveau mon haut. Puis je prends mes longs cheveux que je passe par dessus mon épaule droite pour dégager totalement mon dos. Costia le regarde, se rapproche et fait glisser son doigt en suivant les formes circulaires dessinées le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Chaque cercle représente un _Natblida_. Nous les avons honorés comme il se doit lors de mon Ascension. Et je les porterai toujours avec moi. » lui expliquais-je.

Je sens son doigt hésiter, et s'immobiliser sur un cercle. Lorsque je me retourne, je peux essuyer ses larmes. Je ne dois pas lui dire pour Luna, mais pourtant… L'envie est bien là.

« Je savais que ca arriverait tu sais.. Je savais que je perdrais gros ce jour-là, mais pourtant, je suis fière que… Mon frère et ma sœur sont tombés pour que toi tu puisses changer les choses. Je sais que tu en es capable, et je sais que tu apporteras l'espoir que nous n'avons jamais eu jusqu'à présent. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. Ils sont morts pour toi. » me dit-elle, en me caressant la joue. « Ils sont morts pour toi Lexa, comme d'autres mourront pour toi. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on meure pour moi. » lui dis-je, submergée par la tristesse de ses paroles.

« JE mourrais pour toi, Heda. Je mourrai pour que tu puisses accomplir ce que tu dois accomplir. Je mourrai pour l'espoir que tu représentes. D'autres mourront pour toi, que ce soit sur un champ de bataille, à tes côtés, ou en te protégeant. Que ce soit par fidélité, par honneur, par respect ou par conviction. »

Ses paroles résonnent en moi, parce que je sais qu'elle a raison. Que je le veuille ou non, je suis Heda, mes hommes doivent mourir pour moi, et je ne veux pas avoir à les forcer. A présent, chacune de mes décisions aura des conséquences directes sur mon peuple tout entier, et je ne veux pas les guider sur le chemin de la violence. Mais la violence est parfois nécessaire pour servir la paix. Et si Nia ne se montre pas coopérative, je devrais donner cet ordre qui conduira à la mort certaine de beaucoup d'hommes, afin de maintenir la paix.

« Tu as maintenant la lourde responsabilité de décider pour tout un peuple Lexa. »

« Mais je veux que chacun garde néanmoins son libre arbitre. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » m'interroge t'elle, sceptique.

Pensive, je me lève du lit, et fais quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Je veux dire que je ne veux pas les commander par la violence et la peur. Je veux les commander dans la dignité et le respect. Je veux les laisser libres de choisir d'être avec moi, ou contre moi. S'ils sont avec moi, ils auront ma protection, s'ils sont contre moi, ils n'en seront que plus faibles. Nia servira d'exemple. Et ce qui se jouera demain laissera place au futur que j'envisage ou non… » lui dépondis-je, déterminée. « Le sang a toujours appelé le sang, mais je ne veux plus que ca ne serve que la vengeance, ou la haine, je veux que ca serve un avenir plus grand. Un avenir plus glorieux. »

« C'est pour cela que tu devais devenir Heda » me dit-elle dans un sourire en se hissant hors du lit, et en enfilant son pantalon et son haut. « Et c'est pour cela que je te suivrais quoi qu'il arrive, et que je mourrai pour toi. »

Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'elle me dise cela, mais je le comprends. Dans un sourire en coin et un regard soutenu, je lui tends mon bras, qu'elle saisit fermement en me témoignant tout son respect, avant de lui répondre.

« Alors, faisons-le. »


	19. My people comes first !

**bonjour ! :)**

 **Chapitre très certainement attendu, voici celui où beaucoup de choses vont se jouer.**

 **J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Je fais sonner les cors, signalant ainsi ma présence dans le coin, bien qu'elle ne soit pas passée inaperçue. Nos armées se sont positionnées aux endroits que j'ai demandé, et les guerriers qui m'accompagnent sont également prêts. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive, déterminé à attaquer _Azgeda_ sur simple commandement de ma part. Lorsque je monte à cheval, armée, maquillée, prête à combattre, je regarde ces hommes et ces femmes qui sont prêts à se battre en mon nom, mais pour un combat qu'ils ne jugent pas nécessairement être le leur. Et c'est cet état d'esprit que je dois réussir à changer. A ma droite, Costia vient de monter également à cheval, et derrière sa peinture de guerre bleue autour des yeux, son regard se durcit. Néanmoins, elle m'adresse un sourire, et un hochement de tête avant de faire faire volteface à son cheval en criant un « Yah ! » pour aller distribuer les ordres à l'arrière garde postée un peu plus loin. A ma gauche, Anya, fière, regarde fixement l'horizon et la direction dans laquelle nous nous apprêtons à chevaucher. Elle attend mon commandement, impatiente d'enfin mettre un terme à cette menace qui pèse sur son clan depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Indra et Lincoln sont également prêts, et ma confiance en eux est indéniable, contrairement en mes autres chefs de clan. Mais leur présence à mes côtés est obligatoire pour asseoir ma légitimité lorsque Nia prendra la décision ou non de se joindre à moi. Et je compte profiter de son amertume contre ma personne, et contre le pouvoir de Heda pour servir mes intérêts, et la pousser à devoir se rallier à moi. Elle devra également satisfaire l'envie de vengeance et rendre ainsi justice à Sannah. Je vais l'obliger à me livrer son meurtrier qui se cache parmi les siens, et je ne lui laisserai pas le choix, sans quoi, je donnerai l'ordre d'attaquer et de décimer _Azgeda_. Jusqu'au dernier s'il le faut.

Mes guerriers sont impatients, et l'excitation du combat et l'appel du sang se font ressentir. L'atmosphère se charge d'une tension certaine. Des cris s'élèvent au travers de la forêt, j'entends des lances marteler le sol. Certaines feuilles qui le tapissent se soulèvent même aux pieds de ma jument, malgré les dizaines de mètres qui me séparent d'eux. Nos chevaux s'agitent, et lorsque je donne l'ordre d'avancer enfin, je peux esquisser un léger sourire malgré la situation. Je suis concentrée, et alors qu'Indra pousse un cri de guerre dans lequel elle est rejointe par Lincoln, je reste calme, et mène fièrement cette caravane.

Nous rejoignons le chemin qui mène au campement de Nia, et sommes sur nos gardes. A tout moment, des flèches ou des lances peuvent sortir de la forêt sans que nous ne le voyions venir. Costia rapproche son cheval du mien, et se met donc en protection, tandis qu'Anya fait de même. Je fais un signe de la main à Gustus qui se trouve en retrait derrière Indra pour passer devant, avec un autre guerrier, et ouvrir ainsi la marche. Soudain, un cavalier apparaît sur le chemin de terre, sortant de bosquets sur la droite à environ une cinquantaine de mètres devant nous. Je peux distinguer des peintures de guerres blanches sur son visage, et comprends de suite qu'il s'agit d'un éclaireur d' _Azgeda_. Rapidement, il élance son cheval au galop, et je ne veux pas lui laisser la chance de prévenir sa Reine pour qu'elle batte en retraite.

« ATTRAPEZ-LE ! » criais-je à Gustus, qui ne tarde pas à partir à sa poursuite.

Instinctivement, je me retourne vers Tobias et lui ordonne de poursuivre l'éclaireur avec les deux hommes qui sont déjà partis, chose qu'il s'empresse de faire avec quatre hommes supplémentaires.

« Lincoln, ton arc ! »

Lincoln s'empresse de me le donner, et devant le regard hébété de Costia, je le saisis pour le passer autour de mon torse, ainsi qu'une seule flèche. Je connais la topographie des lieux, et je sais où cet éclaireur va passer. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il atteigne Nia, je vais donc lui couper la route si jamais Gustus n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter.

Après avoir ordonné que le convoi continue d'avancer sans moi, je m'élance à travers les bois accompagnée d'Indra, Anya, Lincoln et Costia. Nos cinq chevaux martèlent le sol, et c'est en zigzaguant entre les troncs que nous avançons rapidement. Lorsque j'entends des cris portés par le vent qui remontent du contre bas où passe le chemin, je resserre un peu plus la pression de mes jambes, ordonnant ainsi à Sweet d'allonger ses foulées pour gagner en vitesse. Je sais où je vais. Après être légèrement descendus, nous entamons la montée d'un talus, empli de fougères. Je sais que le sol n'est pas dangereux pour les chevaux, malgré son uniformité laissant à désirer. D'un coup, je fais faire à ma jument un virage à quatre vingt dix degré, changeant ainsi de direction. Les autres suivent, se fiant uniquement à ma connaissance du terrain. Je regarde sur ma gauche alors que Sweet galope. Dans ma tête se dessine le chemin, et je peux alors calculer où je stopperai ses pas. Je sais que Lincoln connaît aussi bien ces bois que moi, tout comme Anya. Je leur fais alors signe de la main pour qu'ils se détachent tous deux sur ma gauche, tandis que nous continuons toutes les trois d'avancer. Après une bonne minute supplémentaire de course, je fais stopper ma jument et lève la main pour faire signe à Costia et Indra de faire de même. Je suis parfaitement bien située, en hauteur, avec vue sur le chemin en contrebas. Dans quelques instants, je saurais si j'ai bien réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire : les dépasser. Lincoln et Anya arriverons de l'autre côté et l'éclaireur sera ainsi encerclé. Mais le but n'est pas de le faire prisonnier. Si je leur ai demandé de se détacher, c'est pour pouvoir le stopper si jamais mon unique flèche ne parvient pas à le faire. Et ils le savent, je n'ai eu nul besoin de leur préciser, ils savent pertinemment à quel endroit je voulais être.

Alors que je saisis mon arc, tout en restant assise sur ma selle, j'entends au loin des bruits de chevaux. Je souris, mais garde toute ma concentration. Indra serre les dents et sort son épée, tandis que Costia m'observe. Je lui lance un regard, et silencieusement, bande mon arc. J'inspire profondément et ressens la direction du vent sur ma peau en fermant les yeux. Je détends mes mains et mes épaules, et enlève toute crispation de mes doigts afin de prendre totalement possession de mon arc. Puis je réouvre les deux yeux, alors que le cavalier vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je suis loin, mais le vent est en ma faveur. Je m'encre bien dans ma selle, et décoche la flèche. Je vois se dessiner sa trajectoire, mais lui ne la voit pas. Droit dans le cœur ! La force du tir le fait basculer de son cheval alors que Gustus stoppe le sien, surpris.

« Très bon tir, Heda. » constate Indra, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Tobias et ses hommes, juste derrière, s'arrêtent à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils lèvent le regard vers l'endroit d'où le tir provient, ils me voient tous : Gustus, dans le regard duquel je peux voir de la fierté, Tobias de l'admiration et du respect. Peu de personnes aurait pu réussir ce tir, je le sais. Et trop peu aurait su où se positionner pour avoir une seule et unique chance de l'arrêter. Je descends pour les rejoindre sur la route, majestueuse, et lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur, je regarde le corps sans vie de l'éclaireur. Les chevaux soufflent et je m'adresse à Gustus.

« Tranche-lui la tête. » ordonnais-je, avec fermeté et hargne dans mes paroles.

« Bien, Heda. » me répond t'il en sautant de son cheval et en saisissant son épée.

Puis il abaisse son arme violemment sur le sol, tranchant d'un coup net la tête de l'homme que je viens d'abattre. Du sang gicle sur le sol, et je le regarde s'écouler, tandis que Gustus saisit la tête par les cheveux et fait tomber le masque de l'éclaireur pour me présenter son visage. Je fais un signe de tête à Tobias qu'il lui donne un sac, dans lequel il balance la tête.

Lincoln et Anya nous rejoignent, et lorsqu'il est suffisamment près, je balance son arc à Lincoln, qu'il saisit au vol juste avant de regarder le corps décapité sur le sol. Anya incline silencieusement la tête, et un contentement se lit sur son visage. Je me retourne vers mes hommes et leur annonce avec force et détermination :

« Si Nia s'oppose à moi, c'est bientôt sa tête qui sera dans ce sac. » commençais-je en les dévisageant un à un, tandis qu'aucun d'eux ne me défit du regard. « _Jus drein jus daun_! » m'écriais-je.

« _Jus drein jus daun_ » s'écrient-ils, en cœur.

A ce moment je peux voir le reste de mes hommes apparaître, et je souris, en les entendant scander un « Heda » au loin. Ils ont entendu notre cri de guerre, et j'espère que Nia aussi. Je suis là, et je suis bien déterminée à lui faire accepter, si elle tient à sa vie.

Costia s'approche de moi, et me sourit, en murmurant un « Faisons-le, Heda ». Indra s'écrit en brandissant son épée « Longue vie à Heda ! », ce qui soulève un élan de fidélité dans les rangs. Je souris à Costia en faisant signe à tous de reprendre la marche.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons à proximité du campement de Nia, je la somme de se présenter à moi par l'appel des cors. Ses hommes s'agitent et se mettent en garde, et lorsqu'un s'élance dans notre direction pour nous attaquer, il est stoppé net par la lance d'Anya qui le transperce en pleine poitrine. Les autres se ravisent, voyant notre supériorité en nombre. Le reste de son armée est en retrait, comme c'est toujours le cas dans cette partie de nos terres. Je le sais parce que je les connais, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai ordonné la division de la notre, encerclant ainsi la sienne. Mais elle ne peut pas le prévoir. Ma décision qui, jusqu'alors laisse planer des incertitudes et des incompréhensions auprès de mes hommes, se retrouve soudainement totalement justifiée à leurs yeux. Autant sa position peut être très stratégique, parce qu'en hauteur avec son armée en contre bas, autant pour qui la connaît, elle peut être une faiblesse. Je l'ai encerclée, et elle ne peut battre en retraite sans se retrouver face à nous.

Satisfaite, j'ordonne sa présence. Parce que je sais qu'elle ne fuira pas maintenant. Lorsqu'elle daigne enfin se présenter à moi, secondée par son deuxième fils et un autre homme que je ne connais pas, elle affiche un visage contrarié mais dédaigneux, à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.

« Reine Nia d' _Azgeda_ , agenouille-toi devant Heda. » ordonne Indra, d'une voix forte, avant même que je ne commence à dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais Nia n'en fait rien, et me regarde en esquissant un sourire en coin. Le même sourire narquois et provocateur, porté par son arrogance, que je lui connais si bien. Je la défis du regard et attends sa réponse. Parce que je sais qu'elle va répondre, et je doute qu'elle pose un genou à terre.

« A genoux ! » insiste Indra, de plus en plus menaçante, en mettant la main sur son épée.

Son fils, grand homme aux cheveux longs, avec des yeux bleus perçants et une cicatrice sur le visage, me regarde et s'apprête à poser un genou à terre, lorsque sa mère l'en empêche en tendant un bras devant lui. Il s'interrompt alors, et baisse les yeux face à moi. Je serre les dents tandis qu'elle se contente de répondre « Non. » à Indra. Le prince d' _Azgeda_ est avant tout loyal à sa mère, mais j'espère qu'il peut se montrer plus raisonnable pour l'avenir de son clan. Bien que j'en doute. _Azgeda_ ne comprend que la force. Je fais donc un signe de tête à Gustus, qui lui balance le sac à ses pieds, et son fils le saisit pour en ouvrir le contenu. Il extirpe la tête de son éclaireur avant de regarder sa mère, qui ne ressent aucune empathie en voyant cela.

« Si tu ne retires pas ton armée de ces terres et ne me prête pas allégeance Nia, c'est ta tête qui sera bientôt dans ce sac. » lui dis-je, cinglante et menaçante.

« Il faudra venir la chercher… Heda.. » me répond t'elle, provocatrice.

Mes hommes sortent les armes et les siens également. Si je ne fais rien, elle se fera massacrer, mais bien que l'envie de me manque pas de voir sa tête tomber sous ma lame, ce n'est pas mon but premier aujourd'hui. Pourtant si je m'interpose, c'est ma crédibilité que je mets en danger. Et nos vies par la même occasion.

« Attendez mon commandement ! » m'écriais-je.

« Heda… » me suggère Anya.

Mais je descends de cheval, sous le regard dubitatif de tous mes hommes, et Costia saute du sien pour me rejoindre. Derrière nous, les chevaux s'excitent et les hommes également, tandis que je m'avance d'un pas déterminé vers mon ennemie. Les armes brandies et prêts à attaquer, ils n'attendent qu'un seul mot ou geste de ma part.

« Lexa, que fais-tu ? » me demande discrètement Costia, épée à la main, en garde pour me protéger.

« Mon devoir » lui répondis-je en la dépassant, en direction de Nia.

Lincoln arrive en courant et vient se positionner sur mon autre flan. Il adresse un regard incompréhensif à Costia, et tous deux se mettent en garde. Je peux deviner la désapprobation d'Anya ou Indra, l'ordre logique de Heda, auquel tous s'attendent, est d'attaquer et de massacrer le campement de Nia et le peu d'hommes qui s'y trouvent pour ainsi soumettre _Azgeda_ par la force. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'armée entière se rebelle. A chaque pas que je fais, je me demande néanmoins si je prends la bonne décision.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Heda. » me murmure Lincoln alors que nous sommes presque à quelques mètres de Nia.

Je ne baisserai jamais les yeux devant elle, et elle tombera. Anya maintient son poing élevé, retenant ainsi l'ordre d'attaquer, mais Indra, elle, s'avance dans ma direction et vient à son tour me protéger.

« Dernière chance, Nia. Soumets-toi, ou je massacre ton clan tout entier, sans laisser aucun survivant. »

« J'ai toute une armée qui attend en contre bas. » me dit-elle, fière.

« Toute une armée massacrée avant même que tu n'aies le temps de sourciller. » lui répondis-je.

Costia se tend. Elle n'a pas un bon pressentiment, et je peux voir son corps se crisper. Je resserre un peu plus mes doigts autour du manche de mon arme, mais esquisse un sourire en voyant Nia se décomposer, et afficher beaucoup moins de certitudes qu'auparavant face à ma récente révélation. Elle vient de comprendre qu'elle n'est pas réellement en position de négocier, que son armée est piégée, faible face à la mienne, et elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Roan, son fils, montre également des signes de nervosité.

« Et oui Nia, tu oublies à qui tu as à faire. Ton armée est encerclée, tu n'as aucun moyen de retraite. Alors je te laisse une dernière chance de quitter ces terres avec ton armée et de ne jamais y revenir. Soumets-toi à moi, et tu bénéficieras de ma clémence. Sinon, mon armée marchera contre la tienne, ni toi ni tes hommes ne survivront. » la menaçais-je. « Dernière chance de faire ce qui est juste pour ton clan. »

Je suis en train de semer le doute dans les esprits de ses hommes présents autour d'elle. Ils se savent réellement menacés, et c'est sur ce genre de réactions que je comptais. Ils savent qu'ils n'auront qu'une seule chance de survivre à Polis les encerclant, et si Nia s'obstine pour les mauvaises raisons, elle perdra de sa crédibilité auprès d'eux. _Azgeda_ ne respecte que la loi du plus fort, et si je décide d'attaquer comme le veut chaque homme présent à mes côtés, ils se font massacrer et ils le savent. Ecoutant sa raison, Roan lui murmure à l'oreille d'abandonner.

Elle serre les dents et me lance un regard de haine qui me laisse indifférente. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je lui laisse penser. Je me redresse et inspire, en levant doucement la main, prête à donner l'ordre qu'Anya attend de recevoir. Mes deux doigts tendus, je n'ai qu'à les abaisser. Je la regarde fixement et peux voir des perles de sueurs parcourir son visage. Elle rage intérieurement. Son fils prend alors l'initiative de poser un genou à terre, en me regardant. Lorsqu'elle le voit faire, elle regarde ses hommes qui sont partagés entre la suivre et mourir, ou se soumettre et survivre. Vivre ou mourir, voilà le seul choix que je leur laisse. Costia me jette un regard en coin, et retient sa respiration. Ces quelques secondes paraissent interminables…

Elle pose enfin un genou à terre. Et à sa suite, un par un avec plus ou moins de facilité, ses hommes le font. Je la regarde, et maintiens mon regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse le sien. Je la vois serrer les dents lorsqu'elle incline la tête, mais elle se résigne à le faire, elle n'a pas le choix. Ainsi, les autres clans ne remettent pas en doute ma légitimité. C'est la première fois qu' _Azgeda_ se soumet.

J'abaisse ma main doucement, levant ainsi l'ordre imminent d'attaquer. Mais chacun reste malgré tout en garde autour de moi.

« Je veux que tu me livres l'assassin de Sannah. Et sur le champ. » ordonnais-je.

Je peux voir Roan regarder sa mère, alors qu'ils sont encore tous à genoux. Puis son regard se porte sur l'homme à côté d'elle, qui doit être le chef de son armée. Et son assassin. Elle lui fait un signe de tête, et il se relève, en me faisant face. Je le regarde, droit face à moi se tient ainsi l'assassin de Sannah. Il fait un pas en avant, résigné à mourir pour son acte. Selon nos coutumes, un assassin est condamné à subir autant de coups de couteaux qu'il n'a prit de vies, et c'est moi qui doit porter le coup final. Mais là, il s'agit de l'assassinat de Heda, il est donc de mon devoir de le torturer moi-même, avant de le tuer.

« _Jus drein jus daun_. » prononçais-je, alors que Lincoln et Indra se précipitent pour le saisir, sous les cris de mes hommes.

J'observe Nia, alors qu'il lui accorde un dernier regard. Je peux voir pour la première fois une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux, là où même lorsque j'ai tué son fils ainé il y a plusieurs années, je n'y ai vu que de la colère et de la haine à mon égard. Lorsque je le regarde passer à ma hauteur, je m'adresse une dernière fois à Nia :

« Quitte ces terres avant le coucher du soleil. Et sois à Polis dans deux jours. »

Je sais qu'elle le fait parce qu'elle y est forcée, mais elle acquiesce. Puis je tourne les talons, avant que Costia ne fasse de même. Lorsque je reviens vers mes hommes, ils me saluent et me montrent le plus grand respect pour avoir soumis _Azgeda_ , chose qu'aucun Heda n'a fait jusqu'à présent. Anya plonge son regard dans celui de Nia, en sachant désormais qu'elle n'aura plus jamais affaire à elle sur ses terres.

J'ordonne que ce traitre soit enfermé et sa vie épargnée jusqu'à Polis. Là, je procèderai à son exécution. Lorsque je m'avance au milieu de mes hommes, ils scandent mon nom. Je dois les fédérer, une bonne fois pour toutes, maintenant que tous les clans sont soumis, c'est le moment de les réunir en une seule et même voix.

* * *

De retour à Polis, je demande à ce qu'on me laisse me reposer. A peine entrée dans ma chambre, je détache mon armure et la pose au pied de mon lit. Je sors mes armes, et retire mes bottes. J'attrape mon poignard de ma cuissarde, et le pose avec les autres armes avant de m'avancer sur le balcon, et d'observer les lumières de la ville qui commencent à s'étendre à mes pieds. Là, je m'accoude sur le rebord, et souffle profondément de soulagement. Tout s'est déroulé comme je le pensais, j'ai gagné aujourd'hui encore un peu plus le respect de mes chefs de clans, et assoie encore un peu plus ma légitimité au Commandement. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il n'y a pas encore d'union, et au moindre faux pas d'un clan ou d'un autre, si je n'interviens pas, tout peut très vite dégénérer. Maintenant qu'ils me suivent et me respectent, je dois les fédérer. Créer une alliance durable et fiable, sur laquelle je pourrais compter, et qui pourra compter sur moi. Créer une osmose entre les différents clans, et la rendre légitime aux yeux de tous.

On frappe à la porte, et j'autorise à ce qu'on rentre. Lorsque je me retourne, je la vois, et souris.

« Approche… » lui dis-je doucement.

Elle quitte ses armes à son tour, et me rejoint sur le balcon. Je l'attire contre moi et passe ma main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu as réussi l'impossible aujourd'hui Lexa. C'est admirable. Ils te respectent désormais, et en soumettant _Azgeda_ tu as définitivement gagné leur fidélité et leur respect en tant que Heda. Ils ne remettront jamais en question ton autorité. »

« Tu te trompes… » lui répondis-je, pensive.

Elle me saisit le menton et me sourit.

« Je ne me suis jamais trompée sur toi Lexa. » me dit-elle, malicieuse.

« Faux ! Rappelle-toi notre première rencontre… »

« Celle où j'ai su que je t'aimerai toute ma vie ? » me demande t'elle dans un baiser.

« Celle où tu m'as défiée. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne considère pas m'être trompée en te défiant, parce que tu m'as prouvé ce que tu valais. Alors non, je ne me suis jamais trompée sur toi. »

« Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Costia. Tu as une vision de la vie qu'eux non pas. Une vision de l'avenir qu'eux n'espèrent même pas. »

« Nous avons tous quelque chose en commun, je pense que tu l'oublies. »

« Ah oui ? » lui demandais-je, sceptique.

« Toi. Nous t'avons Toi. Et aujourd'hui tu as fait ce qu'aucun autre n'a fait à ta place. Tu les as réunis tous autour de toi. Tous, y compris _Azgeda_. Et aucune vie n'a été prise inutilement pour cela. Etre un bon leader, c'est accepter que tes hommes se battent pour toi, et meurent pour toi. Et si ta cause est juste, si ton cœur est pur alors accepte-le. »

« Viens avec moi… » lui dis-je, en la prenant par la main et en l'entrainant vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Où m'amènes-tu ? »

Je me retourne subitement, et lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres en lui disant « Chut », et en souriant. Je reprends au passage le poignard de mon père, seule arme dont je ne me défais jamais. Polis n'est pas encore aussi sure que ce à quoi j'aspire. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je suis saluée par mes gardes, et sors avec Costia à ma suite. Je l'entraine dans les méandres des couloirs jusqu'à sortir de la Tour. Au passage, je saisis deux toges proches de la porte par laquelle je la fais sortir, qui n'est pas la principale. Titus laisse toujours des capes pliées sur une petite étagère à proximité. En cas de nécessité. Personne ne sort de toute façon par là, l'accès au couloir est interdit à tous. Sauf à moi, bien évidemment. J'en mets une sur les épaules de Costia, en souriant, avant de m'en mettre une à mon tour.

« Au cas ou… »

Je m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'elle me retient par le bras.

« Polis n'est pas encore aussi sûre, peut-être devrais-tu te faire accompagner ? »

« Je suis accompagnée, et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Je ne cesserai jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi… Heda. »

Après avoir déambulé dans quelques rues, je l'invite à me suivre sur un petit chemin arpentant la colline qui surplombe la ville. Je peux lire dans son regard sa surprise. Costia ne connaît pas l'endroit où je l'amène, personne d'autre que les _Natblidas_ , Titus, Heda et des gardes, judicieusement choisis pour leur discrétion et leur dévotion, sont autorisés à venir en ce lieu sacré. Une fois arrivées en haut, elle découvre cet endroit, si spécial à mes yeux, mais aussi et surtout, si précieux pour la perpétuité de nos traditions. Emerveillée, elle en foule le sol, et observe chaque rocher présent, chaque plateau de verdure, chaque cible d'entrainement à l'arc. Son regard balaye chaque détail, et est soudainement attiré par cet arbre. Silencieusement, les mains derrière le dos, je l'observe en souriant. La joie qui émane de son regard me réchauffe le cœur. Elle sourit, et dégage une forme d'innocence, telle une enfant qui s'émerveille de la découverte du monde. Elle s'approche, comme hypnotisée par l'aspect majestueux de cet arbre. Son esprit est bien présent et Costia est littéralement attirée par lui. Lorsqu'elle est assez proche, elle le touche délicatement, et entre en connexion avec lui. Soudain, elle se retourne vers moi, et m'adresse un sourire.

« C'est l'Arbre de _PramHeda_. » lui expliquais-je.

« Je sais, j'ai lu tellement de choses à propos de lui. Mais c'est une réelle chance de pouvoir le voir de mes propres yeux. Merci Lexa. »

Je m'approche d'elle, et touche à mon tour cet arbre, en frôlant sa main au passage. Mais elle ne tarde pas à m'attirer contre elle, et m'embrasse amoureusement, sous une de ses branches qui tombe un peu plus bas que les autres. Avec un sourire sublime, magnifiquement belle dans cette clarté, elle plonge son regard dans le mien :

« Que _PramHeda_ soit témoin de l'amour que je te porte, _Leksa kom Trikru_. Ici, maintenant, et pour l'éternité. »

Je lui saisis la nuque, lui rends son baiser et appose mon front contre le sien, en la serrant contre moi et en lui murmurant « Ici, maintenant, et pour l'éternité ».

Après avoir passé quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, je brise notre étreinte et l'amène voir le superbe panorama sur la capitale que nous offre cet endroit. Le soleil nous offre ses toutes dernières lueurs, mêlées à aux premières de la lune déjà présentes dans le ciel depuis quelques heures. Alors que nous contemplons la ville, qui commence à sommeiller, des bruits de cris s'en élèvent. Surement des hommes qui ont bu et cherchent la bagarre. Sur les hauteurs, les bruits portent, et c'est depuis ici que je peux garder un œil bienveillant sur cette ville que je chéris tant.

« Tu vois, un jour je ferais en sorte que chaque personne ici se sente en sécurité. Qu'il n'y ait plus cette violence encore bien trop présente dans les rues. » lui dis-je, pensive.

« Je sais ce à quoi tu aspires Lexa. »

« Oh oui, j'en suis consciente. J'ai pris un risque avec Nia, mais il fallait que je les fédère. Que je les ralie à moi. Je veux créer une Coalition, Costia. »

« Une Coalition ? Mais ils sont déjà tous ralliés à toi… »

« Oui, ils le sont… Mais jusqu'à quand ? »

Je fais quelques pas en arrière, et Costia se retourne alors pour venir me rejoindre.

« Tant que tu les tiendras… Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux. Ils te sont fidèles, tant que tu leur démontres ta force. Ne te mets pas en position de faiblesse maintenant, c'est trop tôt. » cherche t'elle à me conseiller. « Et tu sais que tu auras difficilement le soutien de Titus. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit ça, je tourne les talons nerveusement. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Les mains derrière le dos, je me repositionne face à la ville, et l'observe avant de répondre.

« Titus est comme les autres, il suivra ce que je dis. » déclarais-je, d'un ton ferme. « Je vais créer cette Coalition, et ensuite je rendrais Polis plus sûre. Je me servirai de l'appui de cette Coalition justement. »

« Et s'ils ne te suivent pas Lexa, que se passera t'il ? » commence t'elle à s'énerver. « Que se passera t'il s'ils refusent ? Ils ne voient que leur propre intérêt, n'aiment que le sang, et ne respecte que la force. »

Je détourne mon regard vers elle et le plonge dans le sien. Je peux y lire de la contrariété, tandis qu'elle peut lire toute ma détermination. Pourtant y subsistent aussi des incertitudes. Je sais que cela peut marcher, j'ai foi en eux. Même si je sais aussi que je prends un énorme risque. Je pensais avoir le soutien de Costia, mais visiblement, elle témoigne bien des difficultés auxquelles je risque d'être confrontées, bien que pour elle les raisons soient toutes autres. Je vais devoir leur prouver que nous serons plus forts tous ensemble.

« Je suis Heda. Et tu sais tout ce que cela signifie. Je dois leur montrer qu'ensemble nous serons plus forts, qu'ensemble nous pouvons construire quelque chose de durable, de fiable. Passer de bons accords commerciaux, et entrer dans une politique de discussion. Rendre notre ville plus sure, et devenir ainsi plus forts ensemble. Faire en sorte que notre principe de vie serve autre chose que simplement la violence et la haine. » déclarais-je.

Costia souffle profondément. Je la sais pensive, et au fond convaincue. Mais je comprends aussi sa peur.

« Je sais que si quelqu'un peut y parvenir, c'est toi. Personne ne s'opposera à toi, mais si tu décides de créer une Coalition, tu devras sans cesse leur démontrer que cela vaut le coup. Tu seras celle sur qui tout reposera. Tu seras la Coalition. »

« Oui, je le serais, tout du moins au début. Lorsqu'ils en auront réellement compris l'intérêt, qu'ils verront les effets durables dans le temps, ils remettront cette idée de moins en moins en question. Je veux leur montrer une autre voie Costia. Ils sont tous mon peuple. Et mon peuple passe avant tout. »

« Alors, unis-les. Unis-les derrière toi. Unis-les avec toi. Et il n'y a que toi qui peut réussir ce que personne n'a jamais réussi avant. Il n'y a que toi qui a la force nécessaire pour y parvenir. La force, la bonté, et la sagesse. Les épaules pour porter tout un peuple, et surtout le rendre plus fort. Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, je te suivrai. Comme Anya, comme Astria, comme Tobias, et comme d'autres. Certains te suivront parce que tu es Heda, d'autres te suivront parce qu'ils croient en toi. »

« Demain tous les chefs de clans seront réunis, avec leurs seconds. Et je verrais bien lesquels me suivent et lesquels chercheront à s'opposer à moi. »

Elle vient glisser ses doigts dans les miens.

« Un jour tu rendras Polis sure, Lexa. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Ta place est ici, et peu importe qui tombe pour que tu en arrives là, cela vaut le coup. »

Lorsque j'entends cela, mon cœur se serre. Je pense à Luna, que Costia croit morte. Malgré la tristesse que cela lui cause, elle ne cesse de croire à un avenir meilleur pour notre peuple à travers moi. Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre, et lève mon regard vers le ciel. Je ne peux continuer à lui mentir, mais seule elle devra savoir. Je ne sais pas où est Luna, ni même si elle est encore en vie, mais personne ne doit jamais l'apprendre. Personne ne doit jamais savoir qui elle est, et mettre sa sœur dans cette confidence les met toutes les deux en danger. C'est pour cette raison que ma raison me dit de ne rien révéler à Costia, mais mon cœur lui, ne supporte plus de lui mentir.

« Nous étions neufs _Natblidas_. » brisais-je le silence.

« Neuf ? » me demande t'elle, surprise.

« Oui, neuf. Je ne suis pas la dernière à être arrivée à Polis. Et je n'ai que sept cercles dans mon dos. »

D'un coup son regard change, elle ne comprend pas où je veux en venir. La bouche à demi ouverte, elle attend avec impatiente que j'aille au bout de ma pensée, et retire même machinalement sa main de la mienne. Je baisse donc les yeux, et m'apprête à lui révéler la vérité concernant sa sœur.

« Elle est en vie. Luna est en vie. »

Des larmes coulent à présent sur les joues de Costia, et ses lèvres tremblent. Pourtant je ne fais pas un mouvement, et ressens le besoin de lui donner de plus amples explications. Elle ne détache pas ses yeux de moi, dans lesquels je peux voir un mélange de confusion, de soulagement et un début de colère.

« Luna a fui… Et je l'ai laissée faire. Je l'ai même aidée. »

« Luna est vivante ? »

« Oui, quelque part. Je ne sais pas où elle est, lorsqu'elle a fui Polis, elle m'a demandé de gagner le Conclave, et je lui ai demandé de ne jamais revenir à Polis, et de rester cachée pour notre sécurité à tous. »

« C'est elle qui a tué Liam, c'est ça ? » me demande Costia, en tentant de se ressaisir. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » presque en colère contre moi.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas Costia. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour aider Luna, maintenant le reste ne dépend que d'elle. Personne ne doit jamais savoir qu'elle est en vie, et elle ne peut pas revenir parmi vous. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, elle sera tuée ou ramenée à Polis, et je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de l'exécuter pour trahison, tu comprends ? » lui répondis-je en la prenant par les épaules, le regard ferme.

« Mais Titus va la faire pourchasser. Elle a trahi son sang. »

« Je me suis chargée de Titus. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… »

Costia comprend alors que je me suis mise en danger pour sa sœur. Et deviner que Titus n'a pas approuvé ma décision n'est pas très difficile.

« Merci… Merci de ne pas avoir donné l'ordre de la pourchasser, et de l'épargner. »

Pour toute réponse, je reste silencieuse.

« Mais je dois la retrouver. » continue Costia, ce qui sucite une vive réaction de ma part.

« NON ! » lui ordonnais-je, voyant que ce que je redoute depuis le début est en train de se produire. « Non, tu ne peux pas et ne dois pas la retrouver. »

« C'est ma sœur, Lexa ! » s'emporte t'elle. « C'est ma sœur, et je veux qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux et qu'elle me dise pourquoi elle a fui ses responsabilités, pourquoi elle a décidé de te mettre en danger en agissant ainsi ! »

« Mais elle l'a fait pour toi Costia ! » lui répondis-je en haussant la voix. « Elle l'a fait pour toi parce que qu'elle venait de tuer ton propre frère, son propre jumeau. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas les épaules pour ça, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre pour ca. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre contre moi ! Oui Costia, nous devions tomber l'une contre l'autre au second round, et j'aurai du la tuer. L'une de nous devait mourir, et elle n'a pas accepté de me rendre responsable de la mort de ta propre sœur ! Luna a peut-être fui ses responsabilités par rapport à notre peuple, et crois-moi, je ne le comprends pas plus que toi ! Mais elle a aussi fait le choix de ne pas fuir ses responsabilités de sœur. Elle a fait le choix de vivre seule, mais d'être en vie, et de ne pas m'imposer son sang sur les mains pour pouvoir te regarder en face. Je l'aurai fait, je t'aurai regardé en face si je l'avais tuée, mais elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Et J'AI fait le CHOIX de l'aider à fuir ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Lexa ? » cherche t'elle à comprendre.

« Parce que je crois profondément que chacun doit être maître de ses décisions. Je crois que nous avons tous droit à notre libre arbitre. Je n'approuve pas sa décision, mais pour toi, et pour elle, je la respecte… Dès l'instant où elle respecte sa part du marché et reste cachée, je respecterai la mienne et la laisserai en vie. Si par contre un jour quelqu'un devait apprendre la vérité, je n'aurai surement pas d'autre choix que de la tuer… »

« Je le sais bien. » me dit-elle, sur un ton reconnaissant malgré tout.

« Ecoute… » continuais-je, en lui prenant les mains « Je ne peux rien faire de plus que te promettre que tant qu'elle restera cachée, elle sera en sécurité. Tant que personne ne saura qu'elle est _Natblida_ , et tant que Titus ne découvre jamais où elle se trouve. Nous ne devons jamais parler d'elle à Polis, et personne ne doit savoir, pas même Astria tu m'entends ? »

« Lexa… Je ne suis pas ma sœur, je ne te mettrai jamais en danger. »

« J'aurai du faire quoi Costia ? Ordonner qu'on pourchasse Luna et qu'on me ramène sa tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Moi je le sais, tu dis ca sur le coup de la colère et de l'incompréhension. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Tout comme je ferais ce que j'ai à faire si elle doit réapparaitre. Je te demande simplement de ne pas la chercher. »

Puis je la serre dans mes bras, et alors que j'hume l'odeur de ses cheveux et saisis sa tête contre moi, je regarde le ciel à présent étoilé en me demandant, une fois de plus, si j'ai pris la bonne décision en lui révélant la vérité. Je m'étais promis de ne rien lui dire, et j'ai échoué. Je la sais en un sens rassurée que Luna soit en vie, mais terriblement déçue par son choix. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour l'accepter, et peut-être toute une vie pour lui pardonner. Et j'ai ma part de responsabilité, parce que ma faiblesse peut très vite devenir la faiblesse de tout un peuple.

« Si ça n'avait pas été toi, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Elle est vivante, alors faisons en sorte qu'elle le reste. Luna n'est pas folle Costia, elle sait ce que ça implique si quelqu'un apprend qu'elle est en vie. Elle ne me mettra pas en danger. »

« Si jamais elle le fait, elle le paiera de sa vie, et tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. » me dit-elle sur un ton dur.

« La seule chose que j'ai à me reprocher, c'est de te l'avoir dit. »

En mon fort intérieur, je sais que si Costia décide de traquer Luna, elle le fera et rien ne l'en dissuadera. Et c'est au fond, ce qui me fait peur. J'ai eu beau lui demander de ne pas le faire, je connais son regard.

Elle quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre la sienne et finir de se préparer, tandis que je suis en train de me tracer mon bandeau noir autour des yeux. J'ai demandé une audience, et n'en ai pas partagé l'objectif avec Titus. Seule Costia sait. Après avoir fini de me maquiller, je saisis mon armure et me passe l'épaulette, avant de fermer la boucle sur mon torse. Je suis prête, et c'est fièrement que je sors de ma chambre, suivie par deux gardes.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ouvrent la porte de la salle du Trône, j'avance au milieu de mes hommes qui me saluent tous respectueusement un par un. En face de moi, à droite du fauteuil, Titus est présent et me regarde. Il me salue poliment, et attend que je prenne dignement place pour s'adresser à l'assemblée. Mon regard balaye la salle, et aucun ne l'affronte. Tous m'observent, mais baissent le regard lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur. Tous, sauf Nia. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans mon siège et rehausse la tête en la regardant fixement. Lorsque Titus prend enfin la parole pour demander le silence, elle le dévie pour regarder le _Fleimkepa_ , et j'enchaine d'une voix forte et ferme.

« Chefs des douze clans, je vous ai convoqués en ce jour pour vous faire part d'un choix que j'ai fait concernant notre avenir à tous. » commençais-je, en me relevant. « Cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous déchirons pour diverses raisons, sans jamais trouver d'accords durables et stables. Nos accords commerciaux en pâtissent, nos villages sont détruits par la guerre, et nos relations sont sans cesse remises en cause. Chaque clan possède des biens et des ressources que d'autres n'ont pas, et il est aujourd'hui compliqué voir impossible d'en faire bénéficier la totalité de notre peuple sans que cela ait de fâcheuses conséquences. Je veux changer cela. »

A peine ai-je fini de dire cela qu'un vent de protestation s'élève dans la salle. Certains sont surpris et ne comprennent pas bien où je veux en venir. D'autres se sentent menacés de perdre ce qu'ils possèdent, et qu'aujourd'hui ils ne veulent pas partager. D'autres attendent simplement que je continue. Je peux voir Nia afficher un petit sourire en coin voyant la tournure que prend cette annonce, tandis que Roan lui, proteste et commence à agresser le second du Clan des cavaliers des plaines. Ils s'agitent, et je dois les calmer avant que ca ne dégénère. Costia me regarde, avec une pointe de peur dans les yeux, et Anya, qui est venue accompagnée d'Indra, reste calme, mais méfiante. Titus quant à lui, se retourne vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille un « Heda, que fais-tu ? ».

« ASSEZ ! » criais-je pour calmer les ardeurs. « Nous devons cesser de nous comporter comme des animaux ! A agir comme nous agissons, nous n'en sommes que plus faibles. Au lieu de nous battre les uns contre les autres, faisons en sorte d'être plus forts ensemble. Certaines menaces planent sur nos têtes depuis des décennies, et nécessitent d'être plus puissants que ce que nous n'avons jamais été pour espérer les vaincre. » continuais-je, d'une voix claire, forte, et déterminée, captant ainsi leur attention. « Je suis Heda, et mon peuple passe avant tout. Et je veux voir mon peuple parler d'une seule voix. Je veux voir mon peuple se battre d'une seule arme. Je veux voir mon peuple uni et craint des autres. Je veux voir Mount Weather nous craindre. »

Des cris de guerre s'élèvent à présent de la salle, tandis que certains, toujours sceptiques, me dévisagent.

« Qu'attends-tu de nous Heda ? » me demande l'un d'eux.

Je le regarde, puis les regarde tous, en durcissant mon regard.

« Je veux une Coalition. Je créé une Coalition. »

« Heda … » intervient Titus, le regard mécontent et en même temps terrifié.

Je lève la main pour le faire taire, et demande le silence à nouveau dans la salle, tandis que certains crient clairement leur mécontentement, et leur indignation de faire partie d'une Coalition avec d'autres clans. Costia regarde Astria, Anya, puis me regarde. Mon ancienne mentor est sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Elle sait que si j'y parviens, mon peuple sera plus fort que jamais. Mais elle sait aussi que si j'échoue, je peux me faire tuer. Seulement, personne ne sait à quel point je suis déterminée à aller au bout.

« Je créé une Coalition, et je vous laisse libre de décider de vous joindre à moi, ou pas. Si vous le faites, vous bénéficierez de ma protection et de mon soutien. Mon armée sera là pour vous défendre, et mon commerce vous sera accessible. Vous aurez un siège sur et stable à ma table. Si en revanche, vous ne me rejoignez pas, vous n'aurez pas ma protection, ni mon soutien. Et si vous vous opposez à moi, ou à l'un de mes Clans faisant partie de ma Coalition, vous m'offensez directement, et devrez en subir les conséquences _. Jus drein, jus daun_!... »

« Ce n'est pas une Coalition, c'est une dictature ! » s'écrit alors Nia, brisant le silence dans lequel l'assemblée se trouve, et soulevant au passage une nouvelle vague d'interrogations. « En quoi est-ce différent de ce que nous avons aujourd'hui, Heda… ? _Azgeda_ est un clan suffisamment fort et autonome pour subvenir à ses propres besoins, nous n'avons pas besoin de Polis pour cela. » continue t'elle, provocante.

« Nia, assez ! N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à Heda ! » s'écrit Titus, la sommant de se taire, tandis que je m'apprête à répondre à sa question.

« Me défierais-tu, Nia ? » lui répondis-je, menaçante.

« Je veux une explication. Comme nous tous. » déclare t'elle, en s'adressant aux autres.

Je sais ce qu'elle cherche à faire. Elle cherche, encore et toujours à remettre en cause mon autorité, et à semer le doute dans l'esprit des autres chefs de clans. Pourquoi me suivre ? Jusqu'où me suivre ?

« Elle a raison, Heda. » proteste un autre chef. « Nous voulons une garantie que nous avons à y gagner. Comment peux-tu nous garantir que nos peuples seront plus en sécurité si nous rejoignons ta Coalition. »

Ca s'annonce mal. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de les menacer.

« Attention à tes paroles, Sigmon. » sifflais-je. « Chacun d'entre vous sait ce dont je suis capable, et je vous offre l'opportunité d'en bénéficier. Refusez et vous serez seuls. Refusez et vous serez contre moi. Cette Coalition est pour chacun d'entre vous une chance d'être plus fort, respecté et de pouvoir espérer un avenir meilleur pour vos peuples. Je peux vous apporter cela. Je suis Heda et je veux me battre pour vous. Mais s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à me battre contre vous, et à vous tuer, tous, un par un. » continuais-je, plus menaçante que jamais. « J'ai été choisie pour vous commander, et j'attends de vous de l'allégeance et de la loyauté. Je peux les prendre par la force, ou je peux vous laisser libre de choisir. Vous laissez libre d'être avec moi… ou contre moi. »

Lorsque je dis cela, plus personne ne parle. Plus personne même n'ose affronter mon regard. Je suis là, impérieuse, et aucun ne proteste cette fois-ci. Je les observe avant de continuer plus calmement :

« Je vous donne l'opportunité de faire ce que jusqu'à présent aucun Heda ne vous a laissé faire. Choisir. Décider. Je peux le faire par la force, ou je peux vous laisser choisir. Je choisis de vous laisser décider. Ce soir, je rendrai cette nouvelle alliance officielle, et ferais de cette Coalition notre avenir à tous. A vous de voir si vous voulez en faire partie, à mes côtés. »

Je peux constater avec satisfaction qu'aucun ne proteste plus. Tous se regardent, s'interrogent. Je jette un regard à Titus, qui est pétrifié à l'idée que cet espoir soit vain, et qu'il m'en coute la vie. Je le sais.

« Si vous décidez de faire partie de ma Coalition, nous pourrons créer un nouvel avenir. Mais je ne tolèrerai aucune trahison quelle qu'elle soit, ni envers ma personne, ni envers mon peuple. La sanction sera la mort. Je veux laisser la possibilité à chaque membre de ma Coalition de s'exprimer, sur la base d'un conseil. Chaque clan pourra être représenté et sera écouté au sein de ce conseil, et je tiendrai compte de vos avis. Chacun d'entre vous pourra désigner son Ambassadeur, qui représentera votre clan à ma table, ici, à Polis. Maintenant, vous disposez de la journée pour y réfléchir, et ce soir, vous me rendrez votre réponse en décidant ou non de porter la marque de la Coalition. » concluais-je en leur faisant un signe de la main pour leur signifier de sortir.

Costia me jette un dernier regard en coin avant de s'éclipser à la suite d'Astria. Tandis que les derniers membres de l'assemblée se retirent, Titus perd toute contenance et s'avance d'un pas rapide et furieux vers les portes pour les attraper et les fermer violemment, tandis que je me rassoie sur mon siège, les jambes croisées et appuyée sur un des deux accoudoirs. Je le regarde s'agiter devant moi, et balancer ses bras en l'air, d'un air à moitié exaspéré et à moitié terrifié.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je, fermement.

« C'est de la folie ! » s'énerve t'il. « C'est de la pure folie Heda ! Tu ne pourras jamais fédérer ces clans. Ils vont se retourner contre toi et tu te mets en danger ! Nous avons toujours fonctionné comme cela, la loi du plus fort. Tu ne peux pas abroger cela ! C'est de la pure folie Lexa ! » crie t'il.

Je reste silencieuse, et ne réponds rien. Mais j'espère qu'il va s'arrêter avant que je ne perde patience, et lui impose un silence total. C'est le gardien de la Flamme, je me dois d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire, mais je ne lui permets pas de me manquer de respect.

« Heda… » me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi « Je te supplie de revenir sur ta décision. Annule la cérémonie de ce soir. »

« Non. » lui répondis-je, fermement.

« Sannah est morte d'avoir voulu leur laisser trop de pouvoir de décision, _Azgeda_ l'a faite assassiner, et ce n'était pas la première tentative. Elle n'a pas été assez ferme, et … »

« _Em pleni_ Titus ! » criais-je en me relevant et en lui tenant tête.

Il a dépassé les limites, et lorsque je lui ordonne de se taire, il incline la tête. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui jusqu'à me trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage et lui dis avec hargne :

« Je ne suis pas Sannah. Et je n'abandonnerai pas l'idée de la Coalition. Alors je te laisse le même choix que les autres. Es-tu avec moi, ou contre moi ? »

Il relève les yeux pour me regarder à nouveau, et me répond, d'une voix tremblante, et confuse, après un silence d'une seconde.

« Je te demande pardon.. Heda. »

« Bien… » repris-je en baissant d'un ton. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire Titus, et je le comprends. Mais les fédérer est pour moi le meilleur moyen de m'assurer leur fidélité justement. Le moyen de rendre Polis plus sure qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et de leur montrer qu'ensemble nous pourrons avoir un avenir meilleur. Si un clan comme _Azgeda_ justement décide de ne pas en faire partie ce sera à ses risques et périls. »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » se résigne t'il, voyant que ma décision est belle et bien arrêtée.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, bien qu'au fond, je sais pertinemment que certains me suivront, mais ai des doutes sur d'autres… Sur ces mots, il se retire, et va s'occuper des préparatifs de la cérémonie de ce soir.

* * *

C'est vêtue de ma robe bleue nuit et rouge de cérémonie que je rentre dans la salle du Trône. Ce soir, je n'ai pas mon épaulette, parce que je ne suis pas là pour commander. Je suis là pour les guider. Ce n'est pas la guerre que je cherche, mais bien la paix. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas dessiné sur ma figure mon maquillage noir habituel. Ce soir, il est bleu, orné de mon médaillon. Derrière moi, Titus veille, tandis que je m'avance vers mon siège, d'un pas léger mais imposant. Je leur passe devant, et ils se poussent. Alors que j'arrive au niveau d'Anya, elle incline la tête, tout comme Indra. Astria fait de même. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur Costia, qui baisse les yeux respectueusement, mais sans bouger la tête. Je savais qu'elles seraient là. Et je sais que j'ai le respect, et la fidélité de _Trikru_ et de _Floukru_.

Alors que je me positionne devant mon trône, je leur fais à nouveau face, et regarde Titus qui s'empresse de donner l'ordre de faire chauffer le fer, que j'ai demandé pour cette occasion. Je lève une main pour imposer le silence le plus complet.

« Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour célébrer la création de la Coalition, qui m'engage auprès de vous à vous protéger, vous soutenir et vous considérer tous sur un même pied d'égalité. Vous vous engagez auprès de moi à être loyal, et vos armées deviendront désormais une seule et même armée. L'armée des douze clans. A ma demande, et sur mon commandement, l'armée des douze devra répondre. Vous aurez un droit de parole, et aurez un siège à ma table. » commençais-je à énoncer clairement. « Et par votre vote unanime, vous pourrez me provoquer en duel en cas de mécontentement quant à ma manière de vous diriger ».

Titus se tend, et son visage change instantanément. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de cela. A vrai dire, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je sais que je prends un énorme risque, mais je sais aussi que leur laisser leur libre arbitre est le meilleur moyen de les rallier à moi. D'une manière définitive. S'ils me trahissent, ils trahissent aussi leur clan. Parce que me trahir moi, c'est subir ma vengeance. Et la Coalition ne lève pas notre manière de fonctionner, elle va permettre de l'utiliser dans d'autres buts. Mais leur laisser la possibilité de me défier lors d'un combat à mort pour remettre en cause mon autorité e ma capacité à les diriger, est un pari risqué. Mon cœur s'accélère, de savoir que les instants qui vont suivre vont être décisifs.

Je regarde l'assemblée, et d'un coup, je vois Anya poser un genou à terre, suivie d'Indra. Puis Astria et Costia. Tous s'agenouillent, et Titus également. Seuls Nia et Roan restent debout, je les regarde avec insistance, et Nia ne baisse pas les yeux. Sans tenir compte d'elle, je fais un signe de tête au guerrier qui tient le fer.

« Voici la marque de la Coalition. Elle ne peut être brisée, ni trahie, sans me trahir moi.. »

Alors qu'il commence à apposer la marque sur chaque avant bras des chefs de clans, Nia tourne les talons. Elle a fait son choix, et par là même, scellé le destin de tout son peuple. Une fois toutes les marques apposées, je leur demande de se relever.

« La Reine Nia a fait le choix de ne pas se joindre à moi. C'est désormais seul que tout son clan sera. » annonçais-je d'une voix forte, et déterminée. « Longue vie à la Coalition »

« Longue vie à la Coalition » s'élève une seule voix dans la salle.

Je les regarde en esquissant un sourire, et dans mes yeux brule une flamme d'espoir. L'espoir de voir mon peuple enfin uni, et grand. Ils ont décidé d'eux-mêmes de me suivre. Le changement a commencé. Désormais, nous ne marcherons plus sur les ruines du passé, mais allons construire ensemble un nouvel avenir.b


	20. May we meet again

**Bonjour,**

 **"May we meet again", avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. C'est le chapitre que je redoutais le plus en terme d'écriture, celui qui m'a la plus couté parce que je l'ai vécu en l'écrivant. C'est aussi celui que je préfère, et qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. Vous vous en doutez surement, c'est aussi le plus difficile, et pour moi de loin le plus triste. Mais c'est aussi un chapitre décisif pour que Lexa devienne celle que nous connaissons tous. J'ai choisi ce titre, comme un énorme clin d'oeil à la série originale.**

 **C'est un chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres.**

 **Alors, je ne vous dis pas cette fois-ci, "enjoy". Mais simplement, bonne lecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours, et une fois encore, toutes mes excuses pour les fautes que je corrige sur mon doc original, mais pas forcément sur .**

* * *

 **Deux ans plus tard.**

Je me tiens droite et les regarde s'entrainer. L'un d'eux, nouvellement arrivé, attire tout particulièrement mon attention. Aden est encore jeune, mais possède toute la grandeur d'âme et la vivacité d'esprit pour pouvoir un jour me succéder. Il est selon moi le plus prometteur. Mais ce jour n'est encore pas arrivé, et il lui reste beaucoup à apprendre. Je regarde Titus qui veille au grain par cette belle journée ensoleillée. Alors que les _Natblidas_ entrechoquent vaillamment leurs bâtons entre eux, je croise mes mains derrière mon dos et les observe. Esquissant un sourire, je m'approche du puit et regarde à présent la ville qui s'étend à mes pieds. Polis est désormais vivante, et sereine. Il y fait bon vivre, le commerce est florissant et j'ai interdit les armes en son enceinte. Chacun peut à présent y circuler librement, sans craindre de se faire agresser. Seule ma garde personnelle est armée, et je demande à ce que chaque personne voulant pénétrer dans la capitale soit totalement désarmée. Je suis en train de soumettre l'idée à la Coalition de faire de même dans leurs villages respectifs, mais tous ne sont pas encore convaincus. Cela fait environ deux ans maintenant que nous sommes en paix, _Azgeda_ ne s'est pas heurté à moi, et Nia reste à l'écart. Mais malgré le fait que la Coalition soit encore fragile, chacune de mes décisions doit être réfléchie dans son intérêt. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais été défiée, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri que cela arrive. Cela dit, je peux constater à ce jour que cette alliance offre à chacun les avantages que j'ai promis deux années auparavant, et c'est une excellente chose.

Titus me rejoint, et observe à son tour la ville, en esquissant un sourire.

« Polis n'a jamais été aussi belle et sereine, Heda. Tu as fait ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent. » constate t'il.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai rendu cela possible, _Fleimkepa_. C'est la Coalition. »

« Tu ES la Coalition, Heda. » me répond t'il, sérieusement.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris, et lui témoigne du respect dans mon regard, avant de détourner à nouveau la tête vers la ville. Cette ville que j'aime tant, et que je chéris.

« Heda ! » m'interpelle une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne subitement, tout comme Titus. Gustus se tient à présent face à moi, essoufflé. J'intensifie mon regard, pressentant que l'annonce qu'il s'apprête à me faire n'est peut-être pas aussi bonne que ce que j'espère, sinon il ne serait pas là, et aurait attendu que je redescende. J'ai horreur d'être interrompue lorsque je suis avec mes novices, sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Je relève la tête, prête à écouter ses dires.

« L'ambassadrice de _Floukru_ est de retour à Polis », commence t'il, en reprenant son souffle, « et elle demande à te voir… de toute urgence. »

Elle est revenue. Et cette idée me réjouit, mais je ne peux esquisser de sourire. De toute urgence ? Pourquoi demande t'elle à me voir de toute urgence, alors que tout le monde sait l'importance que j'attache à l'enseignement de mes _Natblidas_ , qui se sont d'ailleurs arrêtés en me voyant demandée de manière aussi incongrue. J'ai pour habitude de les faire participer le plus possible à nos réunions, et suis très assidue à leur apprentissage de nos coutumes. Titus est un excellent professeur, mais tout ce qui touche à la Coalition, je mets un point d'honneur à leur enseigner personnellement. Autant que cela est possible.

« _Natblidas_ , continuez votre entrainement. » leur ordonnais-je, en appuyant mon regard sur Titus, qui incline la tête en guise d'approbation.

Puis je m'avance sur les pas de Gustus, pour redescendre en direction de la Tour. Il marche droit, fier, et impose le respect. Au cours des deux années passées, Gustus a fait ses preuves, et est aujourd'hui l'un de ceux qui m'accompagne partout et assure ma protection. Il donnerait tout pour moi, et je n'ai aucun doute sur sa loyauté. Avec l'âge, il a appris à gérer les situations différemment et fait aujourd'hui preuve de beaucoup plus de réflexion que par le passé. Je peux me fier à lui, et lorsque je repense parfois à notre première rencontre, je peux constater que la vie nous offre parfois de belles opportunités. Lorsque je lui ai proposé de venir à Polis, il a accepté avec grand plaisir et m'a remerciée en me faisant part de l'honneur que c'était pour lui. Mais pour moi, c'était un choix réfléchi et justifié. Lui seul avait cette fidélité envers moi, sans pour autant avoir toutes les attaches et obligations qu'avait Lincoln par exemple. Lincoln évolue toujours auprès d'Indra, et surtout, c'est celui en qui elle a le plus confiance pour la remplacer auprès d'Anya lorsqu'elle est à Polis à mes côtés. J'ai fait d'Indra ma porte-parole auprès des autres clans de la Coalition, lorsque je ne peux me rendre en personne sur leurs terres alors que c'est nécessaire. Elle est ferme, dure, et impitoyable. Mais c'est aussi l'une de celles en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et je sais qu'Indra ne trahit jamais ma parole, ni ne la déforme. Je sais que même si elle n'approuve pas toujours mes choix, elle les respecte et elle obéit. Etant donné l'importance de ce rôle, je ne peux le confier à personne d'autre. Et c'est le jour où je suis allée chercher Indra, que j'ai aussi pris Gustus avec moi. Anya n'aurait jamais accepté qu'Indra parte, et Indra ne serait jamais partie, si ce n'est pour moi. Mais je lui ai ordonné de ne jamais quitter Anya pour autant, et c'est très souvent qu'elle est rappelée à _Trikru_. Sa capacité à gérer les hommes est impressionnante. C'est d'ailleurs une qualité que je compte exploiter si nécessaire avec l'armée des onze clans. En plus d'être porte-parole, Anya a également demandé à Indra de représenter son clan à ma table, donc c'est également en temps qu'ambassadrice qu'elle vient régulièrement à Polis.

Arrivés à la Tour, il m'ouvre la porte, et m'invite à entrer. Je passe à sa hauteur et incline la tête pour lui signifier de me laisser à présent seule. Juste avant de se retirer, il me dit qu'elle m'attend dans la salle de Trône. Alors que j'avance dans les couloirs, je croise plusieurs gardes qui me saluent, et lorsque j'arrive devant les portes, je somme ceux qui s'en trouvent de chaque côté de les ouvrir. Tandis que je pénètre dans la pièce, je l'aperçois, dos à moi. Sa silhouette se dessine dans la luminosité aveuglante qui transperce les rideaux, et lui confère une aura magnifique. Lorsqu'elle m'entend, elle se retourne pour me faire face.

« Heda… » me salue t'elle, en faisant un pas en avant.

« Ambassadrice… » lui répondis-je.

Sa beauté me subjugue chaque jour un peu plus. Derrière son maquillage bleu, ses yeux ressortent, et sa bouche s'en trouve encore plus belle. Mais malgré la douceur qu'elle dégage, ses traits sont fermés et contrariés aujourd'hui.

« Laissez-nous ! » ordonnais-je à mes deux gardes, qui s'empressent donc de refermer les portes derrière eux, nous laissant ainsi seules. « Costia… » lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle « Que se passe t'il ? »

Elle est nerveuse, et triste. Je ne peux exactement décrire son état émotionnel en cet instant précis, comme tiraillée et en souffrance. Son visage m'inquiète, je la connais tellement bien et malgré cela, je ne peux pas réellement deviner ce qui la met dans cet état. La seule chose que je suis capable de dire alors qu'elle se terre dans son silence quelques instants avant de me répondre, c'est que depuis plusieurs années que je la connais, je ne l'ai jamais vue avec une telle expression. Vulnérable. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à lui saisir délicatement le visage, et passer mes pouces sur ses joues. Mon regard s'assombrit. Je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment, et son attitude me le confirme.

« Dis-moi. »

« Elle sait… » murmure t'elle, alors que je reste perplexe.

« Elle sait ?... Qui sait quoi ? »

« Nia. »

Je retire ma main, et ferme mon visage, malgré ma surprise. Elle sait. Mes traits se durcissent, tandis que je lui tourne désormais le dos pour ne pas lui montrer mon inquiétude.

« Comment ? » lui demandais-je, fermement.

« Lexa… » tente t'elle de m'adoucir.

« COMMENT Costia ? » lui demandais-je, plus sèchement.

Je sais qu'elle n'y peut rien, mais je sais aussi ce que cela implique. Ce que cela signifie, pour chacune d'entre nous. Nia va se mettre en chasse.

« Je ne sais pas précisément, mais je sais qu' _Azgeda_ la traque déjà. »

« Comment l'as-tu su ? Tu es allée la voir une énième fois, c'est cela ? »

« Non, tu m'as demandé de repartir auprès d'Astria, chose que j'ai faite. Mais en chemin, j'ai eu vent d'une mise à prix qu'avait mis la reine d' _Azgeda_ sur la tête d'une femme. J'ai donc fait un détour avant de rejoindre Astria, et commencé à poser des questions pour essayer d'avoir une description de la personne recherchée. Quand j'ai su cela Lexa, j'ai eu peur de ce que je pouvais trouver, mais en même temps cela me paraissait tellement difficile, impossible même que Nia ait pu apprendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas croire que cela pouvait être elle. Je sais, et tu sais comme moi, que Luna n'a jamais trahit sa part du marché. Elle a toujours honoré sa parole, et nous le savons toutes les deux. Les rares fois où je l'ai revue, c'est elle qui m'a trouvée et non l'inverse. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est jamais restée au même endroit bien longtemps, et il est impossible de la trouver... »

« Et pourtant… » la coupais-je, contrariée. « Si Nia se met en chasse, elle ne lâchera pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Costia se tient à présent juste derrière moi, et me pose une main sur l'épaule pour que je me retourne face à elle. Ses yeux sont rougis, et mêlent deux émotions bien distinctes : de la tristesse, et de la colère. Lorsque je vois cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de me radoucir à son égard, malgré toute la contrariété que je peux ressentir à cet instant. Cependant, je la regarde et la dépasse pour aller m'asseoir sur mon siège. « Pense, réfléchis ». Je dois trouver une solution. Mais je ne peux rien faire sans mettre à mal la Coalition que je suis en train de créer. Sans me mettre en porte à faux par rapport aux autres membres du Conseil. Sans perdre de ma crédibilité. Je regarde malgré tout silencieusement Costia, qui présente des signes de nervosité apparents. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se les tire avant de lever les yeux au plafond et de souffler profondément. Je peux presque voir ses muscles se crisper. Quant à moi, je fais glisser mes doigts sur mon accoudoir, et le caresse délicatement.

« Luna doit se débrouiller seule. » déclarais-je, calmement.

Mais Costia ne peut s'empêcher de s'emporter intérieurement en entendant ces mots. Elle sait que j'ai raison, mais ses émotions prennent le dessus. Elle pousse un cri de rage, bref, mais puissant. Je déglutis, comprenant en un sens sa douleur, et la frustration qu'elle doit ressentir. Mais ma position m'incombe de ne rien faire, et elle ne peut rien faire non plus sans prendre de réels risques.

« Je sais, mais si Nia la trouve… » commence t'elle, alors que je sais où elle veut en venir. « Si Nia la trouve elle va la tuer, Lexa. »

« Nia ne fera pas que la tuer, elle se servira d'elle pour me faire tomber... »

« Je dois retrouver Luna avant elle. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je me tends, et sers les dents.

« Hors de question. »

« Alors quoi Lexa ? Je reste ici à Polis avec toi, pendant que ma sœur se fait traquer, et risque à tout moment de se faire tuer par ta plus grande ennemie, qui va chercher à se servir d'elle pour te faire tomber. Si elle trouve Luna, tu sais comme moi ce qui se passera. Elle va exposer à toute la Coalition ta faiblesse, tu ne l'as pas faite traquer, et autant elle n'aura pas de poids dans ses accusations envers toi sans preuve, autant si elle ramène la tête de Luna, elle sera en mesure de prouver qu'un _Natblida_ est toujours en vie. Et que tu as failli à tes responsabilités et à nos traditions. Ton devoir était de la faire tuer pour trahison. _Jus drein jus daun_! La Coalition sera brisée, et Nia arrivera à ses fins. » commence t'elle à s'emporter.

« Nia n'arrivera jamais à ses fins… » lui répondis-je avec hargne, bien qu'en sachant ses arguments tout à fait recevables. « Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! Je ne la laisserai pas me défier devant toute ma Coalition ! »

« Alors nous devons retrouver Luna avant elle, au moins la prévenir du danger qu'elle courre ! »

« Je ne PEUX PAS la protéger Costia. Luna a fait un choix le jour où elle a fui, et j'ai aussi fait un choix ce jour-là. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai tout un peuple qui compte sur moi, et je ne les trahirai pas. Je ne peux pas protéger Luna, elle doit faire ça seule. Elle est capable de continuer, elle a choisi de se livrer à une vie solitaire, le reste ne me regarde plus. »

« Bien sur que si Lexa ! » commence t'elle à crier. « Bien sur que si ça te regarde, cela nous regarde toutes ! »

La discussion prend une tournure houleuse, et je n'aime pas cela, surtout pas avec Costia. Elle est la seule personne dont je tolère le ton condescendant. N'importe qui à sa place serait déjà dehors, si ce n'est pas déjà mort. Mais pas elle. Alors qu'elle me regarde, je reste silencieuse le temps qu'elle se calme, et la fixe d'un regard ferme et déterminé, afin d'apaiser la tension et de revenir à une discussion plus calme.

« Je ne peux pas intervenir pour une personne qui est supposée être morte. » repris-je, le plus posément possible.

« Mais tu ne peux pas laisser Nia te menacer ainsi. Luna doit être prévenue, et puisque tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même, laisse-moi y aller Lexa. Laisse-moi aller la prévenir, ainsi elle pourra être plus prudente, et on pourra peut-être éviter le pire. Si Nia ne la trouve pas, personne ne risquera sa vie. Dans tous les cas, si elle la trouve, tu as tout à y perdre et moi aussi. La seule façon de la contrer, c'est de l'éviter de la trouver. » tente t'elle de me convaincre.

Elle a raison, et au fond je le sais. Mais la laisser y aller, c'est l'exposer elle à de plus grands risques. Luna ne sera trouvée que si elle veut être trouvée, mais effectivement, il existe un risque que Nia trouve un jour sa trace, et la traque jusqu'à la tuer. Elle me voue une telle haine depuis des années, et a une telle soif de pouvoir, qu'elle fera tout pour me faire tomber. Je le sais, et force est de constater que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options maintenant qu'elle sait que Luna est en vie. Qui plus est, elle sait aussi qu'elle l'a eu entre ses mains à un moment donné, et qu'elle lui a laissé la vie sauve. Elle sait que je ne l'ai pas faite traquer, et veut donc ramener sa tête devant la Coalition. Selon mes propres règles, ils peuvent me défier. Je ne laisserai pas Nia mettre à mal tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue jusqu'à présent, et je ne la laisserai pas menacer mon peuple ni la paix qu'il connaît grâce à cette Coalition. Je regarde intensément Costia et dans mon regard, elle peut lire que je me résigne à accepter.

« Trouve-la, et dis-lui. Je dois trouver un moyen de stopper Nia. »

« Tu dois trouver un moyen de la rallier à toi… Tu ne pourras la stopper dans l'état actuel des choses, et elle ne cesse de chercher à te défier. Tu ne pourras pas tolérer cela encore longtemps, il faut que ça cesse, Lexa. »

« Je le sais. Mais je ne peux justifier de rentrer en guerre contre Nia tant qu'elle ne la déclenche pas. Et je ne peux pas la stopper concernant Luna moi-même ! » lui dis-je en me levant brusquement du Trône, et en rejoignant la fenêtre juste derrière. « Tu crois que je t'enverrai chercher Luna si j'avais le choix ? Bien sur que non. Je le ferais moi-même ! »

« Mais il y a parfois des choses que tu ne peux pas faire, seule. » me dit-elle, de manière clairvoyante.

Je ne réponds pas, et regarde l'horizon. La laisser partir me tort les tripes, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et je m'en remets à elle. Je détourne finalement la tête pour l'observer, tandis qu'elle me rejoint. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle me saisit la main, et l'embrasse délicatement. La douceur de ses lèvres me fait frissonner.

« Laisse-moi mener ce combat avec toi, et pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à te battre pour moi. Pas comme ça, pas face à Nia. »

Elle lâche ma main, et me tend le bras. Je la regarde, en levant un sourcil, surprise. Sa combativité m'étonnera toujours, Costia ne lâche jamais rien. C'est une des choses que j'admire le plus chez elle. Cette flamme qui brule dans ses yeux, cette envie encore et toujours de vaincre. Elle m'adresse un sourire en coin, quelque peu provocateur et je lui saisis le bras délicatement, puis resserre mes doigts autour pour y mettre une douce pression. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je lui souris.

« Passe la nuit avec moi avant de partir. » lui demandais-je.

« J'y compte bien, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi à tes côtés… Heda. »

A présent ses yeux pétillent de vie, et me déversent tellement d'amour. Je m'avance vers elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche… enfin. Luna reste dans un coin de mes pensées, mais c'est avec Costia, et avec elle seule, que je veux passer ma nuit. Demain, je l'abandonnerai à sa sœur. Mais avant de l'entrainer avec moi dans ma chambre, dans laquelle nous avons passé maintes et maintes nuits plus belles les unes que les autres au cours de ses deux dernières années, je lui fais part de ma seule requête concernant son départ demain.

« Je te demande juste une chose : Prends Lincoln avec toi. »

Tandis qu'elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête dans un sourire, comprenant très certainement que je ne veux pas la laisser seule, je peux à présent dire sereinement que la nuit nous appartient.

* * *

Après avoir partagé ce moment avec Titus et Costia, au cours duquel certains points ont été abordés concernant un nouveau marché commercial en cours de discussion entre _Floukru_ et un autre clan, pour lequel Costia devra bientôt parlementer en ma présence, je dépose ma coupe et me lève, signifiant la fin du repas. Je salue Titus et lui indique que nous nous verrons demain dès l'aube. Il acquiesce, et tandis que j'invite Costia à me suivre pour terminer notre discussion, je peux voir le regard désapprobateur du _Fleimkepa_. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais approuvé mon lien avec elle depuis que je suis Heda. Il ne considère pas cela comme étant approprié et surtout, le perçoit comme une menace pour ma personne. Mais il s'abstient de me donner son avis, et se contente de regards silencieux déjà bien assez parlants à mon sens. Costia est régulièrement là, et a sa propre chambre dans la Tour comme chaque Ambassadeur. Tous sont conviés à mes repas lorsque je le désire ou le juge nécessaire, mais Titus sait pertinemment que Costia partage plus que cela avec moi. Qu'importe. En plus de deux ans, cela n'a jamais été un problème, ni n'a jamais remis en question mon impartialité face à ma Coalition. Je suis parfaitement capable de séparer mon devoir de mes sentiments personnels.

Costia sur mes talons, je déambule dans le couloir afin de regagner ma chambre. Lorsque j'en ouvre les portes, mon lit apparait, illuminé de maintes bougies, à l'image de la pièce toute entière. Leurs flammes me réchauffent le cœur, et gardent mon esprit éveillé et clairvoyant en toutes circonstances. Lorsque je médite, j'aime l'ambiance et les énergies qu'elles dégagent. Alors que je m'avance vers l'une d'elle pour la rallumer, elle se tient là, et m'observe avec un tendre sourire pendu aux lèvres. Le fait que je lui ai donné mon approbation pour aller retrouver sa sœur quelques heures plus tôt a soulagé son âme. Je peux le sentir. Je tourne ma tête vers elle et sans la quitter du regard, je délaisse mes bottes au pied du lit, avant de m'approcher d'elle d'une démarche féline. Elle frissonne lorsque mon souffle vient caresser son cou, et tandis qu'elle se cambre légèrement avec la proximité de nos deux corps, je l'attire vers moi, et ses doigts commencent à dévaler mes bras pour venir finir leur course sur mes hanches. Je plonge à présent le bleu de mes yeux dans l'infinité des siens, et lui souris. Ses lèvres viennent frôler les miennes et mes mains caressent son dos, et remontent à présent sur ses omoplates pour venir effleurer ses épaules. Je dépose un baiser sur la droite et fait tomber délicatement sa robe de la gauche. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouve en légers dessous avec sa robe à ses pieds, et l'enjambe gracieusement pour venir se blottir encore plus contre moi, tandis que nous lèvres échangent à présent un baiser langoureux. Je sens ses doigts tirer sur la lie de mon bustier, ce qui a le don de me faire frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle le fait. J'étouffe un petit rire, et elle me regarde. Elle me regarde comme aucune autre ne le fait, et comme je n'en autorise aucune autre à le faire. Je baisse les yeux et observe son ventre en souriant, mais elle ne tarde pas à me relever la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue dans un sourire malicieux. Silencieusement, elle saisit ma main pour y faire glisser ses doigts fins, et m'entraine derrière le mur qui sépare mon lit de ma salle de bain. Là, elle se décide à enfin me lâcher, et s'empresse d'aller tourner le robinet. Comprenant ce qu'elle compte faire, je desserre la ceinture de mon pantalon pendant que l'eau coule à foison dans la baignoire. Je repense à cette fois où elle m'a surprise profitant longuement de cette eau si chaude chez elle. Je souris, tandis qu'elle se glisse dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, et lorsque je mets enfin un pied dedans, je lâche un petit « outch » qui la fait rire. Puis de sa main humide elle caresse mon mollet et remonte le long de ma cuisse, ce qui me décide définitivement à entrer dans l'eau pour la rejoindre, en l'arrosant d'un geste vif de la main au passage. Je viens me blottir contre elle, et sens à présent la chaleur de son corps enivrer le mien, et remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses bras m'entourant, je penche ma tête en arrière pour venir me blottir contre son cou. Ses mains balayent la surface de l'eau et mes avant bras, qui sont posés sur les rebords de la baignoire, lorsque je m'abandonne enfin à fermer les yeux, et à vivre ce moment de pur bonheur.

Après un long bain partagé, c'est ensemble que nous nous sommes glissées au lit, naturellement, et avons consumé tout cet amour qui nous lie. Je viens à présent l'entourer de mes bras, dans lesquels elle adore aussi se réfugier, tout particulièrement les longues nuits d'hivers qu'elle passe ici depuis deux ans. Il n'est pas rare qu'elle fasse les allers-retours, mais sa présence est toujours réconfortante. J'aime l'avoir à mes côtés et lorsqu'Astria a décidé de faire d'elle son Ambassadrice, je n'en étais que plus ravie. Mais le jour où elle sera amenée à la remplacer, elle ne pourra plus être aussi présente ici, à moins qu'elle ne délègue. Mais son peuple passe avant tout, et sa place sera auprès d'eux. Alors profitons de ces instants, qui peuvent nous être volés bien assez tôt. Tandis que je lui dépose un baiser sur l'épaule, elle se retourne et me fait face. Son regard est aimant, et en même temps présente une mélancolie mêlée à une touche d'espoir.

« Quand j'aurai trouvé Luna, je suis sure qu'elle ne risquera plus rien et pourra se cacher, laissant tout cela derrière nous… Même si cela implique de ne plus la revoir tant que Nia est en vie. » me murmure t'elle.

« La victoire vient au prix des sacrifices. Et crois-moi, je suis désolée de t'imposer ça Costia. » lui répondis-je, sincèrement.

« Tu ne m'imposes rien Lexa, je le fais parce que c'est ce que j'ai à faire. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire pour ton peuple, je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour Toi. Parce que tu es mon peuple. »

Elle relève la tête et m'embrasse.

« Lorsque tu rentreras, j'aurai trouvé le moyen de contrôler Nia une bonne fois pour toute. De l'empêcher de menacer les miens. Je dois la soumettre. Mais je dois trouver le moyen irréversible de le faire. »

« Bien sur que tu trouveras. Tu le dois. Mais je te connais Lexa. Tu es celle qui nous élève tous. Je t'ai vu évoluer depuis des années, je t'ai vu devenir celle que tu es aujourd'hui, et je connais déjà celle que tu deviendras demain. Tu portes l'espoir. Et quoi qu'il arrive tu dois continuer à l'être pour chacun d'entre nous. Tu es Heda. Personne ne se bat pour toi. »

Je l'aime. Alors pour seule réponse, je lui accorde un regard gratifiant, et me contente de l'aimer passionnément, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être. Je n'oublie rien de ce qu'elle me dit. Et je n'oublierai jamais à quel point je l'aime à cet instant précis, et à quel point je l'ai toujours aimée depuis des années. Puis je m'allonge dans ses bras, et ferme les yeux pour le reste de la nuit, en respirant son odeur. A l'aube, elle partira à la recherche de sa sœur, et je ne la retrouverai que dans plusieurs jours. Mais c'est malgré tout le cœur léger que je m'endors à ses côtés, sans penser à demain.

* * *

Costia est partie depuis deux jours maintenant, et lorsque qu'aujourd'hui je fais mon apparition dans la salle du Trône en cette fin de journée, pour dispenser mon cours aux _Natblidas_ sur l'histoire de peuple, la passation du pouvoir, et la création de la Coalition, je les trouve tous alignés de chaque côté de l'allée. Je les regarde et les salue en esquissant un sourire. Mon regard s'arrête plus longuement sur Aden, qui présente un visage sérieux, le regard droit. Il est tout jeune, et me ramène à mes débuts aux côtés d'Anya. A la soif de connaissances, et l'infaillible envie de servir au mieux son mentor et d'honorer son devoir. Je croise mes mains derrière mon dos et commence à leur dispenser la leçon, en revenant sur nos origines. Je leur explique comment l'esprit de Heda m'a été transmis, et comment un jour mon esprit choisira l'un d'entre eux. Je leur parle souvent de leur devoir envers notre peuple, et c'est comme cela que j'en arrive à leur apprendre pourquoi j'ai créé la Coalition, et pourquoi il est important que la Coalition demeure, envers et contre tout. Je les autorise à poser des questions, et y réponds avec autant de sagesse et de dévotion que possible, sous l'œil bienveillant et attentif de Titus. Régulièrement, je leur demande de mes réciter quelles sont les principales qualités requises pour être un bon Commander : Force, Sagesse, et Compassion. Si l'une de ses qualités leur manque, c'est pendant leur apprentissage qu'ils doivent l'acquérir. Tandis que je marche au milieu d'eux, à présent assis, je les observe silencieusement alors qu'ils sont en train de réfléchir à ce que je viens de leur dire. Mon regard croise celui de Titus, qui attend patiemment que j'ai terminé pour leur donner leur prochaine leçon dans la bibliothèque, où j'ai moi-même passé des heures entières quelques années plus tôt. Et où d'ailleurs il m'arrive encore parfois de m'enfermer à l'heure actuelle, pour me perdre dans les lignes de ces grandes oeuvres classiques littéraires, qui ont survécus à une centaine d'années…

Je suis sur le point de reprendre, quand soudain je suis interrompue par quelqu'un qui s'apprête à pénétrer dans la salle, sans y avoir été convié. Les portes s'ouvrent, et me laissent apercevoir un visage que je connais bien. En le voyant, mon regard change, et mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Je le dévisage, silencieuse, le suppliant du regard de me donner au plus vite la raison, valable sans aucun doute le connaissant, de son intrusion inopportune en plein cours avec mes novices. Mais il regarde les enfants assis, s'interrompt, puis vient plonger son regard dans le mien tout en restant muet. Je peux y lire toute l'angoisse qu'il ressent, et qu'il ne veut pas faire partager aux _Natblidas_.

« Laissez-nous. » m'empressais-je de leur ordonner, tandis que Titus les accompagne rapidement à l'extérieur, en me signifiant silencieusement qu'il revient au plus vite.

Je les regarde disparaître à l'angle de la porte et adresse un signe des mains aux gardes pour que les portes se referment. Lincoln s'avance alors vers moi et s'agenouille, avant de se relever après que je lui demande.

« Heda… »

Je regarde son visage ensanglanté, et ses yeux meurtris.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demandais-je.

« Nous avons été attaqués. Costia… »

Je lève la tête subitement.

« Dis-moi Lincoln. » lui ordonnais-je en serrant les dents.

« Ils l'ont prise. » finit-il par m'avouer, la voix tremblante. « Ils l'ont prise et je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle m'a sauvé la vie Heda. »

Il vient de me transpercer le cœur d'une lance. Mes tripes se nouent et ma gorge se serre. Mon poing se crispe sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et je tourne violemment les talons pour inspirer profondément, tant bien que mal.

« Heda… que vas-tu faire ? » me demande t'il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et lorsque je me retourne enfin après quelques secondes, il peut voir une rage dans mon regard qu'il n'a jamais vue auparavant.

« Je vais faire appel à l'armée des onze, et je vais marcher sur _Azgeda_ dès demain. _Jus drein jus daun_! » lui répondis-je, furieuse.

C'est au moment où je dis cela que j'entends Titus revenir, et ordonner qu'on lui ouvre les portes. Lorsqu'il me voit dans cet état, il se hâte à les refermer.

« _Azgeda_ a capturé Costia. » rageais-je, pour répondre à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

« Mais comment ? » s'empresse t'il de demander, tandis que nerveusement je me pose la main devant la bouche, et me la mords, dos à eux pour éviter d'étaler toute la rage et la colère que je ressens.

Lorsque je me retourne enfin, Lincoln baisse le regard et ne cherche pas à répondre à ma place.

« Lincoln, laisse-nous ! » lui ordonnais-je.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, je m'assoie nerveusement sur mon siège, et Titus ne tarde pas à revenir à la charge, voyant que la réponse m'incommode.

« Heda, comment Nia a pu capturer Costia ? Et pourquoi est-ce Lincoln qui te prévient ? »

« Parce qu'il était avec elle, sur mes ordres. » lui répondis-je, en commençant à m'énerver.

« Sur tes ordres ? Lexa… »

J'affronte son regard. Il est en train de comprendre que Costia n'était pas en train de rentrer à _Floukru_ comme d'habitude.

« Organise un conseil ce soir même, je fais appel à l'armée des onze clans et marche sur _Azgeda_ dès demain matin. » lui ordonnais-je, sèchement.

« Heda, tu ne peux pas faire ça, la Coalition ne te suivra pas… » commence t'il à protester.

Je perds patience et me relève violemment de mon siège, avant de me rapprocher de lui, menaçante, et de m'emporter dans mes paroles :

« _JOMP EM OP EN YU JOMP AI OP_ ! commençais-je à crier. Elle fait partie de ma Coalition, et est Ambassadrice de l'un de mes clans ! En l'attaquant, Nia attaque ma Coalition toute entière et m'attaque à moi ! »

« La Coalition va te demander ce que faisait Costia seule, avec seulement un seul homme qui n'est même pas de son clan, pour l'escorter. Ta Coalition va te demander de te justifier Heda, et tu ne peux pas sans mettre en avant tes sentiments personnels ! » commence t'il à hausser la voix.

Je tourne rageusement les talons pour m'éloigner et inspirer profondément pour reprendre mes esprits. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tort, la Coalition va me demander de me justifier et je ne peux pas parler de Luna. Mais je refuse d'abandonner Costia pour ma Coalition. Je ravale mes larmes avant de me retourner à nouveau.

« Tu as raison, je vais dire au conseil qu'elle était la teneur de sa mission. Ils veulent une justification, je vais la leur donner. Je vais leur dire que Costia était à la recherche de la dernière _Natblida_ encore en vie sur mes ordres. »

Titus devient littéralement hors de contrôle lorsque je prononce ces mots.

« TU NE PEUX PAS leur dire cela ! Exposer ta faiblesse face à eux c'est te condamner ! » hausse t'il la voix en tremblant de rage, et d'inquiétude.

« _Noumou_ , Titus. » lui ordonnais-je, plus calmement.

« Malgré tout le respect que je te dois Heda… S'il-te-plaît… réfléchis. Tu ne peux pas leur dire cela, et tu ne peux pas faire appel à la Coalition parce que tu ne peux pas justifier ta position. » insiste t'il.

« JE NE LAISSERAI PAS COSTIA MOURIR AUX MAINS DE NIA. » lui répondis-je instantanément, dans une rage qu'il n'a jusqu'à présent jamais entendue dans ma voix.

Face à mon emportement, il tente de regagner son calme, et passe ses mains dans ses longues manches. Le visage fermé, mais inquiet, il reprend néanmoins la parole en tentant de se contenir tant bien que mal.

« Heda, tes sentiments personnels obscurcissent ton jugement. Etre Commander signifie être seule. Tu ne peux exposer ta faiblesse aux yeux de tous. Rien ne vaut la peine de te mettre en danger. Pas après tout ce que tu as construit pour tout notre peuple. Heda… je t'en prie. »

« Ma décision est prise, Titus. »

« Pense à ce que Costia aurait voulu… » tente t'il une dernière fois de me dissuader.

Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je marque un temps d'arrêt. Tout en croisant mes bras derrière moi, je m'avance vers la fenêtre et regarde la ville. Je ne peux pas tout mettre en péril pour Costia, elle ne l'aurait jamais permis. Mais je ne peux pas non plus l'abandonner, je ne peux m'y résoudre.

« Reporte l'audience à demain matin, je me laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. Je te ferais part de ma décision demain, et en attendant, j'ordonne qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte. » lui signifiais-je, en clôturant cette discussion.

« Bien… Heda » se résigne t'il, avant de tourner les talons en silence.

Je reste seule. Seule dans l'immensité de cette pièce, qui représente l'immensité de mon pouvoir et l'immensité de mes responsabilités. J'ai besoin de temps pour prendre une décision, la plus juste qui soit. Costia n'aurait jamais toléré que je la fasse passer avant mon peuple, mais si aujourd'hui elle est dans cette situation, c'est à cause de moi. J'ai accepté de la laisser partir pour protéger mes arrières. Je l'ai abandonnée. A cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de taper du point sur la vitre. Je sens les larmes couler, et ma respiration se bloquer. Comment ai-je pu être aussi faible et la laisser ainsi s'exposer. Je connaissais les risques, je savais que Nia était sur les traces de Luna. Puis monte en moi un sentiment de colère contre Luna. Comment a t'elle pu fuir ses responsabilités ? Sa sœur est peut-être morte aujourd'hui à cause de nous. Nous avons le devoir de protéger notre peuple, j'ai le devoir de protéger les miens, et je n'ai même pas eu la force de protéger la femme que j'aime. La chaleur de mes larmes parcoure à présent mes joues, et ma vision se trouble. Mais soudain, le visage souriant de Costia m'apparaît, alors que mes yeux se ferment machinalement comme pour retrouver de la clairvoyance. Elle me sourit, sur cette plage, puis sous cet arbre. Je ré-ouvre d'un coup les yeux. Je ne peux définitivement pas l'abandonner, et je trouverai le moyen de justifier cela auprès de la Coalition. Demain, je lèverai mon armée, et irai chercher mon Ambassadrice. _Jus drein jus daun_. Ma Coalition doit uniquement savoir que je suis Heda, et que celui qui attaque ma Coalition, m'attaque moi. Et je défie quiconque de protester.

J'ai besoin de toute ma présence d'esprit, et pour cela, je ne tarde pas à sortir de la salle du Trône pour prendre la direction de ma chambre, dans laquelle je vais méditer. Seule la méditation me permet de garder toute ma concentration et mon calme intérieur. Costia adore me regarder méditer, et prend même plaisir à se joindre à moi. Je me souviens d'une fois où l'on s'est levées juste avant que l'aube n'apparaisse sur le flan de la colline entourant Polis. Je l'ai amené là où mon esprit est le plus en connexion avec mes ancêtres, et où la présence et la sagesse de Becca sont le plus présentes. Ensemble, nous avons commencé à méditer au pied de cet arbre, après avoir regardé l'aube se lever, baignant notre capitale adorée de sa lumière divine. Malgré la beauté de ce souvenir, c'est le visage fermé que j'adresse un dernier regard à ce Trône en sortant de la pièce, pour lequel je dois tant sacrifier.

* * *

Je vois son visage, immaculé de sang, sa lèvre fendue qui l'empêche de fermer la bouche, et son œil atrophié. Je crie, mais elle ne m'entend pas. Je veux lui porter secours, mais ne peux rien faire. Je me sens pleurer, et perdre ma respiration. Son corps mutilé, ne la porte plus, et devant moi elle s'effondre, tombant à genoux, et suffoquant sous les coups. Je hurle, mais rien n'y fait. Je regarde autour que quelqu'un intervienne, par pitié, stoppez cela. Stop ! STOP !

J'ouvre les yeux subitement, transpirante et pousse un cri horrifié. Je sursaute en criant et manque de tomber de mon lit, m'agrippant de justesse au drap. Je marque une pause et suis pétrifiée par la vision d'horreur, que m'offre le clair de lune au travers de ma fenêtre. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter et je hurle à nouveau. Je hurle à en perdre le souffle, à en mourir d'asphyxie. Je ne comprends pas et suis totalement désorientée. Je m'approche, en état de complète latence, mon corps ne m'appartient plus, et mes gestes ne sont plus contrôlés par mon esprit. Je sens l'horreur envahir mon regard, parcourir le moindre pore de ma peau et glacer mon sang lorsque je tends ma main pour soulever une mèche de ses cheveux. Là, je la laisse à nouveau tomber, et regarde son visage bleuît par le temps. Son teint est pale, avec des nuances bleues. Dans ses yeux siègent la terreur, et la rage. Mais aucune étincelle de vie. Je suis mortifiée. Mortifiée de voir son doux visage à présent hors du temps et à jamais si loin de cette vie qu'elle chérissait tant. Si loin de moi. Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre. Je ne sens plus de chaleur parcourir mon corps. Je me demande même si je respire encore. Immobile, je la regarde, sans être capable de bouger. Là, posée juste à côté de l'endroit où je dormais quelques instants plus tôt, rêvant de sa torture, la tête de Costia jonche mon oreiller. Sa tête. Mais pas elle. Pas son corps. Juste sa tête. Après quelques instants passés hors de mon propre corps, à observer la scène comme si je n'étais pas là, mais uniquement spectatrice, je reprends possession de mon esprit. Et soudain, je pousse un cri de douleur, bref, mais qui me permet de puiser à nouveau au fond de mes tripes un semblant de vie. Un semblant de souffle de vie. J'expire fortement avec la sensation de pouvoir à nouveau trouver un minimum d'air. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, et sens alors à nouveau la chaleur envahir ma tête. Mes muscles se mettent à trembler, puis se crispent. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir et étouffer toute la peine qui tente d'en sortir, mes lèvres me brûlent et mes mains se mettent machinalement devant. Ma vision n'est plus claire, et sous mes doigts, je sens mes joues devenir toutes chaudes tandis que mon regard ne peut quitter le sien à présent si vide. Ce ne sont pas des larmes qui dévalent mes joues, ce sont des torrents que rien ne peut arrêter, ni même tenter de contrôler. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner, rien de sert de lutter contre eux. En quelques secondes à peine, ils inondent mes mains, et lorsqu'enfin je trouve la force de les séparer de ma bouche, je me les passe sur mes joues que je ne reconnais pas, avant de faire glisser dans mes cheveux. Je reste ainsi quelques instants, qui me paraissent une éternité, alors que je donnerai tout pour ne pas être piégée dans cette réalité là.

A genoux sur le lit, je lève enfin les yeux vers mon plafond pour les détacher ainsi d'elle, et inspire profondément alors que mes larmes continuent de dévaler mes joues. Je saisis le drap, coincé sous mon genou droit et le dépose sur son visage après lui avoir fermé les paupières. Puis je me relève, et vais attraper mon poignard posé juste à côté du reste de mes armes. Silencieusement, je porte ma ceinture à ma taille, et regarde à nouveau la bosse au niveau de mon deuxième oreiller. Je ne peux décrire l'envie de vengeance qui me submerge, porté par la rage, la colère, et la tristesse. Celui qui se met en travers de mon chemin ne verra pas le jour se lever. Je ne lui laisserai pas le moindre répit, ni la moindre chance. Je vais trouver le traître qui est venu en pleine nuit me déposer la tête de Costia sur mon oreiller, et je vais tuer Nia de mes propres mains. Je veux être celle qui lui enlèvera son dernier souffle de vie et qu'elle suppliera de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Mais avant cela, je la torturerai pour les centaines de vies qu'elle a prises. Je la torturerai autant qu'elle a torturé chaque personne qui aujourd'hui, doit apprendre à survivre sans l'amour de la personne qu'elle lui aura prise. Je veux la voir abandonner le combat face à moi, je veux la voir perdre sa liberté d'être et son droit d'exister. Je lui prendrai bien plus que sa propre vie. Je veux qu'elle voit, avant d'avoir le droit de quitter cette vie-là, tout ce qu'elle a construit s'effondrer, et se soumettre à moi. Tout comme son corps se soumettra à ma lame, avant que son cœur n'ait l'honneur de la rencontrer. Je veux qu'elle la sente sur sa gorge, déchirer sa chair et transpercer ses yeux.

Lorsque je m'avance vers la porte de ma chambre, déterminée comme jamais à l'ouvrir et avancer dans le couloir, je porte ma main à la poignée. Ma mâchoire se crispe, et mes doigts se serrent. D'un geste brusque j'ouvre, et soudain le corps d'un de mes gardes en sang gît à mes pieds. Le deuxième est absent. Je comprends à présent pourquoi aucun n'a répondu lorsque j'ai crié. Je m'avance dans le couloir d'un pas précipité et assuré, la main posée sur mon épée. Je sais qui est le deuxième garde, tout comme je sais qu'il n'a pas pu quitter l'enceinte de la Tour sans se faire repérer. Sa seule option est de se cacher, et de feindre l'innocence de son acte. Je tourne dans le couloir et tape violemment à une porte en bois, qui ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir.

« Heda… »

« Je veux Dorian dans la salle du Trône. MAINTENANT ! Mais je le veux en vie, quoi qu'il arrive.» ordonnais-je à Gustus, qui vient de se réveiller.

« Que se passe t'il Heda ? » demande Titus qui arrive presque en courant à l'angle du couloir, accompagné de trois hommes. « J'ai entendu de l'agitation, des bruits de gardes en bas, et j'ai trouvé des hommes égorgés sur le chemin. »

« Egorgés ? » grogne Gustus en saisissant son arme.

Voyant mon visage fermé, et mon absence de réponse, Titus comprend que je suis déjà au courant de la situation. Sans même les regarder, il ordonne à ses hommes d'accompagner Gustus, et ils partent en courant. Je passe à côté de mon _Fleimkepa_ , le heurte d'un coup d'épaule au passage, et continue de marcher furieusement dans le couloir, avec lui sur mes talons. Mais d'un coup, alors que je passe à hauteur d'une porte entre-ouverte qui donne accès à une cage d'armes, je vois Titus se précipiter sur ma droite et j'entends un choc juste derrière moi, le temps de me retourner pour le voir se battre avec Dorian, et le frapper violemment au visage. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Titus lui tient le cou entre ses deux mains, après l'avoir désarmé, et s'apprête à l'étrangler.

« _Noumou_ , Titus ! » lui ordonnais-je, alors que je le vois hésiter à lâcher la gorge de Dorian.

Je saisis la lame que mon assaillant vient de lâcher sur le sol, et ordonne d'un regard à Titus de le relever. Je m'approche de mon garde et l'observe attentivement en silence. Dans mon regard, seule la haine et la rage sont présentes. Je peux apercevoir celui de Dorian changer, et alors que Titus le lâche enfin, je lui tranche la gorge sans même sourciller. Son sang me gicle à la figure tandis que sa plaie laisse apparaitre un bout de sa trachée. Son regard se vide de toute vie, et je me tiens là, à regarder son corps s'effondrer. Puis je donne la lame à Titus, sous son regard incompréhensif. Non, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je viens de trancher la gorge de sang froid de l'un de mes hommes. Je me contente de lui ordonner de débarrasser le couloir et de dire à Gustus de rester sur ses gardes cette nuit. Et avant de tourner à nouveau les talons en direction de ma chambre, je me retourne vers lui et lui lance sur un ton autoritaire :

« Le Conseil est maintenu à l'Aube. »

J'enjambe le corps sans vie de mon homme et entre à nouveau dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'en referme la porte, je regarde mon lit, et ravale ma salive. Ma gorge me fait mal tant elle est opprimée. Mon thorax se lève pour tenter de me donner un peu plus d'aisance pour respirer, mais rien n'y fait. Je me dirige directement vers la fenêtre et en ouvre les grands rideaux pour laisser les rayons lunaires éclairer un peu plus la chambre, et notamment le lit. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre pour me donner accès au balcon et avoir ainsi de l'air frais. Je me sens à la fois épuisée, vidée, sans âme qui brûle au fond de moi, sans vie qui m'anime. Ôter la vie du traitre qui a déposé la tête de Costia dans mon lit ne me soulage pas. Sa mort ne me la ramènera pas. Nia m'a pris bien plus que l'amour de ma vie, elle a pris avec elle l'espoir pour moi que Costia représentait. Je regarde Polis s'étaler à mes pieds. Si calme, si paisible. Mon esprit vagabonde dans mes souvenirs, tout ce en quoi Costia et moi croyions. Tout ce que nous avons rêvé ensemble, et qui est aujourd'hui là, devant moi. Mais Costia, elle, n'est plus. Des larmes coulent à nouveau, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes pensées. Je ne sais plus si je dois continuer ou abandonner. En continuant, je l'ai abandonnée elle. Mais c'est aussi en continuant tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble, que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je suis juste incapable de dire si j'en aurai la force sans elle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer sans elle. Je ne vois pas comment. Je vais tuer Nia, mais après ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Mais je ne réponds pas. Je reste là, immobile, accoudée à mon balcon. Mais lorsqu'on frappe à nouveau, je me redresse, portée par un corps que j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler. Le poids pèse sur mes épaules, le poids de sa perte. Insurmontable. Inacceptable. Le poids de la solitude. Comment tout un peuple pourrait se reposer à présent sur ces épaules, qui ne supportent même pas le poids de la perte d'une seule personne ? Cela frappe à nouveau, et je me retourne à présent vers la porte d'entrée, pour voir Titus apparaitre, inquiet. Silencieuse, je pose les yeux sur lui, mais mon regard est vide. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il brise le silence dans lequel se trouve la pièce, un silence de mort, qu'il ramène un semblant de vie à l'intérieur.

« Heda… » commence t'il, alors que je baisse légèrement la tête, tout en continuant de le regarder. « Que se passe t'il ? »

Je m'avance alors vers le lit, et en fais le tour. Là, je relève le drap, laissant ainsi sa tête apparaitre. Titus s'approche, et lorsqu'il la voit, s'arrête instantanément. Bouche bée, il la regarde, et sans un mot, me saisit des mains le drap que je tiens encore pour le redéposer sur la figure. Puis il lève les yeux vers moi, et essuie une larme que je n'ai pas pu retenir.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Lexa. » me chuchote t'il, d'une voix douce, et compatissante.

Mais je ne réponds rien et me contente de m'éloigner de lui, et du lit. Là, je me ressaisis, et ne m'autorise pas à rester dans cet état. Malgré tout, il sait et comprend à présent toute la colère qui m'envahit. Je donne un sens à mon geste de toute à l'heure, qui jusqu'ici était pour lui inexpliqué. Je ne ferais preuve d'aucune indulgence dans les prochains jours qui vont venir, d'aucune clémence. Et lorsque mon regard n'est pas vide, il n'est habité que d'envie de revanche, et de vengeance.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » me demande t'il.

« Ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Je vais tuer Nia. » lui répondis-je, hargneuse.

« Heda… je comprends ton envie de vengeance, mais la situation n'est pas différente d'hier soir… »

« ELLE EST DIFFERENTE TITUS ! explosais-je, menaçante à son encontre. COSTIA EST MORTE, ELLE EST MORTE ! Et je ne laisserais pas Nia en vie pour ça. Je ne laisserai pas sa tête sur ses épaules alors que celle de Costia est dans mon lit ! » hurlais-je, en désignant ladite tête du doigt.

Furieuse, ma mâchoire tremble. Elle tremble de rage et de chagrin.

« Je sais, Heda. Si seulement tu n'avais pas… »

« Si seulement je n'avais pas quoi ? Si seulement je n'avais pas laissé Luna en vie, si seulement je n'avais pas laissé Costia partir à sa recherche pour lui dire que Nia était à ses trousses. Si seulement je n'avais pas été faible, c'est ça ? » arquais-je.

« L'amour est une faiblesse. »

Je tourne les talons. Je refuse de croire ces mots, mais pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'a pas raison. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, je me demande s'il n'a pas raison. Et tandis que je fais quelques pas nerveusement, il se rapproche à nouveau de moi.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Lexa, je te l'ai enseigné. Etre Commander, c'est être seule. »

Devant mon silence pour toute réponse, il réitère sa question.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« _Azgeda_ a fait assassiner l'Ambassadrice de _Floukru_. La Coalition n'a pas besoin de plus. Je ne vais pas rester assise là et en regarder d'autres mourir de leur main. Les morts sont partis, mais les vivants ont faim. »

Face à ma ténacité, Titus incline la tête. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me dire une dernière fois de réfléchir, et de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions quand l'avenir de tout mon peuple est en jeu. Après cela, il se retire en amenant avec lui la tête de Costia enroulée dans mon drap. Je reste silencieuse, réfléchissant à un plan de bataille, plus seule que jamais dans mon immense chambre. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis Heda, elle me paraît bien froide et sans vie, tandis que je regarde une bougie s'éteindre sans même chercher à en raviver la flamme.

* * *

Je les regarde un à un, et mon regard se porte sur le siège vide. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas, et c'est le cœur meurtri que j'observe les regards incompréhensifs qui la cherchent dans la pièce, et commencent à s'indigner de son absence. Non, elle ne passera pas la porte, je le sais, mais eux ne le savent pas. L'agitation de la Tour cette nuit n'a pas pour autant donné lieu à une explication, ni en plein milieu de la nuit, ni avant ce sommet. Alors qu'eux sont assis, je me lève, et m'apprête à répondre à leur principale question. Costia n'a pas été encore remplacée, Astria n'est très certainement pas encore au courant. Je demanderai à Lincoln de la prévenir dès que la réunion du conseil sera terminée.

« L'Ambassadrice de _Floukru_ ne sera pas présente aujourd'hui… » commençais-je, d'une voix claire que je peine à maintenir. « Elle a été assassinée, et sa tête m'a été ramenée dans la nuit. Par _Azegeda_. » continuais-je alors qu'un vent d'indignation s'élève de suite dans la salle.

« Silence ! » ordonne Titus pour ramener l'ordre, alors que je déglutis en cachant toute ma peine.

Je sens mes entrailles se nouer, et je sers les dents. Je suis Heda et il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que les morts soient vengés, mais surtout ne soient pas morts en vain. Je puise dans des ressources que je n'imaginais même pas posséder jusqu'à présent pour reprendre d'une voix claire et avec une détermination sans précédent.

« J'ai tué de mes mains le traitre qui me l'a remise, et qui est responsable de la mort de plusieurs de mes gardes. J'ai également envoyé un cavalier quérir la Reine Nia d' _Azgeda_ dans la nuit pour qu'elle se rende à Polis avant la tombée du jour… » continuais-je, sous le regard surpris de Titus qui ignorait cela. « …sans quoi je décimerai son armée et tout son clan. Si Nia ne se présente pas, je fais appel à l'armée des onze pour partir en guerre contre _Azgeda_. En attaquant l'un d'entre vous, elle m'attaque moi, et je ne n'accepterai pas que son crime reste impuni. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'attaquer directement Heda ? Nos armées te suivront. Pourquoi ne pas tuer Nia ? » me demande l'un d'eux, en se levant de son siège.

« Costia n'est pas morte pour que des centaines de vies soient perdues inutilement. Je veux que Nia soit jugée pour ses crimes, et je veux qu'elle le soit ici, à Polis. Je lui laisse une chance d'épargner la vie de ses hommes. » expliquais-je, sous le regard attentif de mon conseil.

« Elle ne mérite pas cette chance Heda, attaquons ! »

« Nous le ferons. Si elle n'est pas là au crépuscule… » commençais-je à répondre en saisissant son poignard et en me rasseyant de manière assurée dans mon fauteuil, « … Demain matin nous partons en guerre. »

En deux ans, ils ont malgré tout compris que je tiens à rendre justice et qu'aucun crime n'est impuni. Je vais trainer Nia devant eux, et rendre justice à tous ceux qui sont malheureusement morts pour en arriver là. Je vais rendre justice à Costia. Et si elle refuse, je lâche sur elle une vague de haine et de violence qui déferlera sur ses terres, balayant tout sur son passage.

Ma prestance et ma détermination ne laissent place à aucun doute quant à mes intentions. Il est clair aux yeux de tous que le sang de Costia appellera celui de Nia. Quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je les regarde, et termine cette brève réunion, à laquelle il n'y a pas eu de réelles objections par une seule et unique promesse :

« Les morts seront vengés. » dis-je en plantant fermement mon arme dans mon accoudoir.

* * *

Je fais ensuite appeler Lincoln, qui ne tarde pas à me retrouver après la fin du sommet. Lorsqu'il rentre, les yeux boursouflés, il les lève à mon encontre. Il a bien entendu eu vent de la nouvelle, et le premier à l'avoir prévenu est bien évidemment Gustus. Ses yeux laissent apparaître toute sa tristesse et son sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir protégée. Sentiment que je connais si bien, et qui me hante moi-même depuis le milieu de la nuit. Il s'agenouille devant moi, et reste dans cette position, tête baissée, sans même la relever pour affronter mon regard. Je demande à Titus de nous laisser seuls et de refermer les portes derrière lui. Il se contente d'exécuter mes ordres, en silence, tandis que Lincoln n'a toujours pas bougé. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et descends une marche.

« Lève-toi. » lui dis-je, simplement, la gorge nouée.

Mais il ne bouge pas, et je peux juste le voir serrer son poing sur son genou.

« Lincoln, lève-toi. » lui redis-je.

Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, je peux voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, et sa mâchoire se contracter, rendant sa déglutition compliquée. Je lui fais signe de la main d'enfin se lever pour me faire totalement face. Sa tristesse est telle que pour la première fois depuis le milieu de la nuit, je me sens moins seule.

« Je suis désolée Lexa. Je suis tellement désolé… de ne pas avoir su la protéger. »

« Je veux que tu préviennes Astria. Je l'aurai bien fait moi-même, mais j'attends Nia de pied ferme. Je veux que tu partes dès ce soir, et qu'Astria se tienne prête. »

« Elle va être affligée, et son envie de vengeance sera sans précédent. » dit-il en étouffant la sienne.

« J'y compte bien. » lui dis-je en descendant à sa hauteur. « Costia sera vengée, _Jus drein jus daun_. » lui dis-je, en serrant les dents.

« Je sais, mais j'espère surtout qu'elle ne sera pas morte en vain, Heda. »

Je lui fais face et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Depuis bien longtemps, je fais tomber mon masque de Heda et laisse Lincoln entrevoir la femme qu'il a connu, la femme blessée, à qui il reste suffisamment de force pour faire honneur à celle que nous avons tous deux aimée, respectée et perdue cette nuit.

« Costia a laissé une empreinte indélébile sur les sables du temps, Lincoln. Elle a insufflé un changement que j'ai mis en marche, et je ne laisserai personne gâcher cela. Et surement pas Nia. Je ferai son buché funéraire demain, lorsque j'espère, j'aurai récupéré son corps, que j'ai ordonné à Nia de me ramener. Chevauche toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais je veux que tu sois présent. Ainsi qu'Astria et Anya. Ensuite, nous partirons en guerre. » lui dis-je, en lui tendant mon bras qu'il saisit, honoré de ce respect que j'ai encore pour lui aujourd'hui, malgré ma position.

Puis je le salue, et le regarde partir. Je souffle profondément en me retournant vers mon Trône, meurtrie, le cœur en sang, et l'âme en peine. Je regarde son bandeau, toujours accroché à mon poignet, et le caresse délicatement, en me rappelant tout ce qu'elle m'a permis d'apprendre. A quel point Costia m'a donné le courage des étoiles avant de me quitter, à quel point son amour m'a élevée parmi elles, me rappelant que la lumière continue d'exister même après la mort. Elle m'a montrée à quel point il est beau et rare de seulement exister, et d'accomplir tout ce que jusqu'ici, j'ai accompli à ses côtés.

* * *

Je croise mon reflet dans la glace, alors que je m'apprête à mettre mon épaulette, et à l'accrocher sur ma poitrine. Mes traits sont tirés par la fatigue, et mes yeux gonflés par les pleurs. Pourtant je dois rester debout, pourtant je dois rester fière, et forte. Je dois le faire au moins le temps de rendre enfin justice à mon peuple. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de rage de vivre, mais il m'en reste encore assez pour combattre, et pour vaincre. Je passe mes doigts fins sur mon visage, aussi meurtri que mon cœur. Puis mes yeux dévient sur mon avant bras, et mes doigts caressent doucement son bandeau, avant de le dénouer. Je le porte à mon nez, en espérant y respirer encore son odeur. Douce illusion. L'absence de son parfum me ramène à ma déchirante réalité lorsque je réouvre les yeux. Mon regard change, et je me reconnais combattive. Mais lorsque je trempe mes doigts dans ma poudre noire pour tracer mes courbes de maquillage autour de mes yeux, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la femme qui décide de porter ce maquillage, c'est la Heda. La femme en moi a tout perdu cette nuit, mais Heda n'a pas encore rendu les armes. Lorsque je regarde la baignoire, dans laquelle nous avons passé l'un de nos derniers moments ensemble, je sens mon corps se crisper, et les larmes monter. Mais je les retiens et durcis mon regard. Désormais, je ne m'autoriserai à la pleurer que lorsque la guerre sera terminée. Je saisis mon poignard et le porte à ma ceinture. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que mon devoir me coutera encore, si ce n'est ma vie un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas ce soir.

C'est fière, la tête haute, les armes au corps et les larmes dans le cœur que je pénètre dans la salle du Trône. Je prends soin de vérifier que mes ordres ont bien été suivis en lançant un regard sur ma droite pour constater que le chaudron est bien là, ainsi que le pilier correctement fixé en plein milieu du passage, devant mon siège. Il n'y a encore personne, mes Ambassadeurs ne vont pas tarder. J'en profite pour malgré tout marquer un temps d'arrêt devant son fauteuil, et le caresser du bout du doigt. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent, et Titus rentre accompagné des _Natblidas_. Cela fait parti de leur apprentissage, et aussi dur cela soit-il, ils doivent apprendre et comprendre. Comprendre qu'être Heda c'est accepter que les autres se battent pour nous, et meurent pour nous, mais qu'il y a des batailles que je dois mener, pour moi-même, et pour tout mon peuple. Je suis Heda, mais un jour l'un d'eux le sera et je sais que mon esprit choisira judicieusement. Je les regarde et les salue, juste avant qu'ils ne prennent place derrière Titus sur ma droite. Deux gardes viennent finir de vérifier le poteau et les chaines qui y pendent. Lorsque c'est terminé, ils se retirent après m'avoir saluée, et les Ambassadeurs pénètrent un à un dans la pièce. Je me tiens droite, et les observe, et c'est alors que je la vois entrer d'un pas pressé, la main serrée sur son épée, et les traits figés. Indra s'approche rapidement de moi et s'agenouille avant de se relever, en me présentant ses condoléances d'un regard silencieux, ferme et dur. Elle vient se placer à ma gauche, et arbore désormais une attitude fière. La mâchoire serrée, je sais qu'elle vient juste de revenir à Polis et que sa présence vaut celle d'Anya à mes côtés en ce moment. Je détourne la tête vers elle, et nos regards se croisent alors. Je regarde les rayons du soleil baisser petit à petit dans le ciel au travers la fenêtre, et attends patiemment.

D'un coup, les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Ma rage remonte du fond de mes entrailles et se déverse dans mon regard. Je serre les dents et la regarde s'avancer au milieu de ma Coalition. Le regard droit, elle relève la tête comme à son habitude. Nia est dévisagée et il ne tient qu'à un fil que sa vie ne soit pas prise par l'un des membres du conseil. Titus se tend et la tension dans la pièce est juste insoutenable depuis qu'elle a commencé à s'avancer vers moi. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, et n'ai qu'une envie : transpercer sa gorge de mon poignard, ici, et maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas agir comme cela. Je ne peux pas leur montrer ce chemin qui anéantirait tout ce pour quoi je me bats depuis des années. Tout ce pour quoi Costia est morte. Mes doigts se resserrent pourtant sur le manche de mon arme, tandis que je maintiens mon port de tête fier. Je la méprise du plus profond de mon être. Alors que Titus s'apprête à prendre la parole, je lève la main lui interdisant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Reine Nia d' _Azgeda_ , tu es accusée de trahison, et de meurtre d'un membre de ma Coalition. » commençais-je, le ton sévère, et impitoyable. « Il y a des années, tu as décidé de ne pas me rejoindre, la sentence en cas de trahison est irréversible. La mort. _Jus drein Jus daun_. » continuais-je, hargneuse.

Nia baisse le regard, mais esquisse malgré tout un petit sourire. Mais alors que je pense qu'elle accepte totalement son sort, ce qui pourtant m'étonne de sa part, je peux apercevoir une lueur de peur lorsqu'elle relève les yeux.

« Attachez-la ! » ordonnais-je à deux gardes qui se tiennent dans un coin de la salle. « La Reine Nia va subir les conséquences de ses actes et selon notre tradition autant de lames que d'affronts faits à nos différents clans et de vies prises » déclarais-je à mon assemblée, tandis que Nia est maintenant dos à moi, attachée au poteau.

L'un après l'autre, mes Ambassadeurs se lèvent et viennent entailler sa chair, à différentes parties de son corps. Je ne bouge pas et me délecte de la scène. Chacun venge par là-même les affronts faits à son propre clan, et je peux voir le corps de Nia se crisper sous la douleur, malgré son absence de plainte. J'incline la tête pour donner l'autorisation à Indra d'y aller à son tour, et je peux la voir lui entailler profondément l'abdomen, et le sang à présent gouter sur le sol. La fureur dans son regard est à elle seule parlante, et je ne stopperai pas son geste, bien au contraire. Puis Titus s'approche d'elle, et sort un poignard de sous sa toge pour lui entailler le thorax. Cette fois, la tête de Nia tombe, et elle pousse un petit cri de douleur. Tous à présent me regardent, parce que c'est à moi de la libérer de sa souffrance et d'y mettre un terme. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je m'avance, silencieusement, et fais le tour du poteau pour me retrouver face à elle. Je donnerai tout pour lui enfoncer ma lame dans le cœur, mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Cependant, je la saisis malgré tout, et doucement, soigneusement, je commence à lui déchirer la peau. Mon geste est lent, et ô combien douloureux pour elle. Je pars de sa tempe, contourne ainsi son œil, et descend sur sa joue, en demi cercle. Un « C » de chaque côté de son visage. Je veux qu'elle garde une trace indélébile de son acte. Je l'entends hurler de douleur et je me délecte de son cri. Le sang atteint mes doigts après avoir ruisselé sur ma lame. Son regard bleu attend à présent mon acte salutaire, et avant que je ne finisse de meurtrir sa deuxième joue, je lui murmure de manière à ce que personne n'entende un « Pour Costia », qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.

Puis je me retourne vers mon Assemblée et devant leurs regards attentifs et avides de sang, j'ordonne qu'on la libère, surprenant et affolant chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Mais face à ma détermination et à ma volonté de tuer n'importe lequel qui s'oppose à ma décision, seul Titus prend le droit de laisser échapper un « Heda ! ».

« _SHUF YU OP_! » ordonnais-je pour ramener le calme, avant de reprendre place face à mon Trône.

Nia est à présent libre, mais toujours menacée des lances de mes deux gardes.

« Tu peux rejoindre ma Coalition, ou mourir. » lui dis-je, sans lui laisser d'autre échappatoire. « Si tu refuses, non seulement je te tue, mais je ne laisserai aucune chance à ton peuple. A genoux, Nia ! » lui ordonnais-je, en sifflant entre mes dents.

Lorsqu'elle me regarde, elle sait qu'elle n'a à présent plus le choix. Lui offrir la mort est bien trop précieux pour elle, je veux la priver de toute liberté de décider, de toute liberté d'être pour son clan ce qu'elle était jusqu'à présent. Je veux la priver de tout pouvoir, l'empêchant de défier à présent mon autorité, et je sais pertinemment que c'est pour elle bien pire que la mort. Se soumettre à moi est bien pire que la mort, et j'attends fermement qu'elle pose enfin ce genou à terre. Son regard dans le mien, elle sait qu'elle a perdu. Résignée après toutes ces années, devant toute la Coalition, elle s'agenouille enfin devant moi, et incline la tête en signe de totale soumission. En voyant cela, plus un bruit ne s'élève de la salle, plus une seule objection. Je la regarde en savourant cette victoire, esquisse un sourire satisfait en coin puis détourne la tête pour ordonner que la marque que la Coalition soit apposée sur son bras. A présent liée à moi, et sous mon Commandement, _Azgeda_ prête allégeance à la Coalition.

Ce que Nia ne savait pas en tuant Costia, c'est qu'elle scellerait définitivement ma Coalition, à présent plus forte que jamais. Prise au piège, elle est désormais condamnée à vivre avec la douleur de son passé. En agissant ainsi et en soumettant définitivement _Azgeda_ , il n'y a à présent plus de retour en arrière possible. Nia n'a plus une seule marge de manoeuvre pour s'en prendre à moi, ou à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je viens d'assurer une paix inespérée en comptant à partir de ce jour ce douzième clan dans mes rangs. Tout le monde sait ce que cela signifie.

« _Azgeda_ fait désormais partie de ma Coalition et a donc à partir de ce jour les mêmes droits que chacun d'entre vous, mais également les mêmes devoirs envers notre Alliance et envers moi. Mais, compte tenu de ta trahison récente, je déclare le prince Roan d' _Azgeda_ hors la loi, et le bannis de nos terres. »

Lorsque je dis cela, Nia relève subitement le regard et ne peut rien répondre. En faisant cela, je lui enlève sa dernière chance de voir son sang sur le Trône de son clan, et lui enlève définitivement toute légitimité à sa couronne. Le coup de grâce, dans son regard je peux voir une étincelle de haine, mais cela ne restera désormais qu'une simple étincelle. Et je lui adresse un regard appuyé tout en continuant :

« Si le prince Roan est aperçu, il sera tué. »

A présent satisfaite, je signifie la fin du sommet, et chacun se retire. Mais avant que Titus ne fasse de même, je lui demande de faire préparer la sépulture de Costia, que j'enflammerai à la nuit tombée.

* * *

Je peux voir la luminosité baisser depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, signe que je vais bientôt devoir enflammer son corps. Je n'ai pas pu aller le voir, meurtri et mutilé ainsi. Je n'en ai pas eu la force, et je préfère garder le souvenir de son corps si parfait, sur lequel je me suis si souvent perdue. Les méandres de ses courbes qui égayaient mes nuits, la chaleur de son âme, la douceur de sa voix, la justesse de ses mots et la sagesse de ses pensées. Ce soir, c'est tout cela que je vais devoir enflammer, pour lui permettre d'être enfin libre. Et de continuer son chemin. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit lié au mien, et qu'ensemble nous puissions vieillir, nous retournant sur nos pas pour constater que le monde auquel nous avons cru tout ce temps existait enfin. Je peux voir son sourire m'apparaître et entendre son doux rire effleurer mes oreilles. Je peux la sentir dans mon cœur, et imagine parfaitement la sensation de son souffle dans ma nuque. Une larme coule à présent, encore et toujours. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais surmonter sa perte, et pourtant je dois essayer. Pour elle, en sa mémoire, je me dois d'essayer. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y parvenir. Vers qui vais-je à présent me tourner lorsque mes nuits me paraitront si glacées ?

Je décide de descendre affronter cette peine, et alors que j'arrive aux pieds de la Tour, Titus me rejoint en me disant que tout est prêt. Je tente de respirer profondément, et avant de commencer à avancer en direction du buché, je me retourne sur son corps, drapé de blanc et entouré de pétales de fleurs pour y apposer ma main. Puis je commence à marcher, suivie du cortège. Lorsque j'arrive sur la place, je les vois. Et je ne reconnais pas Astria, complètement anéantie. Son regard est vide, et son visage pâle. Le bleu de ses yeux n'a plus aucune étincelle de vie. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir imaginer cela. Je ne sais même pas comment ses jambes la portent encore, alors qu'elle me donne uniquement l'impression d'être morte de l'intérieur. Je manque de m'arrêter un instant en subissant cette vision, mais mes jambes continuent, me rappelant à mon devoir. A ses côtés, Anya se tient droite, mais je peux lire dans son regard la multitude de sentiments qui s'emparent d'elle, surtout voyant Nia à proximité. Mais elle est là, et nos regards se croisent, tandis que j'approche et que dans mon dos, le corps de Costia est positionné en hauteur, sur les rondins de bois. Dans ce silence morbide, subsiste ce lien que nous avons la chance de pouvoir encore sentir, chose qui est désormais impossible pour Astria. J'aperçois tous ceux qui ont connus Costia, tous les membres de ma Coalition, absolument tous. Je prends alors place à leurs côtés, le temps que les torches soient allumées. Ma gorge se noue, et ma respiration se saccade. Lorsque que je vois Anya soutenir Astria qui manque de s'effondrer, je ne peux empêcher toute la peine que je ressens de me submerger.

« Heda… » m'appelle t'on pour me signaler que tout est prêt.

Je détourne le regard et commence à avancer. Lorsque je monte chaque marche, je manque de trébucher. Tout du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. J'inspire, et embrasse mon devoir. J'ai envie de crier mais je ne peux pas, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne peux, j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de sentir sa chaleur contre moi et au lieu de cela, je tends la main, pour bientôt embraser son corps.

« _Yu gonplei ste odon, Costia kom Floukru. »_

Je reste le plus longtemps possible auprès d'elle, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur soit insoutenable, et c'est uniquement à ce moment là que je redescends. Personne ne pleure. Mais lorsque je regarde les flammes monter vers le ciel, sous la lumière déclinante du crépuscule, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne font qu'un. Elles se mélangent si bien, rendant cette vision magnifique dans son insurmontable tristesse. Je lève les yeux, et souhaite au plus profond de moi que nous puissions un jour nous revoir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, à cet instant plus que jamais, pour m'avoir donné tout ce qu'elle m'a donné. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux m'aimer, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite que ce qu'elle a été. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas que notre histoire parte en fumée…

Je dois aller la voir.

Après de très longues minutes à regarder son corps se consumer, certaines personnes se retirent, et le brasier commence à présent à décliner. Je me dirige vers Lincoln, en lui faisant un signe de tête de me suivre un peu à l'écart. Etouffant ses dernières larmes ravalées, il obéit, et comprend que je ne souhaite pas que cette conversation soit entendue par quiconque.

« Où est-elle ? » lui demandais-je.

« Tu ne pourras pas la trouver, c'est elle qui te trouvera. » me répond t'il discrètement, comprenant de suite de quoi je parle.

« Comment ? »

Silencieusement, il balaye le sol du regard, et saisit un caillou pour dessiner quelques traits grossiers sur une partie en terre battue. Après m'avoir donné de vagues explications, il s'empresse de tout effacer de son pied et je le remercie du regard. Lorsque nous revenons en direction de la Tour, je peux voir Titus qui nous observe. Mais lorsque je lui jette un regard désapprobateur, il se contente de tourner des talons. Demain, je partirai à l'Aube, et je vais devoir me confronter à elle. Et j'irai seule.

* * *

Lorsque je pars de Polis, en signifiant à Titus que je m'absente, seule et pour normalement deux jours, et en lui ordonnant de maintenir l'ordre à ma place, je suis bien entendu confrontée à sa désapprobation. Il a surement fait le rapprochement avec ma discussion avec Lincoln, mais qu'importe. Je chevauche Sweet qui galope rapidement, tandis que l'air frais du petit matin me pique le visage. Je resserre mes jambes pour lui faire allonger sa foulée, et sens la vitesse opprimer légèrement ma respiration. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas chevauché avec cette sensation d'être libre, seule et au milieu d'immenses contrées que j'ai si bien connu par le passé. La forêt est mon univers, ma tribu, mes origines. Mais aujourd'hui je ne fais que la survoler, avec un seul objectif en tête. Je donne juste le temps à ma jument de s'abreuver dans un des nombreux petits ruisseaux que nous traversons, et après des heures passées à travers les bois, c'est à présent dans les grandes plaines de blés que nous galopons. Je me rapproche de manière imminente de ma destination, et je sais que peut être je ne la verrai pas, mais je refuse de repartir sans avoir essayé.

Alors que j'arrive enfin dans cette magnifique étendue sauvage, balayée par un vent frais qui en fait plier toutes les hautes herbes, j'arrête brusquement Sweet, malgré qu'elle trépigne d'impatience de s'y engouffrer. Pourtant je marque un temps d'arrêt, réajustant ma capuche sur mes épaules et sur ma tête. Mes pensées me ramènent à notre première rencontre. C'était ici, à une petite centaine de mètres devant moi. Je sais que si j'ai une chance de la trouver, ce sera dans cette crique. Mon cœur se serre, lorsque j'élance à nouveau ma jument au galop pour me diriger en direction du petit sentier, caché aux yeux de tous. Le passage est trop étroit, et je suis obligée de terminer à pied, mais qu'importe. Je saisis mes armes et les porte à mon dos, puis rabats ma toge par dessus. C'est en inspirant profondément que je me remémore la fois où je suis venue. C'était il y a si longtemps, à l'époque où tout était différent, et où malgré mes responsabilités naissantes, je pouvais encore vivre pleinement.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'orée du bois que je viens de traverser, la pente qui mène au point culminant de la falaise, d'où la crique est parfaitement visible, apparaît devant moi et je m'avance pour en commencer l'ascension. Seule, je peux entendre le bruit des vagues qui se cassent contre les rochers à mes pieds. Je peux sentir l'écume de la mer portée par le vent se déposer sur mon visage, et le sel agripper mes lèvres. Je baisse les yeux pour contempler cet élément de la nature qui m'a toujours fascinée. C'est son élément. C'était... Je lève mes yeux pour contempler l'horizon, puis les ferme un instant. Je nous revois ici-même avec Costia, main dans la main. Je revois Anya et Astria. J'entends encore sa voix lorsqu'elle accepte de venir à Polis avec moi. Je sens sa présence, alors que le vent s'engouffre dans ma capuche, en regardant en contre-bas sur ma droite. J'espère l'apercevoir sur cette petite plage, isolée et si bien dissimulée à qui n'en connaît pas l'existence. Mais il n'en est rien. Elle n'est pas là, et je sais que Lincoln m'a dit qu'elle me trouverait. Mais encore faut-il qu'elle me cherche. Je n'étais jamais censée la revoir.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, lorsque je la vois sortir de la forêt, me menaçant d'une flèche parfaitement orientée dans ma direction. En position d'attaque et prête à décocher, ses cheveux acajou soulevés par le vent la rendent réellement impressionnante. Je peux deviner la détermination qui se tient dans son regard, et imagine que malgré son envie de ne pas tuer, elle a déjà dû y être obligée pour survivre, seule, ces dernières années. Il y a des risques qu'elle ne peut pas prendre, comme nous tous. Alors qu'à présent je lui fais face, je saisis ma capuche et l'abaisse délicatement, découvrant ainsi mon visage pour éviter tout malentendu. Contre toute attente de ma part, elle n'abaisse pas son arme et me regarde longuement, dans ce silence qui me glace le sang. Je rehausse la tête, et ne bouge pas en espérant qu'enfin elle baisse sa garde. La voir ainsi me rappelle sa sœur, sa position est la même, et son charisme tout aussi impressionnant. Dans les veines de Luna coule le même sang que Costia. Ressentant le besoin de lui parler, je décide de faire un pas en avant, oubliant un instant mon statut et ce que normalement il implique pour elle.

Mais alors que je commence à m'approcher sous la menace de son arc, elle le lâche et se rue sur moi dans un cri de rage que je ne lui ai pas entendu depuis la mort de Liam. Surprise et prise de court, je n'ai pas le temps de me réaliser avant qu'elle ne soit sur moi, me fauchant violemment. Nous tombons toutes deux sur le sol, et je sens son poing frapper mon visage, alors que je peux voir toute la fureur et la peine dans son regard. Je riposte en lui donnant un brutal coup dans le flan, et pendant qu'elle se tort de douleur et relâche légèrement son emprise, j'en profite pour la renverser et ainsi me relever rapidement. Je ne veux pas en arriver à cela, pas après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, mais Luna en décide autrement. A présent debout, je dénoue ma toge, et dévoile ainsi mes deux armes accrochées dans mon dos. Je détache mon épaulette, qui vient tomber sur le sol, tandis qu'elle me regarde avec toute sa rage. Les dents serrées et le visage crispé, meurtrie par la peine, elle me regarde fixement, en saisissant ses deux épées, l'un sur son dos, l'autre à sa taille. Je connais Luna depuis des années, je me suis battue avec elle, entrainée avec elle, et pourtant à cet instant précis, il y a quelque chose chez elle que je ne reconnais pas. Une combattivité qu'elle a pourtant reniée en fuyant le Conclave, et un gout pour les armes et le combat qu'elle a choisit d'oublier ce jour-là, sont pourtant bien présents dans son animosité. Jour sans lequel aujourd'hui Costia serait surement toujours envie. La voir ainsi face à moi fait remonter des sentiments que je ne soupçonnais même pas jusqu'à présent. De la haine envers elle, je lui en veux tellement d'avoir fui ses responsabilités. Je lui en veux d'être la cause de sa perte. Je saisis à mon tour mes épées et me mets en position d'attaque. Je sens mon corps s'enflammer, et mes pieds épouser le sol. Je n'ai pas combattu avec autant de hargne depuis bien longtemps, et même si je ne suis pas venue pour cela, il semble que cela soit la seule issue possible à ce dialogue silencieux. Elle sait qu'elle est morte, et elle me blâme de cela. Mais celle à blâmer, c'est elle. Dans un cri j'attaque, faisant virevolter et entrechoquant nos épées, l'assaillant de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Nous avons appris à danser avec nos armes, et à faire corps avec elles. Mais elle réplique, elle connaît ma force, ma dextérité, et ma détermination. C'est une des rares personnes a réellement connaître ma manière de combattre, autant que je connais la sienne. Alors qu'elle pare l'une de mes armes, elle me donne un violent coup sur mon avant bras, m'obligeant à lâcher la deuxième. En tant normal, elle aurait eu ce petit sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres, mais aujourd'hui il n'en est rien. Uniquement de la haine embrasse son regard. Elle attaque à nouveau, me forçant à parer ses coups avec une seule arme contre deux. Mais alors qu'elle me frappe à gauche, je pare, et me baisse, lui faisant manque son coup à droite qui me passe au dessus de la tête. Rapidement, je lui donne un coup de genou dans le flan, lui faisant lâcher son arme, et abaisse sa tête violemment pour lui faire rencontrer le même genou à nouveau. Sonnée, la lèvre en sang, elle recule de deux pas et s'essuie la bouche. Je pourrais à nouveau l'attaquer rapidement, la rendant vulnérable, mais je n'en fais rien, et la laisse reprendre ses esprits. Je veux un combat à la loyale. Je respire bruyamment, et la regarde se relever, toute aussi fatiguée que moi. Mais fière, et majestueuse. Elle combattra jusqu'à la mort. Comme moi. Je peux lire tellement de désespoir dans son regard à cet instant, que je comprends immédiatement que sa peine et sa douleur sont tout aussi insurmontables que les miennes. Et pourtant elle me tient pour responsable, autant que moi je la tiens pour responsable. Et elle culpabilise autant que moi-même je culpabilise. Je me suis remise en garde, mais son regard plongé dans le mien, je l'abaisse totalement, juste avant qu'elle ne m'attaque à nouveau. A présent, sans défense face à sa lame, je la laisse décider des prochaines secondes à venir. Voyant que je baisse ma garde et feins d'abandonner, elle stoppe malgré tout son coup à quelques centimètres de moi, tandis je sors instantanément mon poignard de ma ceinture pour menacer son flan. Nous sommes à égalité, aussi fortes l'une que l'autre, aussi vulnérables, aussi désespérées, et aussi seules. Je n'ai pas abandonné, et je n'abandonnerai jamais.

« Est-ce que tout ca valait le coup, Lexa ? » me murmure t'elle, la voix tremblante. « Dis-moi, Heda, est-ce que tout ca vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour ca ? »

Elle abaisse alors son épée, rendant les armes et ôtant ainsi toute menace à mon encontre. Je peux voir une larme humidifier son œil avant de dévaler sa joue, et j'abaisse alors mon poignard.

« Tu n'as pas su la protéger ! Tu m'avais promis de le faire, c'est ton devoir de protéger ton peuple, ELLE ETAIT TON PEUPLE ! » me blâme t'elle en perdant toute contenance, submergée par la douleur.

« Ne me blâme pas pour tes erreurs Luna, TU es partie et TU as décidé de fuir tes responsabilités, envers elle et envers TOUT ton peuple ! Tu oses me parler de responsabilités alors que tu ignores ce que ce mot représente. Tu as refusé d'apprendre ce qu'il signifie ! Tu as tout abandonné, et tu me parles de responsabilités ! » commençais-je à hurler avant de perdre toute contenance à mon tour, et d'enrager littéralement. « J'AI retrouvé la tête de Costia dans mon lit, J'AI fermé ses yeux. J'AI veillé son corps et l'ai brulé. J'AI affronté Nia, pas toi ! Où étais-tu, dis-moi ? Où ? J'AI fait ce que j'avais à faire non seulement pour elle, mais pour tout mon peuple. Pour tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes tant battues, pour ce à quoi elle aspirait autant que moi, et pour tout ce qu'elle inspirait ! » continuais-je, en me demandant où je puise le souffle nécessaire.

Ses mots me blessent au plus profond, parce qu'elle me reproche tout ce pour quoi déjà je culpabilise. Je m'en veux, oui je m'en veux de ne pas avoir empêcher Costia de partir à sa recherche. Mais je ne tolère pas qu'elle me blâme pour des erreurs que je n'ai pas commises. Je la méprise du regard en lui disant cela, et continue néanmoins.

« _Ai laik Heda_. _Non na throu daun gon ai_ ! » affirmais-je, déterminée et combative.

« Costia est morte pour toi. » me lance t'elle, blessante.

Lorsque j'entends cela, j'ai envie de me ruer sur elle, et de la menacer de ma lame, mais au lieu de cela, je la regarde, et lui révèle naturellement une vérité que moi-même j'ai tendance à oublier, rongée par toute cette culpabilité qui me paraît insurmontable.

« Costia est morte pour ses convictions. »

Ma réponse la surprend, et provoque chez Luna un électrochoc, radoucissant de manière quasi instantanée son regard. Je lui fais face, et ne baisse pas le mien. Costia est morte parce qu'elle croyait en la Coalition, parce qu'elle croyait en le libre arbitre. Elle est morte pour Luna, pour moi, pour son peuple. Mais elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste jusqu'au bout, et je n'aurai pas pu l'empêcher de partir retrouver sa soeur, pas plus que j'aurai pu l'empêcher de mourir pour moi sur un champ de bataille. Elle avait son libre arbitre. Et je n'aurai rien pu faire pour changer cela, c'est aussi pour cela que je l'aimais si fort. Pour toutes ses convictions.

« Elle est morte pour ses convictions Luna, tout comme tu as fui pour les tiennes et tout comme je dois malgré tout continuer pour les miennes. J'ai des responsabilités, et mon peuple passe avant tout. » repris-je plus calmement mais aussi plus lucide que jamais.

Je ne peux plus me permettre d'être aussi faible à l'avenir.

« Tes responsabilités te couteront ta vie, comme elles lui ont couté la sienne. » me dit-elle.

« Si ca doit être mon destin, je l'accepte. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Un bruit attire notre attention, et c'est ensemble que nous détournons la tête pour voir avec stupeur qu'Astria nous observe. Le regard fatigué, mais gracieuse malgré tout, elle s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers nous. Lorsqu'elle arrive à notre hauteur, elle incline les yeux en guise de respect à mon égard, mais son attention est accaparée par Luna. Sa surprise est telle que je comprends de suite qu'elle ignorait encore il y a quelques minutes que Luna était en vie. Elle s'approche délicatement d'elle, et peine à la toucher, comme si son esprit lui joue un tour. Avec douceur, elle avance ses mains vers son visage, et lorsque ses doigts effleurent sa peau, elle donne l'impression de s'enivrer d'un bonheur qu'elle n'espérait plus depuis quelques jours. Elle saisit la tête de Luna entre ses mains et appose son front contre le sien, tandis que cette dernière se laisse faire. Puis elle l'enlace, avec amour, et respire l'odeur de ses cheveux en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle la relâche enfin, et détourne son regard vers moi, elle comprend quelles ont toujours été mes intentions, et qu'elle est mon implication dans la survie de Luna. Je peux lire son immense gratitude dans son regard, dans lequel réapparait une petite étincelle de vie. J'arrive à lui esquisser un sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la fidélité et la discrétion d'Astria.

« Je sais tout ce que t'a couté ta Coalition, Heda. Mais je sais aussi que tu es la seule à pouvoir la maintenir et à pouvoir faire parler notre peuple d'une seule voix au travers d'elle. Costia l'a toujours su, et elle aurait guidé notre peuple entier à tes côtés. Je ferai de même, comme je l'ai toujours fait. C'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que Luna perpétue pour notre clan ce qui a toujours été. » commence t'elle, d'une voix douce mais sûre d'elle, réclamant ainsi notre attention à toutes les deux. « Luna ne doit jamais remettre les pieds à Polis, et je comprends désormais pourquoi Costia est morte. Mais à sa place, je serai morte aussi pour mes convictions. Elle devait me remplacer le jour où cela sera nécessaire, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, mon clan ne sera jamais autant en sécurité qu'auprès de Luna, sous ta protection et celle de la Coalition. C'est pourquoi je te demande, Heda, d'autoriser Luna à me succéder lorsque l'heure sera venue. »

Je me redresse, considérant cette requête, tandis que Luna ne dit rien. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas s'opposer à ma décision. Mais l'autoriser à diriger _Floukru_ impose certaines précautions non négligeables.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer Astria. J'ai fui le Conclave il y a des années, et personne ne doit savoir que je suis en vie ni qui je suis. Je me cache depuis des années pour cette raison, et il devra toujours en être ainsi. » lui répond Luna.

« Je sais, mais personne ne pourra mieux les diriger que toi. Je ne te demande pas de les mener à la guerre, cela n'a jamais été ma manière de faire non plus, sauf si nécessaire. Je te demande de les guider, et de les protéger. Lexa a permis de faire en deux années ce que personne n'a réussi avant elle. En créant la Coalition, elle a sécurisé notre peuple et créé un climat beaucoup plus stable et apaisé. _Azgeda_ est désormais sous contrôle, et avec eux, la plus grande menace qui pesait sur notre peuple. »

« Je sais, mais Costia est morte parce que Nia a appris que j'étais en vie, et a voulu exposer la faiblesse de Lexa. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit à présent sous ses ordres, ca ne l'empêchera jamais d'essayer. Et qui sera tué la prochaine fois, pour avoir le pouvoir de Heda ? C'est comme cela que notre monde fonctionne, et je ne veux pas évoluer là-dedans. Je ne veux pas que mon peuple soit obligé de suivre ces règles qu'on lui impose par tradition. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains, et chacun doit être libre de pouvoir choisir sa voix à suivre. »

« J'accepte. » déclarais-je, imposant le silence alors que toutes deux me regardent à présent, surprises.

Je ramasse mon épaulette, et la rattache sur ma poitrine.

« J'accepte à une condition, que tu respectes l'allégeance à ma Coalition le moment venu. Peu importe la rancœur que tu as contre nos traditions, ou contre moi, je t'impose une seule chose : ton allégeance. Mène ton clan comme tu l'entends, dans le respect de ce qu'Astria a construit et de ce que Costia voulait perpétuer. Bien sur, tu ne viendras jamais à Polis en personne et tu devras rester cachée, mais j'accepte qu'en silence et en secret tu commandes ton peuple, dès l'instant où tu respectes la Coalition et ce qu'elle implique. Fais-toi représenter, dissimules-toi aux yeux de tous, et aux yeux de Polis. »

Elles échangent un regard, et Luna, après une hésitation, me tend un bras que je regarde avant de le saisir. J'attends d'elle un engagement.

« Je t'en donne ma parole. Je te donne ma parole de respecter ta Coalition, mais je n'interviendrais pas. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, mon clan sera ton douzième clan, mais nous resterons à l'écart de tout conflit et tu n'entendras jamais parler de moi. Mon armée sera tienne, mais ma parole et mon silence seront le seul soutien que je pourrais t'apporter. Pour Costia… » me dit-elle solennellement, acceptant malgré tout de se plier à ma Coalition, et à respecter mon autorité, devant le regard approbateur et gratifiant d'Astria.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et finis par saisir fermement son bras, là où n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait faite tuée il y a bien longtemps, et encore aujourd'hui. En mémoire de Costia.

Lorsque je tourne les talons et les laisse derrière moi, je ne sais pas si un jour je reverrai Luna. Mais qu'importe, je connais sa position, et sais aussi qu'elle est celle désormais après Astria qui sera la plus à même de protéger les siens. Son but est le même que moi, obtenir la paix. Mais elle n'est pas faite pour être Heda, nous le savons toutes les deux, et malgré son absence de position, je sais que Luna me sera fidèle. Je sais qu'il me reste encore de la route à faire. Polis m'attend et mon peuple a encore besoin de moi. Alors que je m'apprête à emprunter le chemin pour quitter ces lieux sur lesquels j'ai aimé, me suis battue, ai grandi, évolué, et vaincu, je me retourne une dernière fois pour les apercevoir en train de m'observer. Dans leurs regards et malgré nos opinions parfois si différentes, je sais que j'ai tout leur respect. Il fallait que je vienne me confronter à elle, et me confronter à la perte de Costia au travers des yeux de Luna pour pouvoir à nouveau avancer. Et je sais à présent ce qu'il me reste à faire.

* * *

Sur mon passage la foule s'écarte, et c'est fièrement que je marche à cheval dans les rues de Polis, saluée et respectée de tous. Aucun regard ne me défit, tous m'admirent, tandis que j'avance dignement jusqu'à arriver devant la Tour où chaque garde présent s'agenouille. Quand Titus m'aperçoit, il fait de même alors que je descends de cheval, donnant les rênes à Gustus pour qu'il s'en occupe. Je m'avance, la tête haute et le regard droit en direction de mon _Fleimkepa_ , et lui fais signe de ne pas me suivre, comme il a l'habitude de le faire, lorsque je passe à sa hauteur. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de revenir parmi eux. C'est donc seule que je contourne la Tour et arrive enfin à cet endroit si symbolique, après avoir emprunté son accès privilégié pour y parvenir. J'en foule le sol et regarde chaque brin d'herbe se plier sous mes pieds. L'eau de son puit est calme, et la légère brise qui s'élève dans l'air soulèvent les feuilles de l'arbre de _PrimHeda_. Je m'approche de son tronc et le caresse à l'endroit où nous avions posé nos mains, tandis que je souris. De mon avant bras tombe un bout de son bandeau, que je regarde longuement, un pincement au cœur. Je sais ce que je dois faire, et cela me coute tellement. Mais me dire que notre combat n'est pas terminé et que maintenant il n'appartient qu'à moi de lui faire honneur, me donne le courage nécessaire pour le décrocher. Je le fais glisser entre mes doigts, et ne peus retenir ma gorge qui se serre malgré tout. Il n'y a pas de lieu plus symbolique pour lui faire traverser les sables du temps, et transmettre ainsi à chacun son aspiration à un monde meilleur. Lier mon passé à notre futur, voilà l'espoir qu'elle représente… Celui d'un monde meilleur. Voilà ce qu'elle a représenté pour moi, un moment de paix dans une vie de guerrière. Mais grâce à elle, j'ai aussi pu entamer un chemin sur lequel je vais continuer de guider tout mon peuple. J'ai juste besoin de rester concentrée. J'ai besoin de la laisser partir… Je noue alors son bandeau à la branche la plus basse de l'Arbre, lui permettant ainsi de surplomber la ville, indéfiniment.

Je m'avance vers le bord et regarde le soleil qui s'abaisse pour bientôt disparaître derrière l'horizon. Je saisis une petite bourse accrochée à ma ceinture et l'ouvre, pour y mettre mes doigts à l'intérieur. La poudre noire sur mon index me permet d'apposer autour de mes yeux ma peinture de guerre, ce noir que l'on me connaît si bien. Je trace mon bandeau et décide, en souvenir de toutes les larmes que j'ai versé, et de tous ceux que j'ai perdu, de modifier cette peinture. J'y dessine alors des larmes de chaque côté de mes yeux, pour ne jamais oublier tout ce que j'ai perdu. Pour me souvenir qu'à l'avenir, l'échec n'est plus une option envisageable. Ils se sont battus et sont morts pour que j'en arrive là, c'est maintenant à moi de continuer ce combat. Il n'y a désormais plus de place pour pleurer sur mon visage.

J'inspire profondément, en ne quittant pas des yeux cette capitale et la vie qui en émane.

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrent, et c'est ainsi que je pénètre dans cette salle, fière, majestueuse, devant les regards admiratifs et respectueux. Tous s'inclinent sur mon passage en me saluant d'une seule et même voix et je lève d'un geste vif la main pour leur signifier de se taire. Titus incline à son tour la tête, tandis que je prends place dans mon fauteuil, et pose mes deux mains sur ses accoudoirs, délicatement, et assurément. Puis je relève la tête et les regarde, plus déterminée que jamais. J'étais là, j'ai vécu, j'ai aimé. A présent, l'avenir est devant nous.


	21. You're the one

**Bonjour,**

 **Dernier chapitre, ultime chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il sera digne d'elle, parce qu'elle le mérite.**

 **Long live Heda.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Trois ans plus tard…**

Les portes de la salle du Trône s'ouvrent subitement, attirant toute mon attention. Je relève la tête et la vois avancer d'un pas pressé dans ma direction. Le regard fermé, Indra incline la tête pour me saluer, et je lui réponds avant de l'inviter d'un regard silencieux à prendre la parole pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes.

« Heda, des étrangers sont arrivés sur notre territoire depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et ont déjà tué plusieurs des nôtres. Anya m'envoie te prévenir de leurs intentions. Ils ont des armes maudites, les mêmes que Mount Weather, et pires encore. Ils sont tombés du ciel… »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je relève les yeux, interpellée, et durcis mon regard. Personne n'est jamais tombé du ciel, excepté _Becca PramHeda_ , et un homme une fois, dont m'a parlé mon père. Il l'aurait trouvé avec le père de Lincoln il y a de cela de nombreuses années, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Mon père n'en a jamais reparlé et m'a toujours interdit de poser des questions à ce sujet-là. Contrariée par cette révélation, je fais quelques pas devant Indra, tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences de cette invasion. Plusieurs vies ont été prises, et je ne sais rien d'eux. Je me retourne vers elle, et lui demande d'un ton ferme :

« Que sait-on d'eux ? Que fait Anya ? »

« Nous ne savons pas grand chose, et essayons de les observer. Mais la menace est réelle, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de hiérarchie bien définie. Ils sont environ une centaine, et certains sont armés. Pour l'instant, nous avons délimité une zone sur laquelle ils se trouvent, à seulement quelques dizaines de kilomètres de TonDC. Anya est aux aguets, et nos hommes se sentent menacés. Heda, le peuple de _Trikru_ est vulnérable, et peu de temps après leur arrivée, ils ont détruit un village entier avec un missile. Nous avons besoin de ta protection. »

« Envoie Lincoln sur leurs traces, il est l'un de nos meilleurs pisteurs. Anya doit savoir de quoi il retourne précisément, et moi aussi. Je ne vais pas laisser un peuple tombé du ciel nous menacer. »

« Lincoln est déjà sur leurs traces, mais ses rapports ne sont pas très fréquents. » me dit-elle, en serrant les dents.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je trouve son comportement de plus en plus suspect, des absences de quelques jours, sans autres explications. »

« Anya doit maintenir ses hommes. TOUS ses hommes. » ordonnais-je.

« Oui, Heda. » me répond t'elle en inspirant profondément, contrariée.

Je pose mon regard dans le sien et rehausse la tête.

« Retourne à TonDC, auprès d'Anya. » commençais-je à lui ordonner, alors que Titus pénètre dans la pièce et m'interrompt, suivi des _Natblidas_.

Après m'avoir saluée, mon regard se porte sur eux, et s'attarde sur Aden. Il baisse les yeux, tandis que je regarde à présent Titus.

« Indra vient de m'informer de la présence d'ennemis sur nos terres. »

« Quels ennemis ? » m'interroge mon _Fleimkepa_ , soucieux.

« Venus du ciel. » s'empresse de répondre Indra, tandis que mon regard se déporte vers elle, donnant suite à ma requête.

« Dis à Anya que je m'en occupe. »

Elle incline donc respectueusement la tête et s'empresse de quitter la pièce. Une fois les portes refermées, je me dirige vers mon Trône pour m'y asseoir. Soucieuse, je mets ma main devant ma bouche et regarde mes novices tout en réfléchissant.

« Réunis les Ambassadeurs. Je vais aller voir personnellement ce qui se passe à TonDC. » finis-je par me prononcer.

« Heda, es-tu sûre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? »

Mon regard se durcit à son égard, et en le voyant il comprend qu'il a outrepassé son statut en discutant ma décision et qui plus est, devant mes novices. Confus, il s'empresse de s'excuser silencieusement.

« Bien, Heda. _Natblidas_ , allez dans la bibliothèque, je vous y retrouve. » leur demande t'il, alors qu'ils s'exécutent après avoir appuyé leurs regards sur moi, attendant mon approbation.

« Quoi ? » arquais-je une fois seule avec lui, sachant pertinemment que Titus s'apprête à faire une objection.

« Peut être devrais-tu laisser Anya gérer cela, Heda… »

« Anya sait ce qu'elle a à faire, et je sais ce que moi j'ai à faire. Ne discute pas mes ordres Titus. » le menaçais-je.

« Je ne me le permettrai pas. Mais nous ne savons rien de ces envahisseurs, ou Indra t'a t'elle dit quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« Indra m'en a suffisamment dit pour que j'aille moi-même sur place. Je connais Anya, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Et je ne peux pas ignorer la menace qui plane sur _Trikru_ , Mount Weather n'est jamais loin, les attaques sont de plus en plus fréquentes et je ne peux pas laisser un ennemi supplémentaire planer sur notre tête. Anya ne fera pas le poids si elle est attaquée des deux côtés, et il s'agit de mon peuple, Titus. Et mon peuple passe avant tout. » haussais-je le ton.

Il baisse le regard en guise de compréhension. Je connais son inquiétude, et c'est la même qui subsiste à chaque fois que je quitte Polis. Ces dernières années, depuis la mort de Costia, il a été encore plus vigilent. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne m'a ébranlée. J'ai tenu ma Coalition d'une main de fer, sans jamais faiblir, et je ne compte pas le faire aujourd'hui. J'ai dépassé ma peine et l'ai mise à profit pour créer encore plus, et voir notre avenir encore plus grand. Mais le plus grand de mes soucis reste la menace que représente Mount Weather, et je sais qu'Anya est la première touchée par ces disparitions, mais pas que… Mon cœur se serre en pensant à elle. Astria. Je revois encore la peine d'Anya lorsqu'elle est venue en personne un soir à Polis pour m'annoncer la disparition d'Astria. J'inspire profondément. Ma décision est prise, je pars pour TonDC demain, et vais informer la Coalition de se tenir prête.

« Je vais faire lever les armées, qui attendront mes ordres. »

Tandis que Titus acquiesce, malgré ses réticences, je lui fais signe de s'exécuter. Tristan, l'un de mes plus fidèles guerriers, et Gustus m'accompagneront.

* * *

La forêt est humide, et l'air frais. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici, et la douceur de la végétation me manque tant. Mais les environs sont chargés d'une atmosphère pesante, bien loin de celle qui règne à Polis. Je ralentis la course de ma jument et fais signe à mes guerriers de rester malgré tout sur leur garde. Personne n'est au courant de ma venue, et Indra doit déjà être revenue à TonDC. Des branchages craquent sous le pas de ma monture, tandis que j'observe les alentours en écoutant chaque bruit émanant de cette forêt que je connais si bien. Mes guerriers sont silencieux, et Gustus et Tristan juste derrière moi, restent vigilants. Je pense à Lincoln, que je n'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment, et à ce qu'Indra m'a dit à son sujet. Cela fait d'ailleurs partie des points que je vais devoir éclaircir avec Anya à mon arrivée. Lorsque j'arrive aux abords du village, mon visage se ferme et mon cœur se serre. Je suis de retour chez moi, et pourtant je sais que je n'y trouverai pas une personne que j'aime, et qui en est partie il y a maintenant des années. Mais je la sais en sécurité là-bas. Après une attaque de Mount Weather il y a environ deux ans, qui a été particulièrement meurtrière, j'ai demandé à ma mère de partir plus à l'Est et d'aller la trouver. Lincoln l'a d'ailleurs accompagnée, et désormais je la sais en sécurité auprès de Luna. Même si cela implique de ne peut-être jamais la revoir. J'ai demandé sa protection alors qu'elle a survécu à cette fameuse attaque au cours de laquelle Astria a été emportée, enlevée par les hommes de la montagne, et de laquelle elle n'est jamais revenue. Désormais, nous savons qu'ils nous traquent, de façon de plus en plus régulière, mais nous ignorons toujours pourquoi. Les attaques sont de plus en plus meurtrières, et celle qui a couté la vie à Astria a été particulièrement violente, des dizaines ont été enlevés ce jour-là. Par chance, Anya n'était pas présente, et ne s'en est d'ailleurs jamais réellement remise, se sentant responsable de ne pas avoir été là, avec Astria. Mais si elle l'avait été, elle serait surement morte aujourd'hui aussi. Ceux qui sont enlevés ne reviennent jamais. Et s'ils survivent, ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, transformés en des bêtes sauvages et sanguinaires, totalement soumises à la Montagne. Mieux vaut mourir que devenir un faucheur. Je suis tirée de mes pensées par un garde qui, à présent, nous menace de sa lance alors que nous nous apprêtons à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Lorsque j'abaisse ma capuche et découvre ainsi mon visage orné de mes peintures de guerre, il abaisse de suite son arme et me salue d'un « Heda » en s'agenouillant. Je peux ainsi voir Gustus se détendre, alors que je continue d'avancer pour rentrer dans la ville.

« Indra ! » appelle l'un de ses guerriers, juste avant que celle-ci ne sorte précipitamment de sa demeure.

Sur mon chemin, chaque personne croisée s'incline et me salue. Silencieusement, je mets pied à terre et Indra s'avance vers moi, d'un pas pressé et déterminé. Un petit sourire en coin témoigne de sa satisfaction de me voir ici, aussi rapidement, mais son visage reste néanmoins fermé et contrarié. Elle m'invite à la suivre, en salle du Conseil, tout en me disant qu'apparemment Lincoln était bien là hier. Je fais signe à Gustus et Tristan d'attendre à l'extérieur, tandis que nous pénétrons seules dans cette salle, dont je connais les moindres recoins.

« Où est Anya ? » lui demandais-je.

« Anya est partie, avec Lincoln… » me répond t'elle, nerveuse.

« Partie ? Où ?»

« A la rencontre de l'ennemi. C'est ce qui m'a été rapporté mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, quelqu'un fait irruption dans la pièce. Je détourne soudainement le regard, n'appréciant absolument pas d'être dérangée. Mais lorsque je croise le sien, et qu'Indra la salue sans lui demander de sortir, je comprends et peux alors la voir s'incliner devant moi.

« Heda. » me salue t'elle.

« Tris. » la saluais-je à mon tour.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était enfant, et j'étais encore seconde d'Anya. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui tient ce rôle. Téméraire, mais sage, je pense qu'Anya a fait un bon choix. Cela fait maintenant un an environ que je la sais seconde, et Anya lui donne surement autant que ce qu'elle m'a donné. C'est une jeune fille dévouée, et courageuse. Elle porte cette bravoure dans son regard et sa fidélité est indéniable. Malgré son jeune âge, elle a le respect des siens.

« Lincoln est venu demander à Anya de rencontrer leur leader, une certaine Clarke. Il a été capturé et torturé par nos ennemis quelques jours auparavant, mais s'est malgré tout échappé et est revenu en demandant audience à Anya. » m'explique t'elle. « Il nous a dit que leurs intentions n'étaient pas si mauvaises que cela et a demandé de leur laisser une chance. »

« Lincoln a été torturé et Anya a quand même pris la décision de s'y rendre ? Depuis quand est-elle partie ? » s'empresse de demander Indra, qui visiblement ignore une partie de l'histoire.

« Depuis quelques heures, elle m'a demandé de rester en retrait. »

« Comment Anya a t'elle pu accepter de les rencontrer ? » s'emporte Indra.

Silencieuse, je lui fais signe de la main de se taire.

« Quand doit-elle revenir ? » demandais-je à Tris.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder Heda. Je lui ferai savoir que tu es là. »

« J'y compte bien. » terminais-je la conversation, d'un ton ferme et définitif.

Au fond de moi, j'espère surtout qu'Anya reviendra de cette rencontre. Personne mieux qu'elle sera en mesure de me parler d'eux, surtout si elle a rencontré leur leader. Cette fameuse Clarke.

Je passe à côté d'Indra et commence à sortir de la salle. Mais en remontant les dernières marches, c'est alors que je la vois arriver à cheval, accompagnée de plusieurs de ses hommes. Fière, elle appose son regard sur moi lorsqu'elle me voit, et Tris se précipite à son cheval pour lui tenir les rênes le temps qu'elle en descende. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me demande silencieusement d'un regard de la suivre, chose que je fais en ordonnant qu'on nous laisse seules d'un hochement de tête. Devant moi, je peux voir Anya se saisir l'épaule, et y appliquer une forte pression. Elle franchit la porte et me somme d'entrer, tandis que je m'assure de bien la refermer derrière moi. Je peux ainsi voir Gustus, Tristan et Tris monter la garde, et Indra qui attend un peu plus loin patiemment.

« Anya, où étais-tu ? » lui demandais-je, fermement.

Elle enlève nerveusement son manteau, et arrache la manche de son haut d'un geste vif. Là, je peux voir son épaule en sang, et alors qu'elle ravale un cri de douleur, elle attrape un tissu propre qui traine sur la table pour l'apposer dessus, avant d'enfin relever les yeux vers moi.

« Dans une embuscade. » me répond t'elle, en serrant les dents.

Dans ses yeux brillent une soif de vengeance. Je fais un pas vers elle, et alors que j'aurai pu lui trancher la gorge de ne pas avoir attendu mes ordres pour aller rencontrer leur leader, je me contente de poser ma main sur la sienne pour lui retirer le tissu. Sa chair est déchirée mais sa plaie n'est pas profonde, la balle l'a juste effleurée. Je la vois baisser les yeux, et je peux la sentir se tendre. Elle saisit à nouveau le tissu et se retourne face à moi.

« Nous devons attaquer, Heda. C'est un acte de guerre. D'abord le missile, puis l'embuscade. Un village entier a été détruit, j'ai failli me faire tuée, mes hommes sont morts et… » rage t'elle.

« Et quoi ? »

« Et il l'a protégée. » avoue t'elle, en balançant son tissu sur la table avant de taper du poing dessus.

Mes traits se durcissent, et mon regard s'assombrit.

« Continue. » ordonnais-je.

« Lincoln s'est interposé. Pour une fille. Pour l'un des leurs. Il nous a trahit ! »

J'inspire profondément et fais un pas sur la gauche. Lincoln ne nous trahirait pas, je refuse de le croire. Pourtant, Anya me dit l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, et je ne peux pas ignorer sa parole. Je la sais totalement bouleversée depuis la perte d'Astria, mais elle s'est toujours montrée à la hauteur de ses responsabilités.

« Qu'as-tu appris d'eux ? » lui demandais-je.

« Lexa, peu importe… »

« Je t'ai posée une question. » l'interrompais-je, en me retournant vers elle, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de me répondre.

« Leur leader, Clarke, prétend vouloir la paix. Vouloir vivre sur nos terres avec nous. » se résigne t'elle. « Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux en m'affirmant que le missile était un accident. Juste avant de nous tirer dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la tuer. »

« Tu sais où ils sont regroupés ? »

« Oui, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici, après le pont. »

« Bien. » lui dis-je en serrant les dents.

Nous sommes interrompues par des cris de guerriers, et je me précipite à l'extérieur de la demeure, talonnée par Anya. Lorsque j'en passe la porte, je peux les voir regroupés, en train de tabasser un homme, soutenu par deux d'entres eux, tandis que les autres le huent et lui donnent des coups. Alors que je m'avance, tous se stoppent, et je peux le voir relever la tête. Furieuse, Anya s'élance vers lui et lui donne un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, suivi d'un dans l'abdomen. Il vacille et elle attrape son couteau pour lui mettre sous la gorge.

« ASSEZ, Anya ! » lui ordonnais-je, d'une voix claire et forte.

Je la vois serrer les dents, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à trancher la gorge de Lincoln, l'accusant de trahison. Par sa faute, plusieurs de ses hommes ont été tués, elle-même blessée et c'est impardonnable. Mais mon ordre libère son emprise, et résignée, elle s'écarte pour me faire place. Je le vois ravaler, lorsqu'il plonge son regard dans le mien, prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Deux hommes le maintiennent droit tandis que je m'approche de lui, en l'observant sévèrement.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Lincoln. As-tu trahi Anya ? M'as-tu trahie moi ? »

Il reste silencieux et rehausse le regard. Je peux y voir tout son honneur et je comprends qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Mais il ne me répond pas, pourquoi ? Je fais un signe de tête à Indra, qui vient le frapper au visage une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux pas arrêter tant qu'il ne me répond pas. J'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Elle recommence, cette fois dans les côtes. Ni Indra, ni Anya, ni moi ne prenons plaisir à le faire, mais c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Et Lincoln est un homme d'honneur, alors tant qu'il ne se prononcera pas, je ne pourrai prendre sa parole en considération. Il finit par relever la tête, cracher du sang, et repousse violemment l'un des deux hommes qui le soutenait jusqu'à présent pour se libérer son bras. Très rapidement, il repousse également le deuxième et me fait face. Je ne bouge pas, et tant que je ne fais aucun signe, personne ne bronche. Pourtant tous sont aux aguets, prêts à le tuer pour le moindre geste de travers. La main sur mon épée, je le regarde.

« Non. » finit-il par prononcer.

« Menteur ! » s'écrit subitement Indra en le menaçant de sa lame, juste avant que je ne la stoppe d'un signe strict de la main, et d'un regard intransigeant.

Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait, mais il accepte de se soumettre à mon jugement, évitant ainsi une mort certaine. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien dit, et a accepté d'être frappé par Anya. Même s'il ne nous a pas trahi, il est responsable de la mort de ses hommes et de la blessure de sa chef de clan. Lincoln ne partage pas toujours nos valeurs, mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme d'honneur et que je respecte malgré tout.

« Enfermez-le ! » ordonnais-je, avant qu'il ne soit ressaisit par Indra et Tris, qui s'en chargent elles-mêmes.

Lorsqu'il passe à mon niveau, il m'accorde un dernier regard et je peux entendre Indra lui dire que si cela avait été elle, il serait probablement mort et qu'il lui faisait honte.

« Prépare tes hommes, tu peux attaquer si tu juges que c'est nécessaire. » dis-je à Anya.

« Merci.. Heda. »

Je la salue, et presse mon pas vers la cellule de Lincoln. Sur mon chemin, je croise Tris, qui repart auprès de son mentor. Lorsque j'arrive devant les grilles, j'y trouve un garde posté. J'ordonne qu'on les ouvre, et Lincoln se tient face à moi.

« Laisse-nous ! » ordonnais-je au garde, qui sort donc de la pièce. « Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? »

« Ils ne cherchent pas la guerre, et ne font que répondre. »

« Ils ne cherchent pas la guerre ? » commençais-je d'une voix menaçante. « Ce sont eux qui ont incendié un village, et qui sont arrivés sur nos terres. Ils sont l'ennemi, Lincoln ! »

« Ils ne sont pas l'ennemi, Heda. Ils sont comme nous, et essaient de survivre. » tente t'il de les défendre, ce qui m'agace.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lincoln préfère prendre position pour un peuple qu'il ne connaît pas, plutôt que pour le sien. C'est un acte de trahison, et je ne vais pas pouvoir tolérer cela longtemps. Tant que nous sommes seuls, cela peut rester entre nous, mais au moindre écart de sa part, je n'aurai pas d'autres choix…

« Ton jugement n'est pas clair. »

« Mon jugement est parfaitement clair, je les ai rencontrés, ils m'ont torturé, mais ne cherchaient rien de plus que ce que nous-mêmes cherchons. Défendre nos vies, apprendre à connaître ce que nous considérons comme étant un danger pour nos peuples. Leur leader possède des connaissances médicales que même nos guérisseurs ne possèdent pas.» me rétorque t'il, d'une voix calme, mais avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

Je fais quelques pas dans sa cellule, et relève le regard. Il ne s'oppose pas à moi, mais sait aussi que je prends en considération ce qu'il me dit. Je ne peux cependant pas permettre de laisser planer une telle menace sur nos têtes, alors que nous avons déjà Mount Weather.

« Les hommes de la montagne sont une bien plus grande menace qu'eux. »

« C'est faux, Lincoln. Mount Weather a toujours été une menace, mais depuis des années, nous n'avons aucun moyen de franchir leur mur. Les tunnels sont pleins de faucheurs, personne ne s'y aventure sans risquer sa vie. Mais eux sont là, et sont aussi une menace. C'est notre voie, et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu t'opposes à ma décision, pas plus toi qu'un autre. » sifflais-je, menaçante.

A présent à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, il incline respectueusement la tête, et sait qu'il se doit de reprendre sa place.

« Je pourrais te faire tuer pour ton insolence. Je pourrais te tuer de mes propres mains pour ton affront, ne l'oublies pas. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas, Heda. Et je ne cherche pas à remettre en cause ton autorité. Mais… Tu es une visionnaire Lexa, tu l'as toujours été. Peut-être pouvons-nous faire autre chose avec ce peuple que la guerre. »

Je le connais depuis suffisamment d'années. Je sais à qui me fier. Je détourne le regard et me trouve désormais face au mur, pensive. La confiance que je lui porte malgré tout depuis des années est toujours là. Jamais il n'aurait mis en danger Anya, ni son peuple.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » lui demandais-je, d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

«… Pour la même raison que tu continues de nous guider de la façon la plus juste que tu estimes. Même si ce n'est pas toujours en accord avec mes propres valeurs. Pour la même raison que Costia a donné sa vie. Et pour la même raison que Luna se cache toujours aujourd'hui… »

Lorsque j'entends ses mots, mon cœur se serre, et je ravale mes larmes. Costia me hante tous les jours, son visage voile mes yeux bien trop souvent encore, mais l'espoir qu'elle m'a laissé me donne aussi la force d'avancer, et de guider chaque jour mon peuple à travers ce chemin qui est le nôtre. Son visage me rappelle sans cesse mon devoir. Mon ventre se noue, et je fais à nouveau face à Lincoln, éteignant toute forme de tristesse dans mon regard. Il serre les lèvres et déglutit, tandis que j'appuie mon regard dans le sien.

« _Jus drein Jus daun_. » lui dis-je, en lui indiquant la sortie d'un signe de tête.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte après une longue hésitation, il m'accorde un long regard silencieux durant lequel nous nous comprenons. C'est la dernière chance que je lui donne. Désormais, il devra assumer ses choix et en assumer les conséquences. La prochaine fois qu'il sera sur mon chemin, si ce n'est pas à mes côtés, ce sera la mort. Je le regarde s'éloigner en courant, sachant pertinemment quelle décision il vient juste de prendre. Cette nuit, il va rejoindre Luna.

* * *

Lorsque je pénètre dans la salle du Conseil, je peux y trouver Anya et Tris en train de préparer un plan de bataille. Un silence s'impose, et Anya plonge son regard dans le mien un instant avant de reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Son plan d'attaque est de passer par le pont, maintenant que leurs défenses sont très certainement fragilisées. Je comprends ce que cela veut dire. Elle les a affaiblis de l'intérieur, et c'est une technique que nous utilisons beaucoup sur les champs de bataille. D'après des anciens récits que j'ai eu la chance de parcourir à Polis, c'est ce que l'on appelle un cheval de Troie. Infiltrer le camp adversaire pour abaisser ses défenses. L'attaque est donc prévue à l'aube, et j'esquisse un sourire en coin. Je m'approche de la carte, et Anya me demande mon accord. D'un regard, je lui rappelle que pour l'instant, elle est aux commandes. C'est elle qui mène cette attaque et la seule chose que cela signifie, c'est qu'elle doit me rendre des comptes et me donner un résultat. J'incline donc la tête en guise d'approbation. Son plan me paraît bon, et c'est elle qui connaît le plus notre ennemi. Son jugement est donc respectable, et très certainement objectif.

« Tris, va préparer nos hommes. Demain, nous attaquons. » lui ordonne t'elle d'une voix déterminée, ce qui me ramène l'espace d'un instant quelques années en arrière.

Sa seconde nous salue, et s'exécute. Je la regarde s'éloigner, tandis qu'Anya replie une carte du secteur. Je peux lire toute sa détermination dans son regard, et cette flamme que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Malgré cela, elle s'appuie contre la table et regarde ses mains qui agrippent le bois. Pensive, je sais que son esprit n'est pas totalement dans son combat de demain.

« Dès que tu auras géré cela, je te donnerai l'entier soutien de la Coalition pour régler une bonne fois pour toute Mount Weather. » lui affirmais-je, ce qui attire son attention. « Astria sera vengée. Chaque mort sera vengé. Chaque disparu. Je t'en donne ma parole. »

Je la vois étouffer ses larmes, alors qu'elle tente de rester digne. Je sais que son cœur saigne, et que son envie de vengeance est meurtrière.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire… Heda. »

« C'est pour cela que je te laisse aux commandes pour cette attaque. Ce sont tes hommes qui ont perdu la vie contre ce peuple tombé du ciel, cette _Skaikru_. Tu as le droit de les venger. Mais si tu faillis, je serai dans l'obligation d'intervenir. »

« Laisse-moi gérer ça, Lexa. » me demande t'elle, insistante.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, sachant que stratégiquement elle ne court pas de grand danger. Sa supériorité en nombre est indéniable, Anya est une bonne guerrière et elle connaît ses terres. Chaque recoin de forêt, chaque animal qui y habite, chaque ennemi qui en foule le sol. Personne n'est mieux placé qu'elle pour mener cette offensive.

« Mais je la veux vivante. » lui ordonnais-je.

« Je te la ramènerai en vie. »

« Je veux savoir précisément à qui nous avons à faire. Alors ramène-moi cette fameuse Clarke. »

« En admettant qu'elle survive ». me dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Sinon, ramène-moi sa tête. »

Elle me sourit d'une manière provocatrice, et je lui tends le bras. Elle le saisit fermement, et dans l'échange de nos regards nous pouvons toutes deux sentir la confiance et le respect mutuels que l'on se porte respectivement. Et ce, depuis des années. J'enlace son avant-bras de mes doigts fins et exerce une forte pression. Ce bras, que jamais je ne lâcherai sans que cela me coute une partie de mon cœur. Demain, elle partira à l'aube, et j'attendrai son retour avec impatience, et les résultats qu'elle m'apportera. Et j'attends avec grande impatience de rencontrer celle qui a osé s'opposer à elle, et par la même occasion, à moi.

* * *

J'entends l'agitation au dehors et des cris de guerre s'élèvent du village. Je finis d'apposer ma peinture sur mon visage et fais glisser mon index le long de ma joue pour terminer de dessiner mes larmes. Lorsque je sors de la maison, digne, fière, et déterminée, je l'entends motiver ses hommes plus que je ne la vois. Tous sont en masse autour d'elle, et c'est lorsqu'elle monte sur son cheval et donc les surplombe que je l'aperçois. Nos regards se croisent, et derrière son maquillage noir, je peux voir la flamme consumer son regard. J'incline délicatement la tête en signe de respect. Elle continue de me regarder lorsqu'elle fait faire volte-face à son cheval, juste avant de s'élancer suivie de ses hommes dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Juste à côté de moi, Tristan et Gustus les regardent s'éloigner.

« Et si elle échoue ? » s'enquit le premier.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Anya échouer. » lui répond Gustus. « Et je n'ai jamais vu Heda se tromper. »

Je garde mon regard en direction de l'horizon dans lequel mes hommes viennent de disparaître.

« Elle n'échouera pas. » brisais-je le silence. « Et celui qui la menace me menace moi. La Coalition n'attend que mes ordres. Si elle ne revient pas, ces sky people ne tarderont pas à la rejoindre. » lui répondis-je, calmement.

* * *

Je suis en train d'affuter mes lames lorsque je sens le sol vibrer sous mes pieds et entends une détonation déchirer le ciel. Je sens mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine et ma respiration se couper. Instinctivement, j'arrête ce que je suis en train de faire et remets mes épées sur mon dos en me levant précipitamment. Des cris de panique et de surprise s'élèvent sur la place du village, et je peux voir Gustus accourir vers moi. Je commence à m'approcher de lui en courant, et lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, nous détournons tous les deux le regard vers le ciel, duquel s'élève à présent un gros nuage gris en forme de champignon au dessus de la cime des arbres. La bouche à demi ouverte, je mets quelques secondes à réaliser ce que cela signifie. Anya… Sans réfléchir, je me précipite sur ma droite, en entendant à peine Gustus qui tente de m'en dissuader, et saute sur le dos du premier cheval que j'aperçois. Sur mes pas, il fait de même, entrainant Tristan par la même occasion. On ne laisse pas Heda sans protection, mais qu'importe. Je talonne mon cheval qui s'élance au grand galop à travers bois. Le vent me frappe au visage, et je sens la respiration de ma monture s'accélérer sous mes cuisses. Je sais où je vais et vois les arbres défiler de chaque côté. Derrière moi, des guerriers encore présents au village ont suivi, y compris les hommes de Tristan qui nous accompagnent depuis Polis. Je me fais fouetter par quelques branches au passage, mais qu'importe, la douleur n'a plus d'importance. Nous dévions à gauche pour rattraper un petit contre-bas, et je redescends le long du lit de la rivière. Là, je galope sur les galets, qui émettent une douce mélodie sous les sabots des chevaux, à peine dissimulée par la symphonie du courant et des feuilles heurtées par le vent sur ses rives. Puis je la traverse, dans un endroit où elle est un peu moins large et le courant moins fort. Après quelques centaines de mètres parcourus, je stoppe violemment mon cheval, et mes hommes en font de même dans le plus grand silence en voyant mon bras l'ordonner. J'observe les environs, et suis sur mes gardes, sentant une présence ennemie aux environs. Nous ne sommes pas très éloignés de la Montagne, et il n'est pas rare que des Faucheurs rodent dans le coin, ou soient carrément en chasse. Je dégaine mon épée, et mon cheval s'agite sous mes jambes, alors que je lui ordonne de reprendre le pas. Soudain, j'en vois un à quelques dizaines de mètres, et m'élance furieusement au galop dans sa direction. Dès qu'il est à portée de lancer, mon épée traverse les airs pour venir se planter tout droit dans son torse, tandis que son corps recule de quelques mètres sous la puissance du tir.

« FAUCHEURS ! » hurlais-je à mes hommes.

J'ai juste le temps de me pencher pour saisir mon arme, et la retirer du corps sans vie de cette bête, que nous subissons une attaque des plus violentes et rapides d'une dizaine d'individus. Voyant certains de mes hommes à terre, je m'élance dans leur direction en revenant sur mes pas, et en tue deux d'un coup d'épée dextre. Je me jette sur un troisième, à qui je tranche la gorge par derrière, juste avant de relâcher sa tête, qui tombe béante sur mon homme juste dessous. Mais d'un coup, je me fais faucher sur mon flan gauche et sens ma respiration se couper en même temps qu'une douleur vive m'irradier les côtes. Ma tête vient heurter le sol, et je lâche mon épée sous la violence du coup. Je me retourne et le vois sur moi, la bouche en sang et bavant, tel un animal enragé, en train de tenter de m'étouffer. Je le retiens de toutes mes forces pour éviter qu'il ne m'approche, suffoquant à son poids et sa force. Je lui attrape alors les yeux, seule chose à ma portée, et y plonge mes doigts dedans, sans jamais arrêter d'enfoncer. Sous mes ongles, je les sens se déchirer et entends son cri de douleur alors que son sang me goute sur le visage. Je lui donne un coup de coude au visage, finis par réussir à m'extirper de son emprise, et rapidement, je saisis mon poignard pour lui planter dans la gorge. Mais alors que je me retourne, je suis surprise par un corps sans vie qui m'arrive dessus, et s'effondre à mes pieds, une épée plantée dans le dos. Je relève furtivement le regard et la vois, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant moi, accompagnée de ses hommes et quelques blessés. Anya se tient là, et vient juste de tuer un faucheur qui visiblement, m'aurait prise par surprise, et surement tuée. Alors que je reprends mon souffle, elle s'avance vers moi et me demande si je vais bien. J'acquiesce, et dévie mon regard vers la personne qui la suit, épaulée par l'un de ses hommes. Sa seconde tient à peine debout.

« Sortons d'ici ! » ordonnais-je sans attendre, compte tenu de la zone dangereuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Je remonte à cheval, et demande à Gustus de prendre Tris avec lui. Anya l'aide à se hisser. Aucune blessure n'est apparente mais elle ne peut marcher. Alors que je suis à la hauteur d'Anya, je lui tends un bras silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle le saisit, je la hisse derrière moi, et dès que je sens ses bras entourer ma taille, j'élance ma monture au galop à la suite de Gustus. Nous devons absolument rejoindre TonDC au plus vite.

* * *

Je pénètre dans sa demeure, impatiente d'avoir des explications. Elle a ordonné que Tris soit amenée chez Nyko, tandis qu'elle doit me rendre des comptes et me faire un rapport. Je rentre d'un pas pressé, Anya sur mes talons.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? » m'empressais-je de lui demander, surprise et agacée de ne toujours rien savoir.

Je me sers une tasse d'eau, et en attrape une pour elle. Puis je dépose le pichet délicatement et lui tends la sienne. Mais elle la refuse. Alors que j'appose mes lèvres sur la coupe, je la regarde et attends d'elle une réponse. Elle déambule nerveusement dans la pièce, et balance ses armes sur son lit. Puis elle pousse un cri en s'attrapant les cheveux, et je sais ce que cela signifie.

« J'ai besoin que tu te calmes, Anya. » lui ordonnais-je, calmement.

« J'ai échoué ! » rage t'elle. « Je n'aurai jamais dû passer par ce pont, ils connaissent ce chemin. J'aurai dû passer par la rivière un peu plus haut ! »

Je dépose ma tasse sur la table, en caressant son bord de mon doigt. Puis je relève la tête, et appose sur elle un regard déterminé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ils ont mis un explosif sur le pont, et l'ont détruit. Ils ont une technologie que nous n'avons pas Heda. » m'explique t'elle, hargneuse. « Tris menait l'avant garde, et a donc été frappée de plein fouet. Heureusement elle n'a pas été tuée, mais notre guérisseur l'a été, lui, et… »

Je reconnais leur capacité d'attaque impressionnante. Plutôt que de rester reclus, ils sortent pour gagner un peu de temps en coupant la voie d'accès. Cette Clarke sait comment se défendre, mais qu'importe, nous les massacrerons. _Jus drein, jus daun_. Je serre les dents, et Anya peut alors comprendre que cela ne me convient pas.

« Ils ont peut-être la technologie, mais ils ne connaissent pas nos terres aussi bien que nous. Je veux que tu laisses passer quelques jours, et que tu repartes à l'assaut. ET je veux que tu les massacres tous, jusqu'au dernier ! »

« Il ne faut pas attendre quelques jours Heda. Demain sera suffisant. La peur s'empare d'eux, la panique doit être dans leurs rangs à cet instant. Ils ne savent pas se battre, et n'ont aucun courage ! Je peux réattaquer dès demain ! » s'empresse t'elle de me répondre, en s'approchant de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Tu n'attaqueras pas seule, Tristan sera avec toi. »

« Tristan ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'emporte t'elle. « Je peux m'en charger ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu as échoué seule Anya. » lui répondis-je en me plantant face à elle, et en serrant les dents. « Et je ne laisserai pas davantage d'hommes mourir. Je t'autorise déjà à y repartir. »

Voyant qu'elle dépasse largement les limites, elle baisse les yeux et se résigne. Tristan sera avec elle. Mais son regard pensif me laisse deviner qu'elle a autre chose en tête. Elle fait quelques pas dans la pièce, puis se retourne enfin vers moi. La tête haute, j'attends fermement sa requête, qui je le sais bien, sera plus personnelle qu'autre chose. Je connais si bien Anya, j'ai grandi avec elle, et elle sait tout le respect que je lui porte. Elle connaît aussi ma position et sait que chaque décision mal pensée peut me couter la vie, et avoir de graves conséquences que je ne suis pas prête à tolérer pour mon peuple. Alors trouver le juste milieu n'est pas toujours évident, mais tout comme je ne montrerai pas de signe de faiblesse face à elle, ni pour elle, elle sera prête à assumer les conséquences de ses actes face à moi, et pour moi.

« Laisse-moi repartir dès ce soir, avec Tris. Laisse-moi la journée de demain d'avance avant d'envoyer Tristan. »

« Tris n'est pas en état de marcher, elle te ralentira plus qu'autre chose. »

« Je ne veux pas aller me battre. »

Ses paroles m'interpellent.

« Je veux trouver leur leader, et je veux qu'elle… Lincoln m'a parlé de ses connaissances médicales, et je veux qu'elle la sauve. Si Nyko pouvait faire quelque chose, il serait déjà venu me prévenir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je refuse de l'abandonner Lexa. Alors c'est la dernière chose que je te demande, Heda, laisse-moi un jour d'avance. Je sais que je peux la trouver, et la forcer à sauver Tris. »

Je me tends et détourne mon regard vers la porte, qui effectivement, ne s'ouvre pas. Mon esprit m'imagine passant cette même porte, quelques années plus tôt. Anya aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Elle aurait cherché un moyen de sauver ma vie, et aurait pu aussi perdre la sienne pour cela. J'attends désespérément de voir la porte s'ouvrir, mais il n'en est rien. Cette Clarke n'a pas la force militaire nécessaire pour nous attaquer, ni la connaissance du terrain. Elle ne pourra pas fuir bien loin, et ils sont seuls et trop peu nombreux. Laisser un jour de répit à Anya ne changera pas la donne pour l'attaque de leur camp. Ils sont condamnés.

« J'accepte, à une condition : si elle parvient à sauver Tris, je veux que tu me la ramènes en vie, et je lui accorderai un peu de temps pour m'en dire davantage sur son peuple. Puis je la tuerai moi-même. Sinon, je veux sa tête qu'on laissera accrochée sur une pique sur le champ de bataille en guise d'avertissement. Quiconque s'oppose à moi, le paiera de sa vie. »

A cet instant, je peux voir toute la gratitude émaner de son regard. Elle hoche la tête et approuve, mais surtout elle sait qu'elle m'est redevable. Elle sait que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait tuée pour cette requête. Mais pas moi. Parce que je sais que par respect pour nos coutumes, nos traditions et pour moi, à l'issue de cette bataille, elle ne reviendra pas les mains vides pour se présenter devant moi. Et je connais sa détermination, tout comme elle connaît la mienne.

Lorsque je la regarde passer la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon père, Astria, Costia que j'aurai aimé avoir à mes côtés. Anya va mener une bataille, mais la véritable guerre qui se prépare, est la même qui nous guette depuis des années. Celle qui a couté la vie à bien trop d'hommes, et qui m'a déjà personnellement trop pris. Et je compte bien sur cette Clarke pour me délivrer des secrets sur leur technologie, quelle qu'elle soit, afin qu'enfin, je fasse trembler Mount Weather.

* * *

Cela fait trois jours qu'Anya, Tristan et plus de trois cent de nos guerriers sont partis mener cette bataille, dont ils sortiront victorieux j'en suis sure. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. Mais mon attention se porte désormais ailleurs, en l'occurrence sur une nacelle tombée du ciel à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, il y a maintenant deux jours. J'ai envoyé Indra en repérage, voir si effectivement il s'agit bien de ce que je redoute, c'est-à-dire des renforts. Ce peuple vient du ciel, et depuis plus de quinze jours qu'ils sont sur nos terres, ils sont seuls. Mais rien ne nous garantit qu'ils étaient seuls dans le ciel, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Anya a bien reporté le fait que leur leader ait mentionné des fusées, sorte de signal de détresse comme nous utilisons les feux. Donc ils cherchent à prévenir les leurs qui peuvent descendre du ciel. Ce que cette Clarke a bien confirmé juste avant de faire tomber Anya en embuscade. Soldats, fermiers, civils… Lorsqu'on m'a rapporté qu'une étrange étoile a enflammé le ciel il y a deux jours, j'ai de suite envoyé Indra. Et son rapport a été sans appel : d'autres sont bien arrivés. Je me concentre donc sur un plan de notre territoire, tandis qu'Indra est partie immédiatement à Polis lever mon armée. D'ici deux jours, tous mes hommes seront là. Avec une armée de presque dix mille hommes, nous serons à même de faire face sur les deux fronts, peu importe le nombre de soldats qui sont désormais arrivés, et peu importe leur armement. Tandis que je fais glisser mon poignard le long du ruisseau dessiné sur la carte, réfléchissant aux positions à prendre lorsque l'armée sera là, je suis interrompue par Gustus, qui crie mon nom depuis le haut de l'escalier. Je sors précipitamment de la salle du Conseil, espérant pouvoir saluer mes hommes qui rentrent du combat. Mais il n'en est rien, et la vision que j'ai à ce moment-là est toute autre. Un seul homme déambule tant bien que mal au milieu de la place du village. Gustus se précipite pour le soutenir, et l'escorter jusqu'à moi. Je sens ma poitrine se crisper, et mon estomac se nouer. Mon regard se ferme, alors que je tente malgré tout de garder la tête haute. Ma main agrippe mon épée, et je contiens ma rage qui ne demande qu'à sortir, portée par la tristesse. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions.

« Où est-elle ? » sifflais-je, devant mon homme qui peine à garder un œil ouvert tant son visage est amoché et plein de sang. « Où sont mes hommes ? »

« Morts, Heda. Ils sont tous morts. Tous brulés par les feux de leur vaisseau. Tous calcinés. » me répond t'il dans un dernier souffle, avant de s'effondrer complètement.

Je sens ma rage me submerger. Mais malgré cela, je dois me contenir. Je dois résister à ce feu qui me consume de l'intérieur. Chaque homme présent peut malgré tout m'observer, et aucun ne doute de mon envie de partir en guerre, mais avant cela, je dois en savoir un peu plus. Je m'approche donc de mon survivant, et ordonne à Gustus de relever sa tête, alors qu'il agonise. Je sais que je ne peux plus rien pour lui, mais avant que la mort ne l'emporte, il doit répondre à ma question :

« Combien en reste t'il ? Combien ont survécu parmi eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais leur chef a survécu. »

Je m'approche de lui, et saisis mon poignard, juste avant de lui enfoncer dans le cœur en lui murmurant « _Yu gonplei ste odon._ », alors qu'il rend son dernier souffle en me remerciant d'un regard d'abréger ses souffrances. Tandis que je retire ma lame, je me retourne vers les quelques guerriers encore présents ici, et m'écrie d'une voix forte et rageuse :

« Ceci est un acte de guerre ! Nous sommes en guerre ! _Jus drein jus daun_! »

Ils crient après moi. Et leur cri de guerre résonne dans mes entrailles. Je fais alors demi-tour, et me dirige à nouveau vers la salle du Conseil, le cœur battant tellement fort qu'il me résonne dans les tempes. Lorsque je franchis la grille, et en foule le sol, je regarde cette pièce vide, avec la carte que je viens de laisser sur la table quelques instants plus tôt. Là, seule, je regarde mon poignard ensanglanté, et le plante violemment sur la table dans un cri de rage, submergée par ma tristesse. Je hurle toute ma peine, et sens les larmes emplir mes yeux et couler le long de mes joues. J'ai mal, je saigne, et je crie encore. Je m'attrape les cheveux et la revoie encore ici, appuyée à cette même table. Je la revois sourire, rager contre Astria, ou encore lever sa coupe en mon honneur et menacer quiconque s'opposant à moi. Je la revois s'agenouiller devant moi, et me jurer fidélité avant tout le monde. Puis je la revois aussi me frapper au visage, alors que je n'y vois presque plus rien, tant je suis mouillée. Mais lorsque j'éponge enfin ma joue, je m'aperçois que mon maquillage coule encore, beaucoup trop humidifié. Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus apposer une seule larme sur ma peau, et malgré tout, Anya m'en dessine une aujourd'hui. Je lui aurai tout donné, et aujourd'hui, je vais tout leur prendre. Pour elle. Dans deux jours la Coalition sera là, Indra sera revenue, et je vais faire bouger le campement pour les oppresser. Je veux qu'ils sentent la mort arriver, et qu'ils soient submerger par leur propre peur.

* * *

« Heda ! HEDA ! »

Des cris s'élèvent de l'extérieur et je replie ma carte pour me précipiter hors de la demeure d'Anya. Je peux voir Gustus courir dans ma direction, et deux de mes hommes un peu plus loin ramener un prisonnier, avec la tête masquée par un bout de tissu. Il n'a pas l'air d'essayer de réellement se débattre et d'un signe de tête silencieux, j'ordonne qu'on l'enferme avec le deuxième, emprisonné depuis plusieurs jours déjà, dans l'ancien bunker qui nous sert de cachot. J'indique à Gustus et Indra de me suivre, juste après que cette dernière s'assure bien qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal dans l'immédiat à cet homme. Je pénètre à nouveau dans la demeure, Gustus sur mes talons.

« Nous devons en savoir plus sur eux. D'autres sont arrivés, l'un d'eux a tué dix huit personnes innocentes ce matin, et leur mort ne restera pas impunie. Nos deux prisonniers sont d'un même peuple, et je vais les obliger à choisir entre prendre la vie de l'un des leurs ou perdre leur propre vie. Je veux voir jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller. » lui dis-je en serrant des dents.

« Pourquoi Heda ne pas les tuer tout simplement ? Le sang appelle le sang, ils ne méritent pas de vivre !... » proteste Gustus, à raison.

Mais je vois plus loin que cela. Non, ils ne méritent pas de vivre, et ils paieront pour leur crime. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier de ce peuple, aux coutumes apparemment si différentes des nôtres. Ce ne sont pas des guerriers, et pourtant ils ont tué un grand nombre des nôtres. Aujourd'hui ils sont plus nombreux, et possèdent des armes que nous redoutons. Les mêmes que les hommes de Mount Weather. Qui sait quelles ressources ils possèdent encore, dont nous ignorons l'existence. Nous sommes en guerre, et la meilleure façon de gagner une guerre est de savoir contre qui nous nous battons. J'ai fait l'erreur de les sous-estimer une première fois, et je ne veux pas la commettre une deuxième fois. Cela m'a trop couté. Je saisis mon poignard à ma ceinture, et le fais tourner entre mes mains. Il me faut un plan d'attaque, et mes hommes viennent de me l'offrir. En torturer un n'aurait surement pas donné grand chose, mais les forcer à s'entre-tuer peut me permettre d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur leurs convictions, leurs intentions et leur courage. Mais je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. Mon regard se durcit et Gustus attend patiemment que je lui donne une réponse.

Tandis qu'Indra rentre dans la pièce, je les regarde et leur fais ressentir ma détermination. Je saisis mon épaulette et la décroche, sous leurs regards désabusés. J'ôte mon manteau, et retire mon insigne de mon front pour la nouer à une mèche de cheveux. Puis je défais l'une de mes tresses, alors qu'Indra brise le silence.

« Que fais-tu Heda ? »

« Je vais les observer. »

« C'est beaucoup trop risqué. » proteste Gustus. « Laisse-moi aller les forcer à parler. Torturons-les ! »

« NON. Je ne veux pas les torturer dans l'immédiat, je veux savoir à qui nous avons à faire. » lui répondis-je, sèchement. « Ils ont montré des ressources que nous sous-estimions, mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vais y aller moi-même, mais je veux que tu te fasses passer pour moi, Gustus. » continuais-je, en lui tendant mon poignard.

Lorsqu'il hésite deux secondes avant de le saisir, il plonge son regard dans le mien, comme pour y chercher une certitude… qu'il trouve. Ma détermination est telle qu'il ne tarde pas à l'empoigner avant de reprendre :

« On va les obliger à se battre. Et lorsque je le déciderai, je mettrai fin à cela. Par le sang. »

Indra n'approuve pas. Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas prête à laisser un seul instant de plus la vie à ces hommes. Elle n'est pas prête à tolérer ces ennemis sur son territoire. La mort d'Anya l'a complètement enragée, et elle est bien déterminée à protéger son peuple de ces étrangers. Désormais à la tête de _Trikru_ , elle est prête à assumer l'entière responsabilité de son devoir. En plus de la perte d'Anya, nous devons faire avec ce qu'elle considère comme étant la trahison de Lincoln, qui préfère des étrangers et une fille à son propre peuple. Elle était partie sur les traces de certains de nos hommes qui ont été capturés par des faucheurs hier, mais est tombée sur cette fameuse fille du ciel qui lui a sauvé la vie. Elle cherchait Lincoln. Lorsque Nyko nous est revenu en vie, entre autre grâce à elle, Indra n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner temporairement sa chasse de Lincoln. Il a surement été enlevé par les hommes de la Montagne lui aussi, et alors que je pense à cela, mon cœur se serre. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer les disparus, ni même les morts, alors que deux menaces planent sur nos têtes. La Coalition sera là sous peu de temps, et je regarde sévèrement Indra qui se résigne à obtempérer et suivre les ordres sans discussion. Je saisis un vieux linge que je me passe en guise de haut, et m'enlève mes peintures de guerre. Puis je relève la tête et me mets un bandeau.

C'est ainsi vêtue, telle une servante, que je franchis à nouveau la porte, Gustus à mes côtés. Il ordonne à deux hommes de nous accompagner, tandis qu'il descend vers le cachot où sont retenus nos prisonniers. Je me tiens en retrait, adoptant une attitude fébrile et prostrée, et tenant bien fort contre moi ma jarre. Je suis prête à les observer, et même si cette option déplait fortement à Gustus, qu'importe. Il pénètre dans le cachot, tandis que les deux hommes sont assis contre le mur. Lorsqu'ils le voient, l'un d'eux se lève, mais pas le deuxième. Il ordonne qu'on frappe le deuxième, tandis que j'entends le premier crier être venu en paix. Il a visiblement un courage que l'autre ne possède pas. Je baisse les yeux et écoute. Puis Gustus me fait signe de m'écarter, chose que je fais en faignant de boiter. Là, je m'assoie dans le coin et observe.

« Vous parlez de paix alors que vous avez envoyé un assassin dans l'un de mes villages ? » lui dit-il, imposant.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demande l'homme concerné, avec un air surpris.

« Le sang appelle le sang. L'un de vous doit mourir, ici, aujourd'hui, de la main de l'autre. J'entendrai les termes de votre reddition de celui qui vivra. » lui impose t'il, menaçant, en leur jetant pour seule et unique arme mon poignard.

Bien évidemment ils refusent, dans un premier temps. Je peux néanmoins en voir un regarder cette arme sur le sol de manière insistante. Puis Gustus se retire, me demandant de les prévenir lorsque ce sera fait. Mais après de longues heures silencieuses, à regarder cette arme posée sur le sol, sans bouger ni même la saisir, ils se décident enfin à faire preuve d'un peu de courage.

« Ils veulent qu'on s'entretue. »

« Ils veulent la justice. » déclarais-je, captant leur intérêt.

« Des vies ont été perdues des deux côtés. » me répond celui qui attire le plus mon attention, avec une hargne dans le regard. « C'est pour cela que nous devons stopper cette guerre ! » crie t'il alors que je feins la surprise.

Ils ne pensent pas que je les comprends. Ils ne savent pas ce que nous cherchons, ce que nous voulons, ni comment nous fonctionnons. Ils nous pensent sauvages et non civilisés. Brutaux et exempts de tout système politique. Mais nous ne sommes pas que cela. Nous avons aussi une justice. Et des valeurs. Je peux à présent sentir leurs deux regards sur moi, tandis que l'un d'eux s'approche à présent.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Lexa. »

« Lexa… » répète t'il, « Je suis Thélonius, et voici Marcus. Ton Commander a parlé d'un assassin. »

« Oui. Dix huit d'entre nous ont été tués. Ainés. Enfants. »

Lorsque je dis cela, le deuxième qui est resté en retrait nie toute implication, et je lui réponds alors avec détermination dans la voix que peu importe, puisque le Commander pense que c'est le cas. L'un d'eux doit saisir cette lame, parce que c'est notre façon de faire. Et s'il refuse, le commander s'en servira pour leur trancher la gorge à tous les deux.

Je ne perds pas patience et continue de les observer durant de longues heures. La luminosité décline, et ils sont toujours là, à perdre petit à petit espoir. Ils tournent, sont tourmentés et silencieusement en train de perdre pied. Mais tout d'un coup, Thelonius perd patiente et déclare qu'ils doivent mettre fin à cela d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je le vois se pencher à l'oreille de Marcus pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il lui propose un échange, et nous traite de primitifs. Lâche. Je sens la rage monter, et pourtant rien ne paraît. A cet instant précis, je ne suis qu'une simple fille, et dois résister à l'appel de ma lame, toujours par terre. Pourtant, il propose à son ami d'échanger leur savoir qu'il estime supérieur au nôtre contre la paix. Mais ce dernier comprend que nous n'accepterons pas ce genre de marché, et décide donc de se sacrifier pour la cause de son peuple. Je suis surprise. Il me surprend et mérite mon respect pour cet altruisme et cette notion de sacrifice. C'est un de leur leader, j'en suis persuadée. Il en a du moins l'étoffe. Il se lève et saisis le poignard avant de se retourner vers Thelonius. Alors que je pense qu'il peut en arriver à se battre contre son ami, il n'en est rien et lui tend plutôt la lame, en lui demandant de le tuer, puisque l'un d'eux doit mourir quoi qu'il en soit. Il mérite mon respect. Mais alors que je pense qu'il a fini de me surprendre, et après avoir parlé de sacrifice, de survie de leur peuple et de rédemption, il s'entaille subitement le bras. Je peux le laisser mourir, mais malgré cela, je décide de l'épargner pour sa bravoure. C'est un homme de valeur, et tout guerrier ayant de l'honneur mérite de mourir avec respect. Pas en s'ouvrant le bras. Je tends donc un tissu à Thélonius qui le bande. Mais sous le regard de Marcus, il saisit rapidement mon arme et menace à présent ma gorge avec. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer et sa peur prendre le dessus. Lui choisit la guerre. Marcus se relève précipitamment, et tente de le raisonner, tandis que Gustus, de suite averti, déboule dans la cellule. Thélonius, qui se pense en position de force, ordonne qu'on le libère de ses chaines alors que Marcus, lui, répète que je ne suis qu'une innocente. Voyant le regard indécis de Gustus quant à ce qu'il doit faire, je lui ordonne en _Trigedasleng_ de me le laisser, maintenant que j'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre. D'un geste vif, fort et précis, je lui saisis le poignet de ma main gauche, et le frappe violemment au visage de ma main droite, avant que me sortir de son emprise pour me retrouver face à lui, et lui crocheter les jambes avant qu'il s'effondre sur le sol. A présent sur lui et le menaçant de ma lame, je plonge mon regard hargneux dans le sien, et regarde Marcus qui me dévisage, sidéré. Puis je me relève et reviens vers Gustus, qui me replace mon épaulette alors que je regarde à présent ces deux hommes, complètement déconcertés.

« J'ai beaucoup appris sur vous. Tes intentions sont honorables. Ton désir de paix est sincère. Libérez-le. » ordonnais-je à mes hommes tout en m'adressant à Marcus. « Nous parlerons plus tard. Ton ami va être utilisé pour délivrer un message. »

Mes hommes savent ce que cela signifie, et tandis qu'ils le frappent, et finissent par le trainer à l'extérieur alors qu'il ne tient plus debout, je regarde Marcus avec un air plus déterminé que jamais.

« Blood must have blood. »

« Commander, s'il vous plait. »

« Le message est clair. Partez, ou mourrez. Je laisse deux jours à ton peuple. »

Puis je tourne les talons, le laissant seul, désemparé, mais libre de toute chaine.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Marcus Kane demande une audience. Tandis que je me tiens sur mon trône, à écouter Indra me demander d'ordonner sans plus attendre à Koff de prendre position en bas de la rivière avec son armée, il passe la porte de ma tente. A présent, mon armée toute entière est aux portes de son camp, et malgré la menace que je représente pour son peuple, il tente toujours de me convaincre qu'une paix est possible.

« Commander, avec tout le respect que je te dois, laisse à mon peuple un petit peu plus de temps. »

« Du temps pour renforcer vos défenses. » lui affirmais-je.

Indra s'énerve, mais je ne conteste pas. La menace qui pèse sur son peuple est bien trop sérieuse. Pourtant, j'observe cet homme, dont la bravoure est à saluer. Ses intentions sont vraiment bonnes, mais pas suffisantes pour que je prenne le risque de laisser les siens à nouveau tuer l'un des nôtres. Je demande donc à Indra de donner l'ordre aux armées de se mettre en position, et décide de ne plus écouter les supplices de Kane. J'accorde un regard à Gustus pour lui signifier que j'en ai fini avec lui, me lève de mon fauteuil et commence à partir.

« _Skaikru en Trikru ogeda_! »

Je stoppe mes pas et me retourne vers Kane.

« Nous pouvons apprendre à vivre ensemble. Tout ce que je demande, c'est un tout petit peu plus de temps. » me supplie t'il.

J'inspire profondément et l'observe attentivement. Puis je m'approche délicatement de lui, arborant mon port de tête fier et déterminé. Il a ce regard suppliant, mais convaincu. Convaincu que cela peut marcher. Je sens Gustus se tendre derrière moi, et je prends quelques secondes pour permettre à Kane de contempler toute ma détermination à les exterminer. Mais il mérite de mourir auprès des siens après avoir tant essayé de les sauver. Là où lui voit peut-être de la compassion, je n'y vois qu'un répit.

« Tu es libre de partir. » lui dis-je, simplement.

* * *

Je sens ses doigts caresser ma peau, sa chaleur me parcourir le dos, et me faire frissonner. Son souffle chaud enivre mon cou, tandis que je me retourne pour lui faire face. Son sourire illumine son visage et la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes me font revivre. Je revis dans son baiser, et sens à nouveau mon cœur battre et mon âme danser. Je veux danser éternellement avec elle, et lorsqu'elle brise notre étreinte, elle passe ses doigts sur mon visage, contourne mes yeux et finit sa course sur mes lèvres, en esquissant un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » lui demandais-je dans un murmure en apposant mon front contre le sien.

« Je ne suis jamais partie. »

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu as besoin de croire en ce que tu fais. Ne te retourne pas Lexa, pense à l'avenir. La mort n'est pas une fin. Tu es l'avenir de ton peuple. Tu es l'espoir dont ils ont besoin. »

« J'ai toujours fait de mon peuple ma priorité, mais assurer leur survie… Te perdre Costia… »

« La vie n'est pas uniquement une question de survie Lexa. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison. »

Elle me sourit, et je lui caresse la joue.

« Un jour tu comprendras, et tu seras prête à aimer à nouveau. Un jour tu seras prête à avancer, et peut-être plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

« Ne me laisse pas Costia. »

« Je ne te laisse pas. Je serai toujours avec toi, Lexa. »

J'ouvre les yeux, et ne peux empêcher les larmes de dévaler mes joues, alors que je regarde le clair de lune. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas rêvé d'elle. Chaque jour elle me manque, mais chaque jour j'essaie de lui faire honneur. Je passe ma main sur mes joues, et la laisse apposée quelques instants dessus en essayant de me souvenir de cette sensation, qu'elle seule savait me faire ressentir. Son odeur. Sa voix. Sa douceur. Son amour. Elle a raison, elle sera toujours avec moi. Quoi que je fasse.

Grâce à elle j'ai aimé, et je ne sais pas si j'aimerai à nouveau.

* * *

Elle demande une audience, et je l'accepte. Je repense à cette nuit, je repense à Costia. Je repense à tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battues, ce monde plus sur, ce monde où se battre ne serait plus une question de survie. Je repense à Anya et à Astria. J'ai le cœur qui se serre, et la gorge qui s'assèche. Mon ventre se noue, mais je me rassoie dans mon siège et saisis mon poignard à ma ceinture. Posé sur mes genoux, je caresse à présent l'accoudoir droit de mes doigts fins, en écoutant mes guerriers s'écrier au dehors. J'inspire alors profondément cet air de guerre qui flotte tout autour de nous. J'aspire à tellement plus. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix, et je ne peux reculer. Aujourd'hui, ils sont une menace que je ne tolère plus de voir planer sur nos têtes. Nos ennemis sont encerclés, et seuls. Mais malgré tout, j'accepte de la recevoir en audience. J'accepte qu'elle soit face à moi, par respect pour Anya. Une part d'elle l'estimait, et je dois bien cela à mon ancien mentor. Je veux la voir avant de l'exterminer comme tout son peuple qui a choisi de rester et donc de mourir. Je leur ai laissé une chance de fuir, je leur ai laissé du temps. Maintenant ils n'en ont plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle espère trouver, ou obtenir, mais pourtant elle va se présenter à moi. Elle est audacieuse. Je caresse mon poignard, délicatement, et m'imprime encore et toujours de chaque détail ornant sa lame. Je croise mes jambes et l'attends patiemment, déterminée à enfin me confronter à celle qui a pris la vie de mon mentor. A celle qu'Anya a à la fois respectée, admirée, mais tant aussi tant haïe.

Clarke passe la porte et je la regarde. Blonde, les yeux clairs et habillée différemment, une démarche assurée, elle dégage quelque chose qui m'interpelle. Elle est là, forte, et marche la tête haute alors qu'elle n'a pourtant rien à m'offrir. J'incline la tête sur la gauche en la regardant s'avancer, suivie de Gustus. Mon poignard tourne entre mes doigts, et j'en caresse la lame en apposant sur elle un regard déterminé. Mais alors qu'elle est désormais proche, je baisse les yeux pour contempler mon arme et lui dis d'une voix calme mais puissante :

« Tu es celle qui a brulé trois cent de mes guerriers vivants. »

Tandis que je m'attends à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux, elle n'en fait rien, et c'est moi qui les relève vers elle.

« Tu es celle qui les a envoyés pour nous tuer. »

La seule personne qui aurait pu me répondre une telle chose est celle qui est en partie responsable du fait que Clarke soit en ce moment face à moi. Costia était la seule qui aurait eu le cran de me faire une telle réponse.

A présent, je la regarde.

A présent, je peux voir le fond de ses yeux, et presque m'y perdre, comme je la vois se perdre dans les miens malgré nos objectifs respectifs. Sans les quitter, je plante mon poignard dans mon accoudoir d'un geste vif, mais précis. Je redresse la tête, et le fais tourner entre mes doigts. Cette seconde me donne l'impression d'une éternité. Une éternité qui peut, peut-être, tout changer. Je me surprends même à penser « She's special. ».

* * *

 **Parce que je voulais en arriver à ce moment, où Clarke rentre dans la vie de Lexa et va à partir de là, en changer le cours. Je ne veux pas marquer "The END", parce qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment.**

 **Cette réplique, issue de la série originale, marque le début d'une nouvelle histoire, mais qui n'est que la continuité de celle de Lexa.**

 **J'espère sincèrement avoir réussi à la faire "revivre" à nouveau, et surtout, que ces mots ont été dignes d'elle.**

 **Merci à vous, lecteurs, de les avoir parcourus, et pour ceux qui l'ont fait, de m'en avoir fait un retour (mention spéciale à Ursula Iguaran, bien évidemment).**

 **Merci à Alycia Debnam-Carey, qui a été, dans son interprétation, ma source d'inspiration pour écrire ce personnage que j'aime tant, et qui m'a tant marquée. Personnage qui nous rappelle, à chaque instant, que "Life is about more than just surviving".**

 **"May we meet again."**


End file.
